Convoluted
by Sasami-T
Summary: The story is back. The sequel to the sequel of Unraveling Truths and One Soul. The story of Goten and Bra has returned once again. Reading the previous stories is not necessary as there is a recap of events in the first chapter. Bra is returning home on a temporary basis. Will she be strong enough to keep her feelings at bay or will Goten disrupt his family life to try get her back
1. One Year Later and Endless Memories

**Note:** it's back! I never intended to continue the story between Goten and Bra from its original story "Unraveling Truths" and their own spin-off "One Soul Unraveling Truths 1" yet here I am, finding myself writing about their complicated storyline once again. If you have NOT read the whole entire story, I have recapped it in this first chapter before we move along.

The format of this story will be unlike any of the stories in my profile. It had to be with how this whole thing was going to pan out. Special thanks to RedViolinist for helping me edit this. Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave reviews please!

* * *

**Chapter 1: One Year Later and Endless Memories**

_Kami-sama, it's me again, Bra. I need your help. I haven't even been back home for more than a week yet and I'm beginning to crumble! I can't do this. It's morally wrong. I will not be a part of this. I refuse. Help me to stop thinking about him like this. Help me from feeling like this. I can't. I won't. Please let it stop. I will not become the kind of person I've despised. I can't take this risk. I've been hurt too many times by him and have done so much. I've tried so hard to move on. Was it not enough? When did I become so weak, Kami-sama? Why did I ever agree to see him? Was I not strong enough in what I believed in?_

The blue haired half-saiyan laid on her bed, sleepless. Thinking of only one thing: him. The man that was once the love of her life. She tossed and turned endlessly through the night about her decision. Then she thought of her past, seven years ago when they first started dating.

His name was Goten. Like her, he was also a half-saiyan, half-human breed. With dark, onyx hair that matched his eyes. He was a tall man with a muscular build that rarely needed any effort to maintain. He was everything to her. She fell so recklessly in love with him only to have it end up in a fiery rage.

The two had gotten close seven years ago. Bra began having feelings for him while he was dating someone else, someone who would ruin all of what they would soon have.

Her name was Paris. Paris was a model and would become a mother. Seven years ago, unbeknownst to Goten, his feelings for Bra grew stronger than anyone could ever imagine during the days Paris spent away on her modeling career. Their close relationship would be tested when Goten made his first mistake.

Paris came back from a trip, excited to see him again. Goten slept with her prior to his knowledge of Bra's feelings, but during the act, Bra foolishly stopped by unannounced. She secretly saw the image that would burn in her mind forever. But that hadn't stopped the powerful force of their love. It would only consume them once again as they found themselves giving it one more shot, this time officially and with Paris out of the way.

Two years passed before luck would run its course once again. In the midst of the two year time span, there was another break up before the final good-bye. The reason might have been minor, but the decisions and actions made during that minor break proved fatal. Once Goten and Bra got back together again, Goten received the news that Paris was pregnant. Without a doubt, it was his. Bra would find out after a midst of lies and deception. An unfortunate phone call from a friend broke the news without knowledge of its secretive nature. Bra couldn't have been more heart broken when the information reached her.

It was then when Bra's world turned completely upside down once again. This was the incident that ended their blossoming relationship. No matter how hard Goten tried to win her back, Bra refused to hear anything he had to say. She eventually decided to leave West City and go abroad. She would leave all of it behind and never turn back. It was the only way for her to forget the pain and heal.

The only time that she came back to the city was for her brother and best friend's wedding day, five years later. It was then that she knew she would see him again. He would be the best man and she the maid of honor. It would mean they were to walk down the aisle themselves. There was no way to avoid it. With everything she had inside of her soul, she tried to keep all emotions out of it.

When she finally saw him, she noticed he still looked the same. His face remained unchanged, frozen in time. There was also no ring to be found on his finger. Perhaps he wasn't married, but still with Paris. She was there and in a short time, their behavior revealed that they were indeed a couple. Then she saw her.

A little girl with the likeness of Goten made her first appearance. Karume, Goten's daughter, was a sweet and cute little girl. Goten looked to absolutely adore his child. It was hard to believe that he'd remembered the names of their future babies when he mentioned them to her before it all happened. Now he had another family, so different from the one they'd planned. Despite the pain, she kept her feelings buried and pretended that she was doing just fine.

In light of Bra's grim view of the scene before her, Goten couldn't help but notice her radiant beauty. He did not hide his feelings for her, even after so much time. Just before the wedding began, he stole her away and whispered, "You're still as beautiful to me as you were 5 years ago. I still love you Bra... even to this day."

Bra acted like the words did not affect her, but the words he spoke opened a door inside of her soul. With a heavy heart, she pretended to let the confession seem moot, like her still vivid love for him in return.

The remainder of the night continued without further issue. Bra and Goten acted as friends in front of the public eye. Hiding their forbidden love from Goten's family. It burned her inside to pretend everything was going to be alright.

The next day, Bra left the city. She traveled back to Tokyo, Japan, where she resided for the past five years. She enjoyed working for the family's famous Capsule Corp business overseas branch. It got her away from the life she'd once held dear.

She studied and trained meticulously to get to this level of the business. Proving to her mom and her brother she was ready to take on the label of Vice President was her top priority. She wanted to stay busy and forget the rekindled flame she'd sparked at the wedding. She even went as far as dating other men. In the end however, none of them made her feel the way that he did. Even if he had done her wrong, their love was too powerful to overcome.

A year later the opportunity arose to visit home again. She would be staying longer this time. She felt worried about how she'd handle a month without falling in love all over again, but excited nonetheless. She stayed awake during the entire flight on the small, private plane worrying about what to do or say to keep him at bay. She hoped that maybe he'd forgotten their stolen moments together at the wedding. Perhaps he'd finally gotten over her and learned to love only the mother of his child. Her only hope to avoid seeing him and facing the truth was keeping busy and finishing her work early. Surely this business trip could be completed sooner than one month if she tried hard enough.

Bra felt rather pathetic, letting out a sigh as the plane landed smoothly along the tarmac. She knew she'd have to stay away from old friends and family to avoid seeing him. Moving back had crossed her mind a few times over the years, but it just seemed so impractical. She spent six years building a life for herself in Tokyo, why return to a place filled with so many bad memories? She pushed the remaining thoughts aside and put on her maroon-framed sunglasses. She flipped her long, blue hair behind her shoulders and stepped off of the plane, prepared to defend her heart at all costs.

Outside of the plane, a tall man in a stone gray suit with a navy blue tie was waiting patiently for her arrival. His lavender hair was parted down the middle and shined brilliantly in the sunlight. He took his hands out of his pockets and extended his arms out towards her with a giant smile. Bra's lips stretched into an identical smile as she ran towards the man and leaped into his arms. She held him tight as he squeezed and lifted her off the ground happily.

"Trunks!" She cried as she fought back tears of joy.

"It's so good to see you again, Bra!" He lowered her onto the ground.

"Likewise!" Her smiling face couldn't hide the pure joy she had in her heart.

He set his sunglasses on top of his head, revealing his sparkling, blue eyes before turning to walk into the airport.

"I'm so glad that you're going to be here longer this time."

"Yeah…sorry I wasn't able to stay that long last time." She felt a tinge of guilt strike through her, realizing that a man she loved came before the needs of her family. It seemed a little silly in retrospect.

"I barely saw you. I was so busy with all that wedding crap. All the frustration for that one day still haunts me." He shuddered at the thought. Both of them had been so busy the year before that she only saw him briefly during and after the wedding. Speaking on the phone was always short and sweet, keeping personal problems hidden.

"Your bride sure kept all of us on our toes, though." They laughed at the memory. Bra continued, "How has my sister-in-law slash best friend been doing lately anyway?"

"Oh, you know, Marron's hanging in there. The baby has gotten so big…she can barely walk anymore without getting completely winded."

"Oh, well how much longer till she pops?" Bra imagined her pregnant sister-in-law lounging about their fancy home with a giant belly and smiled. Thank goodness she hadn't experienced that milestone in life yet. Though, with Goten…she stopped her thoughts quickly and looked up at her brother inquisitively.

"I think she's due in a week, so it could be any day now." He looked nervous yet happy. It was a strange expression to see her brother make.

Bra clapped her hands happily and hopped a few times with her steps towards their waiting car. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to see my niece!"

"Yeah, same here. I'm happy you could come and watch over the company while I stay with Marron for a couple weeks once she arrives…Thank you. I really appreciate it."

Bra blushed slightly. He was so serious all of a sudden. "Of course! I need to show mom that I'm capable of doing what you do so I can take over the Tokyo branch anyway."

"Heh, good luck with that!" He chuckled. Clearly she still spoke like a naïve, younger sister to him.

A serious man in a black suit stood by the door of the car, waiting patiently as the two approached before opening the door for them.

"Bra!" an excited voice yelled out once Bra set down one foot inside the long limo. A blonde woman with long, flowing hair sat to the side of the door. She wore a flowing black and tan dress with a giant belly protruding from her dainty figure. Bra thought that it looked like she swallowed a watermelon and had to do a double take to observe the unfamiliar sight.

"Marron!" Bra squealed, hugging her friend tightly but cautiously avoiding her belly.

"I'm so happy that you're home, Bra! You have no idea! We have so much to talk about!"

Bra sat next to her best friend and began chatting away, ignoring the other man in the car. Trunks happily sat scrolling through his phone, checking emails. He seemed happy to tune out the girl-talk by returning to his work. After a few blissful minutes of reuniting and catching up, their conversation was interrupted by his loud ringtone. Marron shot him an annoyed look. He laughed nervously and waved his hand in apology, quickly answering to silence the interruption.

"Hello? Oh! Hey, Goten!"

The name rang through Bra's ears like a church bell sounding in a closed room. Her heart pounded against her chest, excitedly threatening to jump out and run away. So soon, she thought. Why couldn't she at least have one day without him popping up?

"Yeah... We just picked her up at the airport... We're on our way there now... Ok... It's up to you... I don't know, I can't tell... She seems fine... Ok... See you then. Bye." He clicked off and continued about his business, oblivious of the glaring eyes of the two women across from him.

"What was that about, babe?" Marron asked, still annoyed that he interrupted their chat.

"What do you mean?"

"Goten. What did he have to say?" She asked, glancing nervously at Bra.

"Oh…it was nothing. I just told him we picked up Bra and that we're heading back to moms place. Why?"

"Is he going to be there?" Bra asked, pretending not to care. It was fairly obvious that she did.

"Oh, I don't know...Why? Is it still weird between you two?"

"Babe!" Marron slapped Trunks' arm, but quickly smiled at Bra.

"It's ok, Marron..." Bra spoke softly, "I'm fine."

"It's been 6 years anyway." Trunks scoffed, "I don't get what the big deal is. You hav- Ouch!"  
Marron slapped Trunks' arm again in an attempt to stop him from saying anything further. Being that Bra was her best friend, Marron understood and felt the anxiety filling the air. She only needed to look at Bra to tell that she was anything but "fine".

"I know... I know. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I've been over it. I even started dating again!" Bra tried to speak with conviction. She leaned back in her seat and pulled out her phone to look occupied, going through emails just as her brother was. She took a silent moment to hope and pray that his daughter wouldn't be there. It would make it that much harder to see his face if his smiling child was there to look up at her, wondering why she could possibly be so happy to see her father.

Fear crept up slowly in her body as she followed behind her brother and sister-in-law towards their childhood home. If he was just inside, waiting to see her and talk with her, what would she say? She continued to convince herself that everything was going to be ok. She was over him. She'd worked so hard for everything in her life. Everything she had now was because she chose to move on and away from that man.

She walked into the home nervously. Her mother and father bombarded her at the door with hugs and kisses. She pretended to be overjoyed to see only them, but she glanced over their shoulders and searched desperately for his onyx eyes and tall, thick frame. Her mind began to panic, seeking him out and frantically craving his presence.

Marron stared at Bra intently from the couch she'd dropped on as soon as she entered. She thought Bra was handling the reunion with her parents quite well, until she looked down at her nervous, fidgety hands.

Although the two were close and kept in contact over the years, Bra never really divulged the true details of her feelings once she left. She only spoke of the positive and avoided the subject of her lost love like the plague. Only sometimes would she hint at days that progressed slower than others. Days when she was reminded of him somehow. Her heart bled for Bra as she watched her eyes dart about the house. No matter what her best friend admitted, the love she once had for Goten still burned brightly within.


	2. One Step Closer

**Special thanks **to RedViolinist for helping me edit and proofreading this for me! Let the story finally begin!

* * *

**Chapter 2: One Step Closer **

The days with her family flew by quickly. To Bra's surprise, she managed to enjoy her time without running into Goten. Each day was spent plunging further into her work with Trunks to guide her. It was tedious work, but her niece was going to be arriving any day now. She would have to feign for herself now to get as far ahead with schedules, deals and deadlines as possible. Trunks wanted as little backup as possible when he returned to work. He pushed her along, reminding her how determined she was, just like her mother. She was at her best when she would work on multitudes of projects instead of just one at a time. He watched over her amazed, clearly seeing the brains of the Brief family at work.

Trunks enjoyed watching his sister work so diligently. The last time he'd worked with her at his side was many years back. She was now a grown woman, twenty-six to be exact. All of the adolescent and immature things she did back then seemed to build her up to this incredible point of her life. She was poised and smart, ready to take on her business role. She hoped that even with all of her baggage, she'd become the woman she'd intended to be.

One night near the end of her first work week, she was working on wrapping up a few projects. Trunks left in a hurry when Marron called. She'd gone into labor. Trunks was so flustered before he left the office that he'd needed some expert advice from a friend before he could collect his thoughts. His best friend. She ached inside recalling the conversation.

"Goten! What do I do? What do I do?" He said, rushing through his sentence like his words couldn't come out fast enough. He began to pace back and forth in front of Bra's desk as Goten spoke to him through his phone. His name, unsettling in her ears, made it impossible to finish her last few projects. She tried to look down at her work and focus, but her brother's voice reverberated loudly in the office.

"She's having contractions... I don't know how far apart! But she said-... ok, then what?... I don't know if her water broke, when does that happen?... Is she going to be ok?... So what do I do?... Goten are you sure?... Was it like this when Paris had Karume?"

The name of Goten's daughter and girlfriend rang endlessly in her ears. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably and cleared her throat loudly, darting her eyes at her brother. He was too concerned with his own problems to notice. _Don't think about them_, she thought to herself, they don't concern you. She didn't understand why her reaction to their names was still so negative. Why did it continue to make her so uncomfortable?

Finally Trunks ended his call, "I'm going to head home, Goten said it still might take a while for anything to happen and I should go check to see how close the contractions are. Will you be ok here?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just go to her already."

"If you need anything just call me ok?" He said as he left.

Over twelve hours passed since then and she hadn't heard from him or Marron and although she knew how happy she would be when she would get to meet her niece, it ebbed in her that there would be a higher chance of seeing Goten at the hospital. There was going to be no way to avoid it. It was bound to happen sooner rather than later.

It was when Bra reached her parents' home and was beginning to relax before her phone rang with Marron on the line.

"Marron? What's going on?"

"Hey Bra." Marron sounded weak

"Are you ok? Is the baby ok?"

"Yeah, she's here Bra."

"She is?!" Bra jumped up from her bed in excitement.

"She's here. She's here, Bra." She said trying to sound excited.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong I'm just so tired. I wish you could come see her now."

It was already passed midnight and Bra knew she would not be able to see her until tomorrow's work day was done. Wishing she could just take the day off, but she knew she couldn't afford to miss a day, especially now that Trunks wasn't going to be there.

"And I will," Bra said, "I'll come by tomorrow as soon as I get off work. Just rest up for now, you sound like you need it. I'm sure Trunks will take care of my niece."

"I know, I will... Keiko is one lucky girl afterall."

"Keiko?! Aww, that's such a pretty name. Keiko Briefs…I LOVE IT!" Bra interrupted excitedly.

Trunks turned on his heel and raced out the door with a panicked smile. She wondered if he even heard her compliment, but then again, why would he? Goten was still talking away in his ear as he was giving Goten a call to tell him the good news.

She ran through her day quickly to check for unfinished work. She found herself completely unable to focus any longer and hopped up from her seat. She grabbed her things, hopeful that she'd get to meet her new niece very soon. She arrived at the hospital holding a small pink bear and a congratulatory balloon. She entered nervously, looking about at the people and doctors. It was quite intimidating, she thought.

She headed up the elevator towards the maternity ward and reached a door with a small card reading "Briefs, Marron". She stood outside of the room and knocked. "Come in," she heard her brother say on the other side of the door. With excited eyes she opened the door and saw the mountains of gifts along the giant sill of the window. Trunks greeted her and placed the gifts amongst with the rest before he sat on the couch with their father, Vegeta. The two most prominent men in her life sat looking happier than ever. She turned her head to the bed. Her sister-in-law watched on with admiration as Bra's mother, Bulma, held the newest member of the family. She paced along the bedside cooing sweet nothings to the tiny infant. Bra excitedly made her way around the room before laying her eyes on her new niece.

Keiko was wrapped tightly in a yellow hospital blanket. Her eyes were opened slightly, staring blankly into her grandmothers eyes. The color had yet to make its way to her giant eyes. They appeared light gray and were sharply pointed just like Trunks and Vegeta's. Her soft baby hair was scarce and blonde. She was perfection.

"She's so cute." Bra said as she was taking it all in. Her brother was now a father and her best friend, a mother. The Briefs family talked endlessly about the labor and the first day being parents, while the grandparents reminisced about raising both of their own children. Bulma gave her some words of advice, while Vegeta scoffed and agreed along with her. He was never good with words when it came to such matters.

Bra held Keiko happily and sat in one of the sofas when it happened. "Uncle Trunks!" A little girl's voice and her rushing feet came running passed Bra and into the arms of her brother. She gave him a big hug and bounced around. Raven locks flowed from a high ponytail at the top of her head and down to her shoulder blades. Bra began to recall the familiar face and her little voice. Panic shot instantly through her nerves when it hit her.

"Karume!" Trunks said as he picked the little girl up with a giant smile on his face. She was a little taller than Bra remembered. Of course she was older than the little flower girl at Bra's brother's wedding.

Then it happened. He walked in and stood just a few feet from Bra with his back turned to her. His shape still the same and his voice still as deep and soulful as ever.

Bra's heart and breathing became erratic. She couldn't move or run, only bask in the sight of him. Everything seemed to go numb and she wished that she was invisible. But the moment was inevitable. She stared at him with hawk-like eyes waiting for him to turn around. His frame was thick and his muscles filled the gray and blue t-shirt perfectly. He wore straight-legged blue jeans and gray sneakers. His onyx hair was spiked up just as it always was.

His eyes kept forward as a cool smile crossed his face. He chatted happily with Trunks, still facing away from her quiet corner. She traced every part of his body for as long as she could, drinking him in as though she'd never see him again. That moment was coming, she thought. The moment his eyes would meet with hers and melt her soul again. His head began to turn and she quickly darted her head downward snuggling up to Keiko, hoping she could hide her face. The sound of his voice as he greeted the others around her made her even more nervous. That dark, mellow sound was moving closer to her with every passing second.

Goten saw the blue hair the very second he walked in. There's no way he could've missed that. Little did she know, he was just as nervous. He waited for her to say something as he tried to make it seem like he was distracted. He could feel her eyes on him and it made him all the more nervous. It was pretty apparent to everyone in the room that he was nervous from the way his speech sped up. He had to stall, he thought. He began asking random questions and trying his hardest to avoid that moment. The moment he'd hoped wouldn't be so public.

"Hey Bra. It's good to see you again." He finally said the words as clarity sank in that she was there. She was finally before his eyes once again. His deep, black eyes met her sapphire-blue eyes and an electrical current ran through them intensely. Unbeknownst to them both, the way they felt about seeing each other was much different than before.

For Goten, he was seeing the person he was still completely in love with. Her blue eyes made everything in him flutter and gave him a high unlike any other woman could ever achieve. She was his drug and he had no choice. He was completely addicted to her. But like any drug, he could never again have her. He had been sober for 6 years, but he missed the way she always made him feel and the way she made his blood run hotly through his veins.

For Bra, he was everything she missed about her old life. Unfortunately for Goten, that also meant he embodied everything that broke her. She never wanted to feel that way again. To get over him was such a horrible and long process that she endured completely alone. She sought comfort from no one. Fear always resided in her for the day when self-control no longer held up its strength. She assumed he was still with Paris since she last saw them together at the wedding. They shared a daughter together afterall. It was the only thing keeping her from falling for him all over again.

Bra greeted him with a slight smile as his eyes moved to focus on the reason any of them were there.

"Can I?" He asked, looking into Bra's eyes, sparking that circuit again. Before she handed her to him, she watched him closely and admired how careful he was with such precious cargo in his large arms. The soft and gentle way he spoke to her, focusing all his attention on Keiko, was clearly that of an experienced and loving father.

"Hi Goten." She said, long overdue from when he first greeted her. She continued admiring Keiko as did he, the both of them engulfed with the happiness of this little quarter blooded saiyan. It was almost as if she brought them together again.

Marron watched the two of them and smiled, looking over at her husband. They always had a connection about them that needed no words to communicate. He smiled back at her and nodded an understanding to what she was thinking. Bra and Goten belonged together, regardless of the circumstances. Just watching them with their daughter made it seem like they were the ones basking in the glory of a new family member.

The two began talking and catching up vaguely. Karume took a liking to Bra and called her auntie. The three of them stayed till visiting hours were over. Completely unaware of the time that passed, talking to each other like no one else was in the room irritated the new parents by their lack of communication with them. The connection was instant and the gray cloud that loomed over them of their past was nonexistent, or so it seemed. The family in the room couldn't believe their eyes as the two sat and conversed as though nothing had ever torn them apart in the first place.

"Alright I have to get going. Karume has some activities in the morning." Goten said as he stood up, carrying a sleeping daughter over his shoulder.

"I'll walk down with you. I have an early morning as well." Bra said, as she stood up.

"You need to call me or see me tomorrow. This thing between you two... We need to discuss." Marron whispered seriously to Bra as she hugged her good-bye. Bra just looked at her confused and agreed with a smile on her face. Bra didn't understand the reason for it, there was nothing odd about it, she thought.

The two stood by each other in the elevator. Their nerves ran wild in the now awkward silence of being alone together. Bra began to regret nonchalantly volunteering herself to leave with him. The ding of each floor was deafening as their departure grew near.

"I want to see you again." Goten said as they both stared forward, trying to avoid that electric current that shocked them when their eyes met.

The elevator halted and the doors opened. He began walking out and turned around as she froze. Their eyes met once again. Her back leaned against the railing and like a dramatic scene in a movie, the doors began to close. Before they could, Goten stated, "I won't take no for an answer."


	3. Invaded Space

_Written by me, Edited by RedViolinist (Thank you so much!)_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Invaded Space**

Bra laid sleeplessly in her bed that night.

"I want to see you again. I won't take no for an answer."

It replayed over and over in her restless mind. She faintly remembered nodding her head with hesitation as the doors shut. It was difficult to recall anything besides his black eyes piercing into hers like white, hot lasers. Her self-control had finally diminished. _Why did I agree?_ She kept asking herself, regretting her decision. She continued to toss and turn with confusion.

Morning eventually came after an endless night of contemplation. With little sleep, Bra readied herself and headed down to the delicious smell of her mother's cooking.

"Good morning, Bra! Have some breakfast before your dad eats it all." Bulma scoffed as Vegeta continued scarfing down the mounds of food. He paused to glare at her for a moment before returning to his meal.

"It's ok, mom. I'm in a rush. I have to get to work. I want to be able to see Keiko as soon as I get off." Bra said, fixing a coffee to go. She grabbed a fresh waffle on the way out and waved good-bye.

"But it's Saturday!" Bulma complained before Bra shut the door behind her.

When Bra arrived, she thought it was odd that the building was deafeningly quiet. It wasn't until she reached her desk that she realized it was the weekend. Only a few people on each floor struggled to catch up on projects or late work. She wondered idly if she should just go back home. Then she remembered her one goal for coming back to her home town: To get work done as far in advance as possible to help her brother so she can go back to her life in Tokyo as soon as possible.

Bra tried to bury herself with work again, but her thoughts prevented her from succeeding. She began becoming angry with herself. _Maybe it'd be best if I didn't go to the hospital tonight_, she thought. Her hands balled into powerful fists, slamming onto the glass of her desk. A crack emerged, running through the middle from the impact. She hated feeling like a coward again, running away from her family to avoid him. It felt so good to smell her mother's home-cooked breakfast again. Even hearing her mother taunting her father over a meal was enough to remind her of the years before she left. It was a painful thought to remember she was leaving in only a few short weeks. It could be years before she visited again, she thought.

"Screw that!" She said to herself angrily as she stood at her desk. "He will _not_ get to me!" There was determination to her voice as though she needed to convince more than just herself. She startled when a knock came to the door.

"Come in." Her face turned red with embarrassment that someone overheard her outburst.

A tall man in a blue suit sauntered in confidently. Carrying a tablet in one hand, a stylus on the other, he tapped on the screen and kept his eyes locked on it. His jaw was chiseled and masculine. His hair was an ash brown, clean cut and slicked back with a part from the side of his crown. Bra found herself distracted for a moment. He was incredibly good looking. Who was this man? She hadn't seen him once during her past week at the office.

When he finally looked up at her, she noticed his clear, blue eyes shined a notch lighter than her own. "I'm sorry, Miss Briefs. I didn't realize you would be in today." He said politely. "Please allow me to introduce myself. I'm Kenzo. It's nice to meet you."

Bra felt her face flush an even deeper red as he held his hand out before her. "Don't apologize! I didn't even know today was Saturday." She laughed at the realization of it.

She stuck her hand out with hesitation and shook his large hand, surprised by his strong grip. Most men who introduced themselves usually mistook her dainty figure as weak and shook her hand with care. She was always sure to shock them with a saiyan-strong shake in return.

"It's nice to meet you too." She realized he must have some important business to attend to if he was also working on a Saturday. His eyes faltered and darted away from hers when he realized she was waiting for an explanation.

"I'm your administrative assistant. My apologies…I just came back from vacation and wanted to catch up on things. I just read the email regarding your filling in for Mr. Briefs during his absence." He spoke eloquently and tried to mask a slight accent. Bra wondered where he might be from originally.

"Please, call me Bra. I hate being called Miss Briefs." She stated flatly with a brilliant smile. She couldn't explain her lack of composure in the presence of this new acquaintance.

"Yes ma'am." he said politely, still avoiding eye contact. There seemed to be some mystery to him. It was well hidden in the squeaky clean image he was currently portraying.

"Oh, not ma'am either. Just Bra." She was amused by his polite mannerisms, but still bothered nonetheless. Her staff in Japan was well aware of her preference to casual communications.

"I'm sorry, I get quite nervous when in the company of beautiful women." He blushed and looked down at his tablet again, embarrassed. Bra smiled. The compliment garnered no reaction from her. She was quite accustomed to men complimenting her looks.

She offered him a seat as he began going over the schedule for Monday. She took her seat at the desk and listened intently, but continued to feel perplexed by him. His voice had a sort of mesmerizing effect on her. It was subtle and quiet yet deep and powerful. She found it oddly cute the way his accent would appear at random through the mask he'd clearly tried to perfect.

When he was finished briefing her on the upcoming schedule, he excused himself and left in a hurry. She decided to search the company database to find out more about him. It was a nice distraction from the thought of her long-lost-lover waiting to see her this evening.

His credentials were clean. His experience came from only a handful of companies dating as far back as fourteen years. He appeared to work in different fields: a bank teller, a sales rep, senior operations specialist, and technical coordinator. He was just thirty years old, she thought. Only a few years older than her and a year younger than Goten. Marital status was marked single at the time of entry, though that didn't indicated if he was seeing someone or not.

He'd been working at Capsule Corp for a little over five years. His title of assistant to Trunks dated over a year and a half ago. She could tell nothing more from the application itself, but there was a gut feeling telling her that something was missing. This sweet and polite Kenzo was putting on a façade and she was more than tempted to figure out his mystery.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and went back to her work. The rest of the day seemed to move by quickly. Any thoughts of Goten were quickly dismissed as she pushed through the mountains of paperwork.

At the end of the day, Bra stood quietly by the elevators. The man in the blue suit reappeared and stood next to her without a word. He nodded courteously at her before returning to his tablet screen again. The cool, crisp, and clean scent of his cologne tantalized her senses. Her eyes crept to the side, sneaking a peek of her newly nicknamed "mystery man".

She started at his clean, black designer shoes and traveled up his fit body slowly. The blue suit was perfectly steamed and his noticeably unscathed yet manly hands scrolled through the screen of his tablet he held effortlessly. His black tie with the perfect dimple right in the middle matched the rest of his ensemble perfectly as it laid flat on his chest. His frame seemed similar to Goten's in height, but this man was far more sophisticated. For a second, she thought maybe this man swung for the other team. He did dress awfully nice for the average administrative assistant.

Her eyes darted forward again as an elevator dinged and opened up smoothly. She pressed a mental pause on her detective work.

"Ladies first," Kenzo said, his hand motioning politely for her to enter.

"Thank you." She replied as she entered and pressed the button for the ground floor. They both stared up at the numbers counting down slowly in an awkward silence.

"So…how was your first week?" Kenzo asked, keeping his glance upwards.

"It was okay, I suppose. A little more work than I'm used to."

"I see. Well, if you need any help, I would be more than delighted to do so. That's why I'm here, after all."

"Thank you." She said again with a smile as their eyes met for a split second. He quickly darted his back up and away again. A slight pink blush grazed his cheeks and she began wondering if she was making him uncomfortable. Was he just nerved up by her looks or was she intimidating him? It was always hard to tell with these business-type men.

The doors opened suddenly and Kenzo gestured his hand again for Bra to go ahead. Once they were outside, they gave each other some room as they threw their capsules to the ground and revealed their mutually luxurious cars. He had one of the most expensive cars in the company. It resembled hers very closely.

"I see we have similar tastes." She said, tilting her head to the side and smiling.

"It's not the latest model, but it's one of my favorites. I had my eye on it for quite some time." He seemed cocky about the car, as though she should feel envious of it. He was clearly proud to be able to afford such a car, but Bra felt the pride of her own wealth welling up inside. He had no idea just how much money she actually had.

"I'll see you on Monday... Bra." He said with a brilliant smile, leaving her suddenly breathless as he started his engine. Their eyes continued to lock in and follow each other as he pulled away from the curb. The roaring engine echoed in the distance for some time before fading away.

Bra nudged her head forward as it had been stuck in that position for quite some time. "Who the hell is he?" She said to herself, stunned and confused by him. It was definitely unlike her to be so perplexed by a man she only just met. She hopped into her car and headed towards the hospital.

When Bra arrived, she was quick to pick up her tiny niece.

"Mom said you went to work today. It's Saturday. You don't have to do that, sis…" Trunks said as he stood by Marron's bedside stroking her hair lovingly.

"Yeah, I didn't realize it until I was there. By the way, who's Kenzo?" She asked. His crystal-clear, blue eyes were still haunting her memory.

"He's my assistant."

"Oh my Kami, Bra! Isn't he just so cute?" Marron interrupted. Her eyes jolting with excitement.

"Eh, he's ok I guess." She said with conviction. Even she believed herself for a moment.

"You're on crack if you don't think he is totally hot." Marron said as she raised an eyebrow at her. Bra simply rolled her eyes and laughed it off.

"Geez, hello? I'm standing right here…" Trunks frowned playfully. "So, he was there today? Was he helpful?"

"He came in. He said he was trying to catch up from vacation…How well do you know him, though?" She asked, curiously.

"What do you mean?" He looked puzzled by her curiosity.

"I can't put my finger on it, but I feel like he's hiding something."

"He's been my assistant for over a year and he's worked at the company for a while now. I've never noticed anything odd." He felt as though her question wasn't warranted. He couldn't understand what she was seeing as negative in someone he saw as worthy of his position. He never thought to question him about anything once.

"Well, enjoy that view every day…that's what I think!" Marron said jokingly.

"Is that what _you_ do every time you come to the office?" Trunks turned his head to her and displayed his slight jealous streak.

"Oh, definitely not, babe! You're the hot one, he's just the cute one." She said convincingly and leaned up for a quick kiss.

Bra turned, walking away from Marron's bedside and spoke to a sleeping Keiko, "Ew, Keiko. Those two love birds are your parents. When they say no to you, just come to me and I'll spoil the hell out of you."

They all laughed before a deep voice suddenly interjected "and I'll get you hopped up on candy then hand you back to your parents."

Bra stalled her pacing and looked up to see Goten standing in the doorway with his hands pressing on opposite sides of the door frame. He looked extremely sexy in his leather jacket and well-fitted jeans, she thought.

"Hey, Goten!" Bra answered brightly, still giggling slightly.

"Hi." He said, smiling back at her. His smoldering gaze burned into her as though no one else was in the room.

"No Karume today?" Marron asked to break the tension.

"Oh, no. She's at her mom's house." He said as he entered the room and passed by Bra. He gave her a lingering pat on the shoulder before he plopped down on the couch. "So when are you three going home?"

"Tomorrow." Trunks said, taking a seat next to him. They began talking amongst themselves when Marron started feeling awkward.

"Hey Bra?" Marron called out to her, sitting up in her hospital bed as she noticed Bra was still standing motionless where Goten greeted her. When Bra turned around, Marron motioned for her to take a seat next her.

She walked over and handed Keiko over to Marron happily. She sat down next to her on the bed.

"Are you ok with Goten being around?" She whispered. Bra felt her face instantly turn red.

"I'm fine. You worry about it too much." She said confidently.

"You really think I don't know you that well because you've been gone so long?" Marron looked at her unconvinced and sincere. "There's something you don't know, Bra. I'm not sure if it's my place to say, but I know it's going to be difficult to be around him when you find out. He's your brother's best friend. You should stay away from him…I can't bear to see you hurt like that again." She looked over her shoulder at Goten and then returned a serious gaze to Bra.

Her sincere words rang loudly in Bra's ears. She never intended to get close to him again. She wondered what Marron could possibly be referring to that Bra didn't already know about her ex.

"I don't want to…I'm _not_ going to, Marron. But whatever it is that you think you can't tell me, I can handle it." She felt afraid. She found herself filling up with dread worrying that Marron might just tell her the fact that would keep her from ever looking Goten in the face again. But then again, Bra had secrets of her own that might cause Goten to never look her way either.

Marron shook her head and looked over at Goten. He was still talking to Trunks and gushing about the first few weeks at home with his daughter. Bra watched her head turn slowly back to her hands before looking up at Bra with serious, warning-filled eyes.

"If you happen to be alone with him, don't let your guard down. He might not bring it up at all. Hopefully you will be back in Tokyo before anything happens."

"That serious?" Bra asked with concern.

Her glance shot back to Marron as Goten rose from the couch and approached the girls happily.

"You two ok?" Goten asked when he noticed them whispering quietly. Marron and Bra faked their best smiles, but Bra wasn't sure how convincing they looked.

"We're fine just…girl talk… You know?" Marron assured him. He stared at her intently. For a split second, Bra worried that he knew exactly what Marron might be saying to her. She decided to play dumb and look as innocent as possible while Marron continued to play the whole situation off.

"What kind of girl talk? Like who Bra is dating now?" Goten asked with a teasing smile, trying to ease into the conversation. His prying question burned into Bra's heart unexpectedly.

"Something like that. Here…your turn!" Marron handed Keiko to Goten and adjusted her body on the bed to face forward. Goten pulled up a chair and sat next to Marron in front of Bra.

"So _are_ you seeing anyone, Bra?" He was still looking down at Keiko and holding the pacifier in place. The room stood still and silent for an uneasy moment. Goten looked up after a while to find Trunks and Marron looking at him with contorted expressions. They seemed to scream at him in silence as though he did something wrong.

Bra felt the horrible tension of the room. What the hell was going on between these three? She was getting frustrated with their silent conversation.

"What?" Goten asked as his face dropped, expressionless, "Am I _not_ allowed to ask _just_ because I'm the ex?" He shrugged the angry stares off and looked back down at the baby. Clearly he felt betrayed by his best friends, but Bra didn't understand the whole story.

Bra leaned over the bed and placed a hand on his forearm. His expression softened when he found her comforting gaze upon him.

"It's fine, Goten." Bra turned and shot a defensive glance at her brother and his wife. "I'm not currently seeing anyone for that matter. What's going on anyway? Are you ok Goten?"

Goten looked up and felt his heart melt from her concern. She seemed to search his soul for an answer as their eyes locked on to each other. "I'm good…" He looked at Trunks and Marron and exhaled, "We're all good."

He leaned forward with Keiko in hand and rose from the uncomfortable hospital chair. Bra stood and walked over to another seat as he began to pace around the room, rocking the baby and whispering to her. Marron rolled her eyes and shook her head while Trunks took Goten's seat and leaned forward on the bed before switching the channel on the TV. Bra grew even more frustrated at the lack of communication with her. Had her time away caused this much distrust in her ability to handle unpleasant news? Her mind began making up scenarios, but she simply couldn't think of one horrible enough to really worry about.

After a long, awkward silence filled only by the sounds of sports news from the television, Bra pulled her phone out to go over emails, checking in on business at the branch over in Tokyo. When she finished responding to messages and inquiries, she felt her time in this giant bubble of discomfort had come to a close.

"I'm going to head home."

She hopped off of the seat and realized an entire, agonizing hour had passed since she first looked at her phone. Both Keiko and Marron had fallen asleep while Trunks sat engulfed in his laptop. He looked up and motioned for her to take a look at his screen. He showed her a newly updated itinerary he intended to email her for the upcoming weeks. He didn't seem too worried about her taking his place for a while. She'd more than proven her capability to him.

When he'd finished and said good-bye, Bra turned to the doorway and began to leave.

"Hey wait…It's dark out, I'll walk with you." Goten stood up from the couch and gave a quick wave to Trunks. He approached Bra and nonchalantly placed a hand at the small of her back. She felt her body quiver at his touch, but she didn't pull away. The gesture was oddly comforting, however nerve-wracking it may be.

The familiar feeling of being alone in the elevator loomed in on them again as they stood next to each other in silence. Bra leaned against the metal bar behind her and gripped it tightly. She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh, her mind distracted by the events that occurred earlier. Should she ask him? Should she even be concerned about it? Her mind raced with a million questions and scenarios again.

"Hey..." Goten whispered as he placed his hand over hers. It caught her by surprise. She never thought she would feel that hand on hers again. She felt time slow down and peered at her dainty hand, swallowed up under his. _What are you doing?_ She felt her face flush scarlet the longer she stared. She tensed up and slowly moved her hand off the bar and away from his.

"Do you have a little bit of time before you head home?" His velvet-smooth, deep voice soothed her worries away and coaxed an answer from her slowly.

"I…might." She hesitated. Her mind screamed to say no, but her body and soul couldn't resist that old spark. He'd rekindled the passion that once defined who she was and there was no more running from it.

"Want to get some ice cream or something with me then?" He looked at her with hope in his eyes, bracing himself for rejection but still hoping for the best.

She took a quick glance at her phone for the time, still hesitating to give an answer. _It's just ice cream_, she thought._ It's not going to be that long. Nothing will happen._


	4. Love Me Harder

_Written by me, Edited by RedViolinist (Thank you so much!)_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Love me Harder**

This endless day was finally coming to a close. Goten was completely exhausted from Trunks and Marron's wedding. He quietly tucked his daughter into bed. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight. I love you." He flicked off the lights, shutting the door behind him.

He let out an exasperated sigh as he walked toward the master bedroom. Thoughts continued to cloud his mind just as they had been throughout the entire day.

He tugged on his tie until it came off and continued removing more articles of clothing as he entered the dark room. Illuminated by the drawn blinds of the overly large window, that particular night, the room felt cold and uninviting.

He looked over at the king sized bed, pausing in front of it. His upper torso was now bare as he placed his white dress shirt, blue vest and purple tie onto the foot of the bed. He stared idly at the woman laying in it. The one he spent the last five years with in that same bed.

Paris left the wedding early that night and was already asleep. She was laying on her side with an arm tucked under her pillow, resting for another scheduled photo-shoot in the morning. Goten pondered as he surveyed her, tracing the curves of her beautiful, peaceful face. Her long, brown hair cascaded in waves across the pillow. The blanket only covered the lower half of her body.

His mind was blank. He felt no real connection to this woman. She was beautiful and any man would be lucky to have someone like her, but Goten felt the relationship was completely hollow. The only thing holding it together was their daughter.

He walked quietly to the bedside and pulled the blanket up, pausing to scan her again. She was wearing the silky, black and lace trimmed lingerie top he'd given her for her birthday one year. Her curves unchanged from bearing a child five years ago, maintaining her model type body. He sighed and placed the blanket over her. Just as he did every night, he leaned in and placed a kiss on her hair before rising again and making his way to the bathroom.

The warm water cascaded along his toned body. He took up much more time than usual as his thoughts wandered off to the day's events. Paris seemed to put on more of an affectionate show with him than he was accustomed to. Bra's unexpected appearance certainly took a toll on both of them.

After the long shower, Goten dried off and put on a pair of boxer briefs. He laid down next to Paris and tucked his hands behind his head, staring straight up into the dark ceiling. His thoughts continued to race through his mind that night of the love he tragically lost.

Her long blue hair, dazzling, sapphire-blue eyes, radiant smile, and the image of her in that blue strapless dress danced through his mind. That dress that pushed her breasts up and tightened around her core perfectly before flowing down to her feet stayed vividly in his mind.

He thought about the moment he confessed of his undying love for her just before the wedding started. Why did he convey his feelings so openly and immediately the second she appeared? He knew she was off limits and her response to his confession seemed to have no effect on her. It left him assuming she moved on to a new guy in Tokyo. Perhaps someone who saw and appreciated how perfect she was right off the bat.

Embarrassed by his actions, he spent the rest of the night trying to keep to himself, watching her from a distance. The sound of her voice and laughter ached in his sad heart. He couldn't fathom how much he'd missed her.

The last time he talked to her, she was a complete mess. The memory of their painful break up five years ago still seemed like it was yesterday.

Goten remembered walking in on her after listening with a heavy heart as she yelled out expletives of how much she hated him. Her room had pictures of them ripped to pieces, frames and shattered glass scattered everywhere. When she finally noticed him standing there, her eyes were swollen and red from the tears, leaving trails on her face. Her complexion was pale white.

After some choice of words and stating that she did not want to see him and his refusal to leave, she slammed the door in his face. It wouldn't stop him from trying to win her back. He continued to try to talk to her through the door. Every sentence she spoke that night haunted him to this very day:

_"Deep down inside you still love Paris. You always have. You might've fallen for me, but inside it's a different story…that's why it happened, if you didn't still have feelings for her, you wouldn't have let it happen. Your feelings for me would've been strong enough to hold you back. But it wasn't…"_

He turned his head to look at the woman sleeping next to him. He tried so hard over the last five years to make that sentence ring true in his heart so he could forget about Bra. Paris was the mother of his child and surely that had to mean something to him. His head turned to look back up at the ceiling as the past kept coming up of that dreadful day:

_"That's why I'm leaving… I'm moving away from you… don't come after me, nothing will change… I still wouldn't want you back in my life, nor would I have the need to see you again…"_

_"...So no matter what, you're saying I can't be with you anymore?" He said, his voice beginning to shake._

_"Goodbye Goten."_

_"So that's it. Everything we worked so hard for, you're just willing to throw it all away?"_

_"You did, why can't I?"_

_"Because I'm willing to work at it Bra. I've told you that I'd fight to be with you no matter what the case. But as always, you're wanting to just run away from it like you do with all our problems."_

_"I don't care. You caused this, so you deal with it. I'm not fighting for something that wasn't fully mine to begin with."_

_"Bra!"_

_"Goodbye Goten."_

Those words were the last that he heard from her. However, the final goodbye wasn't what hurt him the most. The constant memories and flashbacks that followed and haunted him like a never ending nightmare made it so much worse. Her grim face of hatred and hurt towards him left a giant scar on his heart. He knew from then on he could never be with her again.

It never occurred to him to consider the day would come when he would walk arm in arm next to her down the aisle of a church. There was an aching feeling in him that it would be their own wedding that they would be walking down that same aisle.

He recalled the harsh sting on his heart when Trunks told him Bra accepted the roll of Marron's maid of honor for the wedding.

Goten's thoughts halted at the sound of Paris' voice, "You're thinking about her again aren't you?" Slowly, he turned his head to her. Her brown eyes shined in the faint light of the moon. He said nothing and let out a sigh of guilt then turned his eyes back up to the ceiling.

"I knew this would happen again. Especially now that you've seen her. I'm so tired of this Goten. Why can't you get over her? She's not moving back and you know she won't take you back either."

Over the years Paris grew to realize that she would always come second in his heart. It pained her to know she wasn't his only love. Paris was his girlfriend first, even when Goten and Bra broke up. He came groveling back to her, so why did he love her so much more? Even after having a daughter together, she could never get the full attention of his heart.

He tried to prove that he loved Paris instead of Bra, but always half-heartedly. Whenever it came to her birthday, their anniversary, holidays, and attempts at date nights, the kisses and love making, all of it never felt sincere. She continued to feel like she was at arms length with him.

The only time he put his heart into anything was when it came to their daughter. He would give Karume the world and the moon to keep her happy. He would never let anything upset her. Even avoid any kind of arguing with Paris in front of her. He wanted to show her what a gentleman looked like and what a loving relationship should look like. He feared that dreadful day when Karume would grow up and begin dating. He didn't want her to feel or be treated the way he was with Bra. Putting in more attention and affection toward Paris when she was around assured that Karume would know how she should be treated.

"I'm sorry." Goten turned his back to her and stared out at the window. He knew she was right. She could always see right through him. Seeing Bra tonight ignited everything buried deep inside of him. Everything he was trying to hold back, surfaced the second he saw her.

Paris moved closer to him and draped an arm and leg over him. She kissed his shoulder and pleaded, "I wish we could go back to how we used to be. I miss that."

He stared at the stars and wished the same thing, but with another woman.

"Goten..." There was a long drawn out pause before she continued with a trembling voice, "I'm sick of crying... I'm tired of trying... I can't keep doing this and hoping one day you'll be over her...I hate feeling like the _other_ woman when I should be the _only_ woman. I hate not having all of you." Tears began burning down the side of her face as she buried it into his shoulders. He moved his arm so it laid on top of hers and held her hand. He couldn't bare to look at her. He hated when she would get like this. He hated it when she struggled to keep it together for him when he felt so strongly about another woman. It was a reminder that he still was hurting someone dear to him.

But at the same time, she knew he always tried to give her what she wanted. He tried with every ounce of his soul to love her, so she never had the courage to break it off with him. No matter how much she complained, she continued to put up with it, keeping an optimistic mind.

"Do you know what it's like to know how you felt about her all this time? Do you know what it's like to see the way you look at her?" She started sobbing uncontrollably. She pressed her body closer to him, tightening the arm she had around him, trying to hold onto the person she loved most.

His heart raced and his jaw clenched. All he could do was squeeze her hand tighter in return. She didn't deserve this.

"I'm done Goten. I'm done this time." The words struck a painful chord inside of him. He turned around quickly and looked at her saddened face. Her eyes turned away as the tears continued down and her voice trembled, "The entire time at the wedding, it was pretty clear. I can't keep waiting for the old you to come back to me. Seeing you act that way toward her... Putting up that façade as you'd hold me and kiss me then look at her in a way you will never look at me… you're not fooling anyone."

The sound of powerful sobs echoed in the room. Goten pulled her in close and held her, not knowing what to say. Did she actually mean it this time?

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you… I don't deserve you and I don't know why I can't get over her, either… I'm trying Paris, but I can't ever get it right… I'm sorry." He said full of remorse.

She cried herself to sleep in his arms that night while he stayed up thinking. He didn't know what to do anymore.

The next day while Paris was at her shoot, Goten went searching for Bra after dropping off Karume at his parents. He was trying desperately to figure out where she was and if she was still in town. He wanted to see her one last time, though the guilt of doing so ran hot through his veins. His body felt like it was on autopilot.

He had no idea what he would say if he found her. He wouldn't be able to follow her to Japan without giving up his daughter. He wouldn't be able to convince her to stay. She had her own life in Tokyo. He just wanted to find her and see her desperately.

He couldn't get a hold of Trunks or Marron and Bra's parents weren't helping either. No one could tell him where she was or if she already left. He tried to call, but there was no answer. He felt like he was going to explode. She was going to leave without seeing him and hearing him out, just like she did five years ago.

Back at his home, the façade would continue for another few months. The arguments worsened. The love Goten and Paris had for one another was growing old and vanishing faster than ever. They were becoming distant strangers in their own home. Sleeping in separate rooms and arguing about the smallest, most insignificant things. Paris soon decided that moving out was the only relief. Goten was alone.

His bed was cold for the first time in years. The first couple of weeks he let his daughter sleep next to him, but he soon realized that he needed to heal and learn to sleep alone. Paris leaving was the best thing for them both, but explaining that to his daughter wasn't so easy. She didn't seem to understand what was going on.

A month and a half passed before Goten got an uplifting call. Trunks was reluctant at first but decided to tell Goten that Bra would be coming back in two weeks. He felt his heart burst into white-hot flames and for the first time in months, he smiled. He was so genuinely happy that he couldn't contain himself.

"She's not planning on staying longer than she has to, Goten." A pregnant Marron said one night during a dinner outing. "I know how you feel about her and that is why Paris left…but can you please keep your feelings to yourself? I don't want her to get confused and bring up all these feelings again. I don't want either of you to get hurt when she has to leave again."

Goten took a moment before saying anything.

"I don't want to hurt her again either."

"Then don't pursue anything... I'm serious Goten." Marron looked at him, worried for both of their sakes.

The next few nights he would go on thinking about her once again. His cold heart felt warmth rushing back in, illuminating his long dead passion for life. His heart knew what it wanted and it belonged to only her.


	5. It Was Worth it Everytime

_Written by me, Edited by RedViolinist (Thank you so much!)_

* * *

**Chapter 5: It Was Worth It Everytime**

Goten and Bra stood outside of the hospital as he threw out a capsule that revealed a white Lincoln Navigator. He pulled out the key fob and started the ignition before opening the passenger side door for Bra.

He pulled away from the curb and headed out into the night. A thick tension filled the air, replacing the usual awkwardness between them. Bra felt an excitement dancing around in her chest as they continued to sit in complete silence. She glanced out the window at the sights of her long lost city passing by.

Goten began to feel as though he'd burst under the tension if the silence continued. He reached out and turned on the radio without looking down. The playful tune of a children's song played out "The wheels on the bus go 'round and 'round, 'round and 'round…" Goten immediately panicked and changed the station. Bra clapped her hand over her mouth and laughed gleefully. The weight of the silent tension was instantly lifted.

"Sorry… Kids…" Goten said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, gosh don't apologize. That was too funny!" Bra giggled. She still wasn't very used to seeing Goten as a father.

He smiled and shot her a loving glance before returning his eyes to the road. She had no idea how much he missed that laugh or that smile. He so desperately needed her in his life again. It soothed him and made his heart skip a beat to see her so carefree and happy in his company. The sight melted his tender heart at its core.

She wiped the happy tears from laughing so hard. She let out a relaxing sigh and asked, "So, where are we going exactly?"

"I'm not really sure. I wanted to take you somewhere, but now I don't know how to get there from here. I guess I'm sorta lost..." Goten lied convincingly. His plan to spend as much time as possible with her was working out perfectly so far.

He couldn't stand being in that hospital with the judgmental stares from Marron. He understood Marron's concern for Bra, but what about him? Was he not allowed to be happy? Why were they shooting such harsh glances when he only asked a simple question about her?

"So, you don't know where you're going?"

"Not the slightest idea." Goten said nervously with a shrug.

"Do you know where we are at least?"

"Yeah, I just don't know where it is."

"Well this should be fun." She chirped playfully. "So was that Karume's favorite song?"

"One of them. She loves singing everything. That was just one of her favorite CDs that we keep in the car."

The two continued to talk about Karume. He talked on and on about the games they played, little things that she was learning about, how a bit of that saiyan anger would show through when she was mad and how much she loved pandas. Bra could see a brightness in his eyes and heard a lightheartedness in his voice as he spoke about her. She was sure that he made a wonderful father.

"So, how are you and Paris doing?"

The sudden change of topic took Goten by surprise. His face went pale and he felt his palms getting sweaty. He wasn't sure what to tell her. He couldn't tell her the truth. His mind began to consider how he would tell her the actual reason. _"We broke up and it's because you're all I've been thinking about. I love you and I don't want anyone else."_ He couldn't bring himself to risk scaring her off with that kind of direct approach again.

"We…" Goten hesitated, trying to stall. He could feel her prying eyes on him. He turned the car to the right and put it in park. "We're here!" he said abruptly, putting the subject to rest.

"Oh…" She faced forward to look out at the white sign with a cartoon picture of an ice cream swirl with a smiley face. The sign read below "Frozen Delights".

Goten got out of the car and let out a sigh of relief. He walked over to her side and opened the door graciously. Inside, the two sat across from each other at a table after picking their choice of ice cream and toppings.

"So…tell me about Tokyo. What's your life like over there?" Goten said, kick starting the conversation. His eyes stayed locked on Bra while her head was pointed downward, combining the toppings laying on top of the ice cream. She paused and pondered about where to start.

Time was non-existent as the two continued to converse for over an hour. Goten tried to keep the conversation about her for the entire time. He loved hearing the sound of Bra's soft voice and happy inflections when she described her wonderful life. She especially seemed to enjoy speaking about her start at Capsule Corp. She was very proud of how hard she worked to earn her way up to Vice President of the Tokyo branch without too much help from her family name.

Goten's eyes traced her carefully as she spoke. He memorized the shape of the sleeveless, silky, amethyst top that hung low enough to show off her bountiful assets. His thoughts began to quickly wander to their escapades years before. He couldn't resist the delicious thought. He stored in his mind every detail, dreading the moment that she would leave him again. He noticed the way her blue hair was parted slightly from the left side of her crown and pushed back behind her right ear, revealing a black pearl earring at the lobe, a silver studded targus piercing and a black bar scaffold piercing. He found the discovery of her new piercings rather bad-ass for someone in the corporate world, wondering what else had changed over the years.

An employee came by their table, interrupting politely, "I'm sorry, but we'll be closing in about 5 minutes."

They both looked at their phones for the time. It was almost 10 pm. They apologized and began clearing their table off before leaving.

Once they got back into Goten's car, the silence drowned them again. Keeping their eyes forward, neither wanted to admit their desire to stay out longer. They were finally together again, having a great time and getting along. It was almost too good to be true. Goten took his hand away from the ignition and sat back against his chair. His face began to blush slightly.

"Do you…" Goten stammered, hesitating to ask the question. "Do you… Want… To… Come over? We can continue our conversation there…If, if you'd like."

He felt doubtful but knew her time was running out in West City, he didn't want to waste another opportunity.

Bra knew what it would mean if she accepted. Things could go wrong if she wasn't careful. Her mind went one way, her heart another. In those short moments, it was tearing her apart to make a decision. She felt his eyes on her when she hesitated to answer. She swallowed dryly as her nerves took over. Her hands began to fidget nervously, flicking at her nails.

"Bra?" Goten placed his hand over hers, noticing her uneasiness. "We don't have to if you don't want to. I just wanted to spend a little more time with you."

"I... I want to." She admitted with a small shrug. The sentence left her mouth before she could stop it. She looked into his ebony eyes and a current sparked, violently shooting straight into her heart. His eyes stayed locked on hers as he returned his hand to the "start ignition" button slowly and started the car. The roar of the engine felt like a shot gun at the start of a relay race. The start of something unknown.

His mouth curled into a genuine smile. He placed a hand on the back of her headrest, his eyes left hers momentarily as he turned his head back to watch as he backed out of the parking lot and headed towards his home. Bra shut her eyes and turned her head forward. _What am I doing?_ Various scenarios began running through her mind of what might or might not happen.

Goten tried to ease the tension and began asking her questions about the attractions in Tokyo city. Anything to keep the conversation going now that they were both blushing ridiculously. It wasn't long before he pulled into his driveway, then into the dimly lit garage.

They got out of the car and proceeded to go inside the home, leaving their shoes at the doorstep. Bra took notice of how cozy and quaint the one story home was.

In the living room, Goten gestured Bra to have a seat on the couch. He took off his leather jacket and placed it on the black lounge chair next to her. He placed his hands on back of the chair and cleared his throat.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water is fine..." She replied nervously, taking a look around from her seat. He tapped the back of the chair with a smile and walked off into the kitchen. On the opposite side of the room, Bra noticed some framed pictures on a black, wooden console table. She approached them and leaned forward.

At least ten framed pictures adorned the console. Pictures of Goten and Karume took up the most room. Her eyes examined the pictures, smiling happily as she went. Then she landed on a picture of herself and Goten standing next to Trunks and Marron from the wedding. She smiled widely. She, too, had the same picture hanging in her home in Tokyo. It was the only photograph she allowed in her entire home that pictured Goten. Moving on to the end of the row, she noticed that there was only one picture of Goten and Karume with Paris. She thought it was odd, but continued to stare at Paris's happy face in the picture. She felt a slight tinge of jealousy bubbling up from a place she considered buried. Not tonight, she thought. She had to keep it together.

She looked over her shoulder before lifting the picture up to inspect it. They were all smiling as Karume sat on Goten's shoulders. She looked about three years old or so. One hand held Karume's, the other wrapped around Paris as she snuggled against his chest. It was so obvious to see that she was a super model. She was too good-looking for words.

Bra placed the picture down and noticed one off to the side. It was face-down and askew. She picked it up intending to set it upright when she noticed that it looked familiar. She lifted it closer. Her eyes grew wide at the sight. A picture of Goten and Bra stared back at her with happy faces. It was taken when they were still together, she remembered the day well. She was positioned behind him with her arms wrapped around him. His fingers interlaced hers tenderly. She was winking playfully. Glowing smiles contrasted beautifully with the heart-filled background.

Bra searched her mind for explanations. Why would he still have this out on display? She hadn't seen the picture in years. It was one of the many she tore up during her raging fit after their break up. She felt silly all of a sudden. She ripped up every photograph she ever owned of him and he simply placed his face down?

Goten walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water in each hand. He paused a couple feet behind her when he noticed her looking at the display of pictures. He wondered which one she was looking at as she stood there motionlessly. He inched closer to her until he stood directly behind her. She was so engulfed with the picture that she didn't notice him standing so close.

Goten peered over her shoulder. He panicked momentarily, worried that she would leave. He'd completely forgotten that he still had that picture there. When he took down all of the pictures of Paris, he wanted to have at least one picture of Bra in his home. He would never have guessed she'd be in his home to see it. He'd already convinced himself that he would follow Marron's request and leave Bra alone. Clearly, that plan was impossible to follow through.

"Bra?" He whispered behind her. Bra jumped, but held the picture frame firmly. She wanted to ask the question. She wanted to ask why he kept the picture after all of this time, after Paris, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She didn't want to risk the lock on her heart being torn open. His close proximity was already prying that lock open.

She could feel his nervous breath on her shoulder as she placed the picture down. "You have a lot of nice pictures…Where are Karume and Paris tonight?"

She turned around and hid behind a fake smile. She grabbed one of the glasses he held and made her way back to the couch with it rested against her quivering lips.

"They won't be coming home…" Goten stated flatly as he stared at the picture. Why hadn't she asked him about it? He turned and made his way to the couch.

"I know what you're probably thinking…"

"And what is that?"

"That picture…You know, that one…"

Bra cut him off at the quick, "Let's not get into it… Please? It's your house…you can have whatever pictures that you want displayed, right? I'd rather not know your reason behind it... Besides…if Paris is okay with it…"

Goten swallowed dryly and nodded his head. Bra was beginning to regret her decision. She should have gotten out safely when she had the chance. She felt her heart beating harshly against her chest. Should she leave now? She felt like there was no other option at this point. She opened her mouth, ready to announce her departure, but Goten spoke too soon.

"Would you like a tour?" He smiled weakly, begging for another chance with sad eyes.

"Sure."

She wasn't sure of this decision at all. She knew she should get up and walk out of the door, she had the capsule for her car in her purse and could leave at any moment. She shouldn't give him the chance to follow her. They both stood up. Goten motioned for her to follow him, but the dark cloud of dread continued following her as she went about the house.

The home had three bedrooms: Goten's office, Karume's room and the master suite. It wasn't much of a tour, as Bra retained none of his information. Her mind was off worrying sick about the moment when he would notice how uncomfortable she actually was.

Goten slid open the glass doors to his backyard and stepped out onto the deck. The view of the city was breathtaking. Bra gasped at the sight, but quickly placed her hands over her mouth. She couldn't let him know that she was actually enjoying this "tour". He moved over and Bra stepped out next to him. They stood, frozen in silence, taking in the sweet, warm spring air.

Goten's hand hung closely to Bra's, creating a strong urge for him to reach out and hold hers tenderly. He wanted to risk it all, do what he felt was in his heart to do, but would she leave? He discretely brushed the back of his hand on hers as he shifted his weight, taking in a sharp breath. He prayed that she wouldn't jolt away in horror. When she didn't, he decided to take things a step further. He placed his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. He could barely breathe as excitement flooded his body instantly.

Bra looked straight up into his dark eyes. This touch, it was more than just a simple gesture. It shot electric currents through their arms and made them flush scarlet, but they couldn't pull away. Neither needed to say a word. It was like no time at all had passed between them. Their chemistry felt brand new and exciting all over again.

When Goten built up the courage, ramping himself up for what felt like an eternity, he took in another breath. He wanted to tell her everything. She deserved to know what he was feeling even if she didn't feel it, too.

Bra continued to stare up at him without words. An aching pull tugged on her stomach. She knew in her heart that he missed her as much as she missed him, but how could she ever tell him that? If she had the strength, she would return to him and fully commit herself to him again, but the past was too haunting to ignore. If only she could only be certain that he wouldn't say the words. If he told her how much he missed her, too, it would be over. She couldn't turn away. She couldn't escape. She would give in to her burning desire once more.

Time stood still. The bustling sounds of cars and people in the city melted away around them. Goten began to lean closer, bending down to her ever so slowly. His eyes looked for permission, but his face continued drawing closer to her. Bra felt paralyzed. She had to say no. She had to stop this. The longing moment that was never supposed to happen was closing in on her like a train crashing away from its tracks. There was no stopping what was about to happen.

Goten's lips met with Bra's softly. Their eyes closed as it felt like they would drown in each other. They felt as though they'd floated up into the clouds, away from all of the guilt and history. That dark cloud that Bra had been carrying around all night was pushed away. She couldn't fight him anymore. Her heart was winning.

He began to press the muscles of his lips onto hers when he felt her pulling on his arms. They pressed their bodies against each other tightly, setting fires inside of their souls. His hand left her fingers and found her waist as he wrapped his arms around her. The kiss grew more passionate, like she was the air he so desperately needed to breathe.

Bra's hands traveled upwards and laid flat on his taut chest. She balled up her fists and gathered the material of his soft, cotton shirt. She pushed up on her toes as their kiss deepened. She'd forgotten how tall he was.

Her mind went blank as the flood gates opened and washed over her soul. The wrongs of his past were left in the back of her mind, hidden away for the first time in many years. The happiest moments of her life were coming back to her in flashes. She filled with joy and desire for the moment to last forever.

Their heads tilted opposite directions as their mouths opened and they began to taste each other readily. Treading on dangerous territory, Goten's hands reacquainted themselves with her body. Feeling every curve with hungry hands, he stroked the curve of her back and slid down her backside. His hands lingered on her bottom for a moment before he gripped at the cheeks forcefully.

Bra carelessly let out a soft moan that vibrated between their lips. Startled by her own reaction, she broke away from him in shock. She lowered herself flat onto her feet with a thump and placed her hands over her mouth. She hid her face with embarrassment as the heat rushed to her now reddened face. They stood silently for a moment, listening to each other's heavy breathing.

Goten's hands sat languidly on the small of her back. He smiled in unadulterated bliss and let out a small chuckle at her expense. His arms tightened his hold on her, wishing he could bring her even closer to him. She turned her head to the side and laid it instinctively on his chest. Her body fitting perfectly in his muscular arms and toned body, she could feel every muscle and hear the loud beating of his nervous, hastened heart.

Goten leaned his head forward and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry." He said with a smile.

The moment was beginning to wind down as he held her in his arms. It was comforting and familiar. He leaned back to tilt her chin up with the gentle push of his finger. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I don't know if I can stop myself from wanting you any more than I do at this very moment."

She stared up at him searching her mind for a response, but before she found one his mouth covered hers once again. His hands gripped tightly on her hips as he lifted her up to him. Bra's legs responded by wrapping around his waist. Her arms linked behind his neck and held her closely up to him. She loved the feeling of being so weightless in his arms. He was once again completely irresistible.

Their sealed lips broke apart the second he lifted her up to him. Bra caressed his cheek and leaned her forehead against his. Their eyes looked at each others lips as they both stretched them out in a smile of pure bliss. They couldn't fathom how good it felt to be like this again. She took in a deep breath as he stole it away with another kiss. Bra kissed him back urgently, pushing him back against the house.

He rolled to his side and pushed off of the wall of his house. He slipped inside the open door effortlessly with her wrapped around him. When inside, he shut the door behind him after setting her on the ground gently without breaking away from their kiss.

His hand gripped her amethyst top, pulling it upward. Bra raised her arms, giving unspoken permission as he slid it off of her. He threw it to the side and quickly pulled off his own shirt in anticipation, throwing it in the same direction.

Goten returned to kissing Bra fervently, backing her against another wall. Raw and possessive emotions shot between the two saiyans as their kisses became so rough that it felt bruising to continue.

Back to the wall, Bra's hands traveled to his hard, bare chest. Simply touching his chiseled body filled her with excitement that only a saiyan man could provide. She always loved the way his rock hard body felt, as no human man could compare. The dips and crevasses that came with it made it all the more exciting. He felt even more toned then she remembered. His muscles were thicker and the dips seemed to sink in deeper. She wondered how much training he'd been putting in lately. Would he notice how much training she'd been doing in Tokyo to ease her troubled mind over the years? Her arousal rose at every touch of his new, yet familiar muscles regardless.

Goten hands met the soft, velvet skin on her back happily as he skimmed across the surface, giving her goose-bumps as he went. Her hands slid down to his forearms when he grabbed her hips and pushed her into the wall harder. A hand escaped her back, tracing up her side until it cupped her right breast. Bra moaned intentionally loud as his hand squeezed it. Her back arched against him, making him ache for her even more.

They continued to hunger for each other as the heat between them began to rise steadily. Hands tantalizing all areas of their exposed skin and familiarizing themselves with a past that was, for many years, forbidden. The pure passion was consuming them and swallowing them whole.

Goten's hands lingered down to her skirt, tugging the zipper till it was open. Her skirt slid down and pooled at her feet neatly. She stepped outside of the skirt and kicked it away. She was now standing in her ex-boyfriend's living room in nothing but her black lace matching undergarments. Goten took a short step backwards to admire her before returning to kiss his way down the column of her neck. Her hands stroked his strong muscular back as she felt herself melting away. He was attacking her weak spot, making her legs turn to jello. Her eyes opened slowly, looking around the room unfocused.

Her eyes wandered over to the table of pictures from earlier. Her eyes focused in on one particular picture. The one picture of Paris seemed to stand out above the rest. The picture was turned in her direction, almost as if it was taunting her. Suddenly everything came rushing back to her and made her go completely numb.

Flashbacks invaded her mind at an alarming pace. The pain she's forgotten, the reason for her life in Tokyo, the way she felt when she found out Paris was pregnant, the broken trust, the manipulation and the cheating all came flooding back. Her breathing was more unstable now. Her heart felt broken once again. _This wasn't supposed to happen again._ She let her guard down when Marron reminded her not to. Her strength was lost so easily in their forgotten passion.

"Goten..." She said breathlessly. He assumed it to be a good thing and continued.

"Goten stop... I can't do this... I can't... Goten!"

He placed his hands against the wall along the sides of her face and looked at her dazed and confused.

"Why? What's wrong?"

His eyes searched hers for answers as he realized that she was serious. Her expression, once passionate and longing, had turned cold and absent. She hung her hands at her sides sadly. She shut her eyes in disappointment, lowered herself below his arms and moved away from him. She gathered up her clothes quickly, muttering to herself incoherently.

"Bra?" Goten pleaded desperately.

"I'm supposed to be stronger than this…Goten…I can't do this."

She turned from him and picked up her blouse. She held the clothes close to her chest and looked at him gravely. "I can't let you do to Paris what you did to me."

"Bra..." Goten took a step forward but stopped when she placed a hand up.

"Don't, Goten." She said flatly. They stared at each other from the distance. Bra started putting her clothes back on. She was beginning to hate herself for letting it get as far as it did. She despised Goten for what he did so long ago and remembered the pain of it all. She refused to be like him.

"I'll see myself out." She said with a finality to her voice. She was fully dressed and ran a hand through her long blue hair, pushing it off to the side, revealing those "bad-girl" ear piercing.

Goten watched helplessly. His heart wanting to yell out for her and explain that Paris was no longer in the picture. But before he could say anything or move a muscle, the ghostly trace of her blue locks was the last thing he saw of her. _She was always so good at leaving me_, he thought. The painful reminder of their break up stormed back into his memory.


	6. Set Me Free

**MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES!** I know it's been close to a month since my last update. Between my editor and I, we have both been extremely busy this month. But at LONG last, I have a new chapter for you all! I hope you all don't hate me after this chapter. There is a warning below for some mature content... and now on to CHAPTER 6! **FINALLY!**

**Chapter 6: Set Me Free**

Bra sat in her car after driving a few blocks away from Goten's home. Her fist pounded onto the steering wheel, letting out steams of frustration for letting her walls come down for him so fast. _"If you happen to be alone with him, don't let your guard down"_ Marron's advice kept replaying in her mind. Hours before, Bra was confident she could handle herself but it only took one small moment for her to get lost in him. The tension that built up inside of them was like a volcano boiling until it had to erupt.

Bra placed her hand on the clutch, putting it into drive and drove off into the darkness of the night. She had the radio on and the music seemed to speak directly to her. The lyrics talked of wanting to forget everything, especially the small things that meant the most, how no matter what the circumstances were they would end up together, and the way the heart always chose what the advice of others did not warrant.

She wanted to forget everything and act like it never happened. The moments when she touched him and the way he felt when his body was pushed up against hers made her rile up. She licked her lips at the thought of Goten's lips on hers and their endless and passionate make out session. It was pleasure mixed with regrets. It was all she could think about.

"Fuck it!" She retorted loudly in her car. She was having a visceral reaction that led her to the decision to rectify her situation. _Its come down to this again_, she thought.

After driving a little bit longer, Bra pulled into a parking lot of a local bar a few blocks from her parents home. The last thing she wanted to do was go home and think about her actions and about him. What was the point in moving away from everyone when the end result showed how weak she still was around him?

Once the car was parked, she got out and slammed the car door. Then returned it to its capsule form and placed it in her purse.

She walked toward the bar determined. Her black heels stomped onto the pavement with ferocity. She showed her ID to the husky bouncer that stood at the door and got the ok to enter.

The bar was packed for the Saturday night. Loud music was blaring and vibrating through the walls and floorboards. Mounds of people were dancing out on the floor while the bar had people surrounding every inch of it.

Bra picked a spot at the bar that had the least amount of people queuing behind it and made her way over. She waited impatiently to get her order in to start drowning herself so she could breathe again. She pulled her phone out while she waited.

The screen displayed two missed calls from Goten and a text message from an old friend who she kept in touch with from time to time named Pan.

She swiped the screen to unlock it and checked her message "Hey! So, I think I'm seeing things. I was driving and I could've sworn I saw you driving right next to me! She looked EXACTLY like you! I took it as a sign to message you. So how've you been?!"

She began typing away, messaging her back "I don't think you were seeing things. It probably was me. I'm in town for a while."

The two texted back and forth. Thinking it probably would be for the best if someone was there with her in case things got out of hand, Bra invited Pan to join her at the bar. Pan excitedly accepted and said she would arrive in a few minutes.

Pan wasn't just an old friend, she was also Goten's niece. She also knew the history of their relationship, but only to an extent. Pan wasn't as close to her as Marron was, but she was still a good friend to her.

Bra feared for a second that it might not have been the best idea to invite Goten's niece when she was out to try and forget about him, but at that point it was too late and she was starting to care less.

When the queue of people finally dispersed Bra was able to put in an order for two cocktails and two shots.

"All of that just for you?" A man leaning against the bar said loudly next to her.

Bra looked over at him and inspected his features. His hair was a dark onyx color that was slicked back, although it wasn't too long, but it also wasn't short enough to be spiked up. His eyes looked a mix of jade and cerulean, almost teal. His jaw chiseled and masculine, a faint 5 o'clock shadow surrounded the area. He wore a black leather jacket that reminded her of Goten.

"They could be." Bra replied smugly, hinting a sense of flirtation.

"Well, I hope a beautiful woman like yourself doesn't end up around the bowl of a toilet later." He joked and smiled seductively at her. She took notice of his perfect teeth and smile.

"I'm pretty good at handling my liquor." She said smiling back and winked playfully at him.

The night was starting to rear its ugly head. She figured, if she was going to forget about Goten, she was going to distract herself with someone else, maybe with this guy, she thought.

"Bra!" A woman's voice yelled out. Bra looked away from the man and saw Pan in the distance waving excitedly. She had dark black hair with matching eyes that flowed down straight to the middle of her back. She wore a red tank top and tight blue jeans. Pan was never the real girly type as Bra was, but it didn't stop her from being a bit of a flirt herself.

Bra waved her over to where she was.

"So your name is Bra, huh?" The man with the dark hair asked.

She gave him a nod and smiled. He stuck his hand out for a shake and introduced himself, "I'm Jin. It's nice to have a name to go with that pretty face."

She smiled and winked a response, not affected by the compliment. Her hand reached out and gave him that saiyan grip-like hand shake. She could tell he hesitated at first then squeezed in return.

When Pan finally reached Bra, she stood between her and Jin and gave her a big hug. "I can't believe you're here and didn't tell me!" Pan said excitedly.

"I don't plan on staying too long. I'm going back in less than a month. I'm only here while Trunks is away on paternity leave." Bra loudly said over the blaring music.

"Oh! I saw them earlier today! They failed to mention you were here though. But your niece, Keiko, is so cute!" Pan said brightly.

"So is it just you here?"

"Yeah, I came to blow off some steam. The first week of work was a lot more than I'm used to." She said with conviction, not wanting to reveal the real reason she was there.

The bartender approached them and placed the four glasses in front of the girls and told them it would fifty three hundred zeni. Jin placed some cash on the table between the bartender and Bra and told the bartender he would take care of it. Pan leaned back they both took a look at the him.

"Thank you!" Bra said.

Pan sensed that they knew each other. She looked back and forth at them, noticing them smiling and stare at each other. Pan elbowed her and gave her a look that was asking for introductions.

"Oh! Sorry, Pan this is Jin. Jin, Pan." The two shook hands and said their greetings.

Jin pushed away from the bar and stood next to Bra and Pan. He placed a hand at the small of Bra's back and leaned over to her ear and said, "You two sound like you need to catch up. I'll catch you around later tonight, beautiful."

He stepped back and looked into her eyes. He swiped a finger under her chin, giving her another brilliant smile as he left.

Bra and Pan looked at each other with a grin and turned around to face their drinks.

"Your boyfriend?" Pan asked with slanted smile and a raised eyebrow, her face full of suspicion.

Bra shook her head, "No. Just someone I met right before you showed up."

"Oh. Should I leave you two alone then?" She teased.

"Shut up." Bra said and shook her head. They both picked up their shot glasses, clinking them together and downed the bitter drink. The alcohol burned their throats and made their faces cringe.

Bra and Pan chatted briefly while drinking their cocktail. Both recapping the last two months since they last talked. It was a good distraction from earlier. She kept pushing the issue further and further in the back of her mind.

She ordered herself and Pan another drink after rushing through her cocktail. She downed the second cocktail within minutes after receiving it. Pan raised an eyebrow at her, noticing her odd behavior.

"So, It's work that's got you stressed out, huh?"

Pan still had half of the first glass in her hand. She knew that couldn't be the case and assumed that maybe Bra saw Goten for the first time. She wasn't aware of the reality and severity of it all. But could tell by Bra's behavior that something was off.

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah… Work." She said, feeling the alcohol flow through her bloodstream.

"Hurry and drink already! I want to go dance!" Bra demanded.

Pan shook her head and finished the first drink, placing the empty glass down onto the bar and pushing it aside. She took the other cocktail in her hand as Bra grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the bar, making their way through the crowd and onto the dance floor.

The music blasted a mix of hip hop and rap rock. Bra lost her inhibitions and danced like no one was watching. Pan simply smiled at her drunk friend and danced a little more reserved while continuing to finish her second drink.

A few guys came up to the both of them and flirted with the two for a short while before they moved along to the next one.

Bra could feel herself diving into the dark part of her soul. It was similar to how she was when her life started out in Japan. She hadn't felt like this in a few years. She could blame Goten for igniting the dark flame, but there was no one else to blame for her weakness but herself.

As Bra continued to dance with the crowd, a man came from behind her, placing his hands on her waist. She looked over at Pan as she usually did when someone would come from behind. They both had a plan where either one could ask just by looking at the other, whether the man was worthy of dancing with or not. But Pan was too occupied with making out with some random guy she was dancing with for a while.

Bra wasted no time and let the dark part of her soul continue to consume her. She began grinding against him, not taking any interest in who it was. She leaned forward and pressed her back end against him. Moving her hips seductively, she could feel his arousal between their clothes. She stood up and pushed her long blue hair to one side.

Bra reached behind her until she had a hold of his neck. It felt thick and his chest seemed taut against her back. She closed her eyes and tried to take it all in. Her imagination began picturing the kind of man who as behind her. _Whoever this was had to have a body like Goten's,_ she thought. Every inch of his body that touched hers was solid and was making her body ache. It was seeking release from the built up tension earlier.

She took a deep breath in and the smell of crisp, clean cologne was heaven to her senses. His lips brushed her ear and a deep subtle voice whispered seductively to her, "I never imagined I'd see you here… Bra."

Her body froze and her eyes flicked open from the sound of the familiar voice. Slowly, she looked over her shoulder and clear blue eyes met with hers and sent a stunning shock through her.

"Kenzo?" She said aloud, turning around and placing her hands onto his shoulders.

His hands kept at her waist. He smirked and there was a twinkle in his eyes. He leaned in, his lips barely brushing her ear again.

"I hope you don't mind. You looked so beautiful and I couldn't bear to leave you dancing all to yourself." The heat of his breath danced along her ear.

He leaned back and looked at her. Still shocked by his appearance, Bra didn't notice her face beginning to blush. His demeanor seemed different tonight. He wasn't shying away from her as he did at the office. _Maybe it was that good ol' liquid courage,_ she thought.

Her eyes scanned him as they did before. Black casual yet dressy shoes, dark blue jeans that fit perfect at the hip and thighs, then straight down. His light blue v-neck shirt was loose enough around his torso as his thick chest and broad shoulders filled up the top. His arms toned just like she would imagine his whole body to be. Even in such casual clothing, he was gorgeous.

Her eyes found his again and the beating of her chest felt like the only thing she could hear. Her head was in a complete and alcoholic state, making her slightly unstable. Her memory lapsing in and out.

Bra blacked out for a moment. When she came to, she found herself suddenly kissing him desperately and wild against the wall in a dark hallway. Tongues thrashing and tasting one another. Kenzo's expertise hands danced along the curves of her body, groping at her plumped assets.

She began to wonder how they ended up like this and where they were. She opened her eyes when their lips parted. He trailed kisses from her cheek down the column of her neck.

Bra looked around, they were no longer at the bar. The sounds only came from their reactions to one another. _Where the hell am I?_ She wondered. Her ears still rang faintly from the loud music of the bar.

Her head turned away from where Kenzo was nuzzling. The hallway was dark and a faint light glowed at the end of the hall from another area. _Is this his place? When did we get here?_ She thought. But there wasn't much time to think clearly as his kisses, light suckles and velvet tongue swept the contours of her neck sending her into oblivion. Her moans sent an automated response of her arousal.

**WARNING: HEAVY Lemon Content Below**

Bra's hands hung over on his shoulders. She placed her palms onto his back and began gathering the material of his shirt, pulling it upward eagerly. Kenzo took notice and released his lips from her neck. He went ahead and yanked it off for her, tossing it aside.

Just before her hands could explore his naked torso, he grabbed her wrists with one hand and slammed them against the wall above her. It didn't faze her tough saiyan body. It just turned her on even more. She smiled wickedly at him, coaxing him that she liked that bit of roughness. His mouth stretched to one side as he scoffed at her in response.

With an almost bruising affect, he covered her mouth with his, pushing his tongue into her. His free hand scooped under her top and felt around her upper body hungrily. Putting enough pressure onto her skin with his eager fingers. Bra responded with soft moans that vibrated into him.

Their actions were needy and borderline reckless. The sexual tension was heavy. He pushed his hips against her, pinning her more insistently against the wall. His arousal pushing against her most sensitive area. Their lips parted and he leaned his forehead into hers. Their harsh breathing was all they could hear.

He slowly let go of her hands, tracing them down, her arms lowering with his soft touch. He stared at her intoxicating red lips as the blood rushed into them. His hands traced down the sides of her body until they laid onto her hips. Her hands stilled onto his chest, his harsh breathing made it rise and fall.

Kenzo kissed her softly on the lips. "I want to take you, _now_." He whispered hotly against her lips. Bra said no words and kissed him slowly and enticingly. He slowly lifted her up at his waist, wrapping one arm under her, his other hand holding under her thigh.

Bra's memory lapsed again momentarily, the alcohol was still taking affect. She was now on laying on a bed. The sheets were soft and similar to the expensive taste of her mothers home.

Kenzo was on top of her, his hands placed by the sides of her head. His arms extended. He looked into her eyes as they were narrowed at her, filled with lust and desire. Her hands were placed under his chiseled jaw.

She noticed her top was gone as the cool air hit her skin. She couldn't recall when she took it off or how they ended up on the bed. Their breathing still ragged. She pulled him in close and began kissing with passion, gripping handfuls of his hair.

He grabbed one of her knees and raised it so it was bent. He traced down to her foot and pulled off her heel. The sound of it hitting the wooden floor echoed in the room. His hand graced the length of her leg and under her loose skirt. He tossed the material up so it laid at her waist, exposing her.

Bra felt the rise of her core when his hand traced her inner thigh. His thumb brushed her heated center and she vibrated a low moan in her throat. Her hips lifted in reaction.

His lips left hers, leaving a trail of kisses under her chin, throat, collarbone and down to her chest. Kenzo's left hand left her legs and was placed by her head. He shifted his weight to the left as his right hand pulled a strap of her bra off her shoulder. She lifted her chest as his hand went behind her and with expert hands, unhooked her bra with one flick. Bra helped and pulled the garment off quickly.

She moaned louder when his lips went back onto her supple chest, covering one nipple with his warm mouth, the other with his right hand.

His left hand tugged onto her laced panties as she lifted her hips and he pulled them down. The sound of her other heel hit the ground as he removed it along with her underwear.

Kenzo pushed himself off the bed and gazed down at her with lust in his light blue eyes. He began unbuckling, unbuttoning and pulling down his pants and boxers. Her eyes automatically went straight to his erection when it sprang free. She licked her lips hungrily at the sight and bit on her lower lip teasingly.

Clear blue eyes met with burning sapphire eyes and they stared at each other immensely. Everything seemed to amplify within them. It was far too surreal to comprehend.

Bra's eyes left his and began its detective work on his body. She marveled at it. He was everything she thought he would be. His frame was thick and toned with muscles, but not too thick that he looked like a bodybuilder. She was afraid to think it, but his body compared to Goten's and it made her even more sexually heated.

Kenzo leaned back down on the bed and began kissing her slowly and deliberately as if to savor this moment. His tongue explored her mouth, taking its time to stoke and taste every bit of her mouth like no one else had.

Bra placed her hands on his traps and pulled him closer. His heavy length tapped onto the heated entrance of her body, making her hips quiver and a moan escape from her mouth. She was becoming impatient, anticipating the moment when he would fill her up and send her flying.

His hand ventured between them to grab a hold of his throbbing member. He teased her entrance with the head of his length.

Their mouths broke when he dove into her hot flesh. Heads tilted back with their eyes. He rocked his hips slowly at first, holding back the need to rush, but her moaning made it impossible to concentrate. His thrusts became more fevered at the sound of her voice and the way she dug her nails and scratched his back. He hissed and grunted, pushing harder into her.

Bra couldn't feel the dizzying spell of the alcohol any longer. She was loving the way he felt and made her feel. He was rough but gentle, he rushed but savored. It was unlike anything she ever had before.

He pulled out of her and flipped her over hastily and came from behind. He began moaning along with her. His hands gripped at her hips, tightening with each thrust. Kenzo placed a hand on the back of her head and pushed it downward as his other hand pulled up at her hip, making her back arch deeply. Their moans became louder as he pushed deeper into her.

The sound of his voice made Bra's walls convulsed around him. She was coming close so fast. Her hips moved along with his thrust, pushing him to go harder and deeper into her. Her body was beginning to shudder. She was close.

Her voice loudly called his name out like a mantra as she pulsated around him at her release. Her hand gathered handfuls of the sheets below her. His hips reacted in haste movements, hammering into her through the waves.

As she was coming down from the high, his hips calmed with her. "One more time?" He asked her with that deep calming voice.

"Yes, please." She moaned out desperately. His hand stroked her bottom then slapped it hard, making her yelp in excitement. He stroked it tenderly to soothe it before slapping it again. She yelped and turned her head and looked at him. She smirked and bit her bottom lip enticingly.

"Kami, you're so hot," he gasped, bracing himself against her.

Kenzo pulled out of her and moved over to the head of the bed. His back was against the white padded headboard and he motioned his finger for Bra to come to him.

She crawled over, placing her hands on his broad shoulders. He held his member in position as she sunk down slowly onto it. He groaned low in his throat from the feeling of ecstasy. Her hips moved up and down, back and forth on him.

She was far too gone to remember anything from hours before. The world was slipping under her as she fell deeper into the trance.

Kenzo's braced either sides of her hips with his hands. He rocked her, guiding her along him to a perfect rhythm. Her hips paced with more fervor when she could feel that moment coming on again.

The second round of moans that began low in Bra's throat were becoming more vocal at the friction. His hands began to dig into her skin. He was falling toward the edge and shortening his breath in the process.

The pleasure they were both anticipated what was coming. The one that sent them in waves like a high tide through their bodies. Their breathing stopped momentarily and their minds went completely blank as the current came over them.

Bra cried a loud moan as her orgasm washed over her once more, making her body shake and shudder. Pulsating and tightening around him, Kenzo felt his release and dropped his head onto her shoulder. Digging his short nails into her skin, cursing out his release.

Her head fell into the crook of his neck as her arms wrapped behind it. His hands wrapped around her back and stroked it lovingly then stilled.

Their breathing, ragged and the only sound in the room. Her momentary lapse of judgment with Goten earlier was nonexistent, just how she intended.


	7. The Life I Chose to Live

**I'm still alive!** Sorry I've been completely MIA with this story. New jobs and adjusting.. it's life... I picked up some motivation to continue this. I'm hoping you're all still with me on this.

**Chapter 7: The Life I Chose to Live**

A bright light woke Bra from her slumber. She sat up and opened her eyes, looking at the unfamiliar setting. Her eyes enlarged at the realization and she gasped, darting her head to the space next to her. To her surprise, no one was there. She began to scan the room for any hints as to who she was with and where she was.

Floor to ceiling windows, brought the bright, uninviting sunlight into the room. The room donned of masculinity. The front and back walls were black, the side walls white. A shiny white dresser with silver accents sat on one side of the room by the large windows, matching the two night stands. Two black and white accent chairs sat on opposite sides of the room. Gray hardwood panels covered every inch of the floor. The headboard of the bed was padded white on a shiny black frame. The bed had black and white pillows and a blanket with stripes of the same colors. This man had impeccable taste in décor, she thought.

Bra noticed she was bare under the sheets. She gasped and pulled the soft and noticeably expensive blanket to her chest. _Shit. Who's house is this?_ Her head pounded and the dizzying spell of her hangover made it hard to comprehend the events of last night.

She looked over at the nightstand where there was a glass of orange juice, a bottle of ibuprofen and her cell phone. Whoever's house she was at was nice enough to try to cure her of her hangover. She took two pills and inspected them carefully before popping them in her mouth and drank the entire glass of orange juice. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and turned the screen on. Three missed calls from Goten, two from Pan and some text messages from both. She sighed heavily and put the phone faced down on her lap, ignoring the messages.

She began to recall why she went out drinking. She shut her eyes and pressed her fingers to her temple. _I can't believe I'm doing this again,_ _I gave up that kind of life years ago, s_he thought and began to recall the beginnings of her life in Tokyo.

Her mother, Bulma, set her up with everything when she started her new life. She had a fully furnished apartment to herself and a starting job as an assistant at the Capsule Corp branch in Tokyo. For a twenty year old, Bra was blessed to be able to pick up and leave with no hesitation to a brand new town, hours away from the life she knew. Adapting to the hustle and bustle life of one of the biggest and busiest cities took some time to get used to.

She adjusted to her new job and impressed everyone with her quick learning abilities. The days would be jammed pack with work: scheduling or rescheduling meetings, creating itineraries, budgets, employee requests, organizing team activities, all the duties of being the assistant. She hated it, but it kept her on her toes and her mind off of Goten, for the most part.

The first few weeks were the hardest for Bra. She missed her friends and family back home and dreaded the lonely nights after work. Night after night, she cried over him. She couldn't bring herself to believe any of it actually happened. It made no sense to her; questioning everything he said and did for her.

Occasionally, she wanted to give up and go back home. Regardless of what he did, she still loved him and couldn't stand to be without him. From the breathless moments, the love little notes, the small gestures of what she considered love, the feeling of sleeping in his arms, all the way to the taste of their last kiss. It was a nightmare to relive the happiest moments of her life with him. Her heart cried out for him desperately. With each passing night she prayed she would make it through this dark period in her life.

In the beginning, the calls would come in every night from the friends and family. They all asked the same question, was she ok? Bra hated talking about it with anyone, even with her best friend, Marron. If she mentioned him, the response was usually brought on with some negativity. This in turn, made her feel. So she left the conversations about him alone or kept her answers vague and short. No one knew exactly what she was thinking or going through alone. She wasn't letting anyone in.

To cope with all the pent up feelings, she began working out right after work and taking melatonin to help her relax enough to fall asleep at night during the weekdays. It was the only way she could go to bed and get a good night's rest without letting her mind run in circles. But it was during the nights out with her new friends that she was seeing a darker side of herself

Bra befriended a few of her coworkers and learned early on the saying "work hard, play hard" was the mantra. Weekdays were spent working your ass off to get to Friday and Saturday night outings by letting loose and drinking or singing at karaoke bars. It seemed like the norm in Tokyo.

At first it was just drinking and having fun. She was letting the stress of the abrupt ending of her love life dissolve within a matter of a few drinks. She quickly learned how far she could push herself before she would blackout. It was a thin line, but she didn't care, as long as she could go to bed without thinking about him, made life a little easier for her.

During those nights, men would constantly be flocking to her. Bra was beginning to like the new attention and got used to the flirtatious men complimenting her for her looks. It boosted her low self-esteem, but not her self-respect. She always flirted back but was very picky in who she continued the night with. There was a standard criterion in her mind. They always had to be tall and built with a thick and toned frame. Most of them she just made out with, maybe even let them feel her up a bit.

Through the handfuls of men she did sleep with during the years, she rarely kept in touch with any of them after the night was over, usually because she didn't remember who they were. There were only a small amount of them she did remember. The ones she found highly attractive and were memorable to bed with. They would be the ones she would call on just for physical reasons or when she was dealing with her past.

A couple of them turned into relationships, but they never lasted very long. It was impossible to start a relationship that started out with casual sex. Plus, she never let herself open up to them. It was almost purely physical.

Bra never regretted her actions and the way she was going about dealing with her issues. She didn't care if anyone judged her, it was her life.

The first three years went just like that. Eventually Bra learned to sleep without leaning on the pills. The nights of drinking and sleeping around were slowing down. There were still some occasions that she would allow herself to still have that kind of fun without using it as an excuse to forget her ex.

She was moving on and becoming stronger each year. Even when Marron sent her the request to be her maid of honor with the warning that Goten was the best man, it didn't cease her progress in moving on.

Bra was beginning to love her life again. She hardly knew anything about Goten's life as a father or his love life. When her friends back home told her bits and pieces about him, she always felt slightly bothered by it, but never let on how she felt, convincing herself that she simply didn't want to know. She still had enough trouble letting any new man into her heart.

She was beginning to make a name for herself at Capsule Corp. Rising up quickly and moving from one title to the next. She just accepted her role of Vice President just a couple weeks before she left to help out Trunks. Bra was convinced she was over Goten. Never did she think there would be a moment of weakness when she was next to him. Nor did she think she would end up going back to her old ways.

"Good morning." A familiar voice broke Bra of her thoughts. Her eyes flicked open and darted in the direction it came from. Kenzo stood in the doorway in a gray shirt and blue shorts. Bra felt paralyzed from the sight and her jaw dropped in surprise. _Was this his home?_ She slowly closed her mouth and swallowed dryly.

Last night's rendezvous began rushing back in. A million thoughts began to running through her mind. This was her assistant. Would she have to fire him? Was there a motive? Trunks could never know it happened.

"Kenzo..." She said weakly, once should could find her voice again.

He strolled across the room and sat at the foot of the bed. He turned slightly and looked at her mystified for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke, "How are you feeling?"

Bra's mouth opened agape as she couldn't find the words to fill the void. His bright blue eyes left her speechless. She blinked and stared down to his lips, flashes of their raging kisses burned in her mind.

"Um... I should go." She said, still stunned by the event.

"Where are my clothes?"

Kenzo pressed his lips into a thin line and pointed over to the dresser. He looked slightly disappointed to hear of her departure. Bra looked over and saw her clothes were folded and placed into a neat pile.

"I shall leave you to it then." He nodded as he stood up and turned around to leave. Bra's eyes followed him. His broad shoulders and the muscles on his back could be clearly seen with each step. It was starting to remind her of how she followed behind Goten during his brief tour of his home and how she noticed the way he looked.

She stood up as soon as he left and began to dress up. She looked into the mirror at herself, her blue hair was in all kinds of a mess and her makeup looked diminished. She ran her fingers through it to smooth it out as best as she could. She couldn't help but think about Kenzo's judgements of her "morning after" look. She shook her head and took a few steps toward the night stand where she placed her phone.

Bra took a seat at the edge of Kenzo's bed, she wondered if it was a good idea to go home or elsewhere. Trunks and Marron were going to leave the hospital sometime today and go to their parents' home before heading back to their own place. _What if Goten shows up there?_ She wanted to avoid him as much as possible for now.

Bra took a deep breath in, bracing herself for the messages she was going to find on her phone. She began imagining the kinds of messages from Goten and Pan, leading her to wonder if Pan had told her uncle her whereabouts and who she left with. Before she could, a knock came on the door.

"Bra? Are you decent?" Kenzo asked.

"Yes, come in."

The door opened and he peeked his head into the opening.

"I'm heading out for a run before it gets too hot. You're more than welcome to stay, but…"

"Oh, no. That's ok, Kenzo. Thank you." Bra interrupted before he could continue. She stood and headed toward him as he swung the door wide open and adjusted his posture with his back against the door. She could feel his eyes burning into her as she was getting closer to him. She stared forward and tried to make it look as if she didn't notice.

"Bra?" He said smoothly as he gently grabbed her forearm as she was about to pass him. Bra stopped and looked at his hand, tracing it up to his face. Their eyes met and she looked at him in a way that was asking what it was he wanted from her.

"Who's… Never mind." He released his grip from her and shook his head. Bra's eyebrows furrowed as her eyes narrowed at him, curious to what he was going to ask.

"I'll walk you out. Did you take the medicine I left you?"

"Yes. Thank you." She replied. He outstretched his arm to guide her out into the hallway. He continued guiding her along his home till they were outside. Bra reached into her bag and pulled out the capsule to her car. She pressed down the button and threw it out into the clearing. Kenzo reached out and opened the car door for her.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes."

They stood silently by the opening while gazing at each other. Bra wanted to say something but was lost in his blue eyes. It kept her still and frozen in place. Slowly, Kenzo began making his move. His face was leaning closer to hers. Bra's eyes traced down to his lips and followed to see where they were heading. He brushed away some hair by her face and gently kissed her cheek. Then whispered to her, "no need to look so worried Bra. I will keep it strictly professional."

Bra took her seat in the car as he shut the door. He gave her one last brilliant smile and waved goodbye as he left to begin his run. She watched him run off for a few minutes in a daze before she drove off.

After driving for about ten minutes, Bra arrived in front of her parents' home. She let out a heavy sigh before getting out of the car and putting the car back into its capsule form. In hopes that her brother and Marron weren't there yet she entered the home. The smell of her mother's cooking filled the air and the voices of her parents talking made her smile, it was something she still missed so much. It seemed as though the two were having a heated discussion.

She lowered her energy in hopes that her father wouldn't notice her arrival. She tiptoed carefully to her room when she heard her mother's loud voice.

"What's it to you anyway? She's 26. She's been on her own since she left."

"I don't want her hanging around Kakkarot's kid again. That idiot was the reason she left."

"I'm sure she's over him Vegeta. Besides, just because things are over between him and what's her name, doesn't mean he's going to come crawling back to Bra. She knows better than that and you never know, she might already have a boyfriend back in Japan!"

"Just find out where she is, woman. I'm going to train."

Bra turned around to leave the scene quickly once she heard her father's footsteps along the tiles of their kitchen floor.

"Bra." Vegeta called out to her. She stopped just a few steps from the top of the stairs and turned around hesitantly.

"Hi dad." She said nervously and waved. Even though she was 26, she still felt like a teenager getting caught coming home passed curfew.

"Get changed. Your brother will be here soon." He scoffed and continued heading toward the gravity room.

"Oh. Right." She said and headed toward her room. She smiled to herself thinking how worried he seemed but in pure Vegeta fashion, he would never show it.

Bra closed the door behind her and plopped herself onto her bed. Her mind began thinking about the last thing her mother said about Goten. She wasn't sure if what she actually heard was right. She reached over to her purse and grabbed her phone to check the messages.

"First message: Bra. It's Goten. We need to talk. Please call me back when you get this… Please."

"Next message: Bra, will you _please_ answer your phone or call me back? It's important. You left before I could even talk… Again… _Sigh_… Give me a chance, please. I need to talk to you… Bra, call me back… Or come back to my place so I can explain myself… Bye."

Bra could hear the somber tone in Goten's messages. It made her think, did she leave Goten's place too promptly? The next message played on her voicemail before she could continue her thoughts:

"Next message: Good morning! I'm just calling to see how your night went with that hot guy from last night?! I need details! Call me back… Oh, this is Pan by the way, in case you were too drunk to remember I was with you. Hehe. Bye."

Bra began to wonder again if Pan told Goten any of last night's details and what he would think. She then clicked over to her text messages to see what came through. A couple messages from Pan were asking Bra where she was and if she left with the guy from the bar. Followed by three texts from Goten, all consisted of him asking her to call him and that it was imperative.

She didn't want to respond to any of the messages. Bra was still in the midst of getting over the shock of having slept with Kenzo and having a stolen moment with Goten. She slowly got off the bed and began making her way to her bathroom to shower up. Everything ran through her mind about the two. It was all too overwhelming.


	8. Reminders

**Chapter 8: Reminders**

"Mom? Dad? We're home!" Trunks announced loudly as he stood by the entrance holding a tan car seat in one hand and pink diaper bag in the other. Marron stood next to him and smiled lovingly at the father of their first born. They were both still tired from the first few days and learning the ins and outs of parenting at the hospital. But Trunks looked bright and full of energy. She continued to admire him; he looked so happy to be a father.

"Hey guys!" Bulma said happily as she strolled into the lobby with a sweaty Vegeta behind her as he wiped his face from the sweat of training earlier.

"Now where is that beautiful granddaughter of mine?" She asked, clasping her hands together in excitement.

"She's asleep in the car seat right now, Mom." Trunks said as he placed the car seat on the floor and pulled back the thin pink blanket that covered the opening. Bulma bent down slightly to take a quick glance at her sleeping granddaughter, buckled and snuggled tightly in her seat.

"Oh. Right. Well, I made some brunch, you two must be starving. Go into the kitchen and help yourselves. I'm going to call Bra down."

"Oh, is she home?" Marron asked.

"Yeah, she got in probably a couple hours ago. She should be finished showering up and getting ready by now."

"Actually, I'd like to go get her myself, if you don't mind, mom." Marron said with a little hesitation. She still wasn't completely comfortable with calling Bulma "mom", even after a year had passed since her and Trunks were married.

"Oh, no. Go right ahead sweetie. I'll go see if the boys and Keiko are doing ok."

"Thanks." She said as Bulma began walking toward the kitchen. Marron paused and looked at the stairs with hesitation. Although she was a new mom and her concern for her daughter was priority, she was concerned for her best friend. The last thing she wanted was for there to be any tension between them.

She began her ascent up the stairs and down the hallway. She stood in front of Bra's door and held her hand up, hesitating to knock for a few seconds before she did. She could hear Bra's footsteps coming closer before the door opened.

"Oh, hey Marron. You guys are here already?" She asked surprised, dressed in a white crop top and gray jeans. Her long blue hair was still damp as she continued brushing it.

"We just got here. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Bra said as she opened the door wider to let her in as she made her way to the side of her bed and sat down, Marron following behind her.

"What is it?" She asked calmly as her heart raced in anticipation, wondering if Marron knew anything.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"I should be asking you that. Are you and my brother doing ok with this whole parenting thing?" Bra asked, trying to switch the subject to her sister-in-law.

"So far, it's a lot of learning as we go. But that's not what I came up here to talk about." She said with concern.

"I just wanted to make sure that we were ok." Marron said as she pointed back and forth between the two of them.

"I would think so. Why wouldn't we be?" Bra asked.

"Well, yesterday, at the hospital. I know you could tell something was up. I saw you and Goten leave together last night. Did he tell you anything?"

Bra shook her head. "Nothing I haven't heard before."

She looked at her and worried what she would say. "What is it you're not telling me Mare?"

"Like I told you yesterday, it's not my place to say." Marron trailed off and looked away from Bra. There was a long pause and Marron let out a heavy sigh.

"What did you end up doing last night Bra?"

Bra paused and knew she had to keep what happened a secret. "I just went out and had a few drinks with Pan. It was the first time I've seen her since I got here."

She said with a smile on her face. Hoping it was convincing enough. Marron squinted her eyes and tilted her head. She knew something was odd.

"So you went out and drank and just got back this morning… Who's the guy Bra?"

Bra immediately stood up and put her hands up in defense. "No- nobody. Why would you think that?"

She said in a panic that clearly ruined her own cover. Marron just shook her head and shut her eyes.

"Hmph." Marron said with the same unconvinced tone her mother would give.

"Well, let's go downstairs. Your brother and niece are down there with your folks." Marron said as she stood up and made her way to the door.

"Don't think you're going to get away with this Bra. I'll get the story from you before you go back to Tokyo." She threatened as they made their way down the stairs and toward the kitchen. Bra's heart pounded at the thought of telling her the truth, be it about Kenzo or Goten. Marron would dig into her to get something out. She was the only person who knew the most about her shenanigans in Tokyo.

In the kitchen, Vegeta and Trunks were pigging out as usual. Bulma sat next to her husband while holding Keiko in her arms and whispering sweet nothings to her. Marron took a seat next to Trunks as Bra sat in the seat across from her. Bra watched on while placing her phone face down on the table and witnessed Trunks pause his feasting. He turned his head toward Marron when she stroked his shoulders lovingly. She pushed her blonde hair behind her ear before leaning forward and planting a quick kiss on his lips. Bra's eyes quickly darted down to her lap and unconsciously cleared her throat. She was not accustomed to seeing her brother and best friend look so affectionate with each other. She could only recall bits and pieces from the wedding and a few moments here and there before she moved. They both looked so happy and perfect for each other.

"Come eat babe. The food is delicious!" Trunks said, pointing out the spread on the table.

"I'm surprised there's still food left." Marron said taking a glance at all the food and noticed a few of her favorites.

"I tried to save some for you." He declared and smiled at her before continuing to devour his plate.

"Thanks honey."

Vegeta grumbled an incoherent complaint and stood up. He took quickly finished off what was on his plate and took large gulps of water from his cup and wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist.

"Enough of this. You eat, I'll take Keiko."

The room fell silent.

"Oh. Well, ok." Bulma said surprisingly as she loosened her grip for Vegeta to pick up Keiko and cradle her into his arms. A warm smile crept up to his face as his eyes were locked onto his new granddaughter. He trailed off into the living room, unaware of the enlarged eyes and dropped jaws of everyone else in the room.

"What's with the surprised looks, you three?" Bulma said with a sharp tone to her voice.

"You act like he's never held you guys as babies." She said matter of factly.

"That's because he didn't." Trunks interjected.

"How easily you forget my son. He held you before he killed himself, didn't he?!" She said flatly. Reminding him of the one time when Vegeta held him as a little kid before he did the one selfless act to try to keep his family safe.

"He held me!" Bra said proudly and raised her hand high.

"Hmph" He scoffed with jealousy and continued eating.

"It's ok honey. You have me, that counts." Marron said brightly as he smiled in return.

"Yuck. Are you guys always like this?" Bra said with loath.

"I'm glad I wasn't around to witness this all the time." She said sarcastically as Marron stuck her tongue out.

Bra's phone began to vibrate on the table and startled her. She quickly reached over and silenced it, placing it on her lap. She stared at it for a minute while her heart pounded wondering who it could be. She didn't want to look. Eventually the vibrating stopped. When her eyes left the phone, it quickly caught Marron's curious eye. Bra ignored the look and continued eating.

Minutes later when Marron was engaged with some conversation with Bulma, Bra took a quick sneak at her phone to see who had called. She took a breath of relief when she saw it was only Pan.

After a couple hours, Bra headed out for the afternoon to meet up with Pan at the mall. It wasn't long after they met up when Pan began to pry into her about last night's events while sitting at a table having a smoothie.

"So who was that guy? Are you going to see him again?"

Bra hesitated for a second wondering how to answer her question. "Well, I know I'll be running into him a lot."

"How so?"

"I… I work with him Pan." She said embarrassed as she dropped her forehead into her hand. She couldn't bring herself to look at Pan's reaction.

"What?!" She said, nearly choking on her drink. Bra simply nodded and kept her face down.

"How close does he work with you?"

"He's my- Trunks' assistant." Pan was baffled by her words and a moment of silence passed.

"Do you think he has an agenda?" Pan assumed.

"I don't know!" Bra quickly responded and looked straight at her. "I sure hope he doesn't. Why did it have to be him of all people?"

"Well, let's look on the brightside; you'll only be working with him for another 3 weeks."

Bra felt defeated and placed her forearms on the table, planting her forehead on top.

"But why does he have to be so hot?" She muffled. Pan shrugged and continued drinking her smoothie. A light bulb shined brightly in her mind at that moment and she lifted her head quickly and locked eyes with her friend.

"Wait a second. What about you? What happened to _you_ last night?!" Bra looked at her inquisitively. Pan's eyes grew large. She was on to something.

"What?"

"That guy you were making out with. Who was _he_ and where did _you_ go last night?" She raised an eyebrow and smugly took a sip of her drink, waiting for her to answer.

"Well, like you, he's also someone I know. He's actually a guy I had a class with in college. I always just thought he was cute but never thought much about it."

"Oh. So then?"

"Nothing really. We went somewhere to eat afterwards and got close to hooking up but my stupid uncle was blowing up my phone. Ugh, he was so annoying!" Pan rolled her eyes and tried to continue with her story. Bra instantly froze, the color flushed away from her face instantly.

"I guess he noticed the picture I put up of us last night on my page."

A couple minutes passed and Pan looked at Bra aniously.

"Are you ok there Bra?" She asked when she noticed her quiet and unvigilant demeanor. Pan assumed the mention of her uncle is what set her off. In fact, her behavior at the bar last night seemed suspicious but she brushed it off last night and thought she might not know how much Bra had changed since she moved.

"Did Goten say anything to you?" Bra's face was full of concern. "What picture did you post?"

Pan took her phone out and began looking through it. "I never answered my phone. I just kept getting calls then a couple texts asking where we were. Here, it was just this picture."

She handed her phone over to her and Bra saw it was just a simple picture of her and Pan smiling on the dance floor with a drink in their hand. The tag on the picture read "Catching up with an old friend. Finally!"

She handed the phone back as the tension on her face let up. "Sorry. I guess he still has an affect on me. I know I can't avoid him while I'm here and I honestly thought I was fine, till I ran into him a couple times at the hospital when I was visiting Trunks and Marron."

"I should've known that might have been the cause for what happened last night. I thought you were completely over him."

"So did I." Bra shrugged and tried to brush it off. She wasn't ready to tell anyone what happened with Goten last night. It took her by surprise.

The rest of the day passed and Bra sat in her office the next morning and tried to concentrate on her work. The anticipation of running into Kenzo on the way to her desk was the most nerve racking morning she had ever experienced. It was comparable to seeing Goten for the first time at her brother's wedding the year before. She knew it was going to be unavoidable and would have to face him sometime today. The inevitable came sooner than she thought as a knock came to her door.

"Come in."

She peered passed her computer screen as the door opened and her nerves instantly shot up. Kenzo walked in, his hair neatly styled as it was the first day she met him. Black pants, a dark blue tie with a white buttoned up shirt and folded sleeves up to his forearm, made it seem like he got in earlier than she thought. His eyes continued to be glued to the tablet as he began tapping away with his stylus.

"Good morning Bra. A few things on your agenda today…"

Bra tried to listen intently but was too distracted by the past. He finally looked at her and put the tablet to his side. "Did you want to change any of the events for today?"

He was still too gorgeous for words while she was at a loss for words. "Um, no… Can you go ahead and email me the schedule so I can prepare what needs to be said?"

"Sure thing." He smiled slightly and left the room. Bra's shoulders sunk down and a sigh of relief blew over her. She reminded herself that she needed to be the bigger person and be professional. It was a one-time thing.


	9. What if I Told You

**Chapter 9: What if I Told You**

Bra sat at the head of a long white table in the meeting room. About twelve to fifteen employees were seated around the room. Her eyes glanced around as people were taking turns talking. She spotted Kenzo sitting in the corner on the opposite side of the room. His eyes kept focused onto the tablet of his screen as he was typing away on the attached keyboard. Ideas were being discussed in the room about an upcoming release of a new capsule package.

Kenzo briefly looked up from his screen and caught Bra's eyes. She darted them away swiftly to one of the women talking. Her heart raced and her breathing became uneven. She tried to steady her nerves quickly. She couldn't help but think of what happened that night. How did it happen? Was she that drunk? This all wouldn't have happened if she never agreed to going to Goten's house that night.

She could feel herself getting angry at her actions that night. It still angered and bothered her to the core. She gave into him so easily. She let her heart get the best of her when she thought there was nothing left to salvage. Then surrendered to her old self and became a mess. She placed two fingers to her temple, she clearly looked tensed and bothered.

"Bra?" a male's voice called out to her. She caught herself and looked at the room around her. All eyes were on her. Even Kenzo looked curious at what was going on in her mind.

"I'm sorry. Um, let's go with the triple package of capsules. I think sending it as a three pack would be better. What was the feedback on each of them?" Bra tried to continue with the discussion. No one can know she was only half listening to the actual conversation.

After the meeting she returned to her desk and plopped down on her chair with a heavy sigh. She pulled in closer to her desk and grabbed her phone off the charger. She lit it up and saw a call and a text from both Marron and Goten. Her shoulders felt heavy as she let out another frustrating sigh. She opened up the phone to read the messages. Goten's read:

_Hey. I know you're still angry about what happened. But I need to talk to you. No intentions, no expectations. I was wrong. Can you just meet up with me at the park right by your work at 5:30 today? Please Bra. I promise I won't try anything. I just want to talk to you while you're still here. Please._

Bra looked at the message with empathy. As much as she didn't want to talk about what happened, let alone see him again, she felt like it needed to get out of her system. She needed closure, to finally try to close the door on that chapter completely. Maybe it's what she needed, she thought. She thought of her past again.

Bra realized she never gave Goten a chance to explain himself. Back then she never thought there was anything to explain. Her guard was always up and every word he said was met with apathy. _Maybe for once I could try to listen rather than just hear him out_, she thought. She began to type a reply back to him when a voice broke her thought.

"Bra?" She heard with a soft knock on her already opened door. She looked up and saw Kenzo holding some paper. She pressed a button on the side of her phone to turn the screen off. He walked up and placed the papers on her desk.

"Here are the minutes from the meetings earlier today."

"Thank you." She said and looked at him as he gave her a smirk and turned around, walking back to his desk. She grabbed the papers and put them aside as she turned her phone on to continue. She twirled her seat around so her back was facing the door. Reading the message again, her finger hovered over the send button that would send her accepted reply. Bra bit her lower lip and hesitated to send it. Was she ready?

"Um, Bra?" a knock and the sound of Kenzo's voice stilled her again. She spun in her chair to face him. He sauntered in and paused in front of her desk. Blue eyes linked to each others, but the feeling was different from before. Her mind was too flooded with the thought of seeing Goten again and the discussion that would follow, that Kenzo's breathtaking looks were no longer distracting.

"A group of us are going to have dinner at the new place across the street, would you like to join us?" he asked with a gentle voice that was afraid of rejection.

"Um…" She glanced at the time on the corner of her computer screen. It was 3:45 already. In less than two hours, she was going to meet him. Maybe going to dinner would be a good excuse to get away if the conversation wasn't going how she wanted.

"Sure. But I'm meeting someone after work so I might-"

"You're more than welcome to bring him or her along." He said with eyes lit up in excitement and a smile grew on his face. He was happy to hear her say yes, without knowing who it was she was meeting up with.

"Oh no, no." Bra instantly raised her hands and waved them in response.

"I just mean, I might be late or I might not make it. Just don't wait up for me."

"Oh." He said partially taken aback.

"Ok. Well, if you're hungry, you know where we'll be." He smiled at her and took his leave. Bra turned her phone back on and quickly sent the reply. She stared at it, waiting when his response came through. A simple thank you, was all he said.

Bra saw she still had an unread message and remembered it was Marron. She swiped over to check it. It was a picture of her niece sleeping in the same position as her brother with the message "Like father, like daughter."

Bra smiled to herself and sent a simple text back. She was happy that her brother and Marron were starting a brand new chapter in their lives. I need a new chapter or a brand new volume at this point in my life, she thought. Bra reminisced back to the hospital that night, when things got completely awkward between them and Goten. What was it they were hiding? She remembered her mother mentioning things being over with Goten, but didn't know exactly what she meant by it. The truth was, she feared the reality behind that meaning. It would leave her feeling more vulnerable than she already was. She needed to take charge of her feelings. Take back the strength she had and build the wall back up.

Her mind began to imagine how the meeting would take place. How she would feel when she saw him this time around. Who would be the first to say something? What would he tell her that she didn't already know? Her stomach began twisting in knots and her heart pumped faster.

Time had ascended and she prepared herself for a few scenarios. She made her way to the elevators, where a group of employees queued for the next lift. A few of them politely nodded a greeting when they saw her as she responded with a quick smile. Her mind was too muddled and her nerves were making her anxious. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try to calm down when that familiar cooling scent of cologne hit her nose. Her eyes jolted opened and she turned to see Kenzo standing slightly behind her left side. She guessed that he didn't notice her as his eyes looked surprised to see her.

"Oh, hey Bra." He smiled smoothly at her. She felt a bit of a calm melting sensation pour over her from the sound of his voice. Odd, she thought. Just earlier today she was so nervous about running into him. Maybe if the thought of meeting with Goten didn't overpower her own emotions, she would still be nervous around him.

When they finally got into a crowded elevator and made their descent, Kenzo stood in front of Bra with his back facing her. Her eyes began to scan him again. His nicely groomed hair, his broad shoulders, the way his arms looked in the suit. She smiled and giggled quietly to herself when she remembered how nice he looked under that suit. Her thoughts halted when the elevator stopped and dinged opened upon arrival.

Kenzo and Bra walked side by side toward the exit doors. Outside, he reminded her of dinner and pointed to the restaurant nearby. She smiled and nodded before parting ways.

Bra continued walking toward the park where she was going to meet Goten. The nerves seemed to grow back and the knots began twisting more in her stomach with each step. Her heels clicked on the sidewalk, but all she could hear was the loud beating of her heart.

She came upon the pathway to the park. It was lined beautifully with tall trees that were full of cherry blossom leaves falling from them. It was quite the sight. She paused and tried to prepare herself as much as possible before she took another step. There he sat, at the end of the path on a bench, she could see him clearly. His forward combed spikey onyx hair, blue jeans and the same black leather jacket he wore that night. Goten looked just as nervous as she was. His legs were shaking uncontrollably. His hands fumbled with his phone, flipping it continuously in his hand. She began walking toward him cautiously. Goten stood up when he saw her walking towards him. She smiled nervously with him.

"Hey." He said apprehensively.

"Hey Goten."

As he stood, Goten gestured for Bra to have a seat. Their eyes met briefly when they sat, causing both of them to look away, blushing a slight red. Both afraid that that spark would ignite again if they weren't careful with how they looked at each other. They sat silently for a few minutes. She could sense his uneasiness and reluctance to start the conversation. This was going to go nowhere if neither of them spoke soon.

"Goten-"

"I want-"

They both started and stopped in sync. Goten slowly turned his body toward her.

"I wanted to thank you." He said sweetly. She turned and faced him. Their reluctant eyes linked to each other's. Her heart felt warm again. Her mind tried to calm her feelings down.

"I know after what happened, I was sure you would leave for Tokyo and never speak to me again. So, thank you, for coming out and meeting with me. I'm glad you did." His words sounded genuine. She stayed silent as she knew he had more to say.

"Really Bra, I'm very happy you came out to meet with me. A lot has been weighing on my mind and I'm not even sure where to start."

"It's been the same for me too." She said, not sure of where this conversation was heading.

"I hope you know that that wasn't my intention that night. I would've never done anything to push you away even further... I was actually kind of scared before all that." He admitted.

"Scared? Of what?" She asked perplexed.

"Not being able to see you again after our conversation at the ice cream shop. Bra, you have no idea how happy I was to run into you at the hospital each time. You're already here for such a short amount of time that all I wanted was to spend some time with you and I knew asking you to come over was risky. But I thought I would have been able to control myself."

"Well, I can agree with you there. I didn't think I would ever let that happen either. But-"

"Bra, I'm not sorry for what happened." Goten said at the quick. She looked at him confused.

"It might have been unintentional, but it was unintentionally intentional. I didn't think it would happen. But to be completely honest, I wanted it to happen. I still care a whole lot about you, even if you don't feel the same anymore, or haven't for that matter."

Bra's heart began beating hastily. She could feel him about to spew out words she did not want to hear. He was beginning to let out the feelings she so desperately feared. It was the last thing she wanted to hear from him. She tried to think of something to say in case he started going in too deep.

"What happened that night spoke volumes. I never thought you would've responded that way to me on the porch. It killed me when you left… again." He emphasized, remembering all the times she would run off and leave without giving him a chance to explain.

"I never meant to hurt you. Not then and not when we were together either... I understand why you stopped and the way you thought the way you did... but… Paris and I are not together anymore." and just with those words alone, Bra froze.

"I just wanted you to know that what happened that night was not why we broke up. I don't want you to feel guilty. Paris will always be a part of my life because of our daughter. But she moved out a few months ago. I'm not trying to get your sympathy or try to get you back. But I just wanted you to know where I stand." Goten looked at Bra trying to figure out her reaction to it. Was she surprised or not? He couldn't figure it out.

"Bra, I really don't know how you feel about me this time around. I was pretty sure you were over me. It's been 6 years since we split and even when I told you how I still felt at your brother's wedding, you seemed to keep your distance regardless. Then something so unpredictable like that happens a couple days ago. I...I still-"

"Don't! Don't finish that sentence, please." Bra interrupted and put one of her hands up. She swallowed dryly. Her face turned away, clearly showing how apprehensive she was. She could see where he was going and if the end of that sentence had that four letter word attached to it, she was going to burst. Her instincts were telling her to run as they sat there in silence.

People continued to walk pass them. White and pale pink leaves snowed down, covering the wide sidewalk with a thin layer. Indicating the change of late spring. Bra was unsure of what to say next.

"Bra, what or how do you feel about the whole thing? You've barely spoken. I can't get a read on you at all." Goten spoke. He was looking at her as she stared out. That night had to have meant something to her, he thought. She had to have some sort of feelings still lingering for him. He vividly remembered the way she kissed him so intensely and held onto him like she could never let go. He missed everything about her and that one moment brought everything he tried to keep at bay to moment was so exhilarating and spontaneous. It was one neither of them would ever forget.

"Goten. I don't know what happened that night and why. But even knowing this bit of news now, I don't want it to change anything. I just want to keep my stay here completely temporary. While I'm happy that we started talking again, it cannot escalate into what happened that night." Bra said gravely.

"I understand." He said and turned his glance forward.

"I came here to help my family. I've built my own life in Tokyo as you have here. The last thing I want is for something to interfere with me going back or derail me from my goals. I came here to help and to learn from my mother and brother. I'm sorry Goten, but I'm no longer that girl you used to date."

"That's stating the obvious." He accidentally slipped out of his mouth. He sounded a little put off by her comment. Bra chuckled slightly and stood up. That had to be her cue to leave.

"I'm not the same person either Bra. I've learned and changed a lot."

"Well, I have a dinner to attend to with some people from work. But Goten?" Goten lifted his head to look at her. Her eyes looked at him tenderly, as if she felt apologetic.

"You're a wonderful father. I'm sure of that. So just concentrate on what's in front of you, that's what's important. Don't worry about having to explain things to me." Bra leaned over him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you around Goten." She smiled delicately and walked off before he could say anything else. After a few feet, she placed a fist to her chest and let out a big sigh. She wasn't sure if she said the right thing or if it sounded harsh at all. But the weight on her chest was heavy.

It wasn't enough that the events that night took a complete toll on her. But to know that Paris was also no longer in a romantic relationship with Goten was something she didn't want to cloud her judgment and emotions. Had she already known of this fact, that night might've gone a different direction.

Her thoughts began to distract her. Bra began thinking if she should've answered differently. She never clearly told him how she actually felt about what happened that night, let alone the aftermath. Goten seemed to have clearly seen right through the thick wall she tried to put up. Why would he even attempt to tell her how he felt? What would it do? He had a family to think about. He wouldn't risk barely seeing them just to move to Tokyo to be with her, would he? She thought of reasons why his relationship with Paris didn't work out. What happened with them? It was none of her business but she was curious.

Without realizing where she was going, Kenzo noticed Bra walk right passed the restaurant he was at. She was alone. He saw how distracted and absorbed she looked. Something was wrong. He continued staring in her direction as he wiped his face off and quickly grabbed his sports coat. He reached for his wallet in a haste, grabbing a few bills from inside and placing it on the table.

"Sorry guys, I have to go. Something urgent came up." He quickly said before rushing out. At the exit, Kenzo searched for his blue haired mistress at the direction he thought he saw her go. He threw his coat on and walked in a fast pace looking for her.

"Where did you go Bra?" He kept looking forward and to his sides in case she went into one of the shops along the path. It didn't take too long till he saw her sitting at a table of an outdoor food vendor. She was sitting looking down at her phone with a perplexed look on her face. To break the mood Kenzo walked right up to the table to see if she would notice. She didn't of course. So he sat down and made a loud thud on the table with his hands, startling Bra from her daze.

"What the? Kenzo?" She said with a surprised look. He smiled joyfully at her and let out a sigh.

"Did you come here to eat or something? Did you forget about my invitation already?" He said with a playful tone as he tried to lighten up her mood.

"Oh. Sorry, I must've forgotten." She said as she took a look around to where she plopped herself at.

"That's quite alright, we can order some food right here. Stay here, I'll go put in an order at the window."

"Wait Kenzo." She said just as he got up and just smiled at her as he continued walking off. He seemed upbeat all of a sudden. It almost seemed as if nothing happened that night. She still couldn't figure him out. He returned shortly and sat across from her. He leaned back in his chair with his leg propped on his knee.

"The food will be here shortly." He said with a smile.

"Didn't you just eat?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yes, but I would've preferred to eat with you to be honest." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh, um, thanks?" She said unsure.

"You're welcome. You're buying though, I just paid for that other one you were supposed to show up at." He said in a playful manner.

"Um, sure thing." She said a little confused. She still couldn't get a clear read on this man. When they met he seemed confident but quite shy around her. Then over the weekend at the bar he seemed a little arrogant. Today, he's playful but professional still. Was there a motive after what happened between them? She still didn't know.

The food arrived and the two made small talk in between bites. The conversations mainly consisted of work and some of the employees.

"There's been something I've been meaning to ask you." Kenzo said. Bra could tell over their small talk that there was something looming over him.

"Ok. Go ahead."

"The person you met with earlier, was it Goten?" Bra sat back in her seat and looked at him surprised. Why would he ask that? How did he know his name?

"I'll take it from that reaction as a yes." He said with a slight grin.

"Yes I did. But how do you know that?"

"I could tell by your demeanor earlier." He said smugly.

"But how did you know his name?" Bra continued to dig for information.

"That night you stayed over, he wouldn't stop blowing up your phone. And watching the way you were acting earlier today, well, I just put two and two together. Watching you walk passed the restaurant earlier and how you looked, it only reminded me of how I was years ago."

"What do you mean? Did you pick up my phone when he called?"

"My guess is he's your ex. Your first love… Something happened that night before I saw you at the bar." He said, not answering her question.

Bra shook her head in disbelief. How could he guess so correctly what she went through?

"Are you guessing or did I spat out all this stuff to you in my drunken state?"

Kenzo chuckled at the thought. "No Bra, that's just my guess. I have a knack for reading people and because I had a horrible past with my ex as well. You're kind of transparent with your feelings."

"Kenzo, what happened that night exactly?" She asked interested in what he had to say. She leaned forward and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes as she fumbled with the straw in her cup. He obviously knew something she didn't remember about that night.


	10. Clarity

**Chapter 10: Clarity**

Bra didn't have much recollection of the night in question. She only recalled bits of the bar where she got a little too wasted. She continued to watch Kenzo as he pondered that night.

"You were quite plastered by the time I noticed you. I saw the little game you were playing and the men that hesitated to come near such a pretty face. You and your friend seemed like an intimidating pair that no man wanted to attempt to flirt with alone." He said confidently. Bra looked at him astounded. That couldn't have been true. Not once did she feel like any guy left her alone, let alone be intimidated.

"One of the men was flirting hard with your friend and she took the bait. Before I came to you, someone else was getting their advances in and you seemed too inebriated to notice or even care."

"Let me guess, you came in and saved the night, Romeo?" She said with arrogance, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. His audacity and boldness was reminding her of that night.

"You could say that." He said with a cocky smile.

"I don't need you to save me from anything. I can take care of myself I'll have you know." She said boosting up her ego. She was a strong saiyan after all, even though it had been some time since she actually sparred with anyone since she moved.

"I know you're strong Bra. You clearly demonstrated that in my bed that night." Bra rolled her eyes at him. He was being a little too pretentious at this point. Both of their egos were trying to topple one another.

"You were so seductive that night. Pushing your rear against me like that and not even knowing who it was. You were so eager. How could I say no?" Bra began to regret asking him about that night. She was beginning to feel like more of a fool than she already seemed.

"I tried being a gentleman, Bra. I brought you over to the bar to try to sober you up a bit, but you took it upon yourself to order another set of shots. Told me I needed to loosen up a little. I tried to coerce you to head home but you wouldn't tell me where that was. You were so unwilling to go. However, in any interest, since I lived down the block from there, I took it upon myself to have you pass out there and I would take you in the morning."

"Wait. If you insisted on getting me home, why didn't you just ask my friend?"

"Bra, she was gone at that point. She didn't seem as intoxicated as you. But she willingly left with that guy she was with. She only gestured to me that she was going."

"Dammit Pan." She said to herself.

"So we walked, or to be more acurate, I dragged you home with me. You are impossible to walk with in that state of mind."

* * *

Kenzo helped Bra to the couch and removed his leather jacket, placing it on the armrest. He looked at her and let out a heavy sigh. Bra took her cellphone out as it continued to vibrate as it had been the entire way to his home. Kenzo went into the kitchen just behind her to find something to help sober her up. He looked over when he heard her mumbling something to herself.

"Fuck off Goten." She clearly said and tossed her phone onto the coffee table.

_"I said that?" She said concerned._

Bra stood up and began walking over to him. Her eyes looked at him maliciously. He knew something was wrong. This Goten guy must have set her off, igniting a dark flame in her, he thought. But he wasn't afraid of her. She was out for revenge and he knew that look all too well.

_"What happened Kenzo? I didn't answer the phone at all during all that did I?"_

_"I'm not sure. I only saw you throw the phone onto the table and next thing I know, you're grabbing me by the collar and kissing me." Bra looked at him baffled. Did she really make the first move like that?_

Bra had a strong grip on him. Kenzo placed his hands on her shoulders. She resisted, forcing Kenzo to press harder and finally broke the kiss. He looked at her bewildered. He stared into her glazed blue eyes. Her soul looked lost.

"Bra, stop. You don't know what you're doing. You're not of sound and mind here."

"But I am of sound and mind. I know what I'm doing. " She tried convincing him.

"I don't think you know that either."

"Trust me. I do." She confirmed.

"If that's the case, what is my name?" He was becoming more annoyed at this point.

"Kenzo!" She answered, placing a finger up, indicating a point.

"Who am I to you then?"

"You're the fucking hot assistant that my brother hired and told me absolutely nothing about." She pressed her hips against his intently. Her hands released his shirt and traced down his body, feeling every curve of his torso.

"Bra, stop it. If you know who I am, then you know it's not a good idea." He stated, pulling his hips away from her.

"Kenzo, in this moment, I'm not your boss. We're not in my office. It's not fucking business hours. Fuck, I'm not even going to be here in the next month. So why does it matter so much to you?" Her hands ventured lower and he stilled when she began stroking over his jeans slowly. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes. Then opened them and looked at her in anger.

"Bra, I'm just trying to do the right thing here. Trust me, I'm not that good of a guy. Please." He grabbed her wrist but could tell she was far too gone to convince.

"Quit hiding behind that good boy image of yours and take advantage of what's in front of you." She said harshly.

"I will if you don't stop. I don't need convincing to sleep with you." He said hotly in return

"Don't stop you say? Gladly." She said as she started stroking with her hand, tempting him further. She grabbed him from the back of his neck and pulled him in with a bruising kiss. He began kissing her back passionately, running his hands over her body. He pushed her off one more time. Their foreheads touched as they breathed raggedly and he glared at her.

"You are quite beguiling Bra, you better know what you're fucking doing. If you continue to persist, I won't be able to restrain myself if you don't heed to my warning." He looked into her lost eyes one more time. Her movement stilled. Maybe he got through to her, he thought. She rose up to her tip toes to try to appear at level with him. Her eyes glared at him.

"I don't need a fucking warning." She said offensively. Kenzo looked one last time and threw all common sense out of the window. He kissed her roughly at first, pulling her closer to him by placing his hand at the small of her back.

* * *

"Ok. I think I remember the rest from there." Bra quickly said, stopping him from going any further into the memory. She felt slightly ashamed, but was beginning to remember bits and pieces of it.

"Do you regret it now?" He asked doubtingly. She paused a moment before answering.

"No." She said confidently. "What happened that night had a reason to it. Regardless of my reckless actions, if it wasn't you, it would've been someone else. It's not often that something like that happens anymore."

"I can say the same…" He trailed off.

"How so? What happened to you?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Besides, you're only here for another few weeks if I'm not mistaken."

"I guess so." She said sadly.

"Are we done here then?" He said dismissively. He stood tall and put his coat on.

"I'd be happy to take you home. If you tell me where it is this time." He said with a grin.

"Sure." She said, trying to play nice.

Kenzo popped open his capsule out into the clearing and let Bra inside his car. She reached over to grab her seatbelt and noticed a familiar figure on her side mirror. She peered forward, squinting her eyes to focus on the image. In the distance was the reflection of Goten. He stood looking in her direction.

"Oh shit! Did he see me?" She said quietly to herself. She continued staring as did he. His head turned when a woman with dark hair stepped forward next to him talking toward him. She tried to get a deeper look at who it was when Kenzo got in the car.

"So where to?" He asked, buckling himself in.

"Um…" She glanced at him quickly then back to the mirror. They were gone.

"Bra?" He called as he started the car up.

"Sorry." She turned around and looked through the back window but they were nowhere to be found. Was she seeing things? Kenzo looked at her then turned his head toward the back to see what it was. He couldn't figure out what she was looking for and turned around when she did and clicked her seatbelt on.

"Um, can we just go somewhere else for now? I don't want to be home yet." She said looking down at her hands, clearly distracted.

"Sure. Do you have a place in mind?"

"No, just drive somewhere." She said looking straight out into the the city.

Kenzo drove around the city for a few minutes before deciding a destination. He kept quiet thinking it was best to let her marinate her thoughts on whatever it was she saw earlier and perhaps all the information she was given today. Every chance he got, he looked over to her, studying her. Subconsciously her fingers kept tapping and fumbling one another. Kenzo placed a hand on hers and she looked over at him instantly.

"Hey, we're here. Is this ok?" He said as he put the car in park. Bra looked and noticed it was the beach.

"Here is fine."

The two stepped out of the car and walked out to the concrete wall that bordered the beach and the parking lot. The sun had already set and the sky was dark. Only a few people were out on the sand, either walking their dog or jogging. Kenzo leaned forward, placing his elbows on the top of the wall. Bra placed her hands on the top and patted it not knowing what to do next. Her mind kept thinking back to who Goten was with. She didn't recognize her or see her clearly enough. Was it Paris or someone else? Why did it matter so much to her? Goten had clearly noticed her getting in the car. Did he know Kenzo? Would he tell Trunks if he did?

"I have an idea." Kenzo abruptly said as he took Bra's hand and began walking toward the brightly lit pier. There was a bigger crowd of people walking around with food or souvenirs from the little carnival games that surrounded the area. Bra couldn't recall the last time she went to a place like this.

Kenzo lured her to one of the games and told her to take a seat. She looked up as they sat at numbers 4 and 5. The game was clearly a racing type of shooting game. He placed some cash in the middle of them to indicate they were both playing. A few other spectators joined in.

"Kenzo, I don't really know how to play these games."

"It's pretty easy, just aim your gun at the target and hold the trigger. I assure you, it's not that difficult." He said with a genuine smile that made her smile back. The attendant sounded over the speakers when to go and they began shooting away. Bra felt a small thrill as she watched her number race toward the finish line along with the other participants. A bell rang, indicating a winner and the shooting ceased.

"And the winner is number 5!" She grabbed one of the prizes and brought it over to Kenzo. Bra smirked at him as he took the stuffed animal with pride.

The two continued along the pier and played various games. Bra was actually enjoying herself. Her muddled mind was now cleared of distractions. She did her best to keep the thoughts of Goten at bay. Kenzo was making her smile and making her feel free. The way she felt in Tokyo over the last couple of years, before her feelings got caught up in the mix of her past.

They ended the night of games with a few prizes. Kenzo still only had the prize from the first game while Bra had 3 small souvenirs of her own: a blue frog, a dog wearing a green shirt and a pink bear.

"So, I have to ask you. Where are you from?" Bra asked as they walked along the pier. Kenzo held his winning gecko by the tail and was twirling it in circles with his other hand in his pocket.

"Well. I'm from this great planet called Earth." He said and smiled brilliantly at her.

"That's not what I meant." She chuckled.

"I'm from America, specifically, Texas." He answered.

"Couldn't you tell by my carefully masked accent?." He said, with a slight country twang. He looked at her and they both laughed.

"I didn't. I don't know of anyone from there nor the accent. America seems to have a plethora of accents." She said.

"Yes, it is quite the melting pot. Eventually I settled and moved here a few years ago. I was born there, but moved to a few different countries while attending school, which may explain my intonation when I speak. "

"So you like it here then?"

"Sure. For the most part. I enjoy the city, the friendly people, the atmosphere, but I think I find you quite fascinating." They both stopped in their tracks and he turned to face her with a giddy smile on his face. Bra's jaw dropped. She was hesitant to look at him and just froze. She swallowed dryly before slowly making eye contact with him. His eyes twinkled in the light and glowed with his smile. She was speechless. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

"I'm kidding." He broke out and nudged her with his shoulder.

"Lighten up a little Bra. You're so tense all the time." He said as he began walking off, leaving her behind. Bra felt foolish and huffed a breath. Kenzo turned around to see her angry reaction as she stood there like a kid about to throw a temper tantrum. He leaned back and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh what's with the pout? Are you disappointed or something?" He teased as she walked reluctantly along with him. She eventually smiled and shook her head of embarrassment.

"You're such a jerk!" She said, pushing him aside and smirking to herself. She realized she did need to lighten up. Everything had been so nerve wracking every where she went since she arrived. Goten was not the problem, it was herself.

"Ow." Kenzo complained jokingly as he placed a hand on his rib side and hobbled over to her.

"Please take note that I will not be at work tomorrow. My boss has just abused me." He smiled back at her as she noticed her playful side more.

"I do need to lighten up. Thanks for the reminder." She admitted.

"Anytime." He smirked with pride.

On the drive home, the mood was lightened and full of laughs. Upon arrival she looked over at Kenzo sincerely and said, "thank you."

She got out of the car, closing the door behind her. Bra turned around when she heard the window opening as he called out to her.

"Hey Bra, if you ever do need a time out from whatever drama it is that you're dealing with, I am here for you," He looked at her sincerely, pausing a moment before continuing, "while you're here for the time being I mean."

"I appreciate that." She said with a genuine smile.

"You don't need to tell me anything. I won't judge." She simply smiled a reply and tapped on the inside of the door panel.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kenzo." She said lastly as she turned around and walked toward the home.


	11. Let Me Remind You

**Chapter 11: Let Me Remind You**

"Bra! For the last time, let's go!" Trunks yelled out at the bottom of the staircase by the main entrance of his parent's home. He waited impatiently, suited up in a dark gray coat and pantsuit, paired with a navy tie. He hated waiting, especially for an event.

"Yeah, I got it. Geez." Bra said sharply as her heels clicked hastily, descending down each step. She dressed in a tightly snug white cocktail dress, red and black jewelry accessories with matching heels.

"Wow, our kids sure clean up nicely, don't they Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she stood nearby in a black laced dress. Vegeta scoffed with pride in his black suit. The Brief family had more than their fair share of good looks running through their genes.

The family went into the black stretched out SUV that sat waiting on them. Tonight was one of the biggest events of the year for their company. It was an event that would showcase their latest and newest inventions along with competitors from all over the world. It was a chance to make an impression to their investors and show that Capsule Corp is still one of the leading businesses in its field.

Bra was too distracted with her personal life that she didn't realize the date was coming up so fast. She kept busy the entire week; working late hours along with the rest of the employees.

The thought of Goten still laid dormant in her mind, only to come up when she laid quietly in her bed trying to fall asleep. That one night still played on and on in her mind, persistent and nagging at her heart.

Earlier in the week, Bra decided to stay at the office and continued to work. Kenzo knocked on the opened door to her office.

"Bra, I'm heading out. Are you sure you want to stay? It's rather late for work." He asked looking at his watch that indicated 10:30 pm.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. Trunks has a little sleeping area for nights like this." She said dismissively with a yawn while flipping through papers of what items they were going to showcase at the event.

Kenzo noticed the energy drained from her eyes.

"I take it you're referring to that?" He pointed to the small couch that usually served its purpose during meetings. It didn't look very comfortable to sleep on by any means.

"There's just a lot that still needs to be looked over. It's a lot of pressure on me to prove myself while my brother is absent." Her blue eyes kept focus on the task at hand.

"I understand. But if I'm not mistaken, you've barely eaten between yesterday and today, let alone taken any kind of break." He walked slowly towards her desk as she was fully immersed in her work. Quietly sneaking his way behind her, he placed his hands over her eyes.

"Kenzo!" She said startled.

"Come now, you should really considering taking a break." He whispered in her ear. His deep voice sent a chill down her spine, making the little hairs on her arm stand. The way he spoke and the sound of his voice was so sexy to her.

"Kenzo, the conference is in 2 days. I need to concentrate." She spoke with conviction.

"Bra, the most important projects have already been approved by Trunks. The changes that have been implemented are minimal. Just take a break for the rest of night and come in late tomorrow. I promise you, everything will still be intact." He placed his hands on her stiff shoulders and began to massage them. She sighed in defeat and dropped her head. The tension on her shoulders was quite evident and a break was something she needed after a long night.

"But..." She began, then Kenzo spun her chair to face him. Her eyes met his when the chair stopped. Placing his hands on either sides of her chair, he leaned his face close to hers as she shyly darted her eyes down to his bold forearms. His sleeves were folded just below his elbows. His hands seemed strong but manicured. The scent of his cologne tantalized her senses once again. Her eyes traced up to his face slowly and she realized that it had a faint shadow of a beard forming.

"No refusals. You need to take your mind off of work and let it reset." He said staring into her blue eyes. She looked back at him immensely, considering her answer. But the only thing running through her mind was how good looking this man was. Even the mere thought of hooking up again popped up in her head. She shook the thought of it out. He's my assistant, he's my brother's assistant. She repeated in her head.

"Join me for a drink or even a bite to eat, you must be famished. I insist."

"Ok fine." She said defeated, rolling her eyes.

"Perfect." A smile instantly grew on Kenzo's face. He grabbed her forearms and pulled her off of the dreaded office chair. She started grabbing her things together as he did the same.

"Just one drink and something small to eat. After that I'm going home." She closed her office as they headed out to the elevators.

"May I suggest the small place just outside of here, the one from the other day?"

"Sure."

He pressed the button for the first level and turned his head to her as did she. He smiled and something in her made her heart beat faster. What was going on? She thought. Her eyes traced down. The bit of scruffiness on his face and the way his hair was beginning to lose its hold was making his "oh so perfect" image of him seem less. His tie was loosened and the top button of his dress shirt was undone. The wear of the day was definitely showing on him.

She grew conscious of her own image and began running her fingers through her long blue hair, tugging on her tight navy dress and straightening her white blazer. She patted her cheeks to try to add some color onto them and make her look less dull as she was sure her make-up was faint by now.

"Bra?" She turned her face as he swiftly leaned in and kissed her lips. Bra stood baffled.

"Consider that your wake up call." He teased. She glared at him, stretching one side of her mouth upward.

"You were just so absolutely adorable that I couldn't resist." Bra continued to stare at him, slightly aloof.

"Relax Bra. I suggest you get your mind off of work already or I'll become a repeat offender." He continued, grinning from ear to ear. Bra rolled her eyes and shook her head as she breathed a sigh of defeat. He seemed to always be the one to remind her when to lighten up.

"You didn't have to kiss me to do that." She smiled to herself as the heat from her face began to fade away.

"It worked didn't it?"

"For a moment, yes." She grinned and nudged his arm with her shoulder.

"Besides, if my memory serves me correctly, what was it you were implying not too long ago?" He teased, placing a thumb and index finger on his chin, as if to appear he was thinking.

"We're not in your office anymore. It's not business hours and you won't even be here next month, if I recall." He joked on.

"Are you really going to start with me with _that_ right now?" She said inquisitively, raising an eyebrow.

"We can start whenever you want, just tell me when." He smirked back at her. She watched as his arm moved slowly, she felt him place his hand on her back and pulled at her waist, bringing her closer to him. She looked at him and their eyes spoke silently of lust. She snickered as a plan kicked into play in her mind.

"Not here. Too many cameras." She said as her eyes pointed in the direction of one in the corner. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Bra sauntered her way out, moving her hips with intent as Kenzo followed, keeping his eyes on the prize. It was like a dog following a treat.

Bra took out her capsule container and skimmed her finger over each one till she got to a black labeled capsule with the number 410 on it. She pressed the top and threw it out onto the street. A silver SUV with dark limo tinted windows appeared through the smoke. They both hopped in and she drove off.

It only took a few minutes before she parked the car on the side at a nearby park. The same park that she met Goten at a few days earlier. There weren't any other cars near her and the only street lights were off into the distance. The side of the park she parked at had a decent sized hill. Any spectators would have a hard time seeing inside. She turned the engine and the lights off and looked at him.

"I'm quite surprised, Bra. The park?" He said with a mischievous smile.

"Why not?" She said as she kicked off her heels. Without hesitation she hiked up her skirt up just enough and climbed over to Kenzo's seat, straddling him. Without any warning, Bra grabbed his face and started to kiss him. Kenzo muffled in surprise and placed his hands on her hips. Their tongues thrashed and tasted each other mercilessly. His hands crawled up her sides and slid the blazer off of her shoulders, tossing it aside.

Kenzo searched around the seat and pulled a handle on the chair to recline it back. Bra yelped in surprise when it went down fast, detaching their lips. She pushed up on his hardened chest and sat up. Her eyes nudged to the back seat, where she had it already folded down, giving them more room.

"Smart girl." He snickered as she began crawling her way to the back. Kenzo quickly kicked his shoes off and followed her back. Once he was close enough, Bra cupped her hands at his cheeks and pulled him closer. She whipped her hair to one side, pausing a moment as she admired his facial features. His clear blue eyes were hypnotizing.

In this moment, she needed him more than he needed her. This time it didn't have much to do with Goten at all. The stress of the big event had landed on her lap. The timing of her new niece's birth couldn't have been anymore inconvenient. But nevertheless, Trunks still lent a helping hand from home whenever approvals or adjustments seemed way over Bra's expertise and knowledge.

"Fuck work." She tried saying with conviction as she looked down at his now reddened lips.

He smiled happily before pressing his lips onto hers. Kenzo's hands ran all over Bra's curves slowly. Savoring the feeling of her body in the tight dress. He pulled the straps of her dress down, exposing her supple breasts. His lips left hers as he sat down. In one smooth motion he quickly leaned over, hooking his arm behind her and pulling her in. He held her close as the kissing commenced.

Bra hastily began to untuck his dress shirt. Her hands started to unbutton it but she grew frustrated quickly and ripped it open as the buttons flew everywhere.

"Sorry. I'll buy you a new one." She said between their lips.

"I couldn't care less." He smiled gorgeously at her.

Kenzo held her tighter as he began to turn, swapping places. He laid her down slowly and began kissing down the length of her neck, down to her chest. Bra's back began to arch up to meet him. Quiet moans began to escape low in her throat as the heat from his mouth enclosed onto one of her nipples.

His hands traced up the soft skin of her thighs, sneaking under her dress as he pushed it up above her hips. He lingered around her hips and noticed she had no panties on. He lifted his head and looked at her smugly.

"Hmm, no panties and no bra? You're sure beguiling Miss Bra Brief." He teased.

"Ironic isn't it?" She smiled seductively and tugged on his opened dress shirt to kiss him. Her hands moved slowly over his thick abs till she arrived at his belt buckle, unbuckling and unbuttoning him. Kenzo went ahead and unzipped his pants in haste, pulling them down just enough to spring free. He reached his hand out and placed it between her legs. She was more than ready for him.

Kenzo inched forward, teasing her hot folds with the tip. He dove into her slowly. The feeling of ecstasy rushing over them. His hips moved slowly and languidly, feeling every bit of her as the moans escaped quietly with every movement. The motion began to pick up speed then set into a continuous rhythm that was sure to shake the car.

Bra felt his fingers begin to dig into her hips as she gripped harder onto the folded down seats just above her head. Her moans become more intense as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. It was becoming overwhelming.

His breathing became more ragged and vocal as his jaw started to drop. His hips began to push more fervently as the feeling heightened.

Kenzo dropped his head down to the nape of her neck, pushing his hips deeper into her. Her hands gripped at his hair, tugging tighter with each moan. Kenzo sucked at her neck gently to try to divert some of the attention as he was coming on fast. But this didn't work as he began to feel the coil in her tighten around him. He gripped at the edge of the seating, as he knew the end was nearing. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on, digging the tips of her nails into his flesh. His hips began to move hastily, catching her orgasam as it came, tightening around him in waves. Her head tilted back and her body shuddered in its release. Her moan was more audible and careless. He thrusted a few more times and stilled when he came. His breath hitched as his hips moved languidly a couple more times before he collapsed himself on top of her.

They laid there silently, breathing raggedly. His head sat on her chest, rising and falling with every breath. Slowly he pressed down on his hands and lifted himself up. Drawing himself out of her, he let out a soft grunt and sat up. He fixed his pants and stared down at her limp body as he continued panting. Bra nonchalantly pushed her arms through the straps of her dress and pulled it up, covering her breasts. Then pulled down on the bottom of her dress, adjusting herself. Kenzo glanced down at his dress shirt, unsure of how to close it, he looked over at Bra with a smile and a shrug.

"Sorry Kenzo. I got a little carried away." She said, staring at his exposed and toned body.

"Well, shall we continue the original goal and grab a bite to eat before heading home?" He shrugged.

"Yes, I'm starving now." She sat up and began making her way to the driver's seat, Kenzo following behind her.

He slipped on his shoes and looked down at his body and laughed softly.

"What?" Bra looked over at him after starting the engine.

"May I suggest we grab something to go instead?" He held the opened edges of his ruined shirt and looked at her with a smile spread across his lips.

"Oh. Good point," she laughed, "we can pick something up on the way and just eat in my car. I can drop you off after that."

"You're more than welcome to stay at my place."

"And come back to work in the same clothes? No thanks. It's fine." She concluded as he shrugged after.

* * *

A storm began as the black SUV reached the convention center. Banners decorated the outside of the building, indicating the big event going on inside. People dressed to impress were running through the rain to get inside as fast as they could. The driver pulled up to the entrance and walked over to the back door. He popped open an umbrella and opened the door.

"I'm sorry, I only have one umbrella." He said.

"It's fine. Mom, Bra go ahead." Trunks insisted.

Bra and Bulma grabbed the umbrella and ran their way inside with the two men following behind, using their coats to block the rain. Inside, the place was packed with people. Banners hung representing each company and their booths. Drinks and appetizers were being served and the people mingled and walked about. Bulma and Vegeta went off on their own. Bra followed alongside her brother and was introduced to a few clients before she ventured off on her own to take a look at the competition.

She saw a banner with a familiar logo on it with the name Rei Technologies. She knew them to be another type of multi-billion-dollar company specializing in computer parts that Capsule Corp used at their facilities for some of their computers.

"Bra." She turned her head in the direction of a male voice. Her eyes darted around the crowd for a familiar face when she spotted Kenzo approaching.

"Oh, hey you. I didn't know you were here already." She said as he gave her a side hug.

"Did you check out our area? What do you think of all of this?" He stretched out his arms to point to the entire convention.

"I think we look pretty good on our end. I was finally able to pull away from my brother and was going to have a look around the other booths. Did you see anything special out here?" She asked as they began walking slowly and glancing at the booths along the way.

"Well, I haven't been able to scope out everything just yet. There are so many companies here. But what I have seen is nothing in comparison to Capsule Corp."

"Good. Let's keep it that way." She said as she grabbed a flute of red wine from a nearby server. The woman looked at Kenzo, eyeing him flirtatiously and practically shoving the tray of wine in front of him.

"No thank you. I've got to keep my eye on this one here. Thanks." He quickly wrapped an arm around Bra's shoulders and yanked her closer to him as the wine moved around in the cup, beckoning to spill over on to her white dress. She quickly dodged it as the server whipped her hair and sauntered away disappointed.

"Kenzo!" Bra burst with her arm stretched out and her torso tucked inwards in the opposite direction.

"Oh, my apologies." He said, taking the glass from her. "Did it get on you?"

"No, I don't think so. Do you see anything?" She asked as she looked down at her dress.

"No, but may I say, you're looking absolutely flawless in your outfit." He complimented as if without a shadow of a doubt. His eyes took in every detail of her appearance.

"Thank you. So do you." She said, grabbing the drink back from him.

"There is one thing I do notice though." He said with a slight displeased look on his face.

"What?" She said looking down and around at her outfit again.

"My guess is that you're not wearing anything underneath again, aren't you?" He whispered in her ear. Bra's mouth fell agape with sarcasm.

"There's a high possibility of that." She teased. It no longer bothered her when Kenzo made little comments of advances towards her. She had similar relationships like this one in the past, although none as close to proximity to her as her assistant.

"Ken?" The sound of another woman's voice called out to him, breaking their current mood. Their heads turned forward, noticing two different views.

A dainty woman with maroon hair was approaching them. Her eyes were a light greenish blue, porcelain light skin and a heavy red lip. Her hair and makeup was flawless. She was donned in a gray laced dress and black heels. Her arms spread wide open, invitingly, as she headed towards Kenzo.

Bra's eyes dismissed the woman and quickly darted when she noticed the man walking next to her, it was Goten. She didn't bother to care who the woman was as she was too perplexed by who she was seeing. She swallowed dryly and her mouth hung opened slightly, heart beating nervously. Onyx eyes looked at her with chagrin.

"Goten."

"Rei"

They both mouthed quietly in sync, frozen where they stood. Rei hugged Kenzo like an old friend. Squeezing him with a giant smile on her face. When she let go she looked over at Bra surprised.

"Bra is that you? Wow, it's been so long how've you been." She said cheerfully and gave her the same kind of hug in return.

"You look gorgeous!" She said as she held her at arms length and continued looking at Bra.

Goten stood silently with no formalities, watching Bra.

"Thank you. Rei, was it?" Bra asked looking at her. She looked slightly familiar but couldn't put the pieces together.

"I guess it has been a few years, it's me, Kirei." She said brightly.

"You know, daughter of Rei Technologies, where Goten's been working at for a few years now." She said, pointing behind her to him.

"Oh. Yes. Of course." Bra said blankly as her eyes locked with Goten's, setting the fire in her to a blaze. He continued looking at her then at Kenzo, obviously bothered by something. She was starting to feel like she was caught guilty of cheating. Why did she feel like being seen with Kenzo by her ex-boyfriend was so wrong?


	12. It Should've Been Us

_Yay for updates! Sorry for such a long hiatus between the last chapter and the one before that. I hope you're still reading along and are still enjoying the story! _

_Read on and keep sending reviews so I can update more!_

* * *

**Chapter 12: It Should've Been Us**

The spring breeze swirled the fallen pink leaves on the sidewalk. Goten sat on the cold bench as he watched Bra leave him once again. _Why was she always the first to leave?_ He thought. He stood tall and headed to his parked car. He felt slightly agitated at himself. He was still chasing her after all this time, his long time relationship with the mother of his daughter was ruined because of it, he was completely enamored by her. Convincing himself that that night had to have meant something more to her than just a coincidence, he wasn't going to give up.

He clutched his keys in his hand and shut the door to his car. He turned on his heel, determined to chase after her.

"Goten!" The voice of a familiar female called out to him, stopping him dead in his tracks. As his eyes quickly searched for a face, his mind quietly hoped it wasn't Paris. He then spotted a woman waving and walking towards him.

"Kirei. What's up?" He said as his body loosened in relief.

Kirei was an old friend of Goten's. They shared a past together but it wasn't of any significance to either of them. Not once had either of them brought it up to one another. But when he found out Paris was pregnant, she helped him land a job at her father's business. Since then, he has continued working alongside Kirei. He was now a supervisor in his area while she was his boss.

"The yearly tech show that's happening this weekend, I know it's kind of last minute, but do you want to go? One of the other guys just fell through and I know you've been wanting to scope it out. So how about it?" She asked with bright eyes.

"Yeah of course! I'd like that. Thanks." Goten answered with glee.

"Ok. Perfect. I'll give you the details at work tomorrow." She waved and began walking off then quickly turned around.

"Oh wait, Goten!" He paused again and looked at her.

"I'm having dinner just a little ways from here at that new restaurant. Will you join me?"

He looked at her and hesitated. He wanted to go home. His daughter would be dropped off in a few hours and he just wanted the time to himself to sulk in his thoughts from earlier.

"Please Goten? My husband is meeting me there along with one of my girlfriends. I just don't want her to sit there and feel like she's the third wheel. Besides, you're single now and she's really cute, I'm just saying." She hinted, trying to convince him.

"Well…" He started, then looked at his watch. Sulking at home in his own misery wasn't going to help. He decided he had to get his mind off of it for the moment.

"I guess I can spare some time before Paris drops Karume off." He agreed reluctantly.

"Oh, perfect!" She cheered with a peppy clap as she ran over to Goten with her loud heels and pulled on his arm to follow.

"Come on. They should be there momentarily. She's really cute Goten. I think you'll like her…" She trailed off, boasting about her friend. Goten nodded blankly. There was no other woman he wanted besides Bra. But she made a point to him that she was not staying and did not want anything to change between them.

Dinner went off without a hitch. Goten tried to put aside his thoughts for the time being and tried to be in the moment. He was introduced to Kirei's friend Gia, a brunette with a similar fashion sense as Kirei. She was petite, but seemed soft around the edges. He was sure she had never been to a gym in her entire life. Over dinner, he tried to converse with Kirei's husband, while Gia continued to butt in. It was clear that she was very interested in Goten.

After dinner, the two of them stood at the corner of a street light, waiting for the light to change before crossing. Kirei and her husband parted ways with them and headed the opposite direction. Gia wrapped her arm around Goten's bicep and continued blabbering on about herself. He gently smiled down at her and nodded. He tried being nice, but was already annoyed from earlier. He turned his head away from her and noticed a woman with long blue hair standing on the sidewalk a couple yards away talking to a man with dark brown hair. His eyes focused and grew large when he noticed it was Bra. He continued staring on, watching her intently. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but he felt a pang of jealousy underneath.

"Goten?...Goten?" Gia continued to nag.

"Hmm?" He said flatly and turned his attention to her.

"So, can I get a ride from you?" He looked at his watch and noticed the time.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I have to head straight home. My daughter should be getting dropped off soon." He lied. Earlier in the evening, he received a text from Paris saying she would be a couple hours late bringing their daughter over to him. But he did not want to spend any more time with Gia.

"Oh it's ok then. I'll just give you a call some time." She said with a defeated smile.

"Ok. Bye." He waved off as the light changed and he headed off to his car to drive home.

Goten was watching TV in the living room when the door bell rang. Paris and Karume stood in the doorway when he answered. He kneeled down to Karume's level as she gave him a loving hug.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hey honey. I missed you today."

"I missed you too."

"How was school? Were you good?"

"Yes. We learned how to make different colors with paint! Did you know yellow and blue make green?"

"Yes I did and now you know."

"Then me and my friend played store and I got to use the cash register."

"That's sounds fun. Now, I know you just got here, but it's already late and time to get ready for bed. Can you head over to your room and pick out some pj's to change into after you take a bath?"

"Ok." Karume said as she handed over her backpack to Goten and headed off.

Goten stood up and looked at Paris, dressed in a loose black tank top and fitted jeans. Around her neck was a white gold necklace with a pendant that had monogrammed letters G, K and P engraved on it that he gave her for her birthday last year. "Sorry I brought her in so late tonight. Dinner ran longer than I thought. But all of her homework is done."

"It's ok. I'll drop her off on Friday after dinner. Drive safely." He began closing the door slowly.

"Um, Goten." He paused and opened it, looking at her inquisitively.

"If it's not too much to ask, would you mind... if I stayed here, just for tonight?" She asked with hesitation. Her eyes looking down in embarrassment.

"Stay here? Is there a reason? I mean, is everything ok?" He felt concerned. She hadn't stepped foot inside their old home since she moved out a few months ago.

"I can't stand to be in my parents home. All we do is argue, you know how they are, and tonight was a bad one, which was why it took so long. It's just for tonight. Please Goten? I'll stay on the couch or in Karume's bedroom. I'll take her to school and go from there." She look at him, her eyes pleading for him to let her stay.

"Sure, it's fine. You can stay in her room." He said as he stood to the side to let her in. Once inside, she took a slow glance at the familiar home as Goten shut the door behind her, wondering what she was thinking.

The walls were no longer decorated with the framed pictures that included Paris in them. Only faint outlines of where the frames hung were visible on the off white walls of the living room.

"I'm going to get Karume's bath ready. Help yourself to whatever you need in the kitchen. Not much has changed in there." He said, inferring to the changes on the walls.

"Thank you Goten." She said blankly as she continued observing any other changes in the home she used to share with him.

Goten headed off to the bathroom and began heating up the water, testing the temperature as it warmed up within a couple minutes. "Karume, the water is warmed up for you now."

"Ok. Coming daddy." Karume's small voice echoed from her room. Goten patted his daughter's head as she passed him in the hall on his way to his room. He grabbed a pair of pajama pants and went back into the living room.

Paris stood in the kitchen sipping on a glass of water. He walked over to her and handed over the gray sweatpants. "Just a little something more comfortable to sleep in. I know how much you hate sleeping in jeans."

"Thanks." She smiled sincerely at Goten.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled slightly back and headed towards the couch. He turned the TV on and splayed his arms on the couch. There was an awkward silence in the room, neither of them said a word.

A little while later he heard Paris head down the hallway. When Goten felt she was out of the room, he turned his head towards the console table, remembering the moment he spotted Bra looking at the old framed picture of them from years ago. The picture still sat faced down on the table. He wondered idly for a moment if Paris had noticed that old picture too. Would she say anything?

He stood up, grabbing the picture from the stand, he started to make his way down the hall towards his room to place it somewhere else. He paused in front of Karume's door when he heard Paris' voice reading a bedtime story to their daughter. His mouth formed a small smile. It was something she always loved to do with her at bedtime. Although he tried plenty of times, it was never the same. His daughter always pointed out "That's not how mommy reads it." Leading him to read new books to form his own memories with her.

After Goten placed the picture on his bedside, he stared at it for a moment. Losing himself in the memory of the picture. Things were simpler then. He had no responsibilities, he only had Bra.

Quickly after, he headed back to the living room. Plopping himself on the couch.

"Karume's asleep now. What're you watching?" Paris interrupted, entering the living room.

"Oh, I'm not sure. I just had it on."

"Do you mind?" She asked, standing next to the couch, "I'm not all that sleepy just yet."

"No. Go ahead." He adjust his position, scooting over, leaning on the armrest as Paris sat nervously next to him. Goten looked over at her, noticing her demeanor. He had never seen her so uneasy before.

"Paris." She turned her head towards him. Brown eyes met his, lingering in the moment. He wanted to ask her why she seemed so bothered but instead, a feeling washed over him. The feeling that his family was complete and under one roof again.

"Thank you for letting me stay here tonight." She spoke, breaking the silence.

"Oh. Don't worry about it."

"It's a little weird being here though, I have to admit. It feels like I'm home, but doesn't look like it." She said, looking around. Goten hummed in agreement and a more comfortable silence swept over them.

"I kind of miss all of this." She began to look more at ease as she continued glancing at the home.

Goten scooted closer to her. His body felt as if it was moving on its own. Placing an arm behind her, he gripped at her shoulder and slowly pulled her in closer. It felt easy and nothing out of the ordinary, like it was second nature to him.

A warm smile stretched over her lips as she snuggled closely, molding her body against his. Her arms wrapping loosely around his waist. Nostalgia took a hold of them.

They sat quietly for a few minutes before one of them spoke, "Goten." She said shyly.

"Hmm?"

"There's something that's been bugging me for a few days."

"What's that?"

She sat up and leaned against the back of the couch as Goten's arm slid off. She turned, facing him. Her eyes curious, pausing for a moment.

"I'm not..." She hesitated.

"No. Never mind, it's fine. Sorry I brought it up." She instantly changed her tone, adjusting herself to the previous position. Snuggling up against him again.

"Paris, what is it?" He tilted his head, noticing a distressed look on her face.

"It's nothing Goten. Really." She tried to convince him.

"Its not like you to just mention it then completely dismiss it." His body turned, facing her, allowing her to sit up to look at him.

"What's going on Paris? Is it really bad at your parents place?"

"It's not that…it's something to do with you." Her eyes darted away, embarrassed.

"But because we're no longer together, I don't have the right to ask. I'm more just… Curious, I guess."

"Ok. What about? Are you wondering who I might be bringing around Karume?"

"Well… Sort of?"

"Paris, can we stop beating around the bush here? Just tell me what's bugging you." He knew her well enough to know when something was bothering her. He hated when she brought up an issue and not get to the point of it right away.

"I saw some pictures Marron posted the other day of Keiko."

He looked inquisitively at her. He hummed a sound for her to continue on. His mind shot a million different subjects that she might be referring to dealing with that sentence alone.

"I saw Bra in a couple of them."

"Ok." The subject of _her_ was always an issue between them, but when they were "broken up" it was more of a sensitive subject for her. This he knew well.

"So, I take it she's in town then, or at least _was_ in town?"

"Sure." He said, being just as vague in his answer as she was being in what the actual main objective was. It was an obvious answer.

"I know you went to visit Trunks and Marron at the hospital too."

"I did."

"Was she there when you were?"

"Yes." He said, continuing to be short with her.

Her demeanor went completely sullen.

"Paris, what answer are you looking for here?"

"I don't know!" She said abruptly, her face blushing in embarrassment.

"I don't know that I want to know." She said softly, her eyes straining.

The room fell silent as she tried to gather her thoughts. He didn't know what to say to her without sounding insensitive.

After a few long and agonizing minutes, Goten spoke, "Paris, did you really want to stay the night because of some issue with your parents or because you knew Bra was in town?"

"Were you trying to check on me to see if she was here with me or something?" He said, accusatorially when she didn't reply the first time.

"Is it so far fetched for me to think that?" She finally shot back at him.

"No. But if you wanted to talk about that, you could've asked me directly instead of making an excuse to stay over."

"So then are you two back together then? Did she move back here?" She finally asked, fearing the answer.

"No and no. Is that it?"

"Are you seeing her?"

"Not in the way you're thinking."

"Then how?"

"I've only ran into her a few times and it's only been when I've visited them. There's nothing going on." It wasn't a complete lie. But that was all he wanted to divulge.

"Are you trying to get back with her?"

"I don't know yet Paris."

Her eyes instantly filled up to the brim. She stood up, clearly upset. "Whatever."

She trudged off into the hallway as he listened to her enter Karume's room and shut the door.

* * *

Goten arrived at Trunks and Marron's home. It was a small gathering of close family and friends as a celebration of Keiko's arrival. While most of the women coddled around the baby, cooing and awing at everything she did, the men were scattered around the penthouse. Some were eating, others were playing a round of pool or watching the big screen tv in the living room.

Goten made his way around the room, greeting the familiar faces. "Hey Marron, good to see you guys again. Are you holding up ok?"

"So far." She said, then continued in a sharp, snappy tone, "how about you? How are _you_ holding up?"

He looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Marron leaned a bit looking passed Goten. "Hi Karume, hi Paris," she greeted, waving at the two girls behind him. Her eyes jolted back at Goten, as if to answer his question.

"Aww, is that her?" Paris moved closer to Marron, meeting Keiko for the first time.

"Yeah, she's finally here! Can you believe it?" She replied, changing her tone completely.

Goten stared at Marron, peeved by her attitude. Was she mad because Paris was with him? He assumed Marron and Paris became pretty good friends over the years so it didn't seem like a problem that she came with him.

While the girls continued chatting, Goten caught a head of long blue hair in his peripheral. He looked at the direction in question and noticed Bra turn away immediately, walking in the opposite direction. He wanted to talk to her, even if it was in a group setting. He just wanted her attention, some sort of acknowledgement from her.

Goten turned to Paris and Marron, excusing himself. When he turned around, Bra was no longer in sight. His eyes searched frantically for her. Entering another area of the home, he found her talking to Trunks. As he began making his way to her, Trunks spotted him and waved a hand.

"Hey Goten! Paris, long time no see!" Surprised to hear her name, Goten turned around to see Paris standing behind him. He expected her to still be with Marron. His eyes looked at her suspiciously, but Paris didn't seem to notice. Did she follow him when he excused himself earlier?

"Hey Trunks, congratulations!" She greeted, walking passed Goten. _Bra!_ He quickly thought, his eyes darting back to Trunks. But she was no longer standing there. He turn his head left, then right, then turning around completely. She was out of his sight again. He turned to see Paris still chatting with Trunks. Without a word, Goten left to find Bra once again.

Outside, he spotted her alone, looking out at the city from the railing. He looked around for any spectators nearby, but they were all a few feet away.

"Bra." He finally called out to her. She turned around and her blue eyes caught his gaze. She smiled lovingly at him, brushing loose strands of her hair behind her ear. The nerves shooting at a blazing speed, he froze in place as she begun walking towards him. Her mouth began forming a word as she got closer. Then suddenly, her expression dropped. Turning on her heel, she darted in another direction.

"Goten!" A pair of hands pressed down on his shoulders at the same time. He turned quickly and noticed it was Paris.

"What?" He sounded out, through gritted teeth, clearly agitated with her.

"Goten!" He heard someone else call out to him as they both looked in the direction it came from.

"Goten!" He heard again as his eyes continued scouring. He saw a petite hand rise in a crowd of people, waving at him.

"Goten, over here!" He began walking to the crowd. He suddenly felt someone shove him from behind.

His eyes jolted awake, taking a moment to comprehend what happened, realizing it was a dream. He looked around and realized he was in his living room. The television was still on and the windows were dark.

An exasperated sigh escaped from his breath as he leaned back on the couch gently. He couldn't fathom what the dream meant, if anything at all.


	13. Salt in the Wound

**Chapter 13: Salt in the Wound**

Goten spent the next couple of days thinking about Bra, just as he had been since she arrived. Each day that passed meant that she was another day closer to going back to Tokyo. He wanted to see her again, to talk to her.

He left Trunks' place after a quick visit and began heading over to Capsule Corp. Trunks mentioned Bra working late over the last couple of days and that she would most likely still be at the office. Goten wanted to seize the opportunity to try and talk to her when she came out.

When he arrived he parked across the main entrance and got out of his car. He looked up to see the light still on in her office at the top of the building. He pulled his phone out and mustered up enough courage to call her. As the phone began to ring, his heart pounded anxiously, waiting for her to answer. Instead, he got her voicemail and nervously tried to leave a message.

"Hey Bra, call me back when you get this. I'll be waiting," was all he could figure out to say. He didn't want her to know he was outside waiting. He wanted to test out the waters and see if she would respond or ignore him.

After some time, he went back into his car and kept occupied with his phone while reclined in his seat. He still didn't hear back but continued waiting.

He jolted awake to the sound of a capsule being opened nearby. He sat up as he looked with sleepy eyes trying to focus. He looked across the street by the entrance of Capsule Corp. Rubbing his eyes quickly to wake as he noticed the blue haired maiden.

"Bra." He said quietly to himself when he saw her. He froze, watching her as she was getting into the driver's seat of her SUV. Goten quickly became flustered, stumbling out of his own SUV trying to get to her and calling out her name. He looked up quickly when he heard the rumbling of the car starting and in that glance, he noticed the same man from the other night sitting in the passengers seat. Goten looked on, numb from the sight. They gave each other a gentle smile and drove off.

When Goten finally came to, he quickly got into his car and began following her from a distance.

"I've got to be crazy doing this... I must be." He convinced himself, shaking his head in disapproval. Anxious to see her and curious to figure out who she was with, Goten continued to follow from a distance, despite any rationality.

Once she parked, Goten inched his car forward at a darkened corner nearby. Watching inside, he waited for them to exit the vehicle. When they didn't, he became inept with jealousy, realizing what was going on in the vehicle. He watched it rock subtly, confirming his suspicions. It angered him slightly. At first he thought in vain, was she seeing someone new to spite him or was she doing this because she knew he was waiting outside? He tipped his head back onto the headrest, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"What am I doing? She's your ex-girlfriend from 6 years ago. 6 years ago! It's none of my business who she's sleeping with. She's not mine. I've turned into the crazy stalker ex-boyfriend." He tried convincing himself.

"Shit, so this is what it's like." Gripping onto the steering wheel, he realized the karma in this moment, when Bra caught him with Paris back then.

Goten started up his Navigator and thought very low of himself. But despite his sound judgement, he still decided to drive past Bra's car, slowing down a bit as he passed, then speeding up afterwards. Insidiously hoping she would notice.

The rest of the week passed and it was the night of the annual event. Goten joined Kirei as she walked him around the various booths. She gave an overview of expectations for clients and what to look for.

In the distance he spotted Trunks with a group of people standing around and most likely talking business. Trunks turned his head and gave Goten a nod. Excusing himself, he began heading over to Goten.

"Hey you guys. Goten, I've never seen you at one of these. Is this your first time coming to this?" Trunks asked after giving him a little punch to his arm and a welcoming hug to Kirei.

"Yeah, Kirei actually asked me to go this time around. I didn't know you'd be here."

"Oh yeah, every year. My parents and Bra came with me this time. Bra's first time at this thing too, I think. They're wandering around here somewhere." He said as he took a glance at the surroundings trying to spot them as Goten did the same.

Knowing that Bra was somewhere in the vicinity made Goten suddenly anxious and aware. He never heard back from her since that night, leading him to wonder if she spotted him when he left or even before.

Kirei excused herself to use the restroom while the two continued.

"I don't know how you do it man." Trunks stated.

"Do what?"

Trunks placed a hand on Goten's shoulder. "Be away from Karume and Paris. It's the first time I've been away from either of them since Keiko was born. I know I haven't been a father that long, but I already miss the two ladies in my life."

Goten chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Enjoy every bit of it now. They grow up fast. I still can't believe Karume is already attending school full time."

The two smiled, sharing a moment of the happiness of fatherhood.

"Trunks!" Someone called from behind. When they both turned around, a man was walking towards them with his hand reaching out to toward Trunks. Goten stared at the familiar face. With dark hair and blue eyes, it donned on him that he was the man he spotted Bra hanging around with the last couple of times. He questioned his presence at the event and how he knew Trunks.

"It's good to finally see a familiar face around here. How's fatherhood treating you?"

"It's great. I miss them already. Kenzo, this is one of my oldest and best-est friends, Goten. Goten, this is Kenzo. He's my admin."

Realizing who he was in the company, Goten couldn't help but give Kenzo a disapproving look as he shook his hand with a bit of added strength.

"So you're Goten. I've heard your name on occasion from Trunks. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kenzo looked down at their hands then back at Goten. He smirked condescendingly and strengthened his grip at him in return.

"Same. How have things been since this guy over here left?" He pointed at Trunks but kept his eye on Kenzo.

"Oh you must mean working with his sister. Bra is absolutely amazing. I have no complaints regarding her." He said haughtily almost as if he was trying to stake some sort of claim.

"Wow really?" Trunks interjected unable to read the tone of the room, "I'm glad to hear it's going well."

"Yes, it's a shame she has to leave in a couple weeks. But I'm sure we'll keep in touch with her at the Tokyo branch." Kenzo placed his hand on Trunks shoulder.

"Trunks, I'll see you around or when you come back to work. I have to go check on a few things." He said then turned to Goten.

"Goten. It was nice to finally meet you." He said with ill-concealed disapproval.

"Likewise." He said in a similar tone as Kenzo walked off. _What was with this asshole?_ Goten thought. Clearly he knew something about Goten. But how much did Bra divulge about their past to him? Was Bra actually seeing this jerk?

"Hey, this Kenzo guy, just how close has he been working with Bra?" He asked Trunks as he continued watching Kenzo walk off till he got lost in the crowd.

"It's the same thing as if I were there. He's her admin. He's a pretty good guy." He said nonchalantly, oblivious of the situation.

"I don't like him." He said flatly.

"What's with the quick judgement? Even Bra had some reservations about him." Goten turned to him surprised.

"How so?"

"She said there was something about him, like he was hiding something. But I've worked with the guy for years and I don't get where you guys are coming from."

"Well I can guarantee you they're both hiding something."

"Like what?"

"Like doing more than just working together" he said indignantly.

"Goten, don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not."

"Hey Goten." Kirei said approaching them from behind.

"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet from one of the companies we've been working closely with."

She turned to Trunks, "it was good to see you again. I'll be in touch."

"Same here."

* * *

Goten stood next to Kirei and a group of bigwigs from another company. She talked up a storm to garner more interest in their company.

It wasn't long when Goten spotted Bra. She looked absolutely stunning in her tight dress. Every curve of her body made him twitch and think of that night. The touch of his hand on her skin and how she felt in his arms again. But his joyous memory was diminished and his blood began to boil when he saw _him_ standing next to her. He could see Kenzo's greedy eyes feasting upon her.

He watched with envy as Kenzo put his arm around her. Burning more hatred for him with every touch. _Get your fucking hands off of her!_ He thought as his hands began to ball up into tight fists. He watched her giggle at his words, she was eating it up. They fell into a whispered conversation and Goten wanted to beat the living shit out of him.

"Oh my goodness. Is that who I think it is." Kirei interrupted.

"Who?" Goten looked at her as she stared off in the same direction he was.

"Kami-sama it is." She began walking ahead, towards Kenzo and Bra.

"Ken?" She called out to him.

_Ken?_ Everything seemed to click at the moment. Goten knew exactly who Kenzo was and he was more than just an admin at Capsule Corp. He knew precisely the kind of man he was.

Both of them turned around and looked at them like they'd just seen a ghost. They mouthed their names and Kirei advanced towards Kenzo, giving him a hug. Then turned to Bra.

"Bra is that you? Wow, it's been so long how've you been." She said cheerfully and gave her the same kind of hug in return. While the two continued talking, Goten continued staring, wondering just what kind of relationship they had. It was more than strictly professional.

He could feel Kenzo's eyes on him. Goten caught his stare and his black eyes darkened into a sharp glare. Like there was a warning, telling him to back the fuck off. Kenzo reads this well and smirks condescendingly.

"I'm surprised to see you both here. It's a first." Kirei smiled with an awkward undertone.

"Well Goten, this is Ken. He works alongside Trunks over at Capsule Corp." She says, unaware of the introduction from earlier.

"I'm well aware." Goten said bleakly.

"It's Kenzo, Rei." He says, shooting a annoyed look at her.

"Well if we're correcting formalities all of a sudden, then it's _Ki_-rei, Kenzo." Her tone turns a completely 180 and the feeling of a dark grey cloud hovered over the group. The tension felt as thick as the convention was wide. Each one of them carrying their own kind of baggage to the group.

"Hmm, not sure why they would send an admin to an event like this." Kirei scoffs, under her breath with her eyes rolling off to the side.

"Rei, there's no need to be a pompous ass. It's none of your concern why I'm here." He said full of disdain.

"You have no business being here." She turned on her heel and began to walk away then paused. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes glared at him.

"Oh and by the way _Ken_," she emphasized insolently, looking over at Bra then back to Kenzo.

"Trying to sleep your way to the top again? Not that I care, but it won't work with that family."

Goten stood appalled by her words and her attitude. How did she know they were sleeping together?


	14. Envious Intention

**Chapter 14:**** Envious Intentions**

Bra looked at Kenzo, baffled by Kirei's words. Her heart raced. Was it true? She couldn't find the words. She looked over at Goten, who looked liked he was waiting for some answers himself. She could sense his ki, holding back his raging fit, like a volcano getting ready to erupt.

"Assume all you want, but Bra, I can assure you it's not what you think." Kenzo said confidently, unfazed by Kirei's words. His eyes moved from hers and back toward Kirei's direction. The corner of his mouth curling up as he shook his head, almost as if he couldn't believe she would do that.

"Let's hope not." Bra said unsure of herself, wondering if what Kirei said was just an assumption or if she knew?

Goten took a step forward and grabbed her arm. He leaned in, making her heart jump just slightly from being in such close proximity to him as he whispered softly, "Can I have a word with you?"

"I-" Bra started, darting her eyes to Kenzo, realizing this was not the time.

"Look, Ken is not a good guy." He whispered quickly to her.

"Goten," Kenzo grabbed his arm, pulling him away from Bra. He stood defensively next to her as Goten lifted his head and jerked his arm from Kenzo's hold, exchanging patronizing looks at each other.

"If you're going to speak ill of me to her, I ask that you don't be secretive about it and just say it. Because I can assure you that what you may think you know of me is false." He said, seemingly smooth.

"What I have to say to her is none of your damn business." He said with aggression, looking at him sternly. "You know nothing of me and absolutely nothing about her."

The sentence makes Kenzo smile with a malicious undertone meant just for Goten. "Oh, I know plenty enough about her, I can assure you that." He whispers, his tone pretentious.

Bra squeezed between the two quickly as she noticed Goten's demeanor change instantly. He was ready to rip Kenzo into shreds. She had to act quickly. "Look, this is not the time and place to do this."

She turned to Goten, trying to keep her composure, placing a hand on his taut chest. She pushed him gently to take a step back, making some room between the two men.

"Goten, I appreciate your concern, but I'll be the one to judge who Kenzo is. I can take care of myself. I don't need your help."

Bra turned around dismissively while Kenzo followed suit, looking at Goten with an arrogant smile as he turned. Refusing to let it go, Goten reached out for Bra. She needed to know who she was dealing with. He didn't want to see her get hurt ever again.

"Bra." He rapidly got a hold of her wrist, pulling her in and whipping her around.

"What the- Goten!" She called out defiantly.

"You can't be with him." He said adamantly.

"Goten." She yanked her arm from his grip and stared up at him, "what are you talking about?"

"You can't date him. You shouldn't."

Bra looked around and noticed a few spectators staring at them and whispering. She stepped forward so she was just inches from him. Her eyes motioned up slowly and carefully into his onyx eyes. The eyes she knew she could so easily get lost in just as they did last week, looked into them with a different attitude.

"Goten. Stop this." She said quietly to calm down the commotion.

"I don't know why you or Kirei think there's anything going on between me and Kenzo, but-"

"I saw you two." He said sternly, catching her attention before continuing, "together on more than one occasion."

"We were probably working Goten."

"You weren't." He stared at her intently to see if she would get the gist.

Kenzo took in a view of the people around them. While many were occupied, there were a couple of onlookers in the crowd. One in particular was Kirei standing a couple of yards away, her eyes fixated in Kenzo's direction.

"Bra." Kenzo traced down her arm till it reached her hand, wrapping his fingers into a hold. He squeezed gently as Bra subconsciously wrapped her fingers around his. His eyes kept at Kirei's as Bra's kept at Goten. "We should keep it moving. This will not bode well with the stockholders."

"Right." She said, peering into Goten's eyes harshly, as if she was asking him not to follow her. She turned around slowly then walked away without another word.

"Are you ok?" Kenzo finally asked moments later, after distancing themselves from Goten.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said distracted. It was an obvious lie. Goten and Kirei's words struck a chord in her. She wasn't sure what he meant when he said he saw them. Where? When? She was sure they didn't do anything publicly that showed any kind of affection toward one another.

Then there was that other comment, a warning about Kenzo. Was Kirei's assumption of his intentions correct? She felt a little indifferent about him when they first met, but she never considered actually taking him any more seriously than just an occasional hook up. After all, she only had two weeks left before she were to head back to Tokyo.

Her steps halted when something else clicked in her mind. Kenzo stopped a few steps ahead when he noticed her pause then turned around and started toward her.

"What is it Bra?"

"Why did you tell me you weren't a good guy?"

"What?" He asked, looking confused.

"Back at your place, last week, you warned me then too. You said 'I'm not a good guy.' And now this happens and Goten gives me the same warning about you. So what am I missing here Kenzo? What is it that you've done? Is what Kirei is saying true? Was that your intention?"

Kenzo put one hand up in defense interrupting her round of questions, "I don't know whether I should be appalled or amused. Honestly Bra, I'm not that kind of person. Rei just assumes things as usual. It's her forte."

"Who is she to you?" Bra figured, since they both referred to each other by nicknames, there had to have been some history there. Was Kirei a girl in Kenzo's past that he tried to sleep with to get to the top?

Kenzo took a look around the convention. "Bra, I do not mind speaking to you regarding this matter, but must we do it now? I would suggest we take this elsewhere and not where we're completely surrounded by people, some of whom know who you are just by your looks alone."

She reluctantly agreed as they continued business as usual. The night ended without a run in from Goten or Kirei. Bra told her parents that she would be out celebrating with Kezno and a few other people from the convention. Bulma tried to coerce Trunks to go and have a good time, but he wanted to be home with his wife and newborn, taking note of Bra and Kenzo leaving together that night.

* * *

_EN: Sorry for such a short chapter I had to cut it off here. It would've been too long if I included what's coming next. I will update within the next few days with the next chapter. Again, I'm sorry it took so long to release this. It took a lot of editing with where I want this story to go with these characters._


	15. For Me, It's Always You

**Chapter 15: For Me, It's Always You**

The sky was gloomy and the air felt slightly humid from the rain still pouring lightly in the spring night. At a lounge bar nearby, Kenzo sat comfortably next to Bra and placed an order of drinks.

The place was dimly lit in a shade of dark red with blue rope lighting bordering the ceiling and edges. The walls were lined with crushed velvet fabric, folded slightly in a pattern. The booths were covered in black plush seating, a small table sat in the middle, decorated with a tiny candle and a drink menu. Fake trees with ambient lighting acted as a partition between the rounded booths. There were small TVs in a few areas of the place where a music video was playing throughout the bar. It smelled of mixed perfumes and colognes- all musky, cool, mixed with floral and citrus. The room was packed with a mix of people from the conference, their badges still hanging from their necks on a blue lanyard, groups celebrating birthdays or a bachelor/ bachelorette party, and tourists.

They both sat quietly at first, waiting for the other to start. They looked around for any familiar faces but didn't find the particular ones they were looking for. Bra looked over at Kenzo, studying his face slowly. His masculine and chiseled jawline. His slightly sunken cheeks that made his cheekbones stick out and the subtle scruff on them. His beautiful cerulean eyes that wandered in the scene surrounding them to his freshly cut dark brown hair sleeked off to the side and slightly back with a clean cut where it was parted perfectly. There was no doubt about it, he was one of the most attractive men she had ever been intimate with. But there was still that nagging voice in her head that wondered if it was all a selfish ploy on his part.

"So Bra, what kind of information are you looking at inquire from me?" Kenzo started, just after a waitress dropped off their order of drinks.

"I guess the first thing is, what are your intentions with me?"

"To make things clear, I have absolutely no intentions here Bra." His voice sounded sincere as he continued, "I only expected to be working for you temporarily, nothing more. You caught me completely off guard at the bar. I was blindsided. Then when I tried reasoning with you, you chose to ignore it."

"So explain to me why Kirei would say that then."

"Rei and I share a past together."

"That was made pretty clear to me. Care to enlighten me a bit?" She leaned back, waiting for an answer.

"Well that depends. Is my history with her really that much of an importance to you or are you badgering me about it to see if I would do onto you as I have to her?" He said slightly offended.

Bra lightly chuckled at the thought. "Neither. But I agree with what Kirei said, you can't sleep your way up in my family's company."

She remembered a bit of Kirei's past or at least what was being said about her at the time. Back then she was considered the "getaway girl". Her history didn't just include Goten, but Trunks as well. Bra wondered idly if that was why Kirei was so sure one could not sleep their way up with anyone in the Brief family.

"I can attest to that. But if that beautiful mind of yours must know, she was my fiancé a few years ago."

"Oh?" Bra reacted, turning toward him, listening with intent as he continued.

"Yes. Long story short, I didn't give the attention our relationship or her, deserved. I was completely engulfed in my work and grew close to someone high in the company. I was never unfaithful to her but Rei grew to be insecure and assumed things that were absolutely false. So, she sought out other men to give her what she was lacking from me. Which, was ultimately the demise of our engagement and relationship."

"I see."

"She's a very bitter person and holds a grudge like no other."

"So what's the hidden meaning behind you not being a good guy then? Just because you had different priorities?"

"I have a couple ghost in my closet Bra. Ones I do not wish to delve into tonight. I've changed since then, that's all you need to know." He ended with a sullen look. Taking his drink in hand and downing it as if it were water, seemingly still bothered by whatever he was hiding about his past. Bra shook her head and decided to give it a rest. There was no point in getting any deeper with him. She knew she wouldn't be staying long enough to care either way.

"Fair enough. You know you're not the only one with ghost lurking in your closet." She fiddled with the skinny red straw in her drink, twirling it in the melting ice. She thought of Goten again and the secrets she was hiding before quickly downing the drink just as he did at the thought of the past.

"You mean Goten?"

She sighed heavily before answering, "Partially."

"And the fact that you're still in love him."

"What?" She shot back immediately, "Fact?!"

"And he still loves you. You know that, yet you can't stop thinking about him. Right?" He deadpanned.

"That's quite an assumption Kenzo. You don't even know me that well. What would make you say that?"

"It's not an assumption Bra. You're the one denying it."

"Well, are you still in love with Kirei?" She assumed back at him. The discussion of her feelings for Goten was a window she did not want to open at the moment.

"In fact I am. As odd as that sound, given the amount of hostility she has towards me and I toward her at times. I do… Still love that woman." He paused a moment, looking as if he was reminiscing. "I've stopped fighting it."

"Does she know?"

"She does. Although she acts like she doesn't because I know deep down, she still loves me too and it bothers her to no end."

His face turned somber, she looked at him surprised at his open admission.

"Bra, sometimes having a _choice_ isn't the same as having control. Wouldn't you agree?"

Bra paused, there was a weight to his words. He was hitting the bulls-eye with every remark. She began thinking about her actions with Goten and Kenzo that night when she thought she had control. The one thing in her mind that she was dead set on keeping- her feelings and emotions.

"Isn't that the reason for what happened last week?"

"I wouldn't say that, per se." She cleared her throat uncomfortably. Her eyes searching the room, eyeing for a waitress. A blonde woman in a black cocktail dress spotted her as Bra mouthed an order for another round for their table. Her fingers splaying the number four. The waitress nodded, taking note of it before putting the order in.

Kenzo shook his head and smiled at her obviously dismissive behavior. "You're being completely reticent and adorably delusional. Do you really not want to be with him, is that it?"

"Y-yes. No. Wait, what?" She stumbled with her words.

"I see how territorial he is with you. It was completely obvious back there. He doesn't want me anywhere near you." He said as the waitress dropped off the set of drinks.

"What _is_ your history with him? Was it you or him?"

Refusing to answer, she downed two shots hastily and slid the other two on the table towards Kenzo. "Come on. Drink up."

When he hesitated, she picked up the glass pressed the it to his chest as he waited for her answer.

"Drink." Bra demanded.

He reluctantly took the two shots instantly. His face scrunched in the bitterness of the hard liquor. "Shutting me up I see."

She smirked at him suggestively. "You know, for someone as good looking as you, you ask a lot of questions. Instead of being greedy and keeping me to yourself, you're practically shoving me to go back to my ex. It's a rarity. If what we currently have going on right now is something you want to stop, just say so. You won't be hurting my feelings Kenzo. You do know it's completely casual, right?" She asked, wondering if it was a mistake to choose him to be the one she confided in for her secretive issues.

"That's not the issue Bra. I'm a selfish man and I'd gladly keep it casual a hundred times over handing you back to your ex. I'm not trying to force you into anything you don't want, but that pride of yours is holding you back. You put up a strong front but your eyes speak loudly and your body gives you up easily at any mention or sight of Goten from what I notice."

"Answer me then, why aren't you with Kirei?" She asked trying to switch the attention to him.

"That in it of itself is a whole other story. We tried Bra, but our timing was off. I'll entertain you with that story another time. Besides, you're the one being facetious when it comes to Goten."

She had had enough. Standing up, she grabbed his hand and pulled him till he stood with her. "Then we're done talking. Come on."

She began to drag him along, squeezing through the crowd. Heading towards the women's restroom, she noticed a queue of woman waiting. She turned on her heel and headed the other direction. A man came out of the restroom and she slid into the opening of the door, yanking Kenzo in with her. Locking the door behind him, she wrapped her arms behind his neck, on her tip toes she quickly pressed her lips onto his forcefully.

"You _really_ don't want to talk about him, am I right?" He said as they stopped to take a breath.

"You don't stop do you?" She said, breathing heavily. Bra became impatient. Why couldn't he let the subject go? Why couldn't he take the hint that she didn't want to talk about him?

"Why are you fighting this so-"

"Just shut up about him already. You're supposed to be here for me when I need to forget about him, to forget about shit going on in my life. You said you wouldn't ask, you wouldn't judge. Or are you going back on your word just like him?!" She continued on a raging fit, like a small flame that suddenly had gasoline poured onto it. There was no more holding back the white hot fire in her.

"You're such a fucking hypocrite Kenzo. You want to talk? Then please, go ahead and let me know your history with Kirei, what is it you don't want to say? What happened between you when you tried to be together again? Did you cheat on her? Did she cheat on you again? Did you forget that the one person you were supposed to try and earn back the love that you lost was your priority again? What are you hiding Kenzo? Tell me. I'm _dying_ to know."

Kenzo's eyebrows furrowed and looked darkly into hers, as if she was the one that struck a bad chord in him. Her face was cold and stern.

"That's what I thought. Fuck our past. Fuck all that shit that's been haunting us, drowning us in this damn misery." She cursed out more for her sake than for his. "Stop acting like you're trying to do the right thing. Kiss me, then fuck me, Kenzo. We're done talking about our damn exes."

His teeth clenched as he said nothing else. Picking her up at her waist, Bra wrapped her legs around him. He turned around and pushed her fervently into the door with a loud thud. They looked into each other's eyes as they spoke volumes of everything they held so close to their broken hearts. They had a commonality that surged through them, one of lust and diverting their reality.

Her hands guided his face up to meet hers as they fell into a fiery kiss. The passion of the night was felt more thoroughly than it did a week ago. It completely consumed them as they became undone at the thought of their lost love lives.

A while later they stumbled out of the bathroom. Kenzo rested his arm around Bra's shoulders. Their rendezvous left them worn out and sweaty, with the alcohol surging through their veins. Strolling back into the sea of people, some of whom were completely inebriated and dancing like nothing else mattered, Bra was beginning to feel flushed from the heat radiating in the room. She tugged on Kenzo's shirt. He leaned in his ear close to her face.

"Can we step outside? It's too hot in here."

"Of course. Follow me." He took his arm off her, lending it to her to hold on to. Once they got through the crowd, Kenzo held the door open for her, following behind. The cool air that hit their skin felt refreshing. Bra crossed her arms as they stood under the overhang at the entrance, taking in the smell and sounds of the rain. Kenzo moved behind her, wrapping his arms above her chest and placing his chin on her head.

"Sorry, I wish I had my coat with me to keep you warm."

Bra giggled lightly. "It's fine Kenzo. I just needed some fresh air."

He hummed in agreement. They stayed silent, listening to the rain. She could feel the warmth emanating from him, his heart pounding, still trying to calm down after such and intense session. The feeling of his thick and toned arms wrapped around her made her feel calm and content.

"I apologize about earlier. I didn't mean to interrogate you about your feelings. I was being an asshole. Don't get me wrong Bra, I love our secret little rendezvous and being the person to distract you from your thoughts, it's just that you remind me of myself in a sense."

Kenzo paused a moment and placed a kiss on her hair, almost in a sympathetic manner. "You may have a willingness to forget, but your heart remembers everything, forever."

His words weighed heavy in her heart. Bra considers this, as an image of Goten flashes in her mind.

"Kenzo?"

"Yes Bra?"

"There's a reason I avoid talking about him."

"And what's that?"

"My feelings for him are very… convoluted. There's a reason I left here and reasons I chose to stay in Tokyo, some that have nothing to do with him. His life is here, mine is there and I doubt either one of us is willing to sacrifice any of it to be together."

Her voice began to shake as her eyes began to strain, thinking about some of the things that haunted her, "Besides, there are just some things from the past that make it that much more painful to ever want to be with him again."

Tears sat at the edges, beckoning to fall at any moment. Kenzo squeezed a little tighter, sympathizing with her.

"I see. Ill stop prodding then. I'm sorry Bra."

She forced a smile and cleared her throat, wiping away the single tear that escaped. She felt stupid feeling this way. It was still something she hated to admit.

"Um, Kenzo?" He hummed questioningly in response.

"Will you be a sweetheart and get me a water please? I'm feeling a bit lightheaded and parched."

"Sure thing." He kissed her cheek sincerely. She turned around as his hands released her and slid down her slender arms till it reached her hands. She squeezed his hands as she stood on her tip toes to kiss his lips.

"Thank you." She said in a way that seemed as though she was indirectly thanking him for other things completely irrelevant to the water. He smiled in contentment.

"I'll be right back."

She watched as the glass door shut and her reflection shone back at her. Bra took a step closer to inspect. She held the door with one hand as to not get hit in case it opened. She carefully inspected her make up and wiped her eyes, cautious of any smearing. As she began to wipe, her vision darkened, then lightened just as quick. She blinked hastily to rid the sudden oddity.

"That was weird." She took a step back and looked down at her white dress then smoothed it out, looking back at her reflection once again.

"I'm completely fucked up. A weak half saiyan, my father would be so disappointed… So pathetic." She shook her head then attempted to fix her long tangled blue mane. She began feeling hot again suddenly, like she was back inside, but with a cold chill that gave her goosebumps.

"Bra?"

"Yeah?" She turned around expecting Kenzo (even though it came in the opposite direction), but her eyes met at raven colored ones. His jet black hair that spiked up in his usual style, his face that she tried so hard to forget that night. The object of her reckless behavior stood before her. He held a black umbrella as he stood in the rain, almost as if he was afraid to approach.

"Goten." His name escaped her mouth before her mind could think it. Her heart raced at a heightened speed as a chill ran down her back. Her nerves shot at the shocking sight.

"Your brother said I would find you here. Are you alone?" He continued advancing, collapsing his umbrella.

"I… What're you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

Bra's nerves were running on overtime as cold sweats overwhelmed her.

"You need to hear me out. All of it. Everything, without interrupting or leaving me before I could finish." He stepped closer and grabbed her hand. She looked down at it then back at him. His eyes pleading in desperation for her.

"Bra, I'm sorry… For _everything_."

She opened her mouth but failed at the words. A ringing sound began increasing into her ears, shutting the sound of rain out. Her vision began to darken in spots, making everything unfocused.

"Bra? What's wrong? Bra?!" Was all she could hear before everything went black.

* * *

_EN: Phew, there it is, my update. Up till the last minute, I was still editing this. This portion really could have gone all kinds of ways which is why it took me so long to update. I hope to have the next one in a week's time. Let me know what you think!_


	16. Becoming Undone

**Chapter 15:**** Becoming Undone**

"Bra?" Marron called out to her outside of a locked bathroom door. She knocked gently once again.

"Hey, are you ok in there?" But there was no response on the other end.

It had been a month since Bra moved from West City to Tokyo. The news took her friends and brother by surprise. While Marron and Trunks' relationship was moving along steadily, the circumstances regarding Bra's move, left her concerned, so she decided to pay her a visit to try to cheer her up.

The last time she saw her was two weeks after the big break up. Bra had kept to herself and hardly ate any of the food brought to her. Even when Marron tried to console her and brought her food to eat, she continued to refuse and sulk. Marron still felt guilty that day when she told her to "just let it go" only to follow that up with "how much longer can you keep this up?" Since then she had kept in touch with her almost everyday. Some days she would be crying on the phone, other days she seemed ok. But today posed to be a horrible one for Bra.

Marron knocked one last time before finding something to unlock the door. The moment felt like déjà vu of that same day, a month ago. "I'm coming in, I hope you're decent."

She slowly opened the door to find Bra slinked down on the floor, curled up in a ball with her hands clenched as she sobbed quietly. Marron instantly sat next to her and pulled her in. She held her sympathetically, stroking her long hair as Bra cried onto her shoulder. Once in her arms, Bra began to let the floodgates open. Tears burned down her face and her breathing became erratic. There were no words to make the situation any better. All she knew was that she needed to be there for her now more than before.

Once the crying slowed, Marron spoke gently to her, "it's going to be ok. I promise. You didn't know Bra. You've been under a lot of stress."

Bra held her tighter and sobbed a little louder, squeezing the white plastic stick she held in her hand. What could have been was now a just a memory, water under the bridge. Another page written in her book, or in this case, a volume that only contained the millions of endless pages with his name titled on the front cover.

* * *

Bra's eyes slowly opened, with her vision blurry, she stared up at a white ceiling. The smell of filtered air and disinfectant tingled her senses. The feeling of that particular day in her past felt just as vivid in present day as it did then. Seeing it repeat in dreams, left her feeling just as broken and vulnerable as she did that day.

A tear managed to escape and roll down her temple. As Bra tried to bring her hand up to wipe it away, she noticed a slight weight on her hand as if it was being pinned down. Confused, she looked down at her hand as it was being held. A head of black spikey hair began lifting up. Goten's dark eyes met hers as a weak mile stretched over his lips. She looked down at their hands again. The familiar feeling of his hand on hers made her heart race in a different way than it had been just moments ago.

"Hey." He said gently, stretching his arms out and squeezing the hand that held hers.

Bra looked at him confused. All sorts of questions entered her mind- Why was she here? Why was Goten there? What happened? How bad was she hurt to end up there? Her eyes searched the room to find an answer.

"We're at the hospital. You passed out earlier. The doctor said it was from over exhaustion and dehydration. The alcohol in your system seemed to be the tipping point." His tender eyes looked at her, concerned for her well-being. She looked down at her other arm and noticed she was hooked onto an IV drip.

"How long have I been out? What time is it?" She worried on as she looked over at the window and noticed it was still dark out.

"It's probably close to 4 in the morning now. You've been out for a few hours already."

"And... you've been here the whole time?"

"Of course." He smiled gently at her, holding her gaze as he squeezed her hand lightly.

Bra gasped, suddenly sitting up and pulling her hand away from Goten. "Wait, where's Kenzo? I was with him. Does he know I'm here?"

"You're still looking for that jerk?" He said under his breath as if bringing him up completely ruined the mood. He leaned back in his stiff and uncomfortable chair, bringing his now empty hands to his lap.

"I see you're awake." A surprised voice made them turn their heads toward the door. Kenzo strolled in, holding two styrofoam cups. Goten looked on morosely, watching as Bra's lips curled upward in a smile of relief. She didn't need to say it, he could notice how her whole body shifted and seemed more at ease and pleased to have him there.

"Sorry I was out for a while. I was having trouble finding a place for some coffee." Kenzo said as he handed Goten a cup and took a seat across from him.

"I've also informed Trunks of your condition and told him you were doing fine and that you were still asleep. He feels guilty he took leave during such an important time and didn't think you would go to such extents at work when it wasn't necessary. With that said, he wants you to rest and stay with Marron to keep her company for a couple of days while he tends to his work."

"What?!" She said surprised, "no. I'm fine. The show is over, it should be business as usual from here."

"Trunks is going to look over the feedback and sales from the show while you're out. He says not to worry about it and to use the time to spend with your friends and family that you haven't seen in a while."

"No! That's ridiculous. I came here to help him. I feel fine. I'm sure I can come back in on Monday."

"He said he knew you would argue with him and insisted that it wasn't a request, but an order."

"Ha! Good luck with that." Goten added, "this one is just as stubborn as Trunks is, if not more so."

"Bra, if you wish to argue about this, you can take it up with him. I'm just relaying the message. I hate to say it, but I did mention to you that you were working yourself to the ground, with little breaks and small meals or snacks. Trust me, you don't want work to be your entire life."

Bra sulked and pouted in her bed. She hated being told what to do. She didn't want this little mishap to prove she couldn't handle the stress of such an imperative event. She began to push the blame onto her distractions. She looked at Kenzo, sipping on his coffee. He did indeed distract her, but it never hindered her work. In fact, he was always professional on the job and kept her on track with things that needed her attention. Her eyes then moved to Goten, with his eyes fixated on Kenzo. He was, without a doubt, a big distraction. The one thing she did not want to happen. Admittedly, she still couldn't believe how carried away she was in the one moment that swept her away. Which, inevitably was the biggest distraction of all.

Goten scoffed at his comment and rolled his eyes. Kenzo turned his now glaring blue eyes at him. "Is there a problem Goten?"

"Yeah, why the hell are you still here? I said I would take care of her once she woke up. You weren't even there when she passed out. Bra is lucky she didn't fall flat onto the concrete."

"There's no need to be so overbearing Goten. You have no hold over her, at least not in the present time."

"And you think you do?" Goten attested, rising from his seat, offended.

"Stop." Bra said, annoyed. She looked at both of them before continuing, "let's get things straight first of all, I belong to no one."

The room fell silent, thick with tension. Goten lowered down to his seat slowly.

"Secondly, I'm sorry that my recklessness led to this unfortunate incident and I thank you both. But right now... I'd just like to be alone, please."

"Sure."

"Of course." They both said as they rose from their seat. Bra did not have the patience to deal with the bickering.

Kenzo took her hand and gently squeezed it as she looked up at him curiously. "Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

Bra simply nodded and forced a small smile. As Kenzo turned to leave, Goten leaned in, placing an arm on her back. He kissed the crown of her head and stoked her hair. "I'm sorry too. I'll give you a call later, if that's ok with you?"

"I'd.." She hesitated for a moment, she quickly wondered what he was apologizing for. She quickly paused her thoughts and just let a gentle smile appear on her face as she nodded slowly.

"Sure Goten." She said, giving in. She had no energy to argue.

"Ok then. Take care of yourself." His hand traveled down her arm to the tips of her fingers as he began to leave. Hesitating, as if the thought of kissing her hand before he could let go, crossed his mind. But he continued on. His eyes lingering on her till he was at the door, sliding it shut as he waved.

Bra sighed and plopped back onto the rough sheets and thin pillow. She looked at her arm that had a needle in it, following the attached tube all the way up to the IV drip. Sighing to herself, she realized while it might've been the underlying fact that she didn't take care of herself the last couple of days, she was also pretty sure that it wasn't just the alcohol but the physically demanding aspects of the intimate event that happened just moments before, that were the leading culprits. It was, in fact, one of the most intense and sexually gratifying sessions she'd had in a long time. The conversation beforehand being the one thing that completely set both of them off.

Later that morning, after much reluctance and arguing with her brother and mother once she was discharged, Bra was able to negotiate and agreed to staying at her parents home over her brother's for three days before returning to work.

Just as they had arrived back home and stepped into the foyer, a voice called out her name. Bra's head turned immediately to find Marron sitting on the couch in the living room with her niece Keiko in her arms.

"Oh hey Marron."

"Are you ok? Trunks told me what happened."

Bra began to walk toward her. Her heels clicking with every step onto the marble flooring as she was still dressed in the outfit from the night before.

"Yeah. I just passed out, I wasn't taking good care of myself and was just stressed. It's not that big of a deal. I'm fine." She said nonchalantly as she took a seat next to her then gave her attention to Keiko.

"Not a big deal?" Trunks interrupted as he strolled in and took a seat onto the arm rest next to Marron. He leaned in, giving his wife a side hug and a sweet kiss on the top of her head. It quickly reminded Bra of when Goten said goodbye to her just hours ago.

"If it weren't for Kenzo and Goten you could've been found by some random person or hit your head on something on the way down. Either way, you're lucky they were there." Trunks continued on pestering.

"So Kenzo _and _Goten were there?" Marron emphasized, elbowing her teasingly and whispering to her, "trying to make Goten jealous?"

Bra shook her head dismissively and kept her admiring eyes on Keiko, while Trunks was trying to put some meaning to it, looking at Marron then at Bra.

"Yeah, speaking of, is there anything going on between you and Kenzo?" Trunks deadpanned, getting Bra's attention.

"What? No." She snaps vehemently, but is too quick to respond which makes Trunks grow more suspicious. Bra tries to save herself and softens her tone a bit, "no. What kind of question is that?"

"You two seemed pretty friendly at the show last night. Has he been flirting with you or have you been flirting with him?"

"What's with the third degree Trunks? Is that why you and mom are making me stay home? As punishment because you're suspecting me of messing around with the Kenzo?" She inquired.

"That's the thing Bra, I never accused you of messing around with Kenzo, I only asked if you two were flirting with each other."

Bra quickly wanted to revoke her last question or at least say something to divert his suspicion by making it seem like it wasn't true. But any kind of retort would not do her justice.

"Honey, is this really necessary? She just got home after passing out because of work. I told you, I would be fine if you needed to check on things at work during this time. I know how important this time of the year is to you." Marron added, trying to defend her.

"Marron, I already said it wasn't necessary. Everything was already taken care of." He looked at his wife, then to Bra, "Bra knows that. So why stay so long at the office when it wasn't necessary Bra? What made you stay so late? I doubt it was really work related. Mom even said she barely saw you all week. You'd come home only to freshen up then leave."

Bra couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could her brother say such things? Why was he questioning her so much?

"I don't have to answer to you. I didn't do anything wrong." Her tone was defiant. She glared at him, everything was building up inside her. She felt like she was constantly being attacked. If it wasn't one thing, it was another- Goten, Kenzo, work, and now her own brother.

"You just moved up to VP recently. So if you're still aiming to take over that branch in Tokyo, you better watch what you're doing sis. You can't be reckless when you're the face of the company. Being an heir doesn't make things any easier for us. We are ridiculed and have to prove ourselves even more."

"Trunks, I am highly aware of that." She says fuming now, "I am alone over there, do you realize that? I have worked my ass off over there. Not you, not mom, not even grandpa see what I have to deal with on that side of the company. I've worked harder than you probably ever have to get to your spot. So if you don't need me anymore, I'll gladly head back to Tokyo and continue my own work."

Bra stood up angrily and stormed out of the room, shoving Trunks' legs out of the way as she passed.

"Have you lost your mind? What is your problem Trunks?" Marron spoke, outraged with his attitude and assumptions. Trunks says nothing and continues staring off in the direction his sister went. He stood up, letting out a small grunt of frustration then walked out of the room.

* * *

_EN: It's starting to unfold... I hope you like the chapter, not as many feels as I'd like, but oh well. To the guest who left the review and guessed correctly from the last chapter a bit of what was going to happen or happened, it was funny when I read that review because I'm always at least 2 chapters ahead by the time I post the next one on here. So you read my mind in some ways =D_

_Moving on to the next edit!_


	17. Feelings Change

**Chapter 17: Feelings Change**

The city's skyline was filled with thick gray clouds as the rain continued to fall from them, just as they did the night before. Bra felt it was fitting with her current mood, even as a backdrop of what was to come.

"Bra?" Marron called out as she knocked a few times on the door, "can I come in?"

Bra had been pacing in front of her bed contemplating on what to do. She could easily leave on their private jet and all would be done. Goten could go back to his life and make it work out with Paris and raise their daughter. Kenzo could continue on loving Kirei from a distance or even concentrate on getting her back if he really wanted, without pining for more information about Bra's love life or convincing her she should stop pushing her feelings away. Trunks could resume his position as the CEO and not worry about his sister "flirting" with his staff. Bra could continue her journey to find the perfect man and fulfilling her position in the company, and proving she will no longer be distracted by the ex.

"Bra?" She tried again when there was no response.

Bra stood still and said nothing. In turn, knowing that no matter what she said, Marron would come in anyway and so she did.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked closing the door behind her.

"That escalated quickly. You know that Trunks means well, right? His choice of words weren't the right ones but I'm sure he just wants you to be careful, that's all." She tried to clarify gently, gauging Bra's mood then sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"I didn't come here to be debased. I didn't have to come here Marron. I really, _really_ shouldn't have." She began, although meaning it more toward the things leading up to this point rather than Trunks' remark that felt like the final straw.

"But I'm glad you came... and I'm thankful that you came… I've, _we've_ all missed you." Marron tried to soften what seemed like a hard coated shell surrounding Bra. She watched her continue to pace about, consumed in her thoughts and possible decisions, oblivious to her last comment.

"Everything was going fine for me there. I had just gotten promoted. Then I come back here and while I'm happy to see everyone I've missed again…" She halted, scared to continue. Fearing she might say something that Marron would take out of context.

"If my help is no longer warranted then I should get back to my own work. Don't you think?" She stopped and looked over at Marron.

Marron sat silently for a minute, thinking of an answer. "That's not really it, is it Bra?" Marron said accusingly, her eyes pointed at her as if she knew Bra was hiding something.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't be serious Bra."

Bra looked at Marron blankly, considering what her next sentence would be.

"You aren't running back to Tokyo because you feel compelled to go back to work." She blurted matter of factly. Before long, she says what Bra was fearing.

"You're running away because of Goten again, isn't it?" She deadpanned.

Bra's heart began to race. Feeling as if she was found guilty of a crime. In any case, she was guilty. But she knew the longer she stayed silent- both in the moment and keeping everything else away from her best friend- the more Marron would make up her own theories about what happened.

"No. Not completely at least." Although to her, it was at least eighty percent of the reason. She walked toward the bed, and took a seat next to Marron. Dropping down on the bed, she let out a big vocal sigh as if there was a weight to it. Like an internal struggle within herself. But in some ways she was tired of hiding it. Kenzo couldn't get much out of her, but Marron, being the one who knew more details, more of her story and how she felt, in a way, she felt it would be a much shorter and easier story for her to tell.

"Spill it Bra. Last I saw you two was at the hospital leaving together, acting all chummy the day before, and I distinctly remember your story about not going home till the next morning because you were 'going out for a few drinks with Pan' if that's even the truth." Marron pointed out.

"That was the truth." _Because it was, just part of it,_ Bra thought to herself.

"Then what has you reeling back to Tokyo earlier than expected? I can tell you're carrying a lot on your mind Bra. What's happened between that night and last night? Is there anything going on between you and Kenzo or even Goten? Did you finally tell him about-"

"No." Bra quickly cut her off.

"I don't want him to know..." she muttered, "He doesn't need to know... it's water under the bridge at this point Marron."

"Then what is it?"

Bra pondered a moment. She usually did confide in Marron about issues when she was with Goten and afterwards. She knew of the few men she dated in Tokyo and how there seemed to always be a disconnect and a lack of chemistry with them. But what could she tell her this time around?

"Have you been seeing Goten this whole time since then? Or are you conflicted because you like Kenzo too?" Marron gasped as if she realized a revelation, "I got it, it's because you want to be with Kenzo but there's that workplace-conflict-of-interest thing going on and because you realize Goten still has feelings for you which makes it harder to move on, right?"

_There she went, making stories in her mind,_ Bra thought. She even wished that that kind of story was true. It would've made her life a little easier, knowing that she felt she could fully move on because she had real feelings for Kenzo. But that wasn't the main issue or cause of this whole debacle.

"It's… It's complicated Marron." She mumbled, trying to soften her eagerness for knowledge, only to fail.

"That makes it all the more interesting then." Marron crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, as if she were a post that was just nailed into the ground, she wasn't going to budge. "I have all day. I'm not going anywhere Bra."

"Fine." Bra complained, caving in reluctantly. She wanted to get things off her chest once and for all. It might clear a bit of her conscious, she hoped. She began telling her about the night in question- the elevator, the ice cream parlor, the way she felt like she didn't want it to end and took the invitation to go home with him.

"Even with the nagging voice in my head telling me not to go, I wanted to because I thought, 'what harm would it do? Nothing was going to happen. We're just friends. He had a girlfriend afterall.'"

"Did something happen? You two kissed didn't you?" Marron deadpanned.

Bra chose to ignore the question and continued, "Do you remember that old picture of us, the one with me hugging him from behind and the hearts in the background?"

"Yes."

"He had that picture up on his console table along with all his other pictures. At first I thought, how odd it was to have a picture of your ex on the same table as your current girlfriend, or so I thought."

"Did he say tell you anything about him and Paris?"

"Not that night, it was a couple days later. Had I had known they weren't together at that time, I don't know what I would've done. I probably wouldn't have gone to his house, that's for sure."

Marron adjusted her seating, her interest peaking as Bra continued, "He gave me a quick tour of his place. Then we were standing outside in the back, admiring the view. Then, I don't know Marron, I had this feeling, like everything was coming back to me. I got scared and decided to leave right then and there before I- we did anything we'd regret." Bra concluded, omitting the most important detail of that night. Thinking it might be best if she kept those secrets to herself- to her grave even.

"What was it that you felt? Something good or bad?"

"I don't know. It… It was a lot of things all at once. Talking to him was effortless and felt natural. All the awkwardness I felt the first time I saw him at the hospital was all gone." Marron could sense the way she talked about him. There was so much more to the story than she was letting on. Her face saying it all as she continued.

"But then being alone in such a private setting…I don't know what I was feeling. Guilt, shame, defenseless, resentful and all the while- elated, content, overwhelmed, exhilarated…"

"Then you kissed?" She asked with a slight brightness to her voice.

"No." Bra lied, looking Marron square in the eyes to try to confirm that that was going to be how she told her story. She continued on, explaining how she left upon seeing the family picture and how hurt he must have been when she rushed out, explaining that she did not want Paris to go through what she went through when he was with her. Then went on to explain their conversation at the park and how she felt she had to set things straight.

"But then Goten too, wanted to set the record straight, saying that he and Paris were no longer together. Almost as if he was hinting that there was an open window, an opportunity for me to seize should I decide to take it. So I felt inclined to tell him clearly that I didn't want anything to change between us. That my stay was only temporary and that I didn't want anything to hold me back."

"Well then, did that solidify it?" Bra shrugged a reply.

"And so where does Kenzo fit into all of this?" She asked, her intonation suggesting she already knew the answer.

"He's the distraction from my distractions."

"Are you sleeping with him Bra?" Her eyes squinted at her, her tone slightly condescending. Bra looked at her in the same manner.

"So your excuse for 'working late'" she said placing air quotes with her fingers around the words, "was because you've been staying with him?"

"No, that's not it. I really have been at Capsule Corp every night. A couple nights Kenzo waited with me because he didn't want me to leave alone at night. Other nights when he'd stay late with me, I'd pretend to leave and circle around in my car and just come back up."

"Why?" Bra knew that question would be inevitable, but she felt embarrassed to tell her.

"You can't laugh at my misery if I tell you." Bra said, pointing a finger at her.

"I won't. I promise." She said, raising her hands up.

"It's just that… I've been reluctant to come back here since that night with Goten. Since then all these memories came back and being back here in my room and this house again, it brings it all back in full force. Everywhere I turn, I remember something about him and how happy we were. What happened here, what happened there. Things I felt, it's unbearable. Then being here in my room where everything unfolded and I stayed locked in here depressed, crying my eyes out, do you remember?"

Marron hummed a sound of agreement and nodded her head, allowing her to continue, "I could feel this pressure in my heart and my lungs when some sort of familiarity would come up in my thoughts. It's almost as if I felt suffocated or drowning in it. I just wanted to be away from it. Am I making any sense or do I just sound like a lunatic?"

"If that's how you felt, why didn't you take our offer to stay at our place for the rest of your stay?"

"Because, I didn't want to burden you with that. You guys are new parents. I didn't want to impose. I'll be fine here, I'll make it work, I'll just move into a different room here." She concluded, looking around her room. While there weren't any pictures of him or anything left of his still in the room, the memory of him and the past still burned brightly inside her.

"Are you still in love with him?"

The question makes Bra recall Kenzo's quick assumption, _"you're still in love with him and he still loves you… Your may have a willingness to forget but your heart remembers everything, forever."_

Marron takes Bra's silence as an answer and makes a bitter face. "Bra?" She asks again, requesting for clarification. Kenzo pops back into her head again this time saying, _"having a choice isn't the same as having control."_

"No." Bra says, almost as if she's trying it on as an answer. Marron tilts her head, unconvinced.

"No? As in you don't know? or you don't _want_ to know?" Marron accused, becoming agitated with her.

"It's not that simple Marron."

"Why is that? Are you having feelings for Kenzo too?" Her question felt like more of an accusation than anything else. Like she was trying to make her feel guilty. It was obvious to Bra that Marron was getting to the real objective.

"Like I said Marron, my feels aren't that simple."

"But it is. I think the only problem is that you don't want _me_ to know because it's insinuating, almost to the point of confessing to yourself even, that there _is_ something there and you're not willing to let that go."

Confused at who she was actually referring to, Bra began to grow irritated. Why were people trying to tell her how to feel? To do things she wasn't ready to do or face.

"Marron, even if I did, I'm not going to do anything about it."

"You can do whatever you want. Truthfully, I thought you were completely done with Goten. But now it's getting rather pathetic." She spoke indignantly.

"Pathetic? What the hell?" She snapped, stunned at her choice of words.

"Bra look at the bigger picture here. The only person you're hurting and who is hurting here is Goten."

The tone of the two women started becoming belligerent. Each of them feeling vindicated in their own right. Bra felt blindsided by her, while Marron felt like she couldn't take much more of Bra's behavior.

"Excuse me? Where do you come off—"

"You're in love alright. You're in love with the _idea_ of being heartbroken. You like using this shit as a crutch to do whomever you want or act a certain way."

Bra felt the anger grow inside of her. How could she say such a thing. Who in their right mind would want to live their life in pain?

"Fuck off Marron."

"'Woe is me' for Kame's-sake. Grow up Bra. It's been over 5 years and you're still acting like this? You just like the chase and knowing you still have a hold on Goten, don't you?" Her tone was, sharp and piercing. Bra's heart raced as her blood began to boil.

"Marron—"

"I'm going to say this because Goten is too convinced that he's always been at fault and so he'll never say it and neither will anyone else– Goten didn't cheat on you. You guys were broken up when he got Paris pregnant. The other time when you actually caught him sleeping with her, he didn't even know how you felt about him. So there was no cheating to be had."

"Wow. Point out the obvious. I realize that, but did you forget? He lied to me about all of that too. Even when I asked him straight on he continued to lie, over and over again."

"Bra, you guys had just gotten back together. The week he found out, he barely had enough time to try to figure out how to support her, let alone how to tell you, especially when he knew how much you despised her."

"Why are you getting on me about this? You were there when I found out, you were just as furious as I was about the whole thing. Just whose side are you on?"

"Are you even hearing yourself right now? First off, I'm on your side. I've always been on your side. But for fuck's sake Bra, _you_ pick a side. If you love him, then love him, be each other's happily ever after. But if you really want to move on, then quit using the break up as your excuse for acting this way. Find someone you can love as much as you loved Goten. Be open to it. Even if that person _is_ Kenzo, you can find a way to make it work without it being a conflict of interest."

Bra felt betrayed. Marron was too callous with her words. It made no sense to her. Why would she ever love the idea of the pain she went through? No one knew how much it hurt to be without him during the first year. To go from having that one person you spent almost every day with and talked to about everything, to having him no longer be there when you needed him. The pain was too much and was something she constantly drowned in. Sure the way she dealt with it might have been cliché, but she never felt ashamed of it till today.

The silence in the air felt thick. Marron lowered her voice and spoke in a softer tone, "I'm sorry if I'm coming off too harsh Bra. Vegeta may have instilled your pride but you sure don't know how to leave with dignity. You aren't the victim here. You knew ahead of time what you were getting yourself into going into that house. You also knew how Goten felt about you since last year… Quit being a coward. Do something about it. Bra, you deserve to be happy. Figure out your feelings."

Marron stood up, looking at Bra, who looked more pissed than at a crossroads with her feelings. She headed toward the door, opening it, she paused and looked back at Bra as she continued staring at a wall to avoid eye contact.

"I already have." Bra's tone simmered down, her expression seemed grave. Marron stilled at the door frame, waiting for more information.

"Nothing has changed the fact that he's still at fault. I always knew what I wanted. But it was never within my reach. He may have known how he felt all along, but he made his decision, he chose who to be with. I've told him before, in this very room the last time I saw him before I left." The memory and her feelings of that day still stung in her heart as she recalled them.

"I'm not fighting for something that was never fully mine to begin with." She said, remembering Goten in that moment when she said it to him years ago. A tear managed to roll down her cheek as she quickly wiped it away.

"I deserve better Marron." She tried to conclude.

"Are you saying it's completely over with him then?"

"No, because the future is always open to anything. But like I told you before, it's really complicated. It's a constant battle in my head when it comes to him." She said defeated. Her heart still feeling stone cold and shut out from the world.

"Well, then I understand if in the end you decide to leave. I also know that you're completely livid with me right now, but will you at least let me know if you do this time? Please?" She asked referring to the time she left to move to Tokyo unbeknownst to everyone except her parents.

Without another word, Bra stood up and headed to the bathroom without the slightest glance toward Marron. Shutting the door behind her.

Marron turned around, leaving the room. She knew how stubborn Bra could be, especially when she was confronted. In a manner of time, she knew Bra would forgive her for being so blunt. If only Bra would be more accepting to her own feelings, she thought.

* * *

_**EN:**__ I hope you all enjoyed this blunt chapter. Thank you all for reading along. I enjoy reading all the reviews! You guys rock!_


	18. I Want You to Myself

**Chapter 18: I Want You to Myself**

Fresh out of the shower, Goten dressed up for the day— a basic blue t-shirt and fitted jeans. Strolling in from the bathroom he saw the framed picture that he placed on his nightstand earlier that week, faced down. He found it odd, thinking he may have hit it at one point in time when he woke up for work. He placed the photo back up, longing at it for a moment, just as he had when he decided to take it out a couple months ago. It was his favorite picture of them. Young and immersed in love.

Grabbing his phone off the charger, he decided to give her a call. "Hey Bra." He started once she answered. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok." She mumbled, sounding worse off than the words she had just intended.

"Did you talk to Trunks about not being away from work?"

"Yeah…" she faltered, her tone defeated.

"Did it not go over well with him?"

"No." she replied and let out a steady sigh. "I don't think I'll be— hold on" she paused and came back a few seconds later, only whispering this time, "I'll call you later, I think Marron's here."

"Oh ok." Before he could dismiss her, she hung up. Just then a knock came at his own door.

"Goten?" A woman's voice called right outside of his door.

"Yeah?"

"Food is ready."

"I'll be right out." He adjusted the frame to face the bed and left his room, closing the door behind him.

Goten sat across from his little girl at the kitchen table. The spread was fit enough for his saiyan appetite. Luckily Karume didn't inherit his sense of food and just ate like any other kid her age.

"Hey Paris, thanks again for coming over at the last minute last night. I didn't want to have to wake her up." He spoke as she took a seat next to him, placing a plate of freshly cooked bacon.

The night before, Goten picked up his daughter from his parents house after attending the big event. The drive home had him thinking about Bra and how she acted around Kenzo. He hated seeing her with another man. His thoughts began manufacturing scenarios of her with Kenzo and he couldn't take it anymore. He called up Trunks to ask of Bra's whereabouts since he knew they arrived at the show together. When he found out, he decided to pay her a visit. But he needed someone to watch his daughter.

"It's fine. At least I was around the area. How did it go with Kirei at the little after party last night?"

"Oh it went well. I think we got a few new clients lined up. Thanks for understanding." Goten expressed, as he had used last night's work event as an excuse to the reason why he had to stay out late. Stating that Kirei requested for his presence with some potential clients as they had enjoyed his company while at the event and wanted to meet up for some drinks and talk business.

"So, what happened last night? You said there was some sort of emergency? I couldn't really understand you?"

"Oh, that was actually because one of our clients passed out from drinking a little too much." He told her, hiding the identity of said person. She was a client of theirs afterall.

"Oh, is that person ok now?"

"I think so."

"That's good."

The room silenced as the family began eating. Paris watched him with detective- like eyes, she heard him mention Bra's name just before she knocked on the door earlier. Wondering if Goten spoke the truth last night about the after party or if he used it as an excuse to meet up with Bra instead. The picture on his nightstand irritated her to no end. It took everything in her to not take the picture and destroy it last night. _How much longer was she going to be in town? Doesn't she have a job to her back to? Or another boyfriend at that?_ She thought. It was complete torture for her to know that not only was Bra in town for a period unknown to her, but that Goten was a free man and Paris was the one to let him go. All because she couldn't stand the thought of continuing a romantic relationship completely unrequited. That reason, although legit, had her regretting the decision. Even had her wishing she waited until Bra went back to Tokyo before moving out of the home.

Jealousy. Paris hated that that was what her love life had come down to. She could only hope that Bra had found someone and completely shut Goten down. But even in that scenario, if Goten came back to Paris, she couldn't trust him to love her wholeheartedly as she always wanted him to be. But there was one thing that would always connect them and the one thing that would be what she hoped was a glimmer of hope that they could be a happy family, together– that was Karume.

Goten's phone began to vibrate on the table, instinctively their eyes darted right at it. Acting in haste, Goten placed his hand over the screen, quickly swooping it in his hand and placing it on his lap. He looked down and turned the phone slightly to peek at the name– Bra Brief. His heart shot up in speed and his nerves began to tingle. He didn't expect her to actually call him back.

"Goten, why are you so jumpy? You're free to take it if you need to. No need to hide whoever it is." Paris expressed confidently, concealing her disdain over the name she saw right before Goten tried to hide it. She wanted to show some sort of support. Hoping it would win her some points if things were to ever go awry.

"Sorry, I'll just be a minute. It might be important." He excused himself from the table and went through the nearby sliding door and into the backyard. The very spot where things ignited between him and Bra. He walked to the farthest end and leaned on the railing as he looked off at the city view. He could feel himself blushing with excitement. It was the first time in years she actually called him. He couldn't fight the smile that stretched across his face as he answered it.

"Hey." He began, trying to calm his nerves.

"Hi Goten."

"How are you feeling? Any better now?"

She paused for a second, but felt like more than a minute to him. "I'm actually worse off than I was before you called."

He couldn't read her tone well, was he the cause of it? Before long, she continued, "The truth is… I don't think I'll be in staying in West City much longer Goten."

The news hit Goten like a freight train, not hesitating to stop. His whole face fell. The words failed to meet his lips as she continued.

"I think it might be best for everyone if I just headed back home."

"But you are home."

"I already feel guilty Goten. But I just wanted to call you and let you know, so it didn't look like I just ran off again without you knowing or thinking it had anything to do with you."

"Does it?"

"It's… A lot of things Goten." She said in a tone that seemed like there was a significant amount of weight to her words. He didn't want to push it and ask what the actual reason was just yet.

"How soon are you leaving?"

"I'm not sure yet. As early as tomorrow maybe?"

"Well can I come see you then? Or will you meet me somewhere? Maybe in an hour?"

She hesitated, causing Goten to become nervous. Afraid she would deny him the request and leave without seeing him altogether.

"Ok." She finally answered, relieving Goten of his fears. "But it won't be until later tonight. I have some things I need to do first."

"Ok. I can come pick you up. Is six o'clock a good time?"

"Yes. But I'll come to you because I'm not sure that I'll actually be at my parents house when the time comes."

"Ok. Ill be waiting."

* * *

Paris left not long after brunch while Goten had made arrangements with his mother and dropped Karume off to meet Bra later that evening. He waited in the living room watching the clock meticulously for the time to pass. The closer the hands on the clock got to six, the faster his heart raced and the nerves in his stomach began to knot up. He smiled to himself, the thought of seeing her again made him so happy, more so than the sad thought that she could be leaving tomorrow. Perhaps because he thought there could be a chance he could convince her to stay longer or even something bigger could happen. The possibilities were endless.

Six o'clock came and there was no message or call from Bra saying she was on the way. Fifteen more minutes passed and Goten's anxiety was calming down. After thirty more minutes, a tone beeped on his phone. He picked it up excitedly only to be disappointed when he saw it was Paris.

_Hey. I know I should've asked you when I saw you earlier today but it slipped my mind. Are we still on for next weekend?_

Goten looked at the message puzzled. _Next weekend?_ Just then another message popped up

_I know our circumstances have changed since we made the plans originally, but if you're not up for it, I understand. Technically we can just use it as time to relax and unwind and not think of it as a couples retreat._

He recalled the plan when she mentioned those words "couples retreat" it was a Christmas present he planned for the both of them once spring arrived. It was a time for them to be alone and enjoy the activities and scenery that most couples in a loving relationship would enjoy. It was his last resort to try and save what they had.

Not only were the circumstances different but with the many possibilities that tonight might bring, he wasn't sure if going out of town with Paris on a couples retreat was going to interfere with anything. If nothing changed with Bra and she did end up going back within the week, he felt it would be fine to go with Paris and use the retreat to relax rather than in a romantic sense. But on the other hand, if things went well with Bra then there would be no way he could or want to go, unless he could convince Paris to give up her spot and take Bra instead. It would almost be the perfect scenario and chance to make things up to Bra.

He wasn't sure what to tell her. Just then another message came in. It was from Bra this time: _Hey, I'm sorry. I'm running late (obviously ^_^) I was distracted and lost track of time, but I'm on my way now. I should be there in the next thirty minutes or less._

The nerves suddenly shot back up and the excitement in his heart came back to life as he texted her a simple response. Thereafter returning to Paris' text to send a response: _I'll have to get back with you on that._

He read the text over and regretting sending it, quickly typing a better reply:_ I mean, I'm not sure and I'll let you know when I figure it out._

Another text came in, this time from Bra: _Oh, wear a jacket and bring your umbrella if you have it. It's still raining on and off outside and I forgot mine. See you in a few._

Goten smiled, intoxicated by a simple text from her. The anticipation of the night was killing him. He didn't know what to expect but he had high hopes regardless.

A text announcing her arrival showed up on his phone a few minutes later. He messaged back

_Come inside, we'll take my car._

She replied instantly: _I think I'm safer outside, don't you? (^_-)_

He smiled at her playfulness and took it as a good sign. The memory of that night flashed in his mind, wishing he could have a do-over now that she knew. Instead, he climbed into his black leather jacket, grabbing the capsule case from the stand by the door. He opened the door and saw her sitting in her fancy red car pressing buttons on her phone.

Goten looked up at the gloomy sky, it was the complete opposite of his current mood. But the rain seemed to have stopped. He dismissed the idea of getting the umbrella, feeling like it may not be needed and that they could run if it did start up again, picturing himself sheltering Bra as they ran.

Bra quickly looked over when she noticed he wasn't looking in her direction. Her heart pounded furiously against her chest. She took in a deep breath and exhaled. Everything was beginning to feel like that night again. She looked back down at her phone to seem distracted. Her anxiety rose at what was to come from tonight, what she had planned to tell him, what she hoped his reaction would be, and what she wanted the end result to be.

Placing his hands in his pockets, Goten walked up to her car, knocking on the passenger window and bending down to see her. She looked over surprised and smiled, lowering the window.

"Hey." He greeted with a glowing smile.

"Hi."

"Come out." He nodded to her. "I'll drive."

"What? You don't trust my driving?" She chuckled causing him to blush. He took immediate notice of her mood change compared to when he was on the phone with her earlier and when he last saw her at the hospital.

"It's not that I don't. I've never actually seen you drive now that I think about it. Don't you just take the trains or subways in Tokyo?"

"Not all the time."

"Well, come on. I'm still driving." He continued insisting.

"Ok." Goten straightened his posture as he watched her with admiring eyes. Stepping out of the car and pressing the button for it to collapse back into its capsule, she then placed it into its container and into her clutch. Goten stood amazed at how beautiful she looked. Donned in a dark blue dress that tightened around her waist, the expensive fabric flowing down to her knees with a slightly low neckline, paired with black heels and a white bomber jacket. His mouth hung open slightly, languid, as he continued gawking at her, to the point where he couldn't care less if he started drooling, she was too beautiful to stop staring at. _Look at her eyes, look at her eyes_ he kept telling himself when he caught himself fixated on her chest.

"Goten?" She called out with a tilt of her head as he hadn't moved or blinked the second he was able to see a full view of her. His onyx eyes blinked to refresh them, then connected to her delicate eyes as she continued to approach him.

"You know, you make me feel quite inadequate with my own wardrobe. I feel underdressed." He said, trying to seem calm and collected as he opened up his jacket and looked down at his own outfit.

Bra laughed lightly and stepped closer, inspecting his clothing. "You look fine. This is just what I'm used to wearing." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Dresses and heels?" He smiled back.

"Yeah. What? You don't like it?" She twirled around, her skirt dancing in the spin.

"No, it's not that. It's just different from your jeans and tank tops you used to wear when we were together."

"I was a basically a kid then." She pshawed. "But hey, will you look at that, we match."

Goten looked down at his outfit once again then at hers. Coordinating in blues. She laughed and he laughed with her, not because it was a funny coincidence but because the sound of her laugh made him realize how much he was still madly in love with her.

"You're in a much better mood. Did something change? Did you change your mind about leaving?" His smile felt paralyzed to his face, his cheeks feeling slightly sore from smiling so much. He couldn't help himself.

"No," she started, her laughter calming down, "I'm still going to be leaving ahead of schedule. I'm just trying to make the most of my time here, what of it I have left that is. I don't want anymore drama. I just want to be able to leave here with a clean slate."

Goten gave a slight smile in agreement. He outstretched his arms and motioned for her to come closer. Without hesitating, she did so, wrapping his arms around her, instinctively, Bra doing the same.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night." He said sincerely as Bra hummed into his chest in agreement.

He held her close, not wanting to let go. Her style may have changed but the familiar feeling of being in his arms and the sweet floral smell of her didn't. He wanted the moment to last forever, fighting the urge to squeeze her tighter and attempt to pull her even more closer to him than she already was.

"I know that wasn't the place and is not my place to say so… Call it jealous ex-boyfriend syndrome, if you will.." He joked on, the comment garnering a small reaction of laughter from Bra. His grip loosened when he could sense her attempting to pull away slowly. As she took a step back, their eyes linked. The mood felt lighthearted and surreal as it seemed like the whole world was falling below them. Nothing else mattered in that moment.

"I'll make sure to keep you happy tonight. No drama, no expectations, nothing to worry about. Deal?" He asked.

"Deal." She smiled back.

* * *

_ EN: Finally, getting to the meat of things here. Can you guess what's going to happen next? ^_^ or O_O Summer is coming up you guys! I'm so excited~ I hope you all are continuing to enjoy the story and continue reading! _


	19. No Inhibitions, No Fear

**Chapter 19: No Inhibitions, No Fear**

Love is one of those things that can't be described, only experienced. It is something that can exist in a million different ways. It can be the best thing you've ever felt and the worst. It can both weaken and strengthen you. It can happen at any age and time. Often times it can change us, mold us into a different person, see things in another light, give chances when you never thought you would. Because love is a fragile thing and giving your heart to someone is also giving them the power to destroy it. Though there are the very few who, despite the pain and struggles, continue to fight to be together because love never gives up.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set in West City and a break in the clouds created a beautiful skyline. The rays bounced off beneath them in a sea of pinks, oranges, and purples. Bra sat quietly in the passenger's seat as Goten continued driving. She recalled the last time she was in his SUV, smiling to herself, holding back the urge to laugh.

"What?" Goten noticed, glancing over, grinning like a fool. Her smile was infectious.

"I just remembered what happened last time I was in here." She chuckled, recalling the moment that broke the awkward silence.

"Oh, Karume's music choices. That was pretty funny." He laughed along with her. She glanced in his direction, witnessing his lips settle into a smile that reached his eyes. She realized he hadn't stopped smiling the moment she arrived. It wasn't always so obvious, but he seemed to have a permanent curl at the corner of his lips. Bra couldn't help but smile herself, although not with the same sentiments as Goten, to her, it felt more sympathetic. Marron's words placating in her mind _"the only person you're hurting and who is hurting here is Goten."_

"So, where are we going?" She asked trying to push the thought away as they had been driving for at least fifteen minutes with no clue as to where they could be heading.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"As in dinner? No. I had a little snack when I was out earlier, but dinner would be nice."

"Ok. Craving anything in particular? Maybe something you haven't had in a while or a place you don't have where you live?"

Bra shook her head and left the decision up to him.

"I think I have a place in mind then." He beamed with excitement.

"You do know where you're going this time right?" She questioned, recalling the time when he couldn't figure out where the ice cream parlor was.

"Yes. I do." He chuckled.

During the drive Goten began small talk with her. Asking her open ended questions- about her day, how she was feeling since she was discharged, how Marron and Trunks were doing, what her plans were for the rest of the week and most importantly, when she was going back.

"I still don't know yet. Maybe tomorrow night or the next day. Trunks seems perfectly capable of returning to work and Marron seems to be getting the hang of things now." Bra answered, keeping all of her answers short and vague. Although the talk with Marron and Kenzo still stung her to the core. She was going to do something about her feelings, if that's what it took for her to see that what she did in her past wasn't always because of the man sitting next to her and if she could handle what was to come.

"Really? Keiko must be pretty easy going then. I remember the first month when Karume was born. She was completely upside down on her timing. Paris and I hardly slept during the first week trying to adjust her sleeping schedule."

Bra smiled at his memory. She knew nothing about raising kids and wasn't even sure if Marron and Trunks were actually ok with the parenting side of things. All she knew as she wanted to get out and away from the pressure and judgment she seemed to be receiving lately. The thought of it began to irritate her again. She knew it was a selfish thing to do if she left again because of it, she was determined to figure it out.

Goten and Bra finally reached their destination after driving for what seemed like close to an hour. The city streets loomed with crowds of people and endless rows of stands. There was a mix of smells floating in the air, from barbeque to seafood soups. The array of foods were enough to satisfy their enormous genetic appetite with a purchase from each stand.

"Since you didn't have a specific place to eat, why not try a bit of everything?" Goten beamed at her. "This is basically the eating area of the place. Further down is more like a farmers market- fruits, vegetables, an area off the side for seafood. Then on the opposite side are the little miscellaneous things- clothing, little trinks, art, etc."

Bra was in awe of the whole thing. There were similar areas like it in Tokyo, more so outside of it, but none were of this spectrum. She had never actually been to any of them, only viewing it from the outside as she passed by.

The two made their way up and down a few rows, trying different foods from each stand. Both were enjoying themselves immensely. Laughing at each other when the food from the next stand didn't mix well with the tastes of the previous stand. Finding themselves feeding each other a few times, more willing the other one to eat something delicious or horrendous. Both of them instinctually remembering each others likes or dislikes in food. The night seemed so easy and effortless.

They walked around after having their fill. Goten teased her when they reached the seafood booths, grabbing clams, crabs, squid and other various sea creatures and teasing Bra with them. Even making her jump when he'd suddenly grab her every time she would take a closer look at what was in the tanks, pails and buckets. The owners encouraged them to buy from their supply as it had been the "freshest and cheapest" compared to any of the other vendors or franchised stores. Most of them assuming they were a couple, adding in remarks that "this will help your wife or girlfriend stay looking ten years younger" or things of that nature. Neither of them feeling the need to correct the elderly folks as they just smiled and nodded before moving onto the next spot.

"Do you remember that time I took you to that supposedly 'fancy' restaurant for our anniversary? The one Trunks and Marron recommended." Goten began to recall as they walked down an aisle of stands that sold a variety of crafts, nibbling on a kabob of chocolate dipped fruit.

Bra's face brightened, humming a sound of agreement, finishing off the strawberry she was eating before she spoke, "the one that seemed a little too fancy for us 'youngsters' to be in. The place that gave me food poisoning that night?"

"That's the one."

"That place was horrible, just like our waitress that night. We should've gone back there and complained about it all."

"You were practically hugging the trash bin the entire night."

"Never taking their advice on restaurants again." She chuckled.

"I took Paris there a few years back just to try it out again." He added.

"Oh yeah? How was it?"

"Just as bad." He laughed, "I'm never going there again. What kind of coincidence is that, both times."

They both laughed, although Bra felt a small sting of envy knowing that he took Paris to places that seemed to hold memories of them. Making the memory of it seem tainted now. In Tokyo, every memory was new for her, there was nothing that held a tie in to Goten.

"How are your feet by the way? Are you doing ok walking around this much in those?" He pointed down at her heels, remembering how Paris complained about walking around in heels when she wasn't using them during shoots or runways, always preferring to wearing flats when she wasn't working.

"Oh these." Bra looked back, lifting one of her feet up behind her. "I'm fine. I walk in them all day at work. I've grown accustomed to the arching and pressure on the balls of my foot."

"That's good because there's one more place I want to take you if you still have time." He asked hopeful as she looked at her watch, indicating that it was close to eleven by now. She began to grow fearful of the next location. Still unsure of how things would go and the risks it involved. But she convinced herself as she had been the entire day to stop tiptoeing around her feelings and as Marron would put it _"be open to it"._

"I guess so. But aren't you working tomorrow?" She trailed off. Her stomach fluttering at the possible chances. Especially knowing Goten's current status this time around, it was no wonder Marron gave her a warning.

"Yeah, but I also don't know when I'll ever see you again. So I could care less about losing a few hours of sleep if it meant I was spending those hours with you." Bra felt the heat rush to her cheeks. In some ways she just wanted the night to end but couldn't find it in herself to pull away from him.

* * *

Three quarters of an hour already passed, Goten and Bra were still driving off into the dark night. The city behind them seemed to be getting smaller with each mile. Bra avoided asking where the next destination was and enjoyed the company. Music and conversations filled the void as they continued bringing up memories of their past, laughing and correcting things that were misunderstood or unnoticed, avoiding any sore subjects.

They pulled into a small empty parking lot. Their car being the only one there. They got out of the car, standing by their doors as Bra tried to figure out where Goten took them. One street light illuminated over them. Lines of trees were all she could see around them. The air was humid, caused by the rain from earlier. The city was far behind them and the clouds in the sky opened up, revealing the twinkling lights of the stars above them.

"It's beautiful." Bra said in awe of the view above. Being in a city your whole life, it was rare to see the stars above due to the bright city lights. Goten walked slowly to her, leaning against the car beside her, he looked up with her, his lips stretching across his face.

"I'd hate to pull you away from this, but I'm going to need you to piggyback on me for a little bit."

"What?" Bra looked at him confused as his face slowly looked over at hers.

"I didn't bring you over here just for that." He pointed up. "You won't be able to walk to where we're going in your shoes and going barefoot would be fine if it didn't just rain. So hop on."

He turned his back to her and patted his shoulder. The butterflies in Bra's stomach began to flutter once again, her nerves and thoughts began taking over. Everything up to now was going well. They had avoided any type of intimate skin to skin contact the entire night. They were out in a public place with a crowd, now to be completely alone again. The whole car ride she resisted the urge to touch his hand and hold it, especially when he made it so obvious where it sat on the middle console, inching closer to her. Even thinking that he would attempt to rest his hand on her leg. But Bra kept all her limbs close together, her hands resting on her legs or intertwined with each other.

She hated feeling so cautious around him, all in an attempt to keep her feelings at bay. Knowing if Goten began to pull her heartstrings again, she could easily fall too deep.

"I can fly, I'll just follow you." She attempted to deny him.

"I know, but what fun is that? Come on." He quickly grabbed her wrist and bent down, pulling her to his back. She let out a surprised gasp and wrapped her arms around him as he hoisted her up, hooking his arms behind her knees. Her heart beat against her chest and hadn't it been for her bountiful chest, she was sure he could feel it pounding against his back. She pulled herself up a little ways till her hands rested on his shoulders.

"I got you. I promise, I won't let you fall." He declared.

Goten began walking through the trees, ducking down to avoid any low branches. The scenery grew darker, their eyes adjusting to the bright moonlight that peeked through the trees. It was quiet, only the sounds of nature surrounding them and the dried leaves crunching below his feet. In the distance there was the sound of water flowing.

Bra stayed silent, she felt weightless in his arms. His shoulders, bold and taut under her hold. The feeling of his strong hands on her legs, that skin to skin contact of them, his face being in close proximity to hers, the familiar fresh and wooded smell of his cologne that she thought always made him that much more sexier, it all made her feel hot and nervous inside. Struggling to fight the impulse to fully wrap her arms and embrace the man she used to long for.

"Bra?" He called out, his voice low and with a serious undertone. She hummed out a sound to reply.

"Last night, before you passed out, did you remember seeing me or hear anything I was saying?"

Bra began to recall the event, telling him she did remember seeing him but not what he was saying. He proceeded to tell her about him being apologetic for the things that happened that night and in the past, then was quickly cut off by her.

"Goten." Bra interrupted, shaking her head. "No more apologizes please."

Bra could feel a lump in her throat, her jaw clench and her eyes begin to well as her pride was dwindling down. "I'm… I'm the one who's sorry Goten... My turn to apologize, I'm sorry." She admitted, her voice shaky.

Goten paused and turned his head toward her, looking passed his shoulder in an attempt to see her. Bra's head sunk into her shoulders, moving slowly to hide behind his head.

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"For always avoiding you, for not resolving our issues and constantly running from them, back when we were together and even now." She said, her voice small and embarrassed, wishing she could completely hide behind him or go unnoticed. There was a small pause between them, as if to let the words sink in.

"Hey." Goten called to her to come out of hiding. He waited as she leaned slowly until she was in his peripheral.

"I get it. You were scared." Goten looked forward and began walking as he continued, "but you gotta stop running Bra. You'll never have closure and whatever you're running away from, be it from me, Kenzo, or any other problem, you'll always be running."

Bra kept quiet for a few minutes as she gave his words some thought.

"Hnn, well you sure have changed mister-advice-columnist." She sarcastically said, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Yes, I'm quite the expert." He joked along with her. "Having your heart broken and a kid kind of forces you to change."

"Yes, so does uprooting your whole life to a place where you don't know a single soul and adjusting from talking to a certain person everyday to having absolutely zero contact with them… It's quite the change." She added lightly, leaning in closer to him. Her hands moving from his shoulders, sliding across his chest till they were on opposite sides, trying to convey that she missed that part of her life.

Goten hummed in agreement. He turned his head slightly to her and smiled gently, empathizing with her. The silence felt fitting for the moment as they let their presence soak in their feelings.

"Close your eyes, we're almost there."

She did as asked while he continued his pace. Soon she could feel they were out in an open area, the cool damp air hitting the skin of her bare legs. He tapped on her calf, "Ok, open them."

She slowly opened them as he continued to hold her in position. A river ran in the foreground and in the scenery before her was a field lit up with hundreds of fireflies lighting up the night. Her mouth hung open in amazement as she thought of this moment as something she thought only existed in movies or tv shows.

Goten slowly lowered her down, her face frozen in delight. "I used to drive out and come here on days when life was too overwhelming and stressful. Times when Paris and I would be arguing about petty things that ended up blowing up into something completely unrelated…"

Bra didn't answer, they both continued to look out into the lit field. The fireflies dancing around in the humid air.

"Some days I would just come here because I couldn't stop thinking about you. Like I had to come here to clear my mind of you before heading home to her. It was like my own little sanctuary."

Bra kept silent allowing herself to listen as it seemed like he had more to say.

"It must have been hard on you the first few months or even that first year being in Tokyo by yourself, trying to figure your way around, the people, your surroundings. Then at the same time dealing with our break up…"

She could feel him gaze at her

"I worried about you constantly that first year. Wondering if you settled in ok, how the break up might've affected you, who you were associating yourself with, if you were seeing anyone and the billions of questions that followed that… it took everything in me not to call you or badger your brother about where you lived so I could fly over to see you again and yet every single time I didn't, I almost did… It wasn't until I felt really concerned after hearing a few things about you when I decided to actually call you. But you made it clear that day that I needed to try to move on. You were so cold and closed off. Do you remember that?"

Their heads turned to each other and Bra held his gazed, trying to remember. "When was this? I don't remember talking to you at all after I left."

"It was a little over a year after you left. Things were pretty bad between Paris and I after Karume was born. Having a kid really puts a relationship to a test. I heard from Marron that you barely called her anymore or even really talked. It was the same with Pan. Sounded like you completely distancing yourself from them... Marron seemed concerned, said you would call her late at night, drunk and belligerent, spewing about the break up and how you hated your life. Then the next day when you were sober you would say you were fine and seemed irritated when she called. Like you didn't want to talk to her."

"Really?" She said to herself, trying to recall the timeline, "So, five years ago huh? What happened? What did I say to you?"

"Nothing really it was your attitude, you were just really cold and sounded like you didn't want to talk. You were very short with me. It seemed like you only picked up my call out of courtesy, only answering with 'uh-huh, yeah, I'm good.' Since then I realized I needed to work on working things out with Paris as you were making it evident that you wanted nothing to do with me. "

She turned her head forward, remembering a little bit of what was going on during that time. She began to explain that she couldn't recall that incident, but could remember what may have caused her to act so cold. Explaining that during that time she was starting to see someone new and that receiving a phone call from Goten would've brought up old feelings.

"There's also something else that might have added to my behavior toward you during that time… And I always thought I was never going to bring it up to you." She began, her face stayed focused on the fireflies, avoiding his gaze as he looked at her curiously.

Her face tried to hold strong as a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek as she began to prepare herself for what she was going to say.

"Goten, I had a baby… A son… Your son." She finally said.

* * *

_EN: O_O Thoughts?! Also, any suggestions or questions, you are all free to contact me through PM here or at (since I notice most of you are guests) sasamit721 gmail . Com_


	20. Unraveling Truths

**Chapter 20:**** Unraveling Truths**

The mood had completely shifted and everything came to a screeching halt. The news hit Goten like a blindsided Kamehameha wave. The humid air was thick with silence. There was a ringing in his ears, deafening all the noise around him. _Did I hear her right? I have a son and she didn't even bother to mention it to me till now?_ His thoughts yelled out to him, overwhelming with questions, none that seemed to make their way out to his lips. He stammered through a few words, trying to form a question, but it had all failed him. He would look at her then out to the field and back again repeatedly. She wasn't wavering, her eyes locked in the distance, like she was afraid to see his reaction.

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me." She whispered. Her throat dry and making it impossible to swallow through the lump that had grown in her throat at the confession. Her heart sank and pounded loudly up to her ears. She tried to keep her face stern as to hold back the tears that strained in her eyes. Her hands shook nervously as she tried gripping the ends of her jacket to try to steady them.

"I'm not… Mad." He said unconvincingly.

"It's just…" he took a second to think about what to say, stunned by the news.

"No, I take it back. I am mad Bra… Why didn't you tell me?" He asked when he could finally form a complete sentence, his tone and expression pained. The words sounding a hundred times more heavier hearing them from his mouth than what Bra had initially conjured in her head. Placating through the years over the possibilities of what would happen if she told him. There was no turning back, it was a reality now, one she was determined not to run away from.

With complete hesitation and a reluctance to continue the conversation, Bra slowly turned her head to look at him. Her concentration broke the second her eyes made contact with his and the floodgates opened. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to answer him. "I...When I… There was…"

Just then small drops of rain began to fall faintly on them. "Shit." Goten expressed faintly, trying pathetically to cover himself with a hand. He looked up as the drops began to increase in size rapidly.

"Fucking timing." He cussed under his breath. He looked back at Bra who looked completely miserable, crying as she stood still, almost as if the rain didn't faze what was going on. He quickly took his jacket off and placed it on top of her head. This was not how he expected the night to go at all.

"Come on." His voice was irritable as he turned around and pulled her onto his back, hoisting her up. Her arms wrapped around him tightly as if she was looking for comfort. She felt weak and exposed. Her face felt hot as tears burned down her cheeks. It was a secret only her and Marron knew of. Never did she think she would react this way telling him the news of their son.

He kicked off into the air, flying above the trees as it would've been the fastest route to his car. He could feel her shaking behind him, sobbing quietly. He wanted to be angry with her, but her reaction caused him to backtrack. _Had she given him up for adoption?_ was a thought that occurred to him when he saw how much it seemed to hurt her to tell him. _There has to be a good explanation for this. She wouldn't keep this away from me because of our past… Would she?_ He didn't know what to think as there was another issue knocking at his heart.

"We could've been together this whole time Bra." He faltered, feeling a sense of betrayal. She squeezed him tighter and sobbed on his shoulder, unable to reply.

* * *

Soaking in the car, Goten turned up the heat, driving fast toward the city. He ruffled a hand through his hair, shaking off the excess water. The tension was daunting. His eyes catching her in the corner of them as she kept her eyes pointed to the dark scenery outside of her window. Her hands constantly moving and gripping at the jacket draped over her bare legs, subconsciously, as they so often did when her nerves were unsteady. Her tears had stopped after a while, but her breathing was still ragged.

Goten placed his hand on hers, engulfing them and squeezing them gently, trying to communicate a hug. He was being as patient as he could with her as it had been an agonizing hour that passed and still, neither of them said a word.

"You can't leave tomorrow Bra. I want to know what's going on. I need more time with you… Especially about this." He pleaded. Bra's eyes moved to his, looking at him apologetically, pained and bloodshot as she continued to remain silent.

"Will you tell me about him? Where is he Bra? What's his name? What's he like?" He started firing off curiously, trying to be sensitive with his tone. "I just can't wrap my head around this. What took you so long to tell me? I'm the father, I have a right to know these things… I, I just…" He continued stammering. He slammed an angry fist onto the the steering wheel, denting it slightly, garnering a jolt and a loud gasp from Bra.

He quickly apologized and squeezed her hand, "I'd just hate to think I've wasted all this time and effort trying to love someone else when it should've been with you this whole time."

"I- I'm so sorry Goten," was all she managed to say before crawling back into herself, her eyes welling up and she began crying uncontrollably.

* * *

Bra had been completely taciturn the entire ride to his home. Feeling weak as they walked inside.

"Just stay right there, I'll get you something to change into." He walked off to his room as she stood motionless in the living room. She peeled his jacket off of her shoulders, followed by her own, draping them on her arm. She wanted to go away, fly out into the rain, but to where? Her parents? Kenzo's? Marron's? Then to show up looking the way she did? There was no way to get out of her situation without explaining herself to him.

Moments later Goten grabbed the coats from her arm and handed her some fresh clothes and a towel. "You can go to either room or the bathroom to change."

She nodded a gesture of thanks and walked off into the hall, towards his room. She heard him give off a heavy sigh just as she began to close the door.

Goten reach for his phone in his back pocket, struggling to take it out of his wet jeans. He turned on the kettle to warm some water up. He began to call his mother, arranging with her that he was going to need more time and asked that she bring Karume to school in the morning.

"Is everything ok son? Are you and Bra getting along well?" His mother Chichi began.

"I don't know. We have a lot to discuss and…" He trailed off.

"Ok. Well I hope something good comes out of this. You deserve to be happy Goten." Her voice sounded deflated.

"I know mom. Thanks again. I'll see you later."

"I love you son."

"Love you too mom." He added before hanging up. The word "son" rang through his ears more loudly now. The light conversation feeling heavy in his heart.

Bra began peeling off her drenched clothing, taking everything but her panties off, and drying herself off with the soft towel. She put on the borrowed clothes, practically drowning in the large clothing— a pair of grey sweat pants and a red cotton sweater. It smelled of him, the kind of manly-freshly laundered- non floral scented detergent, kind of smell. She pulled the sleeves a quarter of the way up and walked into his bathroom, looking at her worn out reflection. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her complexion pale. Her mascara ran streaks on her cheeks and had given her the dark panda-eye look.

"Fuck." She said under her breath in disdain for how the night felt ruined, just as her face looked.

"Why am I still crying about this? Just tell him." She told herself, shaking her head to rid her nerves. Holding her damp hair back with one hand, she turned the water on and began washing the make up off.

Patting her face dry, she sat down on his bed and started roughly drying her hair more. The picture on his nightstand catching her eye. She stared at it for a few minutes before picking it up. Her thumb grazed over him as she let out a sigh. "What have I done?"

A knock startled her from her thoughts. She fumbled with the frame, placing it back on the stand. "Are you ok in there?" Goten asked.

Bra got up, frantically looking at the frame then the door. She walked over and opened it, secretly hoping she wasn't caught snooping at the frame again.

"Yeah, sorr—" her mouth couldn't complete the sentence as Goten stood before her, shirtless, holding his damp shirt by his side with one hand and a coffee mug and plastic bag in the other. Her mind went blank and the sudden topic that had made everything go awry had diverted.

"It got cold." He answered nonchalantly. "Here, just some green tea and a bag for your clothes. Careful it's hot." He handed off the bag and cup slowly then passed by her and to his closet. She wondered quickly if he caught her gawking at him in that moment.

"I…I'll wait out there." She pointed toward the living room. Grabbing her clothes from the floor on the way out.

"Why? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before." His voice muffled in the closet.

Although the remark seemed like he was teasing her, she could feel the cold and heavy undertone of it. She walked away blushing unexpectedly, pretending she didn't hear him. The image of his body burned in her mind. She couldn't help it, he looked so sexy standing there, shirtless and with his hair flattened and ruffled the way it was.

Sitting herself on the corner of the couch, sipping and blowing air into the hot tea, Bra's legs perched up with her knees close to her chest, waiting for him to emerge from his room. She grew anxious and aware of her surroundings. Trying to hush the thoughts away and concentrate on the topic she was going to have to face.

Goten came in not long after, fully clothed in a black tshirt and green sweat pants. Picking up his mug from the coffee table and taking a short sip before sitting down across from her on the opposite corner of the couch. His long muscular arms sprawled across the back of the couch and armrest. A whole cushion separated them and Bra felt a whole world apart from him.

"So," he started after a few seconds of the long drawn out silence that seemed more like minutes, "do you want to tell me what's going on? Where's our son Bra?"

She was surprised to hear his choice of words. _Our_ son. It hit her chest like a hollow bullet. He didn't say _my_ son, but _our_ son. She played it over in her mind before answering, trying to keep herself together as her heart felt heavy. She took a sip of the tea and pointed up slightly, "he's among the stars."

"What do you mean? Did you have an abor-"

"No. It wasn't like that Goten. I wouldn't have done that to you."

"But keeping this fact away from me, that, you _would_ do?" He snapped and Bra's expression turned grim.

"Sorry." He shook his head, retorting his reaction. "I'm sorry... But it irritates me knowing that you broke it off back then when you wouldn't bother giving me the time of day to tell you what happened with Paris and then wait, what? Five years to tell me this?"

"Six. But Goten, it's not that simple."

"Then, did he- I mean how did he pass? When?"

She tried clearing her throat and adjusted uncomfortably in her seat, taking another nervous sip. Her eyes stayed glued onto her cup, afraid to look in his eyes for fear of another waterfall outburst. Her finger tracing around the rim of it. "I- it, it was sometime after I left. I didn't even know I was pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell me when you found out?"

"I didn't realize it till I went to see a doctor because I was cramping really bad and had been spotting for a few days. When he told me, he said I was almost three months along."

"Three? How did you not know?"

"I just didn't. It's very complicated Goten…" She began to put the timeline together and tried to explain that she stopped taking birth control after they broke up and didn't continue again until her first cycle after they got back together again.

"He said I was at a risk of losing the baby because I was too stressed. It had already been a month since I moved and well, after having gone through our break up, having lost so much weight from barely eating, and carrying a baby that was in need of nutrition that I wasn't giving because I didn't know… " she shook her head, blaming herself just the way she did years ago.

"I was in really bad shape… practically emaciated… When I found out, it didn't help my stress levels at all. I panicked and Marron came down to visit because I was so stressed. I told her what was going on when she arrived… A couple days later I was at the hospital…" Bra's tears began flowing again. She wouldn't allow herself to look at him. She could only feel his eyes on her as he listened intently.

"… Our son held on as long as he could. But his saiyan strength wasn't strong enough to keep him from what I had done to myself… I'm so sorry Goten." Bra concluded, wiping her tears away and sniffling, forcing herself to stop.

Goten sat amazed at what he heard. At one point in time his now two ex-girlfriends were both carrying his offspring at the same time. He would've had two children in the same year.

"I would've been there for you, you know, had you just told me." He finally said.

"And would've left a pregnant Paris behind to tend to me? That's not good either Goten." She sniffled and chuckled at the thought.

"You were what matter to me the most. I would've still supported Paris at the same time, but…"

"It's done Goten. I… I just didn't want to tell you afterwards because there was no point. You had your own life to figure out and I just had to move on. So, backtracking to the original topic," she cleared her throat and tried to look at him. Her eyes darted downwards again when she caught that his eyes had gone bloodshot and glossy.

The pain in his eyes had mirrored her own as she tried to continue, "I...I was closed off to you on the phone call because of not only the memories but because I didn't want to hear anything in regards to your new baby when I, we would've had one by that time too."

They sat quietly after the confession. The silence felt booming. Minutes seemed like hours. Bra didn't know what to do or say next. She had her own time to sort it all out. His reaction wasn't what she expected it to be after having thought about it the entire time. Envisioning that he would have yelled at her or stormed off, even blame her for killing his son. She prepared for the worse. But he just sat there, like a calm before the storm. It was beginning to irritate her, waiting for his reply._ Say something Goten. Anything. Be mad, yell at me, but fuck this silent treatment._

She caught a few glimpses of him, his face stern and quiet, processing the information. _"The only person who is hurting here is Goten"_ Marron's words rang loudly in her ear drums again. When she couldn't handle the silence and guilt of it all, Bra stood up, placing her cup on the table.

"I'm just going to go. Thank you for tonight, I had a great time… and I'm sorry for blindsiding you like this… I'm sorry… for everything Goten..." She grabbed her bag of clothes and began to walk passed him.

"Don't go." He finally said. His hand grabbing at her wrist as he stayed still on the couch. Her head turned in his direction, his eyes avoiding her gaze.

"Stay. You owe me at least that much for keeping this news to yourself this whole time." He declared.

"I can come back tomorrow, after you've digested everything. I won't go back to Tokyo just yet. I'll give you that." She suggested.

"I'd hope you wouldn't just leave like that after telling me." He muttered under his breath, sounding as if there had been a wall put between them.

"I'll see you tomor—"

"No, will you just... stay here." He pleaded, tugging her wrist. "You had Marron with you when it happened, I need someone to be here with me... Just… sit."

His voice sounded almost desperate. Bra's heart fluttered inside. His hand felt hot under her skin and something inside her made her step back till she sat on the cushion next to him. Her eyes shyly traced from his long legs to the hand that still held at her wrist and up his arm and neck till she could fully see his reddened eyes that still refused to look at her.

"Tegami... He would've been the same age as Karume. That is, if you had actually decided to use the name or would name him in memory of him." His voice felt fragile. The name hit Bra like a knife cutting through her.

"I didn't name him, I still couldn't even comprehend I was pregnant… There wasn't enough time for me to process it before I lost him… I'm surprised you still remember." She said with a hint of somber. It came as a surprise when he had mentioned that name at the wedding last year and again today. The name that she remembered when it occurred in a dream she had of their little family that could've been.

"Of course... I remember everything about you—The things you've told me, the way you used to hug me, kiss me, look at me, play with my hair... How your nimble fingers felt on my skin, the late night conversations, the way we made love, how we argued and made up... I remember it all... I can't shake you with every ounce of me. Why do you think Paris and I separated?" His hand still held at her wrist but he was still unwilling to look at her as he said the words.

Bra didn't answer, looking at him as he continued, "she could see right through me. No matter what I tried it was never enough… I wasn't meant to love anyone else…"

"Goten." She looked at him sympathetically. His gaze finally turned to her. He was doing it, using the words that would pull her in. Her feelings were being compromised. The rules she had set for herself felt fragile and on the verge of breaking.

"I've missed you for…" His fingers counted as his lips mouthed out numbers.

"Five years, ten months, three weeks and two days Bra." He claimed proudly looking back at her. Their eyes spoke loudly to each other in the still of the night. Neither of them could move, feeling paralyzed under the weight of each other's gaze. Bra's mind continued arguing with her heart. Each beat grew stronger and louder, shutting the loud mind of her conscience out.

He pulled her closer to him and she let him. She could feel her body giving way to him, as it always did. He shifted around and pulled her in till they were both laying on the couch. Her body laying on top of his. Her legs fitting between his. She began to adjust herself more comfortably, her knee bent, resting on top of his leg. Her head laid on his thick chest as she listened to the loud beating of his hastened heart, like a kick drum in her ear, the breathing in his lungs as his chest rose and fell. Her hand rested on her chest, close to her erratic heart, the other, flat on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back lovingly.

Bra stopped resisting him and just let the moment be. Her wall was crumbling under her. She was melting in his arms as she felt she was starting to see him with a fresh discovery and profound familiarity as they were laying there.

"I've missed everything about you. But right now all I want to do is this." He squeezed her tight as if he couldn't believe it himself. As his arms began to loosen its hold, his hand began stroking her long blue mane. He breathed in her diminishing sweet floral scent, closing his eyes as his thoughts drifted to her and what happened in Tokyo.

"Just give me a moment to digest everything while I have you in my arms… I'm sorry I caused you so much pain and suffering... It was my fault too. I'm sorry." He admitted sincerely.

"Me too." She added in.

* * *

_EN: Sorry for the wait. I know it's been agonizing to know what happened after the last chapter. Thanks for continuing to read! I'll update as soon as I can. ^_^_


	21. The Heart Wants What it Wants

**Chapter 21: The Heart Wants What it Wants**

Bra laid silently with him, repeating his words over and over again. How could he easily open up his feelings without fearing rejection when he hadn't actually known how Bra felt, let alone herself. All she knew was that she liked where she was in that moment. Unaware of if her current decision of staying was going to be worth it or not.

The time flew faster in that moment than it did on the car ride home. The way that dark cloud loomed over them felt like an eternity. It felt surreal to Bra as she thought about everything that happened in such a short amount of time. She never pictured herself in his arms again since she left West City six years ago.

As Bra continued to float away in her thoughts, she could hear Goten's breathing become deep and rhythmic. _How long has it been? Did he fall asleep?_ She glanced at her watch, it was a half passed three in the morning. _I should really get going. I need some rest myself before I get my head chewed off again._ She gently pressed her hand on his chest to steady herself and lifted up slightly, turning her head to look at him. Only to be surprised when his raven eyes stared right back at her. A grin appeared, reaching his eyes.

"Hey." He charmingly said as he kept one hand on the small of her back, the other behind his head. He was completely beguiling.

"Hi." She smiled back. "I thought you fell asleep."

"No," he chuckled lightly, "Just thinking."

"Of?"

"Everything you told me and the you, now."

"Oh."

"Me and you, Bra… We'll always be unfinished business." He said undoubtedly, holding her gaze.

She hummed a sound and Bra could feel that spark in her heart as she continued looking at him. She gazed at him for a few long lasting seconds, it felt like an eternity as she got lost in his eyes.

"I… Should… Head home..." She faintly said, almost questioningly.

Their eyes following each other's, never breaking contact. There was a magnetic pull to him as she could feel her face drawing closer to his. Her stomach turned into knots, her heart skipped a beat or two. The air left her lungs as she felt as if she couldn't breathe. _This. Is. Really. Happening._ was all she managed to think as her mind went blank.

Goten held steady, unable to move. Unwilling to move. Afraid she would run away again, he wanted her to make the call. To make sure it was what she wanted. Goten's lips parted, he wanted to tell her something but hesitated. The tips of his fingers pressed into her back, conveying to her to stay.

Their eyes drowned in each other, onyx and sapphire mixing together, inching closer. The focus moved from their eyes to their lips. She could feel the small tinge of hesitation between them. It was a point of no return.

Breathing halted and their eyes closed when they couldn't focus anymore. Their lips lingered, barely touching. She could feel the heat emanating from him. Then, giving in, she pressed her lips on to his ever so gently, he responded in the same delicate manner and her soul felt like it was on fire. His lips felt remarkably soft. Her eyebrows furrowed in relief and she finally felt like she could breathe again. This kiss was unlike the kiss not too long ago, the one that was engulfed in pure lust and longing. It wasn't like that at all. This was the kind that felt like the first kiss after you've wanted to kiss that person for what seemed like an entire lifetime, one that she was never expecting and that she thought would never happen. It was a kiss to open up every door that she slammed shut years ago.

Their lips parted slowly. Bra placed her forehead onto his. Her eyes slowly opened, finding his still closed. A blissful smiled stretched across their faces, they couldn't help it. Something so simple felt unbelievable and new again.

Her eyes stared at his lips, unable to look him in the eyes, that she could feel we're now looking right at her. "I really should go, Goten." She tried again.

"Should you?" He tempted, his hands pressed on her back. She could feel him rising under her and it made her stomach flip repeatedly, aching for him just as he was for her.

She let out a sound low in her throat, a small whine that seemed like a struggle of an answer between what her heart wanted, what her mind wanted, and what her body was craving.

"You have work in a few hours and I'm supposed to be resting." She smirked, facetiously. She pushed off of him and sat forward in the space between his legs. "Doctor's orders."

Goten slowly pulled his legs from under her. He hooked at her waist, leaning forward till she was laying down on to the couch. His hips pressed onto her bottom excitedly, his body hung over her with his arms extended by both sides of her face. Her hands balled into loose fists, pressing lightly on his chest to keep a distance. Her smile beguiling.

"Goten." She uttered.

"So, I'll call in. You're free to stay here, long as you want." His voice was low and seductive. She could feel the familiar pull, low in her stomach as she longed for him. She stared into his eyes as she contemplated the risk. She swallowed hard, her pulse racing. Onyx eyes looked into her and seemed to understand the hesitation and longing as it seemed mutual.

_Fuck it._ She thought figuratively and literally. Her hands opened up and gripped by the collar of his black shirt. She pulled him closer to her till he was inches from her face. Surprised by the sudden reaction, he smiled enticingly to her.

"Why are you so fucking irresistible every time we're alone together?" Bra interrogated.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"How are we here again?"

"Does it matter?" She shook her head and pulled him in, her head lifting impatiently to meet him as her mouth welcomed him in the kiss. Forcing her tongue into his mouth unexpectedly.

The whole world fell below them and the kiss set the previous flame into a raging fire. Their tongues tangling in a mix. Burning with raw emotions. It was wild, rough, and relentless. Erasing all inhibitions, they were done holding back.

His hips pressed onto her suggestively. A sweet keening sound vibrated between them. Her fists tightened the material in them. The intensity of the urge growing.

Hungry hands moved under her sweater. The calloused skin of them smoothed along the curves of her body. Groping at her soft, tender breasts eagerly. She moaned at this. He repeated the action, pushing his hips intently at the same time. Breaking the lock of their lips as she moaned with vehemence, tilting her head back. The hardened length of him pressing against her heated entrance was making her body ache for more.

Bra wanted to experience him. Curious to see if six years changed him the way it changed her. Even if she didn't know what would become of them next, she didn't care. There were too many emotions and feelings involved that she didn't want to think about any of it. But there was also something in her telling her to take advantage of the situation as it may be the last time she would see him and the only opportunity she would allow herself during a weak moment.

Sapphire eyes shot back at him in a lustful glare. Their breathing labored. She let out a guttural noise and pushed him up and over till she was now on top, dominating him. He grinned at the sudden push of power.

"What's with the goofy grin?" She asked, smiling back at him.

"It's just different. This… You, so demanding."

"It's been six years Goten. I told you, I've changed." Her hands grabbed the bottom of the sweater she borrowed, lifting it above and off of her, exposing the top half of her body.

"I can see that." He looked her over as if he was seeing her naked torso for the first time. Burning the new image of her body into his mind. His hands danced along the softness of her skin as he could feel the bit of muscle beneath them. It was different from her softened body back then. He could now see the slight definition in her stomach and arms when she lifted the top off. His hands moved to the sides at her waist, sliding up. Grazing over a red and black inked tattoo on her skin that sat on the side of her rib cage just below her breast that he didn't notice last time. A symbol of some sort, one he had seen before but he couldn't recall where he saw it. Before he could ask what it was, her hands lifted the bottom of his shirt, eager hands running over his hardened abs. The shirt gathered at her wrist as she continued to move along his body. His eyes watched her, engrossed in concentration. It was feeling all so surreal.

He sat up, meeting her gaze as she pulled the shirt off of him. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him. Warm bodies touching as their lips now were. Taking deep breaths of each other while small blissful sounds vibrated low in their throats. He laid her down slowly as they continued kissing. Gently pecking along her jawline and down the column of her neck. He stopped and lifted his head, warm eyes looked into hers.

"You won't leave me again this time, will you?" A gentle smile stretched across as she shook her head. Unsure of if he was asking because of what happened previously or if he meant it as an all around question, in the sense of leaving him, either way, she answered what she felt was right. Nothing was comparable to how he made her feel. Through the years she spent in Tokyo and the many men she met, dated, slept with, and carried on full relationships with, none of them made her feel the way _he_ always seemed to do.

Goten stood up, peeling the rest of the clothing off. It felt like a dream to him. One he never wanted to wake up from. Bra was right before him, wanting and willing. The past could was no longer a hindrance between them.

He started off slowly at first. Pacing himself as the feeling of being buried inside of her felt familiar but new at the same time. He wanted to enjoy the moment, watching and listening to her be sated by him.

They both cursed with gratified moans. Sounding out with each thrust as Goten began to pick up the pace, building up till he found a rhythm she seemed to like. She began to tighten around him as her voice increased in volume. He slowed down the speed slightly then pushed into her once more. He leaned into her, hooking his arm around her waist. As they stayed connected below, he pulled her up with him. Sitting with her on his lap, she wrapped her arms behind his neck as her hips began rocking back and forth, slow and with intent. Her hips lifting up and down the length of him, increasing in speed as their eyes rolled to the back of their heads at the euphoric feeling.

Bra couldn't get enough of him, her hips bucking relentlessly at the friction. There was something in the way he sounded out to her. His low moans, grunts, labored breathing and the sound of her name turned her on even more. Her mind was scattered, relishing in the feeling of being with him and wondering why it never felt like this with anyone else. The connection was too perfect, wondering if the wall she built was so high, the she didn't allow anyone to climb it at all, regardless of how well they were at climbing such a feat.

She gripped gently at his dark locks, urging his head back as hers was. His hands held at her hips, guiding her movements and gripping at her cheeks. He'd slap at them a couple times as Bra yelped gratifyingly. Her hips moving faster and harder at this.

"Fuck. Bra, you… Need… To… Slow down." He groaned as she could feel her walls beginning to clamp down on him as his hand did on her hips. "You feel… So good."

She did as he asked, her hips rolling along the length of him. Her head dropping in the crook of his neck. Their breathing labored. He cursed in relief, not wanting it to end too quickly. She lifted her head, her eyes beaming with lust. One corner of her lip curled into an arrogant smile.

"Damn Bra. You have changed." He smiled, "I thought I had a good memory, but I don't remember it feeling like this."

"You learn a lot in six years." She teased.

"Hmph." He grinned. Holding onto her, Goten stood up, carrying her toward the bedroom. Kissing her neck and collarbone as she moaned keenly.

They continued the rendezvous in the bedroom. Reaching depths they never experienced when they were together or with anyone else. For the first time, Bra allowed Goten to transform into a super saiyan, making them reach completion almost immediately. The way they made love to each other that night was unlike anything they ever felt in the past. The feelings involved were electric and magnified.

They laid breathlessly next to each other, exhausted. Elated in complete unadulterated bliss. Through the blinds, the blue sky was beginning to light up as the morning sun was rising, its rays peeking over the mountain range.

Bra's head laid on his chest as she snuggled closer, fitting perfectly over his arm. Goten's hand stroked lazily along her side.

"So, when did you get this little number here? I know I've seen it before, what is it?" Goten asked as his thumb grazed over the tattoo on her side. It looked almost like a three pronged spear with a half circle hook below it. Bra lifted her head slightly, looking toward his hand.

"Oh that was a few years ago. It's a family symbol, my dad's. The saiyan royal family blood, he tells me." She said proudly, just as her father would.

"That's where I know it from. I've seen it in your parent's house before."

"Yeah. He takes a lot of pride in it... Now I really need some rest." Bra proclaimed, yawning as she started closing her eyes.

"Doctor's orders." He faintly chuckled as she hummed a sound of agreement.

"Good night Goten."

"Good morning Bra." She forced her head to rise and look at him with half opened eyes and a small grin. Giving him one last gentle kiss on his lips before returning to her position. She closed her eyes as she felt him move slowly under her, holding her in one arm as she could feel the other side of his body pulling. Maybe stretching or reaching to turn the lamp off, she wasn't sure as she kept close with her eyes still shut, trying to fall asleep. He finally settled in and made himself comfortable with her. Nothing but the sounds of them breathing and birds chirping outside filled their ears.

However, there was an aching pull on Goten's stomach, keeping him from falling asleep. There was something he needed to get off his chest that he wanted to tell her, he needed to.

"I love you Bra." He whispered considerately. His heart racing again as he finally spoke the words. Each second that passed felt like an eternity as he waited for some sort of reply, an insight to how she might be feeling.

The sound of her breathing and his loud heart beating was all he could hear. _Timing_. He thought as he guessed she had fallen asleep. Then with a small and almost inaudible sound came from her lips, almost as if she was afraid to say them loudly enough for him to hear and almost quietly enough that he couldn't hear the actual words, she delicately said, "I love you too."

"Can you say that again please?" He teased, wanting to confirm it with his ears.

"I love you… Goten." She said, still hushed in her tone.

"Good, then can I ask you something?" She hummed quietly in agreement. He leaned his head closer to her ear to make sure he was being clearly heard.

"Will you marry me?" He whispered.

Bra's eyes sprung open. Her head rose and looked at him quickly. _What is he asking? There's no way I just heard that._ Her blood was rushing and at the same time, the moment felt frozen. She couldn't find the words.

Goten was beaming, a smile stretching up to his eyes. Her heart was soaring out of control.

"What?" She mumbled.

"I'm just kidding." He chuckled.

"Goten!" She slapped his hardened chest as he claimed a faked pain from it. He giggled as her heart began to settle down. She couldn't help but smile at his facetious joke.

"That wasn't funny Goten." She chuckled lightly.

"Well, then I'm not joking then." Goten gently said as they began to settle down. His free hand reached behind his back. When his hand came back up, he was pinching something between his fingers. For a second Bra couldn't comprehend what he just said and thought he was joking, until she saw it.

Sitting between Goten's index and thumb was a princess cut diamond ring with smaller diamonds along the band of it. She quickly sat up. Her eyes enlarged and set on the shiny expensive stones. Her heart skipped a beat as her mind went blank.

"I've been holding onto this ring, well my mom kept it safe for me this whole time. But I've had this since we got back together before the Paris thing… There was no doubt in my mind Bra, it was always supposed to be you… You don't need to answer now, but I still want to marry you. I just hope you do too." He placed the ring in her hand as she looked at it, speechless. She stared at it as she contemplated her answer.

After a few minutes, her hand closed on it as she looked at him. "Goten, I can't."she said sadly, placing the ring back in his hand.

"I'm sorry. I, I love you. But I just… I can't marry you."

* * *

_EN: Sorry for the delay. It's summer here and I've been on vacation for about 3 weeks. I've also been having writers block for some time and I am not exactly sure where I want this story to go you guys. I've probably rewritten this chapter 3 or 4 times. There are so many directions I want to take this, the possibilities are endless when I write about these two. I love them too much._

_As for the lemon scene, this was difficult to write when I compare it to writing with her and Kenzo. The build up to get GxB to this point made it hard for me to write the actual lemon because I wanted it to be more about the raw emotions rather than the actions, something I strive to be better in... I plan to add this lemon and rework it in my other series "Say You'll Remember Me" if you haven't read it yet, it's a series of just lemons (^_-) of Goten and Bra, and Trunks and Marron._


	22. You Were The One I Loved

**Chapter 22: You Were The One I Loved**

"Let her go" they say. "Move on already" they say. "She'll never be with you," "there's already someone else who loves you," "why don't you try harder to love her?" They _all_ say.

Goten spent the last few years hearing things like this. Each time trying the piece of advice out, only to fail miserably. He knew it was wrong, but Bra always lingered somewhere deep inside him.

He only wanted one thing for her. The only thing to stop him from chasing her ever again- true happiness. If she would have found the right man to provide that for her over the years, he felt he could finally let her go.

* * *

_Last week_

"Are you getting back with her?"

"I don't know yet Paris."

Her eyes instantly filled up to the brim. She stood up, clearly upset. "Whatever."

Storming off into the hallway, Paris made her way into their old room, shutting the door loudly behind her. With her hands on her hips, she paced around the room furious.

"That idiot. Why is it so easy for him to love her but not me?" She scratched her head with frustration. Paris wanted to yell out obscenities. She felt she was dealing with the break up just fine, so long as Bra kept her distance. Secretly hoping the break up would give Goten some space and realization that Paris was the one for him after everything. But Bra's presence was now a threat. She could already see it in his eyes. Things have changed, he was determined to get her back.

Out of habit, Paris sat on what was considered her side of the bed. In her peripheral she noticed a black framed picture on the nightstand. Blue hair stood out before she could make out what the picture was. Her heart pounded anxiously as she slowly turned the frame, picking it up to take a closer look. An old picture of Goten and Bra stared back at her. Her blood began to boil at the sight. She was fuming. It wasn't enough that she watched Goten try to love Paris over the years, the mere fact that he still kept momentous of his relationship with Bra confirmed the reason why it never was going to work out with them. He was still holding onto the things related to Bra.

She looked at the picture, loathing everything she could see in it. They way they looked and how happy his face expression was in comparison to her own pictures of herself with him.

"You took everything away from me." She said, repulsed at the picture. Her hand balled into a fist, she was ready to strike the glass of the frame to rip the picture out and shred it. Her eyes glared at it as her fist tightened. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to try to stop her raging emotions. Her hand gripped at the frame, figuring out what to do with it. She opened the drawer of the nightstand to keep it away from prying eyes, but what she found instead was something she never saw before.

A small squared red velvet box sat inside of the drawer. _Is this mine? Did I not completely clear this drawer out when I left?_ Paris picked up the unfamiliar box and opened it. There, a princess cut diamond ring sparkled at her. Her eyes grew large at the sight of it.

"What the hell? This isn't mine." Paris said to herself when she realized it didn't look familiar. "Was, was he saving this for me?"

Paris pulled the ring out of its box and put it on her ring finger. It fit perfectly. She stretched her arm out, admiring what she was seeing. _When did he get this? Was this supposed to be mine?_ She pulled her hand closer, marveling at the image she wanted for years from him. _Why didn't he ever ask if he already bought this?_ A smile grew on her face as her mood suddenly lifted. Her thoughts began to move in a positive direction this time. _Maybe the time apart was working. Maybe Bra's presence made him realize I am better after all. Maybe he was testing me. Good thing I didn't rip up the picture._

She pulled the ring off and took a gander at the diamonds. Turning the ring she noticed an inscription inside. She pulled the ring closer to her. The letters "GxB" were engraved. Her heart dropped. Annoyed at her instant assumption that it was for her, she was now infuriated.

"So, the bitch gets a ring too?" She vexed. "How is this possible? They're not even together. Why would he have a ring for her?"

Paris suddenly heard footsteps coming towards the room. She promptly placed the ring back in the drawer and shoved the frame in with it. She flicked the bedside light off and quickly pulled the sheets under her, sliding inside. Her eyes closed just as the door began to open.

Goten stood at the doorway. He flicked the switch for the light but nothing came on. Rubbing his tired eyes, he began to make his way to the bed in the dark room. He pulled his shirt off, tossing it onto the floor.

"What kind of dream was that?" He thought, as the vivid dream placated his mind. The dream he had of himself chasing Bra around while Paris continuously appeared wherever he was felt unsettling.

He sat on his side of the bed, opposite of where Paris currently was. As he slipped in between the sheets he noticed the figure next to him. Her long brown hair spread across the pillow. _Right, Paris is here. I thought she went into Karume's room._ Goten didn't give it a second thought and laid next to her, his back turned away just as hers was.

Goten and Paris slept on the edge of the bed, keeping as much distance as possible from each other. Goten fell fast asleep, Paris on the other hand had a hard time trying to fall asleep. Her mind raced with hatred and questions.

She wondered how long Bra had already been in town for at that point. What events occurred between them for him to have a ring for her? Goten claimed that he wasn't sure if he was going to get back with Bra or not, so it didn't make sense to her for him to have a ring.

She opened her eyes, angry with the man she spent years with. Now knowing he was never planning to throw away his feelings for his ex away. She was livid. A ring existed for Bra but not her, the mother of his daughter, the woman who had Goten's heart first, the one he spent more time in a relationship with. After breaking up over three months ago, Goten already had a ring for someone else. It wasn't fair.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she recalled important memories of their relationship. Paris always believed that he could love her the way she loved him. The time and effort they both put forth was worthless, none of it mattered. Goten had a ring and an old picture of her on display. Yet the only pictures she saw of herself in his home were ones with them as a whole family. There weren't any traces of Goten and Paris being romantically involved. It was almost as if they were simply two people who happened to have a child out of wedlock.

Her friends told her to move on. Her parents told her he wasn't worth it anymore. But that didn't matter to her. Paris thought she could break him. Seeing Bra at the wedding and Goten's reaction and attempt to keep it together was when she finally realized there was no hope for her. She lost him.

"Goten?" Her voice was soft, checking to see if he was awake. When there was no response, Paris turned her body to face him. She called out to him again but it was of no use. She stared at his bare back. A sight she was used to seeing, however, she looked at it differently that night. Her eyes traced the curve of his body, memorizing his toned, muscular arms that used to hold her at night, reassuring her that everything was going to be ok during the first year of raising Karume. His neck, that she used to kiss and nibble upon. It was his weak spot, this she knew well. His head of jet black hair and the way it was always styled.

She was still in love with him, regardless of the recent discovery.

Paris stretched her hand out slowly to him, aiming for his shoulder. She hesitated, pulling it back then trying again. Till finally her hand landed gently onto his shoulder.

"Goten?" She called out again. But there was no response. Her hand traced down his bicep to his forearm. She scooted in closer to him. Her heart pounded with anxiety. Her chest touched his back. She scooped her legs up, spooning underneath him. She placed a small kiss on his neck and his head twitched slightly. Lifting her head, she whispered his name by his ear, squeezing his hand subtly.

"Hey…" She attempted one last time. His head moved toward her a bit as he hummed out a sound.

"Are you awake?" He responded with a guttural noise of acknowledgement, his eyes still shut, still half asleep. Paris smiled slyly to herself and began kissing his neck like she used to. Her hand ran down his hardened abs, sliding beneath his boxers till she had a hold of him. His body shifted under her grip as her hand moved slowly along the length of him. His eyes still shut, reeling in the satisfied feeling, but still unaware of the reality of things.

Goten felt like he was in a dream he didn't want to wake up from. The feeling felt so familiar. His mind went directly to Bra. Envisioning her as the pleasure took over. His mouth hung open languidly when she began to go down on him. Her head bobbing up and down on him. Her hand assisting in the movement, tightening with each stroke. He moaned out a cuss. His hands moving to her head as his fingers weaved into her hair, resting there as she moved along.

Goten finally opened his eyes. It wasn't a dream at all. His heart stopped when he saw the head of hair below him wasn't the color he dream it to be. It wasn't close to the blue hue at all.

"What the?" He shot up, sitting at the head of the bed. Paris sat up, wiping her lips with her thumb. Her face expression was calm while Goten was confused.

"Paris?" She looked at him with lust and sincerity in her eyes, crawling forward between his legs. Goten panicked, grabbing the pillow next to him and placing it on his lap.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she began, "I didn't mean to storm off like that. I know you hate that sort of thing."

She leaned her face closer to his, staring into his onyx eyes.

"Paris we can't, you can't just do something like that so casually. We're not together anymore."

"But from the sounds of it, you're not seeing anyone either."

"Yes, but… I mean, I still can't." He tried to convince her.

"Why not, we're not doing anything wrong." The corner of her mouth curled up as she spoke nonchalantly to him. Her hand slowly moved under the pillow.

"But we are." He pressed down on the pillow, stopping her advancements.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with this picture." She quickly leaned closer, pressing her lips onto his before he could turn his head. He pressed a hand to her shoulder to break the kiss, turning his head to the side to avoid her gaze. He felt remorseful. Goten did love the woman before him but he hated the fact that he constantly hurt her when he couldn't fully give his heart to her. He felt guilty pursuing Bra for his own happiness when he was supposed to be that for Paris.

"Paris, come on. You already know." He tried, knowing that he divulged the details of the break up before. Aware that each time Bra was hurt, it involved Paris in some way.

"And I don't care." She grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her. "I'm not here for another chance to start over with you."

"You're not?" He tried to say as his cheeks caved in from her hold.

"I'm not making the same mistake for the billionth time." She smiled, letting go of his face. "I've been on that roller coaster too many times, I know how it ends."

"Then what _are_ you doing?"

"I'm just. You know. Seeing if. We could. Just. One. Last. Time." She said in between the trail of delicate kisses on his neck. Goten's eyes began to shut on him. He gripped the pillow as an involuntary moan escaped his lips. She was insatiable and knew too well how he worked.

"You know, before either of us are no longer available." She implored, continuing to kiss him till she reached his lips. Goten began to think it over. Her argument made sense to him, then without another thought he began to kiss her back, the same way he did when they were together.

He tried to justify his actions from the events earlier that day. The talk with Bra didn't go over well. She was adamant about going back to Tokyo and staying friends, not wanting anything like what happened that night to happen again. It stung at his heart to know he might've been overthinking the whole situation of how that night played out. Manufacturing in his own mind what Bra's feelings were.

Goten's whole body was aching for Paris in that moment. He hadn't slept with anyone since they broke up. The tension was built up inside, seeking another warmth body for release.

The articles of clothing she wore were starting to come off. Her lips claimed his without missing a beat. Their mouths inviting the other in. _If I can't have you, she sure as hell cant._ She thought to herself.

She started to move the pillow away, slowly and deliberately. She was stopped when Goten's hands gripped her arms. He pushed her back slowly. His eyes narrowed at hers. She waited patiently, wondering if he was going to flip her over and fuck her or pull her in to ride him.

"Get out." He said flatly.

"What?" She asked taken aback, sitting on her heels.

"Get your stuff and leave. It's not going to happen." His expression was grim.

"Why?" She asked offended at his rejection.

"Quit playing dumb. You know exactly why."

"I've done nothing wrong Goten. If anything, it's always been you who was at fault." She started. The hindered past was making it way to the surface again.

"I know and I'm not going to sabotage _any_ chance I have with her by being involved with you in _any way_ again unless it has to do with our parenting responsibilities." He clarified for her.

"You're such an ass." She slid off the foot of the bed, making her way toward her side of it. Grabbing her clothing from the floor and putting them back on as her blood began to boil once again.

"First off, you leave me for her because I was hardly around because of work. Then you come crawling back the second I'm back into town, talking about how she broke up with you. Then when I have to leave again you suddenly stopped talking to me because you went back to her again. Then force your way back in because I was pregnant and she dumped you, _yet again_. Now that she's back you want to say you're going back to her again? What kind of shit are you trying to pull Goten? When one of us leaves and comes back, you suddenly want us again. Cut the bullshit. I'm done being manipulated by you and your lies."

"I thought I was doing the right thing. I was just trying to do what you wanted."

"I wanted you to _love me_ Goten." The waterworks were beginning to flood her vision. She hated discussing the issue to their broken relationship.

"Paris I _did_ love you."

"That half hearted shit you called love? The only time you ever did love me completely was _before _her." She shot back at him.

"Believe what you want Paris. I'm tired of this constant argument with you. Your insecurities were also part of the problem." He argued back.

"I'm justified in my insecurities. You were never going to let her go." She yanked the drawer open, throwing the framed picture and grabbing the boxed ring in her other hand. "Do you think she's honestly going to say yes to you all of a sudden? How is it that this bitch gets a ring when she hasn't even been with you for half the amount of time that I have? But she gets a ring?! Do you think she still loves you when she's the one that's dumped you each time?"

"Give that back!" He attempted to reach out as she stepped back.

"You're so obsessed with her it's pathetic." Paris quickly opened the window next to her, punching the screen out of it. Her hand moved back to throw it out, but was stopped when Goten grabbed a hold of her wrist. His other arm wrapped around her waist.

"Paris stop this." He demanded as she began to throw her body around to try to escape his hold. She thrashed around like a mad woman. Her hair whipping his face. When her arm broke free, the box went flying out of the window and into the darkness. Goten instantly let her go and stood in front of the window.

He could hear her standing behind him breathing heavily. He turned around as she was trying to fix her messy hair. Their eyes burned with rage toward one another. Without warning, Paris slapped him across his face. Her blow was hard enough to turn his cheek.

"I gave you everything and got nothing in return. She gave you less and you want to marry her? What the hell does she have that I don't?"

He couldn't answer her. The question itself was rhetorical and repetitive. One she asked every time without fail when they got into arguments involving his feelings for Bra.

"In all these years you've never had an answer to that question. Kami-sama I'm such an idiot to think you'd ever change. I hope you two live a hellish life together and I hope she treats you the way you've treated me all these years."

She began to walk off, pausing at the door. "Don't you ever contact me for anything other than for the sake of our daughter." The door closed behind her in the same fashion as it did when she left months ago.

* * *

_EN: I'm still having an issue with my writer's block. It took a while for me to figure out how this was going to go down. _

_to the person who left the long review and read all the way up to now in one sitting, THANK YOU for taking the time to write such a lengthy review. Goten will have his day, don't you worry… There are plans （＾ν＾）I have to remember how I have Bra's personality set up in here, so as much as it pains me that she runs all the time, that's just how I have set her up to be like. She's getting what's coming to her, she is just stubborn (must get it from her parents （＾∇＾）)  
__To everyone who leaves me reviews every and any time, thank you very much. I truly am grateful and happy to know you enjoy reading it, even if it stresses you all out ヽ(´o｀； trust me, it stresses me out too. I love you all! XX -Sami_


	23. Clean Slate

**Chapter 23: ****Clean Slate**

Bra looked out of the window from her seat. The city below her grew smaller and smaller as the private plane ascended into the sky. She couldn't wait to be in her own home again. A place where there was no drama from her past. Where no one nagged her about her relations or her feelings. Where she could dance like no one was watching, yell when she was frustrated, smile or laugh at things that's made her happy, or cry for as long as she wanted. Where she felt more in control of herself than in the last two weeks in West City. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Her quaint little home existed just outside of Tokyo, where a river flowed amidst a line of cherry blossom trees. In the winter months, the trees and shrubs were decked out in beautiful colored lighting. The spring brought along the beautiful colors of the blossoming trees. Yellow and red lanterns lined along the banks, illuminating beautifully in the night.

During the week, kids in their school uniforms carried their bags as they headed to school, elderly folks took their morning stroll, taking in the fresh air and scenery. On the weekends the pathway was filled with tourists and couples, all coming to enjoy the sights and views.

Living in a condo that overlooked the scenery was one of the highlights to Bra's daily life. She loved walking along the path before heading into work every day and again when she returned at night. It was always calming and serene; a place where she could gather her thoughts. A place she felt was her own.

* * *

Bra's eyes opened when a plate of fruit was placed in front of her on the table. "Can I get you anything else?" The stewardess asked.

"Just a glass of red wine please." She smiled slightly at her before returning her eyes to the window.

"And you sir?" The stewardess asked the man sitting next to her.

"Nothing at the moment, thank you." He said, sending her on her way. He looked over, noticing Bra subconsciously flipping her phone on her lap as her eyes stayed locked to the window. He reached over and held her hand, causing her to look over at him.

"Are you doing ok?" He asked with a concerned smile.

"Yeah." She smiled weakly and gave him a sheepish look. She barely said a word to him when they got on the plane. His soothing eyes giving her a bit of comfort as her nerves were unsteady. Her mind wondering if she made the right decision.

* * *

Bra could see in his eyes that he was serious. Never in a thousand years could Bra have ever guessed that her, still currently her ex-boyfriend, would propose to her. She couldn't fathom such a turn of events.

Goten sat up, looking at her forlorn expression, "I know it's sudden, but will you at least think about it?"

"I should go." She sprung out of the bed, dashing toward the living room. Panic set in. Throwing all the clothing she borrowed back on in haste.

Goten swiftly wrapped the blanket around his waist and chased after her, calling her out. His body blocking the front door as she headed for it, stopping abruptly in front of him.

"Goten, I need to go." She frantically said, her eyes intentionally not meeting his.

"I thought you weren't going to run away any more?" He asked, wanting her to stay and realize her feelings, or what he wanted her to feel for him.

"I can't do this right now, please." She pleaded. It was feeling too overwhelming for her. _Was this his motive the entire night? Even after all that happened he wants me to consider marriage?_ She felt like her heart would explode, she couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll let you go, but please Bra, before you just blatantly say no out of fear, will you at least take some time to think about it?"

Her tired eyes looked at him, pleading for mercy. "Goten, I can't."

"Can't what? Think about it or marry me?" He asked sincerely.

She hesitated to answer. All she wanted was to leave and avoid such a deep topic. Marriage was the last thing on her mind.

"Bra?"

"Let's not do this now Goten. We had a good night, can't we just leave it at that?" She pleaded again. Her eyes begging him to let her leave.

"Then what Bra? Is it Kenzo? Are you two-"

"You shouldn't have even asked me Goten." She interrupted. Her heart hastening with her shooting nerves. "We've barely spent twenty four hours together, how could you ask me to marry you? How, when we're not even together? Just because we fucked doesn't mean I'm suddenly yours again."

Goten's face sunk and paled, "Was that all that was to you? Just another fuck?"

"No, Goten, I didn't mean it like that." She was becoming more frustrated with herself and reckless with her words.

"Then what did you mean Bra? Because you've been nothing but confusing since you got here. You knew what you were doing, you knew what would happen. And now you're telling me no?"

Bra held her tongue. Resisting the urge to argue with him, wishing the night could have simply ended on a positive note. Each decent moment she was having with him seemed to have a tendency to end on a bad note.

"I'm not going to talk about this now. We're both really tired and need some rest. Let just talk after ok?" She looked at him with sad eyes, hoping she could convince him this was not the time. He stood quietly, contemplating.

"Alright," he said defeated, "for the sake of your own health. I'll let you go." He did what was best for her. Hoping once they were both rested she would be in better spirits to talk about his proposal.

"Thank you." She said sincerely. "I'll give you a call."

"I don't want to have to wait around all day Bra, especially when I don't know when you're actually going to leave. You've gotta give me some indication of time." He demanded.

"I'll call you after lunch. I just really need some rest first." She stepped closer to him, placing a hand on his cheek. His head leaned into it as he place a hand over hers. His face softening with her touch.

"Can't you just rest here?" He gently pressed. "With me?"

"I just need some time alone, ok?" Her cerulean eyes looked into his with conviction. "You caught me off guard with that and after everything, it's a lot to take in. I just need a bit of space."

He shoots her a wounded look then looks down as he nods hesitantly, giving into her once again. Bra felt a pain in her heart. She already knew the answer but needed the time to be sure it was the right one.

She pushed up on her feet as her lips gently pressed onto his pouted lips. The kiss lingered as it felt different from before. Neither of them moved. There seemed to be a finality to it and an unpredictability of what was to come. Their night out was coming to a close and in some ways, it scared them both.

"Thank you Goten." She softly said in the space between their lips once they finally parted. His hand turned the knob, opening the door. He refused to look at her and open his eyes. When he finally did, she was gone.

* * *

"Wait he did what?!" Marron asked, shocked to learn about the current events of her best friend.

"He asked me to marry him." Bra repeated before continuing her story.

Marron felt relief and at ease when Bra gave her a call to apologize and wanted to come by to talk to her about a few things. The two women felt close again as they talked for a few hours. Bra divulged everything that happened with Goten and the impact it had on her stay. She confessed her relations about Kenzo (keeping the conversation about both men as clean as possible) and her feelings regarding them.

"Wow. I still can't believe it." She said with a stunned face after hearing the whole story and the decision Bra came to just before arriving.

"I know, neither can I."

"That's a lot of information to take in one sitting."

"Sorry, I've just gotten used to shutting everything or everyone off when it comes to him. Plus, with you being a new mom, you don't need my drama to add into the whole equation."

"I know. I understand… it's ok you know, you can still come to me. In fact I wish you would've come to me more often since the whole miscarriage thing. But I understand we all grieve differently." She said with saddened eyes. Bra nodded shamefully and embarrassed, wishing things had gone another route instead of shutting Marron out.

"And you're sure this is the route you want to go?" Marron questioned, picking up her daughter from the rocker next to her.

"Yeah. I think so. It wasn't the answer I initially had in mind when he asked me last night. But, you did tell me if I really wanted to, I could make it work… It'll take some time, but I think it's the right choice." She smiled with a sense of sadness and reached for her niece to hold her, admiring the little blonde with big blue eyes, slanted like her grandma 18.

"Don't you think it's a bit selfish on your part though?"

"Maybe, but I think it's time to move on with this next chapter in our lives. I can't move forward if I'm looking back all the time. My feelings and everything I believed in when I moved have all been tainted and compromised the second he walked into that hospital. Oh hell, it might've even been the second I saw him at your wedding." Bra smiled to herself at the thought and shook her head. "I don't know how I convinced myself I could come here and nothing would happen."

"Well, I'm always here if you need me." Marron offered. Bra's eyes looked up at her with admiration.

"I know. Even if it's to set my ass straight?" She chuckled to break the mood.

"Even if I have to beat it out of you again." She laughed with her.

* * *

Fresh out of the shower, Goten began dressing up when the doorbell sounded. He quickly threw on a shirt and jeans before heading to the door. It was already a half passed four and he still hadn't heard from Bra yet. His mind ran on overtime, wondering what her answer would be.

When he opened the door, he felt his face blush slightly in surprise. She looked beautiful in the afternoon light. Her long blue hair framed her petite face. The white romper flattered her curves and the heels made her limbs look long and lean.

"Bra." He said surprised.

"Hey. Sorry, I should've called you to tell you I was on the way. My mind's been… Well, you know…" She said shyly.

"Yeah. Mine too." He smiled back, stepping aside to let her in.

"Did you sleep ok?" She asked as she walked passed him.

"Not really. It would've been easier if you stayed." He flirted.

"Hmm." She chuckled, looking around. "So, where do you want to talk?" She asked, getting right to the topic.

Goten suddenly reached for her, pulling her into him. His arms wrapped around her, holding her in a tight hug.

"Goten." Bra startled. He said nothing in return. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to try and calm his rapid heart. It took him by surprise to see her at his doorstep. He didn't expect to see her without notice. There were so many emotions running through him in anticipation of seeing her. He couldn't tell her how he felt– a mix of anxiety, fear, happiness, doubt, love and uneasiness were running through his veins since she left that morning. But in that moment, he wanted nothing else but to hold her in his arms.

Her hands slowly climbed up his back, resting on his shoulder blades.

"Hey, are you ok Goten?" She asked when the silence was overwhelming. Her eyes peered up at him. He apologized and took a step back. His hand moved down to hers, he took a few steps then hesitated, figuring out the best spot to talk that felt like neutral ground. The bedroom was out of the question, the living room seemed ok, but he wanted to be able to be face her without either of them feeling like they could easily turn away. When he finally made up his mind, he began to move toward the backyard.

They sat across from each other on the wicker furniture waiting awkwardly for the other to start. Neither knew what to say first.

"Before you tell me your answer, there's something you need to know." Goten started.

"Over the last year, Paris and I hit a very very rough patch. I tried to make it up to her, tried anything to make it work… last Christmas I set up a trip for us, kind of like a last resort type of thing. A couple's retreat. The thing is, the date of the trip is this weekend."

"Are you going?" She inquired. She felt a slight tinge of guilt run through her. This trip would have been a chance for them to fix their broken relationship.

"That depends on your answer." He said flatly.

"If I said yes to proposal, then what?"

"Easy, I don't go."

"And if I say we're not getting back together?" She tested, curiously.

"Then I would go, but not on the grounds that we would try and work it out. It would be more of a way to enjoy a mini vacation, separately, as friends."

"If I said no, why wouldn't you use it to try and make it work then?" She pressed, confused with his answer. Bra imagined it to be her going through the current situation. She would've hated Paris' sudden presence during such an imperative time in their relationship. The guilt was sinking deeper into her.

"I just don't love her in that way and I haven't for a long time. Don't get me wrong, I do love her, she's a good person and a great mother, but I belong to you." His hand reached out and held hers. Their eyes steady on one another.

He thought about Paris' harsh words to him, calling him pathetic and obsessed. The slap he felt on his face still stung in his mind. But as things had always turned out, the two never brought up the issue of that night and swept it under the rug.

"That's just the thing though. I don't know that I can just say yes to marrying you... Not right now at least." She leaned back, pulling her hand from his hold and placing it on her lap.

"I'm not saying we go and get married right away. I just want to be with you. To know that we are in a committed relationship with the intent of marriage somewhere down the line. I want _you_." Goten tried with conviction.

"But how? Why would you ask me when you don't even know how these last six years may have changed either of us? What if what I was to you then isn't the same as what you want now or in the future?"

"I don't care. Regardless, I've known what I've wanted." His tone was sharp, just as his eyes were, looking into hers.. "I love you Bra and no matter what, I know we can make this work. I just need you to tell me Bra, be clear with me… And yourself. Tell me-"

"But things have changed Goten. I've changed." She refuted.

"You keep saying that." He blurted out as he was becoming irritated with her constant push back.

"Like you're trying to convince yourself and even me that you have. The way you seem to act when we're alone tells me otherwise. You're still the same person Bra. The one I fell in love with… and I know you still love me. I know I'm still in your heart."

"Of course you are." She snapped. Her blue eyes piercing back at him.

"I've never denied that. Because we were _real_. Everything I gave you of me was _real_. I let myself be completely open and vulnerable to you and I hate that fact. I hate that I can't move on with my life because of it." Tears began to stream down her face. Her body felt hot as her blood began to boil beneath. It was aching in her to tell him, she hated to see him hurt, but there was no other way out.

"I told you I've changed, you've just been so consumed by your love for me that you can't see that it's my feelings for you that've changed Goten. I _do_ love you Goten. I love the kind of person you are and have become...I love you, but-"

"Then why can't we be together?" Goten objected quickly.

"Because I'm not ready yet," she blurted out, "because there are some things that I can't get passed and reasons that I feel that it won't work out."

His dark eyes looked into her, as if he was searching her soul to see if that was really what she felt in her heart. Did she really change her feelings for Goten so much that there wasn't a sliver of hope for them? Was he so desperate to have her in his life again that he manifested the way she felt in his mind?

Her tone softened seeing his expression change. He was starting to lose hope. "I gave up on the idea of 'us' years ago. The moments we shared together last night happened in a moment of weakness and vulnerability. We had no closure back then, which is why things happened the way it did. The excitement, the feelings, the past, where we currently are in terms of relationships; and I think it would be best if we, for lack of a better term, 'break up' and really try to move on this time. Don't you think?"

He felt his heart sink once again, realizing the damage he put Paris though over the years. Now it was the love of his life telling him the same. He felt like a hypocrite.

"Then what was the point of all of that?" His tone was taut. His eyes glaring. Anger was starting to rear its ugly head.

"I've been completely clear with my feelings for you. So why put me through some bullshit roller coaster of emotions if you knew the end result? Are you just toying with me? Do you find it _amusing_ to see me still in love with you? To see that I haven't moved on? Is this your way of getting back at me?"

"What?" she flustered, astounded by his assumption. Her heart beat with fury. "No. Why would you even think that?"

"Is anything of what you even told me true? Were you even really pregnant or did you just make it up so I would be sympath-"

Without thinking, Bra stood up and slapped Goten's face with force, turning his cheek. Her blood boiled with rage. Her tone, flat, "You asshole. Do you think I would _lie_ to you about that?"

"I don't know Bra, I don't know what to believe because what you say and how you act contradict each other." Goten's cheek stung and felt hot to the touch. He lifted his face to her as Bra's face was red with anger and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You have no idea what I went through because of that." Her tone was low and livid, struggling to ease the shakiness in her voice. "I may not have immediately told you when I was pregnant and lost our son, but I _never_ lied straight to your face, looking right into your eyes the way you did when I asked you if Paris was pregnant. I gave you multiple chances to tell me the truth and you lied and lied till you were caught. So while I may have been confused with my feelings, I never did anything to hurt you intentionally as a form of revenge. When I said 'I love you' it's because I fucking do."

Goten took notice at the way she admitted it. The words looked as though it pained her to say it. Her eyes were piercing as he tried to be sympathetic. "And I apologized about that profusely. But just like you were then and as you are now, you're not willing to hear me out or change your mind. So tell me Bra, if you still carry this hatred for me, then what the hell are you doing to me if you don't want to be with me in the end, when you know _exactly_ how I feel about you?"

Bra couldn't find the words fast enough as he continued, "Do you even know why I jumped the gun and asked you to marry me without a second thought? It's because I'm still fighting for us. Because I love you enough to know that you're still who I want to spend every day with, build a future with and to make sure we're both genuinely happy."

"Stop Goten. Stop saying all these things to pull me back in. You make me feel like a horrible person because I'm not being reciprocative to your feelings and I hate seeing you hurt because of this and that I'm the reason for it all."

"Then why are you so afraid to give us a chance? To give _me_ a chance?" He asked, incredulous.

Bra found it particularly difficult to try and convey her feelings about their situation. She knew how much he loved her and continuing to go down this path was a big risk to any possible future with him. _Marron was right, the only person who was really hurting was Goten._

"Do you know why I said I can't? You told me to think about it and I have. Nothing was ever going to change my mind Goten. This has been something I used to think about constantly since we broke up. Have you ever thought about it? Do you know what sacrifices we would have to make just to make it work? Our careers, where we live, your daughter, your family?" Bra proceeded, letting out all the thoughts she put away years ago. The things that kept her up at night back then and in recent events.

"Tell me, would you forego seeing Karume every day to once every few months if you moved in with me? That being said, how am I supposed to be when it comes to raising her? What if I told you after losing our first child that I never want to be a mom. That I don't want any kids. Or what if I'm the hated stepmom? What if I can't be a good mother figure to her? I never once want Karume to think I was the reason 'daddy never loved mommy' or to be the one that stood in the way of you guys being a family.

Which brings me to my next point, Paris will always be a part of your life. Do you know how insecure that makes me? How scared I am thinking that you'll leave me again to make your family whole? There are so many uncertain things that would affect our relationship this time around that I don't know that I can survive another break up if it doesn't work out. Don't you get it?"

"I can't say I do. I don't think about any of that because of how long it took for us to even get to this point. I know what has to happen and what it takes. There's nothing that can keep me from finding a way to work it out with you. Can't you just try and believe in us for once instead of putting fear in every crack to see if I'll break? It's never going to be perfect. We never were perfect to begin with."

"Goten, I'm sorry." She said with full sincerity. Her eyes shifted to look at him with a heavy heart as her eyes filled up to the brim, straining to avoid the fall. "I can't say yes to marrying you. I'm just not ready for such a big decision like that, let alone being in a relationship with you again. I'm not ready."

"Is that really what you want?" His eyes looked at her for some hidden answer behind her words. But instead he felt a cold shiver down his spine. Her eyes looked away as she sat quietly, searching for an answer.

"It is." Her voice was small and painful. Her eyes peered up at him with remorse. Tear stains ran down her cheeks as she wiped them away.

"Bra, as much as I love you and want it to be you in the end, I'm not going to wait for you to come around."

"I don't want you to, nor do I expect you to."

"Then I need to know that if I choose to go on this trip with Paris, you won't hold it against me if there's ever going to be a future between me and you."

The thought of his comment becoming a fact made her stomach turn, but she remained strong. "No. I get it and I won't hold it to you."

"And you're still willing to say ok to it even in the event that there Paris and I do end up reconciling."

She took a deep breath, preparing to say what she needed to, "as much as it pains me to say it, yes. We needed to close this final chapter in our lives and I just want to be sure we can move on. Be it with someone else or with each other; and if we happen to end up falling for each other again, it will be right this time."

"But what if that time is right now?"

"Goten..." She trailed off.

Goten stood up from his seat, shaking his head. He smirked at her in disdain before turning his back, walking toward the edge of the deck and paused. Bra took a minute to herself before slowly rising from her own seat and walked hesitantly toward him till she was beside him. She knew how angry he was at her for being so selfish.

The moment of silence felt heavy and unbearable. Bra felt the urge to run again, but stayed.

"Six years later and you're still as stubborn as you've ever been." Goten began, looking far off into the view of the city. "You'll say and do anything to have things your way."

"Goten, this is something—" she began till he cut her off.

"I'm not ok with your decision. In fact, I don't believe you at all." He turned toward her, as did she, looking at her skeptically. "All of your concerns and doubts, I think they're all excuses. You're just trying to find a way out because you're too scared to be with me."

* * *

The plane landed gently onto the runway, breaking Bra's replay of that day. She stayed still in her seat for a few minutes after the pilot gave the ok.

"Bra, ready to go?" The man that sat next to her, reached a hand out as he stood in the aisle patiently waiting for her.

"Yeah." She took his hand as she stood up and made their way to the door.

The sun was setting as a black suited- black tie security guard was placing the luggage in the trunk of the long black limousine. The suited man opened the door just as the two arrived.

"Welcome back Miss Brief," he bowed his head slightly then looked at the man she was holding hands with, "Sir."

They both nodded in acknowledgment as the man handed over his small suitcase. He sat inside next to Bra as the door shut behind him.

"Thank you for coming with me Kenzo." They both looked at each other and smiled graciously.

"My pleasure."


	24. Renewed Relations

**Chapter 24: ****Renewed Relations**

"Kenzo?" Bra called out from her bedroom closet. "I need you."

"I'm here." He appeared a few seconds later as Bra tilted her head slightly. He was casually dressed in a black t-shirt and fitted blue jeans with a few strands of loose hair hanging by his ocean blue eyes from the lack of gel. He shook his head when he saw Bra had an arm full of clothes, stacked high enough to cover her face. Her cheeks blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"I may have overdone it." She laughed, frozen on the top step of her stool. "I can't see where I'm going."

"Why are you in here? I said I would take care of the top rack of your closet when I was done packing the _plethora_ of designer shoes from your other closet." He teased, grabbing the clothes from her arms and setting it down.

"I got impatient. Besides if you weren't so meticulous with the way you organized my shoes, I wouldn't have had to wait as long." She smiled with her hands on her hips.

"You know I'm leaving tomorrow. If you'd prefer, I can just toss them in the box without a single care. There are other things that need tending to." He smirked, lending a hand for her as she stepped off of the stool.

"Ok, I get it." She wiped her arm across her forehead as she sighed, "Let's finish up and grab some dinner for now, I'm famished."

"Ready when you are."

A while later, they were seated at a small café just a few blocks from her place. The dinner crowd was starting to roll in. The tables inside began to fill up quickly as the noise level increased.

Blossoming flowers decorated the guard rails of the deck outside. The two sat comfortably across from each other enjoying a bowl of fresh ramen in a quieter area. The late spring breeze felt refreshing on their tired bodies as the sun was beginning to set.

Bra felt more at ease being around Kenzo over the past few days as did he. Her heart felt lighter being around him since she left. He simply understood how she felt without knowing every detail. Making it easier for Bra to confide in him by his words rather than the way she dealt with it previously. Having him around the house every day, she grew to like him a little more. He had a keen sense of humor and a knack for organization that she wouldn't have known otherwise.

"I didn't realize I accumulated so much stuff in the short amount of time I've lived here." Bra confessed as she stretched her neck.

"Yes, remind me again why you didn't hire a moving company as Trunks suggested?" Kenzo raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I am, once I have everything packed. I don't like other people packing my things. You're an exception."

"Just what are you trying to hide Bra? Old love notes? Dead bodies?" Kenzo gasped with exaggeration, "Sex toys!"

Bra rolled her eyes, "you think you're so funny, don't you?"

Kenzo shrugged and continued eating. "Besides at least I got the ok from Trunks to get you to accompany me and help me out for the rest of the week didn't I?" She bragged, taking a sip of water.

"You make it sounds as if I should be so obliged." He deadpanned.

It wasn't an easy task to convince her family of her plans to move out of the blue. But in pure Bra fashion, she was going to do it regardless. Considering that she did it before, she would do it again.

* * *

"You're kidding right?" Trunks unfolded his arms, slamming his hands on the back of the couch at his parent's home.

"Babe! She's sleeping," Marron complained as she was seated in front of him with Keiko resting in her arms.

With her family sitting before her in the living room, Bra explained of her plans to move, just before heading to Goten's place for the "big talk". Her mind was on overdrive as her emotions ran wild through her veins. The impromptu decision to move and her reluctance to talk to Goten about his proposal was enough to make her explode.

"I can make this work. My position isn't anchored down to Tokyo. I can work remotely just as I have been working here on your behalf. I will fly up to Tokyo when it's necessary. Besides, you already have me scheduled to fly here and there almost every other week in the next upcoming weeks and I've barely sat in my new office for a month straight. Come on, you know I can do this Trunks." Bra pleaded in her family's presence, like a teenager wanting to stay out passed curfew.

"Mom?" Her eyes turned to her with desperation, but was cut off before she could answer.

"Why are you so eager to move suddenly? Under what circumstances do you need to do this _now_? I thought you were fine in Tokyo." Trunks interjected.

"It better not be because of some stupid boy again." Vegeta scoffed. His arms folded as it usual did during times he felt uncomfortable.

Bra ignored her father's comment and continued, "I'm not looking for permission to move. I'm going to regardless, it's getting the ok from the _company_ I work for to relocate me."

"I don't see any reason why she can't." Bulma expressed calmly.

"You left because of Goten and now you're moving again and I guarantee it has something to do with either him or Kenzo." Trunks quickly judged.

"My personal reasons don't concern you Trunks." She argued back.

"You want to move and you refuse help from everyone else except for _my_ assistant? Your personal reasons _do_ concern me because it makes no sense. Tell me the truth about the nature of your relationship with him and I will agree with giving him the time off to help you." Trunks refuted.

"If you mean romantically, there is none. Is it so hard to believe that I find him to be a good person and friend?" She glanced at Trunks then to Marron who looked pointedly at her.

"Hnn, if not more you mean." Trunks scoffed under his breath. His arms folded, mirroring their father's disdain of the idea.

"I just need him there. I have my own reasons, both personal and technically speaking, business." She continued pursuing, but her brother seemed unconvinced. His face stood cold and unchanged.

Trunks was apprehensive with her sudden decision, making it more suspicious. There was something more to her relationship with Kenzo than she was willing to divulge. He knew enough about his assistant from working with him on an everyday basis that he could trust him. But what concerned him was Goten and Bra's initial uneasiness over him. With Goten he initially figured he was a little over zealous of the fact that Kenzo was working so closely with Bra, if not jealous. He wondered what her true intentions were with Kenzo. _How could she easily trust someone she initially had suspicions about in such a short amount of time?_

"Why can't dad or Goten help you? You guys look like you've been getting—"

"No. Don't tell him _anything_. In fact, I don't want him to know I'm moving _at all_."

"You're being ridiculous and completely irrational." Trunks spouted as Bra rolled her eyes at him.

"It's Kenzo or no one," she said adamantly. "Just trust me ok? I'll only need him for the rest of this week. I promise I'm not trying to steal your assistant." Bra tried to coerce him. She watched as Trunks looked over at Marron knowing she would have some more insight to Bra's reasoning. Marron placed a hand on her husband's hand and mouthed something she couldn't make out clearly. Whatever it was seemed to have some affect to his stubbornness.

"And if I say no?" he tested.

"To which?"

"To all of it- the move, Kenzo, relocating your position..."

"Then you leave me no choice but to quit." She looked over to her mom apologetically.

"You are seriously one-"

"You know I'm good at what I do Trunks. I've signed three deals in the time I've been here and I'm in the middle of completing my fourth one. Come on Trunks." She continued to attest.

Trunks shook his head and let out an apprehensive sigh, "be thankful my wife is your best friend and you're my sister. I'll give you two weeks for you to get your shit together and back to work, but I'll need Kenzo back by Monday." He demanded then pointed his index finger at her, his eyes fixated, "don't let me down Bra."

"Yes! That's all I'll need. Thank you Trunks." She bowed her head with gratitude as Trunks turned on his heel and walked off, muttering irritably under his breath.

* * *

Bra opened up her purse and pulled out a small red velvet box. She opened it up and reflected on her decision as she looked at the ring Goten gave her before she left.

"Regretting your decision?" Kenzo asked, taking another bite of his ramen.

"Not yet. At least I hope not to." Bra said with uncertainty, continuing to admire the ring. "Do you think I'm making a huge mistake?"

"I don't believe your decision to move is a mistake, no. But whatever this guilt is that you're carrying around with you is dangerous."

"What guilt?" She instantly thought of her past- her son and her abrupt decision to move away, shutting Goten out completely.

"I'm sure you know what it is more than I do. You're letting the guilt stop you from loving him. You punish yourself by constantly letting your mind overtake how you actually feel. Quit trying to be rational. Love is supposed to make you crazy. Why do you think Goten is the way he is for you?"

She pulled the ring out and placed it on her finger, letting out an exasperated sigh. Her hand laid flat on the table, staring at the view of it and conjuring up the possibilities that came with it. A few silent seconds passed when Kenzo placed his hand over hers, keeping the ring in view. She looked up at his gentle blue eyes.

"This is what I mean. You're too busy second guessing your feelings."

"What about Kirei? She's married isn't she?" She recalled seeing a ring on her finger when she saw her last.

"Yes, what of it?"

"How can you still think you have a chance?"

"A ring doesn't make my feelings for her obsolete. Nor does it mean she's completely off limits. Time can change things. She didn't marry him out of love Bra. So while I haven't given up on her, I'm not waiting either. I just haven't found anyone I want more… Yet."

"If she came to you, still married, and things got hot and heavy, how would you feel? Would you get your hopes up? Would you be devastated if she said she wasn't going to get a divorce and end things with you right then and there?" She interrogated.

His eyebrows furrowed, one rose in suspicion. "Are you really asking me or are you asking yourself?"

Her eyes looked away, contemplating. "I'm a horrible fucking person Kenzo. I don't even deserve him at this point. All I've done is hurt him."

"The self pitying game again Bra?" He deadpanned, taking a sip of his drink. There was something in the way Kenzo gave advice, he was blunt but sympathetic. It felt different coming out of his mouth than Marron's. Perhaps it was because he didn't know the whole story and felt less judged. The only thing that seemed to resonate with her was that his advice came from experiencing it and still pursuing it.

"Very funny Kenzo." She smirked at his witty remark, shutting the ring box. Both of her hands engulfed it tightly. The ring, still sparkling brightly at her.

"What's done is done. You can't change what happened. Learn and move on. Stop letting the past hinder your future. Be happy for fuck's sake."

Bra's eyes met his briefly and he smiled gently. Her eyes moved away from his, looking passed him in the distance. She began to take in the view of the city she was leaving. Along with the people she met, the experiences she had, the long nights of work, the men she met and the dates she went on. She smiled happily to herself. It was a bittersweet feeling.

* * *

"Bra, what is it that you really want?" Goten asked, keeping his focus out into the city.

"I don't know." Bra confessed.

"I'm tired of the games Bra." He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled the familiar red box. He turned his body toward her, their eyes locking into each other. His face was taut and serious, raising the box up slightly in view.

"I was serious when I asked you. If I caught you off guard it's because you caught me off guard. I asked you because I was sure you felt the same way... I thought I'd have more time with you to figure all this out… But once you told me you were going to be leaving back to Tokyo again, I panicked. I knew I had to make you mine before you left.

But everything you're telling me and how you act makes absolutely no sense. I understand your fears. I get why you're scared. But Bra, I can guarantee you that none of that matters. I'll never hurt you. I won't leave you for Paris, ever. My job, I can find another one. If you want me to move up to Tokyo, I will. But Karume, she is a part of me, there's no way around that. She's a loving and resilient kid. If she has a problem with you, she has a problem with me."

"Ok but—"

"My point is," Goten cut her off. He took a hold of her wrist and lifted her hand up. Placing the box into her hand, he engulfed her fingers to close in on it as he continued, "I will do whatever it takes to make it work. So quit being scared of us. Take the ring and comprehend what I've been saying to you, remember how last night was, how that first night at the ice cream parlor and how this kiss here was that night... I want to be with you Bra end of story." He conveyed, hoping to get through to her.

Bra felt speechless and guilty. Goten continued to pursue what he wanted, while she continued to take a step back. Her fear continued to fester as panic continued to rise like a bubble in her chest, "but Goten, marriage?"

"I'm not saying let's go elope right now. We can take it slow. Rebuild our relationship. Take our time. We don't even have to actually get married. But I want to be with you. I want to spend every day committed to you and you to me."

She opened the box and stared at the ring inside. Her blood ran hot through her veins. The words itching to come out of her mouth. Her heart pounding loudly in her ears as Goten's words were soaking into her. The ring staring back at her as sudden flashes of what their future would look like came through. Racing in her mind of being in love again, helping him raise Karume, perhaps raising their own children, living together, and just being happy. It was all a blip of possibilities.

"Ok." She softly said, shutting the box slowly. Tears instantly ran down her face at the realization of her answer. It wasn't part of her plan (nothing was from the moment she came back home) but he was continuing to pick at her vulnerable heart and winning. "On one condition..."

"What's that?" He asked, masking the bit of joy in his heart.

"I don't want to start our relationship just yet. I want you to go on that retreat with Paris. I really do want both of us to take a little break. To figure out that this is truly what we want."

His frustration grew thick with her. He huffed out a heavy sigh, resisting the urge to shake his head and roll his eyes, "I don't understand why you want to keep pushing me, testing me. Do you have a hidden agenda or something? Is there someone else waiting for you back home?"

"No. There isn't. But everything is happening so fast and I just want some time to sort out everything… and I mean everything- my feelings, my fears, you, Kenzo, my career, us… and I want you to do the same. You have a lot more riding on this relationship to work out more than I do. So will you do that for me? Please?" Bra's eyes pleaded with him. She wanted her decision to move, to be unknown to him. He couldn't know just yet.

Goten reluctantly agreed without further argument. If this was a step closer, he was willing to take it.

* * *

As Bra continued looking into the distance, her moment of peace was instantly shattered when her eyes set on something unexpected. Her face paled as her eyes looked on in disbelief. On the other side of the road, Goten was walking in her direction. But he wasn't alone. Paris walked alongside of him, occupied with her phone. Bra looked away flustered. She felt a sting and tightness in her heart. The image burning into her mind.

_What are they doing here? Of all places and times? _It was the first time she had seen Paris since the wedding. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. Feeling slightly embarrassed. Hoping that neither one of them spotted her as she suddenly felt consciously aware of how unimpressed she looked. Her blue hair was tied up in a messy bun, her clothing- a loose, white, v-neck shirt and jeans weren't flattering at all to her best assets, her makeup was nonexistent, and she most likely she smelled of sweat from the day's end. Not to mention her counterpart, although not looking too shabby for his rugged look, wasn't looking his best either; at least not enough to try to make her ex and mother of his child green with envy.

Goten and Paris however, looked as though they came straight from an ad Paris likely modeled in. Him in a white v-neck shirt, black leather jacket and dark jeans, and her in a flowing but very flattering, patterned dress. Her brunette hair was curled loosely and pushed over to her left side. Bra hated to admit even with her own good looks, she felt a slight tinge of jealousy at how beautiful Paris was. There was a reason she ended up in her profession as a model afterall.

Her hands gripped onto the box that still sat under her hands. Her eyes focused in on the ring as she gasped at the sight of it still on her finger. Fearing she would be caught wearing it, she looked up frantically but they were gone. Her eyes searched rapidly in the distance. She turned around, wondering if they already passed but there was no sign of them. As her head began to turn back, thinking perhaps she was seeing things, she spotted them across the street, parallel from where she sat. Goten's head lifted and turned toward her. His eyes looked confused and grim at the realization. Bra felt the world slow down on her. Everything else froze around her, no one else existed. His onyx eyes narrowed and met Bra's briefly before looking straight ahead almost dismissively. The short glance feeling like knives being thrown in her direction.

"Accompanied by another woman?" Kenzo asked when he noticed Goten across the way. Bra turned her attention back to him.

"When he told me about going on the retreat, he never specified the location and said he had no intentions of getting back with her."

"He's only doing as you suggested Bra. You wanted assurance; this was one of the risks. You knew that."

"I know, I'm not mad at that. I just didn't expect to see them _here _of all places… because now he knows _you're_ here… with me." She faltered as guilt washed over her.

"He has no knowledge of this moving arrangement?" Kenzo asked, slightly agitated.

"No."

"What was the point of bringing me with you Bra? Clearly it has very little to do with helping you move."

Bra sighed heavily. She pulled the ring off of her finger and placed it back in the box. "You're going to think I'm stupid and I probably am. But I wanted time to myself, as selfish as I have been, I know. But being with him again feels like such a big decision to make. And I felt like I needed you with me to push me; to tell me how to get over this fear I have of starting over with—"

Kenzo put a hand up, "I've heard enough. What is it that you're _truly_ scared of Bra? After all this time, do you honestly think he would risk hurting you when he has wanted to be with you from the beginning?"

"No."

"Do you really think his daughter will be a hindrance?"

"No. She's such a sweetheart." She thought of the short moments she saw of Karume during the wedding and at the hospital. Karume seemed like a loving little girl, innocent and sweet.

"So what is it that you oppose of? Do you think you're simply not good enough for him?"

"Yes." Bra said honestly.

"That's no reason to try to push him back to his ex. Continue on with these ridiculous insecurities and you _will _push him over the brink and into someone else's arms. You have a rare opportunity and you can't back down because you're afraid of getting hurt."

Bra couldn't find the words to respond. In ways she felt insufficient. All the reasons cycled through her mind as she compared herself to Paris. The guilt of her past continued to hold her back_._

"What happened to that woman I met at the bar that night? The one that exuded confidence, cockiness, tenacity, attitude, and a stubbornness that was unwilling to quit."

"Hiding under the rock," she said embarrassingly. "Goten makes me weak and afraid. Haven't you noticed?"

"You sound like Rei…" Kenzo stood up, his chair loudly scraping and vibrating against the concrete. He walked over to Bra with determination. His hands gripped at both sides of her, pulling her upward till she stood on her feet. He spun her around and wrapped an arm across her chest, his hand gripping the top of her bicep. His other hand pointed out toward Goten and Paris, as they continued walking, fading out into the distance.

"Does that man over there make you feel a way you've never felt about anyone else before?"

Bra swallowed dryly and nodded once. Her heart thumping in her ears as she watched them walk away.

"Does that man make you lose sleep because you can't stop thinking about him?"

"Yes." She said reluctantly.

"And when you're with him does that man make your heart skip a few beats, your nerves shoot a million miles a minute, your stomach turn into knots?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Kenzo I get your point." She said agitated, turning around to face him. His hands gripped at both sides of her arms, looking directly into her eyes.

"Do you miss him Bra?" he asked pointedly

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course." She proclaimed, her voice shaky as water began to fill her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Do you want to be with—"

"Yes! Ok? I do. I want him back. Happy now?" She finally admitted. Her tears breaking the barrier and falling down her cheek.

"Not yet, but we're getting there," he smiled with contentment. He took her face into his hands, his thumbs wiping the tears away. He looked at her with sympathy and wrapped his arms around her as she did the same.

"I am in love with that man and it drove me insane because I have no self control when it comes to him," she muffled into his arm.

"He's a light in my darkness... and there's been an awful lot of darkness." She shook her head, thinking of the time she wasted.

"Tell that to him, so he no longer has a reason to question your feelings for him Bra." Bra nodded in agreement. She needed to get over her fear. She agreed with Kenzo, this time was her opportunity to take.

"Now then, shall we sneak off and have one last rendezvous before you're completely off of the market?" He smiled playfully.

"What? No, Kenzo you're such an idiot." Bra giggled and shoved him slightly.

"Can't get mad at me for trying one last time." He smiled gleefully at her, draping one arm over her shoulders, "Now let's get you home."

* * *

A few days passed since Kenzo left. Bra stood up from her seat on her family's private plane. She hadn't seen or heard from Goten since that night. Over the last few days Bra had the urge to message him but could never bring herself to press the send button. She pulled her phone up with their last conversation still saved on the screen. She read the entire conversation over and over again since she left. Remembering the events that occurred during those days.

Bra began to type away again, her stomach tying in knots as she hovered over the send button again. _Come on Bra get a hold of yourself. You've made it this far, just send the fucking message. _She read over the message that simply said "Hey Goten, I just got off the phone with Marron and in the background I heard a familiar kids song playing. It made me think of you. Did you give her a copy of that CD? (^_^) I hope all is well." She closed her eyes and pressed send before quickly clicking the button to turn the screen off and tucking it away in her back pocket.

She grabbed her red rimmed sunglasses from the table and put them on, letting out a small sigh. There was a heavy weight on her shoulders but with it came a breath of fresh air. The sun glared in her face as she turned to the door and carefully took the steps down.

"Bra, honey, welcome home." Bulma stood at the bottom of the steps, her arms wide open as Bra smiled and embraced her.

"It's barely been two weeks mom," she smiled.

"I know, but now you're back home for good and I can't tell you how happy that makes me and your father."

She smiled warmly at her. But behind the smile were her shaking nerves and high anxiety. This was going to be the beginning of a new book in her life. A new one she hoped had a better ending than the prequel.

* * *

_EN: I AM ALIVE! Yes, I apologize deeeeeeeply! I know I made a lot of you mad in the last chapter (oops) and it took a very long time before the next one came out. Please stay with me you guys. I plan to finish this story before the Christmas holidays. I've been writing and hope to release a chapter every week till it's finished. Happy Thanksgiving to you all!_


	25. A Fresh Restart

**Chapter 25: ****A Fresh Restart**

A familiar knot began to tie in Bra's stomach as she followed behind her mom, heading towards the entrance of her childhood home. It felt just as nerve racking as it did a month ago when she first step foot inside, hoping once again that Goten would not be there. _Please don't be there. Please don't be here. Please not here. Not yet. Don't be here. _She shut her eyes briefly, taking a deep breath in and exhaling as she tried to prepare herself.

"Bra!" A surprised voice brightly called out to her. She looked over as Marron got up from the couch with Keiko in one arm, the other outstretched for an embrace.

"Trunks said you weren't coming till tomorrow. Long time no see." she giggled. Bra smiled happily as the statement felt more welcoming and loving this time around. Perhaps it had something to do with her stay being more permanent than just a visit.

"Bra, have a seat with Marron. I'm going to check on dinner and call your father down and let him know you're in. Your brother should be arriving soon as well." Bulma proceeded, heading toward the kitchen.

As they took a seat, Bra reached out to hold her niece. "How's my favorite little niece?"

"Now that you're here," Marron started out, her tone quiet and curious, "tell me the truth, did anything happen with you and Kenzo?"

"Wow, you don't miss a beat do you?" Bra looked slightly annoyed at her forwardness, "you're not going to ask how I've been, how the move went, how I felt about leaving to come back here, nothing like that?"

"If you simply answered me when we talked on the phone, I wouldn't be asking, would I?" She cocked an eyebrow, looking at her pointedly.

Bra's mouth fell agape as she looked at her facetiously. "You asked at such horrible times, always when he was right next to me. But to answer your question, no. Nothing happened with us…"

"Really?"

"How could it? You both knew the reason I was moving."

"So, absolutely nothing? No feelings changed while you were around each other twenty-four, seven?" She asked, dissatisfied with her answer.

Bra shook her head and smiled, "no Marron. It was never like that from the beginning. Things were different with him... Feelings were never really involved between us... at least none that evolved into anything romantic..."

"Did you at least get laid one last time by him?" She asked, hoping for a better answer.

"No," she chuckled, shaking her head, "what's with you? I haven't had sex with him since that night I ended up at the hospital."

"Tsk, how boring," she teased, scrunching her nose. "I thought you'd have one more go at him before coming back… at least I would, he just seems irresistible."

"Well, he _is _good, I'll give you that. Like, _really good._" They giggled like two high school girls gushing over their crushes.

"But I think I've had more than my fair share of sex with him. Besides," Bra raised a curious eyebrow at her, "weren't you the one pushing me to figure shit out with Goten and now that I have, you're asking me to if I had one last hoorah before committing?"

"It was merely a question," she shrugged, "and I was only implying that you figure out your _feelings_ in general. I never specified it to be about him. But speaking of Goten, have you talked to him since you left?" Bra shook her head.

"I'm scared he might be mad at me." Bra went on to tell her about the night she saw Goten and Paris. Fear crept its way up as she thought more about it, was he mad that Kenzo was with her? It seemed like the case. She pulled her phone out from her back pocket and flicked it on. To her dismay, there was still no response to her message. Goten was always so quick to respond to her messages before that she thought he was ignoring her on purpose. Now it was a matter of time when she would run into him now that she was back in West City.

The front door opened and the sound of laughter came from it. The two women peered from their seats toward the noise. Trunks walked in followed by the one man Bra wasn't expecting to see so soon. Goten took a couple more steps then froze where he stood when he noticed her. His eyes grew large, their expressions mirroring one another as they held their breath.

"Oh, hey babe." Trunks said looking over at Marron then to Bra, oblivious of the situation, "well, isn't this a surprise? Welcome back sis. I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow morning?"

"Ah, uh... ch-change of plans," she stuttered embarrassingly, her eyes still locked onto Goten's. "I-I thought it would be better if... if I used this night to sleep well and get a head start in the morning instead."

"Oh. Why didn't anyone tell me then? Where's mom? I hope there's enough food for an extra saiyan mouth," he snickered and pointed at Goten, who laughed nervously in response.

"Hi Goten." Bra finally said shyly, testing the waters.

"Hey," he simply said then turned his gaze in the same direction as Trunks, looking faintly aloof.

Goten elbowed Trunks discreetly and leaned toward him, "is Bra working back here again?"

"Yeah." He said nonchalantly.

"For how long?"

"I don't know, whenever she decides to leave again at her own convenience apparently." Trunks said bitterly.

* * *

During dinner, Goten and Bra were seated next to each other. Both of them feeling the tension between them. While the family seemed distracted talking about business or new discoveries with Keiko, Goten wanted to take the opportunity to ask Bra what he was inquiring in his mind since he arrived. He tapped her arm with his elbow, whispering her name as he leaned closer.

"What're you doing back so soon? Is everything ok?" His mind went through different types of reasons from family matters to personal matters, like Kenzo.

"Everything is fine Goten. I just decided to move back is all," she tried to add nonchalantly. Goten sat up and turned his body toward her at attention

"Move back?" he echoed questioningly. He never thought she would make the decision to return to West City when she seemed so content in Tokyo.

"Yeah, surprise," she said frivolously, a faint smile crossing her face.

"When did you decide this and for how long? Why didn't you tell me? Why haven't you called me?" He continued firing off quietly.

"I, can we talk about this after dinner?" her blue eyes pleaded with him once again, wishing their private moment wouldn't be so public.

"Just tell me how long this time Bra." His tone was even as he seemed a bit angry with the discovery. Bra stared into his dark eyes, staring at her intensely. Her blood ran hot as she hesitated to answer. She could feel a nervous chill run down her spine and that familiar itch of wanting to run off and leave, thinking she might have upset him by moving back without a word. But this was the reason she moved back, she wanted to be with him.

"Bra?" He waited impatiently for her answer.

"For as long as you want me to," she whispered, swallowing the nervous lump in her throat. Goten's eyes instantly softened at her answer.

"Bra?" Bulma called out to her.

"Yes mom?" Bra turned her attention to her, finally feeling like she could breathe after being under the weight of Goten's stare.

"The movers will be at your new condo around 9 tomorrow. Did you need any help? Your father and I could come with you if you'd like." Bulma suggested.

"Oh no, no need to. I'll be fine, thank you."

"Oh alright. Will Kenzo be-"

"Ah. NO, no, no," Bra quickly interrupted. Her hands waving in front of her.

"Well ok then hun. If you need any of us, just call."

"Thanks mom, but actually, I was wondering," she turned her attention to Goten, "if you weren't busy tomorrow, would _you_...want to come help...me?"

Trunks scoffed, causing Bra and Goten to turn their attention to him, "I thought you didn't want his hel-"

His sentence was cut short, when Marron reached across from him for more food, intentionally hitting his glass of water and spilling its contents onto the table and his lap. "Oh! I'm so sorry honey."

As everyone turned their attention to the other couple, Goten turned his attention back to Bra. "Tomorrow? I... I can't. Karume has a recital at school and we had planned on other things afterwards."

"Oh. How about the day after?" She asked with hope in her eyes as she felt a tightness in her chest. _We, he said we._

"I still can't Bra. Paris and I had previous plans to take Karume somewhere." The sentence alone made Bra feel like a bubble burst in her chest as he continued, "I never would've expected you to show up so suddenly like this without having heard a single word from you since you left."

"I messaged you earlier today." She said, avoiding the topic that was bothering her. Did the couple retreat work? Were they back together after all? Did efforts to uproot her life to come back home already wasted? Did she finally push him too far?

Goten turned back to his food, cutting a slice of meat. "Lets just talk after. There's a few things I need to discuss with you." His tone was flat, cold, and seemingly demanding.

"Ok." Bra said, suddenly feeling a horrible knot in her stomach, dreading whatever it was he needed to discuss with her.

* * *

When, what felt like a long night had ended and her brother and his family left, Bra stood just outside of her parents home as Goten stood before her. Her nerves shooting up and down her entire body, heating her up like a furnace. She wasn't sure what to expect as he seemed guarded and closed off to her the rest of the night.

Bra clasped her hands behind her, taking in the full view of the man she never thought she'd have another chance with. Goten leaned against the driver's door of his SUV. His ankles crossed, his bold arms folded across his thick chest, his head hung down, eyes shut and brows furrowed as if he was contemplating what to say.

As the time ticked in silence, Bra's patience was growing thin. It was unlike her to stay silent for long when she was kept waiting for the other party to speak, but this was different. There was a fear in her that kept her from asking what it was he wanted to discuss.

"Goten-" Bra tried to start out but was cut short.

"You must think I'm stupid don't you?" Goten said quietly, keeping his head down.

"What?" Bra said, shocked at his rhetorical question.

"I'm not going to ask and I don't want to listen to anything you have to say." Goten demanded. "I know I said we needed to talk, but it's hard enough to be around you so suddenly like this." Bra's heart felt shattered and her body paralyzed by his words. Her facial expression grew grim with concern.

He scoffed as he pushed off of the car and opened the door, pausing in the opening. "Why couldn't you have just told me the truth?"

Goten sat inside, placing his hands on the steering wheel. Panic set in when she realized she was losing him.

"No, Goten." Bra reached over, quickly placing a hand on the frame of the door.

"Don't go, please?" She begged, her eyes beginning to well up.

"Let me explain." Bra pleaded. He instantly stood up and turned to her as if he were ready to defend himself to her. His black eyes piercing into her like freshly sharpened knives.

"No. You moved back, fine," he threw his hands up in defeat. "It's obvious you didn't want me to know… But you didn't even have the _slightest_ decency to tell me you were going to be seeing Kenzo till you were '_ready'_ to be with me. That's fucking bullshit Bra and you know it." He kvetched. His expression pained.

"No Goten-" The tears started streaming down uncontrollably. The hurt in his eyes was unbearable.

"I'm tired of _everything_ having to be on _your_ watch. Each time I feel like we're taking a step forward, we take a giant leap back. I'm tired of being deceived Bra. This time _I'm_ choosing to leave." He pushed her hand off of the door, giving her a once-over before closing it shut, locking it before she could attempt to open it.

Before she knew it he was driving away. Her legs giving out from under her as she sobbed quietly on the street. Bra never thought things would go such a wry. His reaction was one she had never seen before. He was livid with her and she wasn't sure how to fix it.

She scooted back weakly. Sitting on the edge of the sidewalk, feeling cold and alone, reflecting on her actions. _It was all a misunderstanding. How did everything go so wrong in a matter of minutes?_

* * *

The next couple of days came and went. Bra stayed busy with the move, physically. Mentally, however, she was occupied with Goten once again. Her need to see him weighed heavy in her heart. The nights were ruthless, making it impossible to sleep. Her thoughts and feelings she had pushed away during the day would come crashing down all at once, causing her to cry out again for him. All of the reservations she had about starting a relationship with him felt non-existent. All she wanted now was him, nothing else mattered. She had finally realized how Goten felt and what he meant. But was she too late?

Over the weekend Bra had kept to herself, refusing to see anyone. Telling whoever asked that she was busy or didn't need any help. A few times she called and messaged Goten, simply asking if she could talk to him, but to no avail. Desperate to see him, she flew by his home one evening, but noticed no one was home. She sat outside waiting for a couple of hours, but left when he didn't show up.

On her first day back at work in the main office, she continued with her work as usual without missing a beat. Kenzo proved to be a non-issue as he was busy with his own work, only popping into her office to welcome her. That morning she had made up her mind. She wanted him to hear her out and refused to let his assumption be the end of it. Since he was unwilling to speak to her, she was going to where she knew he would be. Before the work day was over, Bra left early and headed towards Rei Technologies in hopes that he would be there.

Bra stood outside of the automated doors, watching as the streams of people began to leave for the day. She waited and tried to sense his ki, but her heart and nerves were racing too much to concentrate. Soon enough Goten appeared, walking out without noticing her. Her feet suddenly felt glued to the ground, her voice mute. She felt paralyzed as she watched him walk off then pause. He was patting his body as if he forgot something and turned around. It was then that he saw her. Their eyes instantly meeting and locking in on each other.

"Goten!" Someone called out to him, breaking the tension. Bra glanced over to see Kirei coming out, her hand reaching out to hand whatever it was he forgot. She watched their exchange and waited for her to leave, turning around so Bra wouldn't be noticed by Kirei.

Bra turned around once she felt Kirei left. But Goten began walking off again, ignoring Bra's presence. Noticing his reaction, Bra ran to him and grabbed his arm.

"Goten." She stood next to him as he turned around and looked at her darkly. "Can we talk, please?"

He pulled his arm from her grip and said, "I have nothing I want to talk to you about right now."

She grabbed him again. "Well I do Goten, please…" she pleaded.

"Fine." He muffled. "Follow me."

She did as he asked till they arrived to his car. Goten opened the door for her but still refused to look or say anything to her. He got in silently and began to drive off.

The tension was thick and the silence was booming. Bra wasn't sure how to start as her nerves began to take over. She looked over at him as his eyes were fixated on the road ahead. She had him next to her just as she desired so desperately since that horrible night, but she was afraid to speak. Fearing that even if she explained the situation with Kenzo, he would still be furious with her.

Just as she began to open her mouth to speak, the car stopped and was now parked. Before she knew it, he was at her door and opening it up for her. She glanced around to see where they were, only to notice that he had parked outside of her parents home. _Is he dropping me off?_ She hesitantly got out and stepped aside as he closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Crossing his arms and ankles, looking down as she noticed he was waiting for her to speak.

"Um, so about what happened…" she started but then was cut off by him.

"Just tell me Bra," he demanded, keeping his eyes down, "who did you move back for me or him?"

"What? Who?"

"Is this why you needed a little more time? To see if Kenzo was more fit for you than me?" His angered eyes lifted at her.

"Are you serious?" Her hands dropped to her sides as she looked at him, flabbergasted at his assumption and tone. "Is that what you-"

"Were _you_ serious when you told me we could start over?"

"Of cour-"

"What's your ploy here Bra? Is the whole point of your move to force the issue down my throat that you've moved on? Is that your way of telling me to get over you?"

"N-no, Goten-" Bra was starting to get frustrated. She couldn't squeeze in an answer through his gunfire of questions as if they were facts. Her heart raced at his heightened anger.

"Kenzo is no prize of a boyfriend either you know. When he was with Kirei he was never around for her. He cheated on her. He used her just like he's probably doing to you too."

"Goten." Her hands rolled up into tight fists as she gritted her teeth.

"He beat up her husband when he found out they were getting married after only a few months of dating because he was jealous Bra. Did he tell you that?"

She couldn't take it anymore. She had heard the story from Kenzo while he helped her move. He was ashamed of what he had done in the past. It angered him to know she was only marrying the guy because of a business arrangement. Especially when Kenzo and Kirei carried on an affair after the fact. Which was discovered not too long after and Kirei had turned her back on Kenzo, blaming him for everything and acting like the innocent party.

Bra needed to do something to stop his outbursts. She understood his anger, but hated that he wouldn't allow her to have a word in. She was tired of him thinking it had anything to do with Kenzo.

"He's no better than me. He's seducing you to get what he wants."

"No he's-"

"He's a jerk and a coward and-"

Bra had heard enough. She lunged forward grabbing at the collar of his shirt and pulling him toward her. Using her body, she pinned him against the car. Pushing at the balls of her feet and with perfect aim, capturing his lips with her own in mid sentence. They stood perfectly still as she waited for his body to release its tension. Her eyes were tightly shut, unwilling to open.

The city surrounding them seemed to vanish. Her heart pounding up to her ears. Fear and adrenaline pulsed through her veins. She couldn't believe her own actions. She wanted to let go and take a step back, but she was too scared to stop, let alone breathe. Afraid he would say something else, maybe even admit that he was back together with Paris.

Suddenly she felt his hand press at the small of her back and his lips beginning to kiss her back. The tension in their bodies began to melt away in the kiss. Her fists loosened their grip as her heels lowered down slowly till they touched the ground below her. Their kiss began to grow with more fervor. Their mouths opening to one another. Goten's hands moved steadily on her body, cautious and eager.

Bra felt the fear lifting from her shoulders. The kiss felt as if she was finally accepting him. That this was her way of telling him how she felt. She never wanted to pull back, relishing in the feeling that this was where she belonged all along.

She tried to hold back the joy bursting inside. Her eyes straining to hold back the moisture beneath them. A single tear managed escape and roll down her cheek. The salty taste of it meeting their lips causing Goten to slowly pull away from the kiss. With their breathing heavy, their faces blushed bright red as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Her gaze moved lower, watching as his bottom lip tucked in slowly, as if he was tasting the tear on his lips. He lifted a hand to her cheek, wiping away the stain it had left on her cheek. The simple gesture felt satisfying.

Bra smiled embarrassingly, "can I speak now?"

Goten looked at her blankly as she chuckled lightly, trying to hide the fear that surfaced, "it was never about Kenzo, Goten. If anything, I used _him _to distract me from _you_. I have an odd relationship with him, I know... but he helped me see things I was too stubborn to let go. He helped me decide to move back to face my fears. But I didn't come here for him. I moved back for _you_… and maybe my family and niece," she added light heartedly.

"But mainly for you... that is, if you'll still have me... unless you're back with Paris of course, then I feel pretty stupid..." she deadpanned, trying to not let the fear get the best of her.

Goten slowly moved his hands off of her, his glance moved down, almost shamefully. He leaned back against his car. His thumb grazed along the bottom of his lip almost as if he were trying to savor the memory of the kiss.

"Paris..." He paused, looking at his thumb as if he were searching for any traces from Bra. Then rubbing his thumb against the side of his index finger, distracted. "There's something I need to tell you Bra..."

Bra began to brace herself for the news and hoping it wasn't what she suspected. "Are you two… back together again?" She asked, quickly wanting to crawl back into her shell. Her heart beating loudly against her chest and the knots in her stomach tightening as she anticipated his answer.

He shook his head, "no, we aren't... We're completely over, romantically anyway."

"Oh," she said nonchalantly. The little piece inside her secretly jumped up and down with joy as she tried to seem collected.

"But I'm not going to lie to you Bra. Seeing you there with _him, _of all people, it had an affect on me… I wanted to bash his skull in... I couldn't wrap my brain around it... Just what were you and Kenzo doing there, together?"

"He was just helping me move and get my shit together… and to be honest Goten, he really isn't as bad of a guy as Kirei makes him out to be."

Goten snickered, "I guess... I still don't like the guy... but I thought you lived in Tokyo?"

"I moved within the first year, but it's still around the Tokyo area. Didn't you know that when you booked the retreat?"

"Not really," he smirked, scratching the back of his head. "I'm not even sure where you lived over there. Besides, I kind of booked it out of sheer panic and quick research. I didn't know it was so close... Paris was actually the one that spotted you there. She just about chewed my head off when we got back to the room. Said I did it intentionally so I could try to run into you. It was an honest mistake."

"How was the retreat by the way?"

"That's another thing." He looked away, embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head. "First of all, is there anything going on between you and Kenzo, I mean anything at all- physically, romantically…"

"No." Bra instinctively placed her hands on his chest, "no… not anymore, at least not since the night I ended up at the hospital."

"Not even while he was there with you?"

Bra closed her eyes and shook her head. "Nothing Goten. He really was there to help me move and clear out my fears." _Why are people assuming things happened between me and Kenzo at my condo? Is it so hard to believe nothing happened?_

"Why did it have to be him? You could've asked anyone else, me even."

"I know. I know... I could tell you all the specifics of each person I considered but it wouldn't matter. I have a lot of reasons Goten. Ones that really only make sense to me... and Kenzo was who I needed there for this. I promise you I don't have feelings like that for him and him for me. In fact, he's still in love with Kirei... But I was serious when I said I needed time to think about things. I'm still scared Goten. More so because I don't even know where I stand with you right now or what I mean to you because of what happened and how angry you were. But all I know is that I haven't stopped thinking about you and want nothing more than to be with you." She proclaimed.

He looked at her, surprised with her confession. "Well then I need to come clean with you because I want you to trust me and know that I would never do anything to hurt you." He said with fear in his eyes. Cautious of how to tell her.

"I know." She worried about what was to come, anticipating what he would say.

"That day, after seeing you with him, then Paris going off on me, I was convinced that you only wanted space so you could be with him. To test yourself if I'm really who you wanted to be with. I was so angry with you and it got into my head. So much so that I ended up sleeping with Paris that night." Goten watched her closely, gauging her reaction as she stood there amazed by what she heard. Her hands moved down slowly, hanging languidly at her sides.

"I see…" she suddenly felt the tightness in her heart grab a hold again.

"I was so sure that that was what you wanted. Even moreso when you told me you moved back. I immediately assumed it to be because of him."

"But it wasn't."

"I know that now. But in that instance I had a momentary lapse of judgement and it was out of anger from both of us. There was no meaning to it, I swear… I'm sorry Bra." He looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. Paris was usually the cause of rough times for them and Bra hoped that it wasn't going to happen again.

"It's ok Goten. There was no need to apologize." She smirked with empathy, thinking of her own past.

"I understand why it happened. It's not like we're together yet anyway," she smiled, "but are you certain it didn't cause her to think of you that way again?"

She had her doubts about Paris and felt a concern over her future relationship with Goten. Afterall, Paris and Goten shared a child and spent so many years together. What if that simple act reignited the way Paris felt about him when they were at the retreat, just like it had when Bra and Goten kissed for the first time since they broke up? Bra had to be sure.

"I don't think so. I told her it was a mistake and didn't change how I felt about her. She knows the only relationship we share is the one involving our daughter. She knows how I feel about you and it wouldn't do her any good to try to convince me otherwise… we've been down that road for too long." He shook his head, smiling at her convincingly as she smiled back.

"And here I thought we were completely over this whole time." She chuckled, "but it looks like we were both fighting an internal struggle."

Bra looked down embarrassingly. They stood quiet in the night. Both not knowing what to say or do next as they were both taken aback by the impromptu night.

"But Goten?" She started, a worried looked painted on her face. He hummed questioningly.

"What if... what if she's pregnant again from this incident?" She questioned, panicking slightly.

"I wouldn't worry about that. She's been on birth control since Karume was born." He assured her.

"Ok... I hope so." she lingered.

"Would it be a deal breaker if by some odd chance she is?" He tested.

Bra thought about it for a second then shook her head and smiled, "no. I know better now. But what if by some odd chance I happen to be pregnant and am not sure if it's yours or Kenzo's. Would that be a deal breaker?"

Goten thought carefully. The silence was making Bra uncomfortable as her smile was starting to turn into a frown. Her mind worrying about her current birth control.

"Well... I would want to just claim the kid as my own, regardless..." he shrugged. "I don't know Bra. But as of now, I just want to work everything out with you... one day at a time, right?"

"Yeah." She smiled slightly. The current situation adding to her pile of fears.

"So…" he trailed off, adjusting his posture to stand. He smiled coyly, his hands sweating nervously. With a slight hesitation, Goten reached to hold her hand in his, their fingers intertwined, swinging happily like a kid, "are we starting over yet or are you going to keep me waiting again?"

"Hmmm," she paused. Lifting her index finger upward, winking one eye closed, teasingly. "Not just yet. I want to go on a proper date with you. Are you available later on in the week? Maybe for dinner some time?"

He groaned playfully and rolled his eyes. "You drive me completely insane, you know that?"

She giggled, "I could say the same."

"I will work something out. Just give me the date and time and I will pick you up." Goten could feel himself smiling foolishly at her.

"Ok then," her smile touched her eyes. Her stomach fluttering. She took a step back, their hands dangling between them.

"I'll see you in a few days. I'll be in touch."

"You better be this time."

"I will." Before her mind could stop her, she leaned in and gave Goten a peck on the lips. Her face blushing scarlet. Bra felt like a giddy high school teenager that just asked her crush out. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. She began walking off slowly, keeping her sights on him and holding onto his hand till their reach wasn't long enough.

"Goodnight Goten." She turned away, increasing her pace.

"Goodnight Bra." His heart felt light and completely elated. He was beaming just as much as she was. He felt so happy and in love. Even if he had to wait a little longer, it had been the happiest he'd felt in a long time.

Bra walked into her parents home, completely elated. She closed the door behind her and took a blissful breath in then out. A giant smile stretched over her face. She felt relief wash over her and her head in the clouds.

"Oh hey Bra, what're you doing here?" Bulma asked as Bra had realized she still had to go back to her own home, forgetting that Goten brought her there.


	26. Swallowed Pride

**Chapter 26: Swallowed Pride**

Goten stood outside waiting at the front porch of her home, smiling so bright that his cheeks hurt. He tried to relax his muscles, open and closing his mouth but he couldn't help it. His thoughts were filled with that woman. He tried to keep his composure when the door began to open.

"Hey." She said. Standing in the doorway looking at him sullenly, crossing her arms and ankles.

"Hey Paris, sorry I'm late, something important came up." He smiled, beaming subconsciously.

Paris looked at him suspiciously, noticing his demeanor. She cocked an eyebrow at this, "hmm, you sure don't _look_ sorry."

"Yeah, well…" he shrugged facetiously, "I just got some really good and unexpected news, that's all. I'm sorry it took longer than I thought."

Goten couldn't hide his emotions. He was on cloud nine and until he knew how things were going to go with Bra over the next few days, he did not want to bring up the subject to the one person that despised the choice he made.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, proceeding to look behind her, "Karume are you ready yet? You're dad's finally here."

"But my shoe mommy." She whined as she came running to the door and pointing down at her foot. "I can't tie it."

"Come here, I got it." Goten called for her to step forward and tied it for her.

"Thanks daddy." She smiled.

"She's finished her homework for the day and just finished dinner." Paris reported to him as he stood up.

"Got it. Thanks."

Paris knelt down to her level and extended her arms. "I'll come pick you up in a few days ok?"

Karume nodded and gave her a kiss as they said their goodbyes.

As Karume buckled herself in Goten pulled his phone out from under him and began typing up a message.

* * *

"I feel like an idiot Marron," Bra gushed over the phone with her immediately once she was home.

"Yeah, an idiot in love," Marron chuckled. Bra suddenly heard a ping on her phone and put Marron on hold as she checked it. Her smile glowing even brighter than before as she read it.

"He just messaged me," she squealed, her voice radiating through the line, "he just picked up Karume and sent me a picture of him with her in the background. She's such a cute kid."

Marron shook her head and smiled, sharing in the happiness of her best friend's news. It had been years since she heard that side of Bra. She could sense her giddiness and could not have been more happier for her.

"You guys are something else you know? What're you going to do for your date?" Marron inquired.

"I already have a few things in mind that I thought of while I was packing last week." She said, adding in a few more things to the list in her head.

* * *

As Goten laid in his bed that night with his phone illuminating in the dark room, he continued messaging back and forth with Bra. Sending her pictures of his nightly routine with his daughter- getting her bath ready, a picture of her with a stuffed bear that she loved to sleep with, and the book he was going to read her for bedtime.

_**You and Karume are absolutely adorable.** _Bra messaged as she felt a new kind of love in her heart grow as she got to see a side of Goten she hadn't seen before.

.

_**She gets it from me.**_ He messaged back

.

_**I know ^_^**_ a smile grew on his face instantly

.

_**So… when can I see you again?**_

.

_**Whenever you'd like I guess (^_-)**_

.

_**Oh really?**_ He flirted, seeing if she would catch on.

.

_**Yes, I did move back to be with you after all.**_

.

_**What are you doing right now?**_

.

_**Laying in my bed, talking, well messaging you right now. Why? What are you doing?**_

.

_**Missing you**_

.

_**Aww, Goten (^з^) I miss you too**_

.

_**You're going to have to do better than that**_

.

_**Um, I miss you a lot!**_

.

_**Nope, try again**_

.

_**Um… I… love you?**_

.

_**Wow Bra, the "L" word? It's the first time you've told me that since we broke up and I thought we were going to move slowly here! This is too much! ^_^**_

_**I'm kidding, that's not what I was trying to get you to do. It doesn't count, I'd rather hear you say the words to my face than over text.**_

.

_**Fair enough… what is it that you're asking of me then?**_

.

_**I miss you Bra, I just want to see you, that's all...**_

.

_**You'll see me soon Goten, I'm not going anywhere.**_

.

_**But I would like you to be the last thing I see tonight. (If you catch my drift)**_

.

_**Ok, I'll give in… how about this? **_The next message she sent made Goten literally fall off the bed, as Bra sent him a very seductive topless picture of herself blowing a kiss to him.

.

_**WOW! Now I really can't wait to see you again! When Bra, when? Fuck texting, I need to see you... now!**_

.

_**I would come over now, but your daughter is home.**_

.

_**She won't hear us…**_

.

_**Sneaky sneaky… but no. We both have work tomorrow and it's getting late Goten.**_

.

_**You're a tease. So then when can we go on this date?**_

.

_**Can you wait till Friday? I still have a few things I need to get done, clients I need to meet with, unpacking and organizing a few more things at my new place and office, along with changing my address on everything.**_

.

_**I don't know if I can wait that long… but I guess I will, for you.**_

.

_**I'll make it worthwhile, I promise ok? Good night Goten.**_

.

_**Good night… my love (**__**^_-)**_

.

_**"My love"? That's new… I like it. Goodnight, my love (^з^)**_

As a thank you, Bra sent one more picture of herself laying on her pillow, smiling, glowing with happiness.

Goten felt pleased with himself. The stress of what he thought was the demise of their relationship had diminished. He was back on track with her, moving closer to an official relationship status. It was an exhilarating feeling.

He felt a slight tinge of guilt run through him as he thought about Paris. The pain she would endure once she knew him and Bra were officially back together again, would be something she would have to live with when it came to raising Karume. He only hoped he wouldn't hold a grudge against Bra or make things difficult for either of them.

* * *

The next few days went by. Both of them messaging or calling every chance they could: on breaks, during lunch, the drive to and from work, in between meetings. Counting down the days till they could see each other again. They couldn't get enough of each other. It wasn't just Paris that noticed his demeanor that day, people they saw on a daily basis were beginning to take notice as well.

"Hey Bra?" A sudden voice and knock broke her concentration as she was messaging Goten back. She peered up to see Kenzo standing in her doorway.

"Oh, hey Kenzo." She smiled.

"Is your office phone working today?" She looked over to her phone and saw the screen was blank.

"Oh shit. What's going on? It was fine yesterday." She panicked then looked over at her emails on the computer.

"The network went down sometime last night and a few people have been having problems with the phones. I guess yours is another one. I'll add that to the list and send I.T. over. But I just got a call from your brother. You're wanted in a meeting downstairs in the main conference area."

"What?" She stood up, grabbing her notepad and a pen. "I didn't see a meeting in my schedule till after lunch."

"You were probably on the call list since you were originally in Tokyo when the meeting was scheduled. But you're here now, so Trunks wants you to attend physically," Kenzo shrugged as he stepped aside while she rushed out then stopped abruptly to turn around.

"Can you walk me down? I don't know which room the meeting is located."

"Sure" he smiled and shook his head.

As they got on the elevator, Bra's memory suddenly flashed of what happened not so long ago, when Kenzo snuck a kiss and the sex that followed after that in the back of her car at a park. She cringed slightly as she thought back at it. But was happy that Kenzo was able to see their relationship for what it was.

"I take it your relationship with Goten is mending well?" He interjected, breaking her thoughts.

Bra glanced over at him as he kept his eyes on the screen above, watching the numbers ticking through each floor.

"It's getting there." She blushed.

"No need to lie Bra, the infatuation is written all over your face. Or should I say, all over your phone." He peered down at her and let out a small chuckle, "I see you come in in the morning, shining your pearly whites, your eyes glued on the screen like nothing else around you exists."

"Yeah, right." She blushed at his comment, feeling a slightly embarrassed of her actions.

"No, I get it. I see why Goten is completely enamored by you. You have a candid glow and beautiness that comes out when you're genuinely happy and in love. And if may be up front with you, that's what makes you even more sexier." He winked playfully at her. "Good for you Bra, it's about time."

The door pinged open as Kenzo placed a hand on the elevator doors to keep them from closing, then pointed with his other hand, "the conference room they're in is just right around that corner over there. The light blue door."

"Thanks" She said as she walked out. The doors began to close as she suddenly turned on her heel and rushed back.

"Kenzo!" She called out quickly, urging him to push the button to open the doors.

"What? What is it?" He looked at her wide-eyed.

"I never thanked you." She said, catching her breath.

"Yes you did," he looked at her confused.

"No, no. I mean for all of it. For being there when I needed you, for understanding me, for pushing me through that wall of fear, for your time, for helping me move, and all the while, for still keeping our own relationship platonic." She pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Kenzo."

"You're welcome Bra." He smiled. "Now if I could convince Rei, all would be right in the world."

"You should give her a call. You never know." She shrugged with hope in her eyes.

"Perhaps…"

"Thanks again Kenzo." She smiled before walking off to her meeting.

* * *

"Goten… Goten… Earth to Goten come in."

"Oh sorry. Hi Kirei." He jolted from his phone.

"I've been standing here for a while and you didn't even look up from your phone once. Who is she Goten?" She deadpanned, taking a seat.

"Oh just a friend." He blushed, putting the phone away.

"A friend huh?" She pondered for a second then clapped her hands together as her face brightened, "are you seeing Gia?"

"Gia?" He thought for a second, trying to figure out the name and face.

"Wow Goten, really?"

"Oh!" He finally realized when he remembered the dinner he had with Kirei, her husband and her friend that wouldn't stop talking that night. "No, no, not her… sorry."

"Oh, huh… I thought you guys hit it off that night… so then what gives? She has to be someone special. You're practically glowing Goten and actually taking your breaks."

"Hmm, just a girl I've had my eye on for the longest time." He blushed.

"Really? Even while you were with Paris?" She began to dig

He shrugged innocently, "maybe... Never thought she would give me another chance but, I guess everything finally fell into place."

He looked away, blushing brightly and embarrassingly.

"Wait, are you talking about Bra?" She said, putting the puzzle in her head together. He nodded and smiled brightly at her.

"But what about Ken? Isn't she seeing him?"

"No. She never was, not romantically anyway from what she told me."

"Oh…" she said with a hint of relief.

"You should give him a call Kirei." He suggested as she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why?" She tried to laugh it off.

"Because if knew what it felt to have all those horrible assumptions you set in your mind, the things you held a grudge over, corrected and seen in another light, it would make that part of your life easier and at peace."

"You're on another level Goten." she shook her head, dismissing the idea as she handed him a few documents. "Here, I need you to do the mid-year reviews for your team. The budget is in there for the allotment in raises and travel for your team. Sign and hand them back to me for approval once you have it sorted out."

She stood up and left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

The day had finally arrived. It was Friday. Bra and Goten's heart pumped differently when they woke up that morning. Both preparing to look their best that day, getting freshly groomed and showered, spraying an extra bit of cologne and perfume, tending to the small details to impress. Everything felt new and exciting once again.

They agreed to meet after work. The plan was to meet at Capsule Corp, then walk to the restaurant Bra had suggested for their dinner date Coincidentally it happened to be the one he ate at with Kirei, her husband and Gia.

Goten's stomach began to tie in knots. His nerves shaking beneath his muscles as he was nearing Capsule Corp. For the first time in his life, he was going on a date that he didn't plan out. He didn't know what to expect or if she had anything planned after dinner. All he was told was to dress casually, even if he had to change after work.

He arrived earlier than expected and decided to park a little ways away from the building to allow himself some time to walk some of the excitement and anticipation off.

The streets were alive and bustling with people. His eyes searched around for any indication of her. As he was getting closer to the building, he pulled his phone out to call her.

"Oh, hey Goten. I just got outside are you almost here?" She asked calmly.

"Almost. I'm walking to you right now. I don't see you, can you see me?" He asked, looking passed the crowd in front of him as he was waiting to cross the street.

"No. Where are you coming from?" She stood on her tiptoes as she looked around in the crowd to spot him, but to no avail.

"The park down the street. I got here too early and decided to just walk from there."

The light changed and he began to follow the crowd, looking in her direction. "I'm crossing the street right now. Do you see me?"

Just then he noticed her standing there looking around. Her long blue hair stood out in the crowd. A smile stretched across his face instinctively. His stomach was full of butterflies as he was overcome with joy from seeing her physically.

"I see you." He said seemingly smooth. His heart pounding with vehemence and solitude.

"Where? I don't see you. What're you wearing?"

"To your right." Bra turned her head, her anxiety overwhelming to see him. Then she spotted him. Donned in a flattering light blue v-neck top and dark jeans. He looked intoxicating as he was walking towards her.

"I see you." She said, hanging up the line. Her smile mirroring his. All of their conversations over the last few days brought them to the day they were anticipating. They hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Bra buried her face into his chest as she blushed brightly and took in the fresh and warm wooded scent of his cologne. It was her favorite.

Goten took a step back once he felt her loosen her embrace. His eyes took a longing glance at her from head to toe. She looked stunning in her grey and white striped romper that cinched at her waist with thin straps and a plunging neckline, making her curves flattering and her legs look long and lean in her tan strappy heels.

"You look beautiful." He admitted wholeheartedly.

"Thank you, so do you." She smiled as he mocked a curtsy and in his best girl voice, thanked her as she laughed.

"Let's get this date started. Shall we?" He lent her his arm as she hooked onto it, smiling from ear to ear.

When they reached the crosswalk, the countdown began flashing to cross. Looking both ways quickly, Goten lowered his arm and grabbed a hold of her hand as they jogged across the street before the light changed. The small gesture sent an electric current through her as she stared at their hands. She wasn't afraid of holding back anymore. She knew how she felt. Her fears, although still somewhat present, were no longer a hindrance to her heart and mind.

"Hey," he squeezed her hand to catch her attention. Blank blue eyes looked into his as she hummed questionably. His eyes melting into her soul, making her heart flutter uncontrollably.

"Are you ok?" He chuckled

"Yeah, sorry." She shook her head out of the clouds.

They talked the rest of the way and during the entire dinner. Moving from subject to subject. There was never a dull moment. The spark between them igniting once again. Instantly, they began to grow into a different level of comfort between each other. One that had no restrictions or fears. It was one of acceptance and growth.

Goten and Bra were more open and receptive to one another. Just as they had been when talking and messaging each other over the past few days, picking up right where they left off. They continued talks of the past relationship, the struggle and undeniable truth of their return to one another, the what if's, their pet peeves, things they agreed or disagreed on. It was like a refresher course, with some new updates and edits.

Before they knew it, two hours flew by in a blink of an eye. They walked outside of the restaurant, hand in hand, standing at the corner. Goten looked down the street to a familiar sight. He squeezed her hand as she peered up at him.

"The first time I saw you with _him_ was over there." He pointed in the direction where he spotted Kenzo and Bra after what looked like a date.

"You did? When?"

"That day we met up to talk about what happened at my place the other night, when you ran off on me… again."

"Oh, so then that _was_ you."

"You saw me that night too?" He looked at her confused.

"Yeah, weren't you with Paris? It was hard to tell."

"No, actually it was Kirei's friend. She tried to set me up with her." He chuckled, "but I couldn't stand her… she annoyed the hell out of me."

"Oh, good then." She smiled and pulled a capsule container from her purse. She removed a capsule and launched it into a clearing on the street, revealing a gunmetal colored, luxury SUV.

"So you finally got yourself one of these bad boys huh?" Goten smirked.

She cocked her head slightly, "you remembered?"

"Of course. I told you, I remember everything about you. This was just one of those things you obsessed over and always talked about but couldn't get."

"First thing I bought once I earned enough money." She said proudly, raising her chin and chest. "Fully loaded too."

He smiled at her signature Brief family pride as they got into the car.

"So where are you taking us next on this date _my love_?" Goten smiled brightly.

"You know, you haven't stopped using that term when we haven't actually made it official yet… _my love._" She mocked back.

"Well, then I don't see what the hold up is here. So let's make it official right now…"

"But I'm driv-"

"Bra…" he took her hand as she glanced quickly from him to the road, steadying the steering wheel, "will you _officially_ be my girlfriend once again?"

She scoffed with a smile as she shook her head, "you couldn't wait till we were at a stop or anything before asking me such a serious question?"

"No, I'm calling the shots here, _love_," he emphasized the nickname, making her blush.

"Ok ok. It's official now." She chuckled with contentment.

"Finally," he cheered, opening his window. With half of his body sticking out of the window and his arms spread wide in excitement he yelled, "she said yes! Woohoo! She said yes!"

Bra shook her head and smiled at his goofiness. It had been far too long since she saw that side of him.

* * *

Not long after they arrived at a parking lot next to an event being held at the amusement park by the pier. The carnival rides were lit up all throughout the park in the warm summer night. The lights reflecting onto the calm water below it.

"Ooh, the festival?" Goten asked looking toward the lights as he stood next to the car.

"You'd think but no. We're not here for that." Bra said, opening up the trunk.

"Here, Goten can you carry this?" Bra called out to him as he looked hypnotized by the lights.

"What was that my love?" He looked over at her.

"Can you carry this?" She said handing him a bucket.

"Who? Who do you want to carry that?" He playfully asked.

"You Goten, who else?" She said setting it down and grabbing another bucket.

"And who am I to you, _my love_." He continued hinting.

"My _boyfriend_?" he put a finger up and shook it side to side.

"Yes, but that's not what I want you to say, come on… say it _my love_." He emphasized again.

"You… ok _my love_ can you please carry this for me?" She giggled at the ridiculousness of it.

"Of course, _my love_." He continued teasing. He looked down to grab the bucket and was surprised when he saw it was full of a wide variety of sparklers, rockets, fountain fireworks and firecrackers.

"I figured this was a night to celebrate and because we haven't done this _together_ before…" she trailed off, carrying the other bucket with a couple blankets and shutting the trunk.

"It sounds like a great idea." He leaned over and kissed her soft lips while grabbing the other bucket from her hands. Bra blushed with elation.

Goten paused and turned to her, "do you have any spot in particular you want to do this?"

Bra shook her head, "just pick a spot out on the beach that you like."

* * *

The two enjoyed their little celebration by the waters. Chasing each other around with streaks of fireworks following behind them. Their faces glowing with laughter and joy. They shot fireworks into the air and delighted in the view. Goten even played around, getting too close to the firework and running off just before it set off. It didn't take long before their supply of pyrotechnics ran out.

"You know Goten…" Bra started as they were now seated on a blanket laying over the soft sand. He hummed questioningly as they watched the last sparkler in his hand begin to die down.

"It's still really hard for me to comprehend this whole boyfriend girlfriend thing again... with you specifically… To think that we're starting a relationship when a month ago, I was so sure you no longer had that affect on me."

"Well Bra," he turned to face her, throwing the sparkler into the bucket of water. His onyx eyes melting into the sapphire eyes to her heart. His body moving closer to hers, "you make it very hard to resist you…"

"And you make it impossible to forget you." Her words bounced off of his lips. Her heart beginning to flutter as he leaned in and kissed her.

Their lips savoring in the taste of the unforgettable moment. It was the beginning of one of the longest struggles they each faced and tried so hard to push away. Their kisses telling the other of the denials and endless stories as they succumbed to the gratifying feeling of being completely whole again.

Goten's hand caressed her sides, searching for an opening. Bra grabbed his wrist and hummed to halt the advance. A smile stretched across her lips as she giggled. He stopped and searched her now glossy eyes for an answer.

"It's a romper Goten."

"Yeah, we're going to _romper_ right here, if I can figure whatever this is you have on." He looked down, tugging at her waistline.

"No silly," she giggled, "it means I'd have to take the whole thing off for access down south."

"Oh I don't mind then."

"Not here Goten, not enough coverage," she winked.

"Alright… I'll hold off this one time. At least I know it won't be the last attempt." He said, sitting back up, trying to hide the blush across his face.

"Sorry love, I should've planned this better." She sat up, leaning her head on his shoulder and hooking an arm through his.

"It's fine. You're mine and you're here now. That's all I've wanted." He kissed her forehead as they gazed out into the waters, enjoying the view of the festival lights that reflected nearby.

"Speaking of… there's something I want to show you." She reached over to her purse and pulled out a picture to hand to him.

"What's this," he grabbed the picture and turned it over. Instantly he knew what it was of. The monotone color and the graphical lines of what he only knew was an ultrasound picture of a baby. "Wait, is… is this?"

She nodded her head and smiled faintly. "That's him. Our small half-saiyan boy. I know it's not much but-"

Goten instantly hugged her tight as Bra tried to hold back the tears that instantly flooded her eyes. The silence was filled with heavy emotions as they sat still quietly in the embrace. Neither one of them wanting to say a word. She looked up at the stars, wondering if their son was watching over them or even caused them to return to one another. Goten kept his gaze at the picture, looking at the small information on it- her name, the date, the size, the projected due date- a little over three months passed Karume's birthday.

"I promise you Bra, if you are pregnant as of this moment or in the future, I will be there for you every damn step of the way." He reassured her. He felt her nod onto his shoulder as her breathing became uneven. Her tears began to run down her cheeks as he held her tighter.

"I love you Bra." He whispered.

She wanted to say the same thing but her emotions were getting the best of her. His reaction was one she didn't see coming. She was half expecting some sort of light hearted joke to the picture, something along the lines of wanting to get started on making a new baby. But nonetheless, he never ceased to amaze her.

After the adrenaline of the moment toned down and Goten had wiped her tears away. He handed the picture back to her. "Thank you for keeping the picture and showing it to me. I know it's a hard memory for you to keep and even harder to show and tell me."

"It was. But I have something else that's hard for me to do…" she trailed off, putting the picture away.

"What's that?"

Bra looked at him hesitantly. Her heart pounding frantically onto her chest. She needed to tell him something that was laying dormant in her heart for the last week. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would be the one to say it. She only hoped she would get the answer she was looking for.

"I know that everything right now feels new, well a different kind of new, and exciting… but we both know that this feeling won't last forever... We will fight. We will argue. There will be struggles and things we once knew from before that won't be the same again. But I finally realized what you've known all along… that what I have with you, I don't want nor have had with anyone else."

Goten nodded in agreement as he watched her pour her feelings out.

"I was guarded every time I set foot in this city. But you've proved time and time again, that you wanted to be back in my heart. And I can't tell you the struggle and the kind of games it placated in my mind… I thought I was doing what was best for you and your family. So I kept you at arms length and let the fears of a repeated past and a scary future take over. But you broke me. You broke all the rules I had set for myself, the gates I put up, and the feelings I tried so hard to tuck away. But the fact of the matter is, everything I tried to bury that I thought made me sad, seemed to also be the thing that made me happy… And it scares _the shit_ out of me… so, while I'm letting you in Goten, don't break anything, because you live there… you always have."

He began to open his mouth to say a few words but Bra raised a hand to stop him. "I'm almost done, bear with me my love."

He smiled at her affection and use of the nickname as he let her continue.

"There's just a few more things I have to say and I know I've said it before, but… I'm sorry for always running away... I promise I'll never do it again. But I think after all this time, I finally found the finish line…Goten…" She adjusted her posture, her whole body facing his. Her knees forward as she sat on her ankles. She pulled out a familiar red box from behind her and presented it to him. Her heart pounding with ferocity, sweat dripping down the center of her back. She cleared her throat as she prepared herself for what she was about to say.

"I love you… more than I'm willing to allow myself to admit… but I have to ask you… Will you put this ring on my finger and allow me the honor of marrying you?" She asked as her nerves shook fiercely.

"Dammit Bra." He said with a glowing smile. His eyes burned, reddening as he resisted the urge to let his tears fall. He couldn't believe what was happening. It was too good to be true. He thought she wanted to wait. He thought it would be a very long road before he would try to propose again. He wasn't even sure if marriage was an option for her. All he knew was the fact that she wanted to be with him. But to hear her admissions and an unexpected proposal, it was more than he could have ever dreamed.

He grabbed the box and opened it. Inside was a few small scribbles on the top portion of the box. He pulled it closer and read it- _Thank you for not giving up on us._ He smiled brightly as a few tears managed to escape. Another unexpected surprise. He wiped it away quickly and smiled, chuckling lightly in embarrassment. He continued pulling the ring out and placing it on her finger. "How is any of this happening right now? You told me when we were younger that you'd never be the one to propose. That was my job, remember?"

"Yeah, but didn't I tell you, I've changed," she giggled as tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks. "You didn't answer my question though."

"Of course you can fucking marry me!" He stood up and took her hand as she got up to her feet. Once she did, he hugged her tightly as they both laughed in joy. He lifted her off her feet and swung around in excitement.

"I love you Bra." He proclaimed as he set her back down. Their arms wrapped around one another as he proceeded to leave tons of sweet kisses all over her face, repeating his proclamation in between each one.

"I love you!" He gushed loudly, tilting his head upwards to the sky.

"I love you too, Goten." She uttered with a giant smile, spreading across her face.

* * *

_EN: lengthy chapter but I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry for the periods in between the text messages, this website is very finicky with its formatting. Next one is just as long, if not a tad longer ^_^ I will try to upload it before the end of next week, but I'm running a little behind (holiday season). Thanks for reading! ╰(*´︶`*)╯_


	27. A Dream or my Reality?

**Chapter 27: ****A Dream Or My Reality?**

Goten glanced at himself in the antique mirror of his dressing room. He ran a cold, clammy and nervous hand forward through his raven hair, making sure every hair was in place, styled just as it always was. He leaned closer, inspecting his face thoroughly and checking his perfect teeth for any remnants of food. He stood tall, dusting off any unwanted lint or dirt from his perfectly tailored black suit. Adjusting his silver tie, he made sure it was centered and the dimple was in place. He wanted to look absolutely perfect for her.

It didn't matter how long it took, be it two days, five months or ten years, an event like this one would put anyone on an anxiety high. For Goten and Bra, it took a little over two years from the day they were engaged for this day to come. It was not an easy road to come by for the two as they had to adjust to many things from rebuilding their relationship, but all the while not neglecting Karume, to Bra's new responsibilities as a VP and being gone from time to time. There were many roadblocks along the way, but they continued to grow and blossom, learning from each other as they went. Working through it all as they continued to never give up on each other.

The first three months into their relationship, the couple was inseparable and completely infatuated with one another. Any free time they were able to spend together they did. Any time they were apart, their phone would ping non stop. Their sex life was very much alive and well, even sneaky at times. It was the honeymoon phase of their relationship all over again.

But as is with most relationships, there were times when things got rocky over the years. There were a few instances when Bra's insecurities would show through any time Goten went to Paris' for something dealing with their daughter. Just as there were a similar issues with Bra working so closely to Kenzo or leaving on business trips for more than a few days. The trust issue was a big factor in their adjustments. It took a lot of reassurance and even a few arguments before either of them felt it was no longer an issue.

It was close to a year that passed when Goten moved into Bra's spacious condo. She hated living by herself in such a big place and suggested Goten to live with her along with his daughter. It was perfect for all three of them, in addition to Bra's desire to make new memories in another place that didn't have remnants of Goten's past relationship in it.

As Goten continued to think of the road that led him here, he tugged on the sleeves of his dress shirt that peeked from his coat, checking on the saiyan-royalty-symboled cufflinks his soon to be father-in-law gave him as a token of acceptance. He glanced at himself in the mirror as his index and thumb held onto the cufflink, breathing in and out nervously. He knew what it was like to be a father to a daughter and imagined what it was like to be in Vegeta's shoes and having the courage to entrust his daughter to someone else. It was one of hardest and most nerve racking things Goten faced, telling Vegeta of their plans to marry.

* * *

"Dad, I know what you're going to say, but please hear us out first," Bra said as she stood before her parents. She held Goten's hand tightly, keeping him as close to her as possible as they were heading onto the battlefield that was her father, Vegeta.

"I know I left the first time because of him, but I also came back for him."

"And there's something you should know." Goten added, his nerves running wildly through him. The cold chill on his back was nothing compared to the ice cold look on Vegeta's face.

Vegeta sat quietly, his arms folded across his chest with his signature smug look, waiting for her to continue.

"We want to get married." Goten said boldly as Vegeta stood up immediately, his face steaming with anger and his hands balled up tightly.

"Dad," Bra held a hand up, "before you say anything, it was my idea. _I_ asked him."

"You what?" He was fuming, looking at Bra like she was crazy.

"Aren't you two moving a little fast here?" Bulma questioned.

"We don't plan to marry right away mom. But I didn't want to start any relationship at all with him again unless I knew it entailed a ring and the commitment."

A scowl emitted from Vegeta's face. He took a few steps towards Goten and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up till his feet lifted from the ground.

"Dad!" "Vegeta!" Bra and Bulma gasped in sync, each of them holding onto one of his arms.

"You, the son of Kakarrot, think you're worthy of being a part of _my_ family? I despise everything that you are. You're the reason she left before. I don't care if it's her decision, you will _never_ have my approval." He tossed him to the ground and walked away. The heat radiating from his skin as Bulma and Bra tended to Goten.

* * *

He inhaled and exhaled with a heavy weight on his shoulders. His nerves shooting through his veins. He continued to hold onto one of the cuff links, thinking of how it wasn't until a month ago during a dinner at the Brief's residence that Vegeta, without saying a word, tossed him the box containing the cuff links. His stern eyes glancing at Goten said so much, this he understood well without Vegeta having to say it. He finally trusted his daughter to him and knew that any harm done to Bra, would be worse than death for Goten.

Goten shook his entire body, trying to shake the nerves off.

"Hey." Someone said behind him as he heard the door suddenly open. He turned around to see Trunks standing at the door.

"Oh, hey Trunks. What's up?"

Trunks walked up to him and smacked his hand on Goten's shoulder. "Nervous?"

"A little." He lied, looking at Trunks through the mirror as he was inspecting himself just as Goten was earlier.

"You'll be fine. I'm sure my sister is just as nervous as you are."

"Yeah?" He asked, feeling slightly better.

* * *

"How's the blushing bride doing?" Marron asked coming through the door where Bra was getting ready.

"Hey Marron." She said looking at her through the mirror as a couple of people surrounded her, fixing her hair, nails, and makeup.

"Are you doing ok?" Marron asked when she noticed she looked rather flushed, even with the makeup on. "Or are you really that nervous?"

"I'm so tired Marron. I barely slept a wink last night and I don't know if it's the nerves or just my stomach…but I felt kind of sick this morning, like I want to throw up… I don't know what it is." She said seeming uneasy.

"Was it the food from yesterday? Did you eat something bad?" Marron asked.

"No, I don't think so, maybe? But I feel sick to my stomach…"

"I hope you're not coming down with the flu or something… You're probably just nervous, it's the anxiety." Marron tried to assure her.

"I hope so… That dress looks amazing on you by the way." Bra complemented to her maid of honor trying to dismiss how she was feeling. Marron looked gorgeous in her long silver dress, her blonde hair curled into a styled bun at the top of her head with little ringlets of curls hanging down from it.

"Yeah, but wait till you see your niece. Keiko, come in here please." She called out into the hallway. The little two year old blonde came running in, laughing with joy in her silver colored shoes and maroon colored dress. Her skirt bouncing around as she held onto her flower basket. Marron swooped her up as Bra smiled brightly at the mirror to her and complimented her niece.

"Mama! Mama!" Another girl's voice rang through the hall.

"I'm in here Karume." Bra called out to her soon to be step-daughter. Karume walked in and stood in front of her, donning the same outfit as Keiko.

"Mama are you done yet? I'm bored." She pouted.

"Soon, very soon sweetie, ok?" She patted her head as Marron took Karume away to entertain both of the girls, allowing Bra to finish preparing.

The decision on the name was one Bra had grown accustomed to and felt proud of. It was a discussion that she and Goten had early on in their relationship as he didn't want his daughter to grow accustomed to calling her anything else. The discussion was one that they had to bring up with Paris, which was not an easy thing to do, especially when Goten blindsided her with the news of their engagement.

The relationship with Paris was not an easy one, even to this day. Although they had grown to be amicable to one another, Paris was still bitter about the whole thing but accepted the new role in her daughter's life. Bra struggled at first as she wasn't sure how to cater to Karume and find a middle ground between "a mean stepmom" and "a spoiling stepmom", constantly learning as she went as Goten continued to guide and support her. But she loved the little girl nonetheless. She loved hearing stories about her and watching her grow over the last two years. She loved her like her own daughter.

On occasion, Bra would look at Karume and wonder about her own child with Goten. She would watch Karume closely and wonder if their son would have had similar personalities. She thought about how they could have grown up together as brother and sister. The topic no longer made her as sad and reluctant to talk about with Goten as it did in the past.

* * *

A while later Marron was back in the dressing room with Bra, helping her lace up the stunning strapless wedding dress. Bra stared at herself in the full length mirror. She looked absolutely perfect, just as she always imagined herself to be when she thought of this day. She only hoped Goten would think the same once he saw her.

"Ok, all done." Marron said, sounding out of breath as she stood up behind her. Her eyes scanning for any imperfections on the bride.

"Wait, what's… what's wrong Bra?" She asked, looking at her in the mirror when she noticed Bra's look of concern and fear. Bra turned around, her watery blue eyes looking directly at Marron's. "What Bra? Talk!"

"I'm… I'm doing the right thing right?" she suddenly asked.

"What?" Marron asked as if she misunderstood.

"I mean, you don't think this is too fast do you?"

"Too fast?" She looked at Bra dumbfounded, "Bra, you got engaged within a month after seeing each other after being apart for _six_ years… I thought _that_ was fast but you waited two years before even getting married. You've known each other since you were born. You've both gone through hell and back. So don't fucking _tell me_ that you're having doubts again because I swear Bra- "

"Alright, alright… calm down," Bra said, putting her hands up defensively. "I was just testing my maid of honor with the 'cold feet' test... You passed." She laughed nervously.

"Oh… what the fuck Bra?" She uttered hunching her back as if she was exhausted.

"I'm just overwhelmed right now… I mean, everything looks so perfect and I'm just scared that something or someone might disrupt what I finally have in my life right now... like I'm dreaming..."

"Bra, nothing is going to ruin this day for you two. I think it's safe to say you two are finally getting that happy ending you guys deserve. Don't go off running if you're scared, ok?" Marron reassured her

"I wont, believe me," Bra sighed with relief as tears began to well up, "everything feels perfect… me, this dress, you, the girls, the wedding, the man I'm marrying…" she squealed jumping up and down with Marron.

"Oh, shit." A pang of sickness suddenly hit her as she ran into the bathroom, covering her mouth. Marron following behind, calling her.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Marron rubbed Bra's back as she was bent over the toilet bowl dry heaving.

Once Bra settled down she looked up at Marron panicked. "My makeup, how's my makeup?"

Marron took a tissue to her face to wipe her tears. "Geez, you're lucky your eye makeup is waterproof. You look fine, a bit flushed, but fine… maybe add some blush so you don't look so pale… here."

She handed her a bottle of water she brought in with her. She took a careful look at Bra concerned, "well, I guess _this _was that disruption you had a feeling about... Are you really ok? Have you eaten anything this morning?"

Bra shook her head as she drank the water. "I ate a few pieces of fruit from the platter in my room this morning, but that was it... I've just been so busy since I woke up that I didn't really get a chance to and it really didn't occur to me till now."

Just then her stomach began to make a growling noise. Bra smiled at Marron embarrassingly, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"What the hell Bra? You told me last night you'd just order room service in the morning. I would've brought you something and forced you to eat it had I known. I mean, do we really need to have the wedding at the hospital Bra. Did you already forget why you fainted last time?" Marron complained as she looked around, "How much time do we have… just stay put. I'll find you something…"

Bra felt horribly guilty, she had a notion of why she was feeling sick this morning, it suddenly hit her. She only hoped it wasn't true just this instant. She grabbed Marron by the wrist just as she was about to leave. "Wait… wait Marron… I, I need you to get me something else…"

"What?"

"I need you to be quick, fly there if you have to."

"Fly? Bra, I'm in a dress. Where the hell would you need me to go for food?"

"Not just food Marron… go to the closest convenience store to get me food, but I need something in addition to that if I'm going to get through this wedding without stressing…"

"Will you just spill it already? What? You need a coffee made a certain way? A certain food that won't make you bloat? What Princess Bra?" Marron tried to hurry her as her patience was growing thin.

As soon as Bra said the words Marron froze, her mouth agape as Bra bit her bottom lip and blushed pink. Marron tried to say something but her brain and mouth weren't communicating. "Well don't stand and look amazed, go!" Bra insisted.

Marron said nothing else and left as fast as she could. On the way out she was stopped abruptly, her arm grabbed by a strong familiar grip.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Babe where have you been? The wedding is going to start in twenty minutes. We need to line up." Trunks spoke as he held onto her.

"I… it's Bra. Trunks… just… just stall for a bit will you? I need to run to the store. I'll be back." She yanked her arm from his grip and kicked off into the air.

"What the?" Trunks said flabbergasted. "What do you mean the store? What am I supposed to tell him?" He yelled out into the air.

Trunks began to panic, pacing the floor. He ran up to his mother, lining up the wedding entourage. "Mom, we might need to hold off a little longer, Bra's not quite ready yet."

"Not ready? What do you mean? She finished hair and makeup about fifteen minutes ago, what's she doing?" Bulma looked at him confused.

"I don't know, Marron ran off saying she needed to go to the store so they need a little more time. I'm going to check on Goten and let him know."

Trunks ran off towards the hallway, instead of going to Goten's room as he said, he began knocking on another door.

"Bra? Hey, you ok in there sis?"

"Y-yeah…" she stuttered, "I'm fine. I just need a little more time…"

"Um… ok. Are you sure?"

"Yes Trunks." She assured him. "It's a woman thing, nothing to worry about."

He shrugged and left as nothing sounded amiss.

"Hey, are we lining up now?" Goten asked when Trunks walked in.

"Not yet. My sister needs a little more time." He sat on the couch and rested his hands behind his head.

"Oh, is she not ready yet?"

"No, they finished… but Marron had to run to the store for something and Bra just said not to worry, that it was a women's issue." Trunks said nonchalantly.

"A women's issue?... Oh... oh!" Goten said brightly, as if a lightbulb went off, "damn, today of all days it had to come."

"Did what come?" Trunks asked bewildered.

"A women's issue… you know… that thing they have every month…" Goten began pointing down at his crotch.

"Ugh. Yeah, yeah, I got it," he said suddenly disgusted.

"What? I'm pretty sure Marron gets them too you know, so will your daughter." Goten said facetiously.

"I said I got it Goten… that's probably why Marron ran off to the store then."

* * *

With just a few minutes to spare, Marron rushed down after getting the ok from Bra that she was ready to go. Bra sat patiently in the dressing room. Her stomach feeling more satisfied than earlier. She looked down as she held onto her bouquet. The white lilies went perfectly with the red roses and silver accents. She shook one hand then the other, her right leg continuing to bounce up and down anxiously. Waiting for the moment to arrive, her nerves shot rapidly throughout her body as she tried to breathe slowly to calm them down as she was beginning to feel sick to her stomach again. She took a small sip of water, careful not to mess up her lipstick. Finally the door began to open and Bra shot up instantly at attention, tightening the grip on her bouquet.

"Bra, it's time." Vegeta said as he stood in the doorway in his black suit and silver tie. Her eyes began to well up. _Pull yourself together Bra._ She blinked away the tears and followed her father out of the room and towards the closed doors of the entrance. They stood next to each other nervously as Bra hooked her arm onto his, waiting for the doors to open.

"Thank you daddy." She said thinking of everything he did for her and accepting Goten despite his initial reaction.

Vegeta continued staring forward, unable to look his daughter in the eyes as he confessed, "I have dealt with a lot of things in my life before you were even born. I fought battles I thought I could win. I let my pride take over many things that I thought mattered… and I have witnessed how you carried the same stubbornness as me and fought for what you believed in. You are my daughter and while I can't ignore the fact that Kakarrot's son hurt you in the past, I have never seen you any more happier in all these years than when you're with him."

Bra smiled and nodded as a tear broke through her tough wall and slid down her cheek. She quickly dabbed it away with her ring finger then proceeded to hug him, "He does and it means so much to me that you noticed. Thank you daddy, I love you more than anything."

Vegeta said nothing else as Bra felt him smiling with pride. She pulled herself together quickly just as the music began to play and the giant wooden doors began to open up to the view outside.

The sky was clear and blue as the sun shined brightly with it. The giant balcony was filled from edge to edge with friends, family, and even a few business partners, all standing as Bra and Vegeta began walking slowly down the rose covered aisle. Just passed the railing that surrounded the balcony was a spectacular view of the ocean. She breathed in the fresh smell of the waters as she smiled nervously at the many cameras clicking away. A few of her close family and friends awed and sniffled, wiping their tears away.

With a lump in her throat and her heart racing out of her chest, she finally looked over and made eye contact with the one person that made everything else fall beneath her. Goten stood at the end of the aisle glowing just as much as she was. His vision beginning to blur as his eyes strained to keep composure. His smile shook seeing her in the perfect wedding dress, she was absolutely breathtaking and flawless. Trunks noticed his emotional disposition and smacked both of his hands onto Goten's shoulders suddenly, startling him, then shaking him just slightly to help him relax. He proceeded to whisper something into Goten's ear, making him laugh slightly and nod as he wiped a few tears that fell from the abrupt shake. Bra chuckled to herself in that fleeting moment, causing a tear to fall down her cheek as it was unexpected relief to the serious moment.

When Vegeta and Bra finally reached the end of the aisle, Goten took a step closer to meet them. Vegeta grabbed a hold of his daughter's hand, holding it in place against his bicep. He looked at Goten as he hesitated to give her hand to him.

"Daddy," she whispered, squeezing onto his arm. Vegeta reluctantly took her hand and placed it in Goten's. His dark eyes looking up into his as he was entrusting his most prized possession with the son of the man he used to loath. But Vegeta knew how much this man meant to his daughter.

"Don't let her down," he stated, slowly letting go of her hand.

"You have my word." Goten replied with honor.

The ceremony was well on its way, moving along as planned. Bra and Goten stood hand in hand, facing each other. Her heart began to calm down a tad as she looked at the sharply dressed handsome man before her. She could no longer feel all of the many eyes on them. She could only see him. He was glowing and looked happier than he did the night she asked to marry him. He looked perfect and she wondered if she looked just as perfect as she hoped, even though she wasn't feeling her best.

Goten stared deeply into Bra's pristine blue eyes, trying hard to concentrate on the nuptials and what they had practiced the night before. It wasn't long till he noticed something was off about his fiancée. Her complexion seemed slightly pale and her eyelids struggled to stay open. He squeezed her hands as her eyes popped open.

"Are you ok?" he mouthed to her. Bra nodded and smiled weakly at him. He tilted his head slightly and looked at her with much concern.

"I'm fine," she mouthed back trying to convince herself and him.

"Tired?" He lipped back. She nodded her head slightly, fighting the urge to yawn.

He grinned and squeezed her hands twice, communicating with her to stay awake. He winked at her and mouthed, "you look beautiful."

Bra smiled lovingly, blushing slightly from the comment. It didn't matter how many times she heard those words from other people before, she only seemed to blush whenever he said it to her. Just then the priest announced for the newlyweds to kiss and suddenly she felt all of the eyes on them again, watching in anticipation. Her heart started racing again, the butterflies in her stomach awoke from their slumber, and she began to feel nervous as Goten pulled her in close. His hand reached up and cupped her face, tilting her closer as their foreheads touched. Their eyes staring down at each others lips. She watched with anticipation as his lips stretched wide into big smile, making her do the same.

"Wake up my love, we're just getting started." He whispered to her and with a smile she responded by saying she loved him and they sealed it with a kiss. The congregation applauded with claps and cheers. He held her in the kiss for a few long lasting seconds before releasing her. The two smiled in pure bliss with tears filling their eyes. Goten bent his knees slightly, wrapping his arms around her legs and lifting her up. Everyone's cheers grew louder at the newlywed couple as they smiled at each other. Bra held Goten's face in her hands and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. It was a moment they longed for for far too long.

An hour later the reception took place inside the venue. Bra was beginning to feel more energized as Goten seemed full of energy.

With enough food to feed the never ending Saiyan bellies and an open bar, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Especially the maid of honor as Marron wasn't only celebrating the marriage of her best friend, but all the effort she put in to make sure everything went as Bra wanted. She stumbled and slurred a bit when it was time to make her speech but it was well written and even brought a few laughs and tears to the bride's eyes.

"With that said, I love you both and wish you two more love than anyone else has ever experienced. Cheers." Marron ended, raising her glass as she looked at the two newlyweds who raised theirs up as Bra mouthed a tearful 'I love you' back at her, proceeding to take a sip.

"Hey love," Goten whispered over to Bra as the announcer proceeded to the next speech presenter.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a bit of your champagne? I forgot we were supposed to just take a small sip." Goten chuckled

"Ok, but it's not champagne." Bra said, pouring half of her glass into his.

"Ooh? Are you drinking the hard stuff without me?" He said taking a sniff of the liquid inside

"No…"

"Wait, this doesn't smell like anything, what is this?" Just as Goten was about to take a sip he was stopped abruptly.

"Ah! Goten just wait a second," Trunks announced loudly on the mic, "you can't take a sip, I haven't even started my speech. I know you're all dying to hear the kinds of stories I've had with this guy."

Goten put the glass down and proceeded to listen to his alcohol-infused-best man's speech.

Bra placed her hand over his and squeezed lightly as she leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "I have something I need to tell you later."

"You mean how you're on your period?"

"My what?" She looked at him confused.

"Trunks saw Marron running out to go get you something, he said you told him it was a woman's thing when he asked you… Are you ok? Are you cramping again? Do you need anything?" He placed a hand on her thigh and rubbed it with sympathy. He knew how bad it would get for her during these times of the month. It was almost debilitating for her, even with her powerful half-saiyan body. There were times he wondered if it was a reaction to her body after the miscarriage.

She giggled at Goten's comment and consideration as she shook her head. Her cerulean eyes met his as a smile stretched nervously across her face and she let out a small chuckle, "no my love… actually… I'm about two weeks late on that and what I poured in your cup, it's not alcohol, it's water."

She smiled and winked at him as he looked blankly at her. "Ok? So then?"

"Goten… it means—"

"Hey, you two!" Trunks interrupted pointing at them as they looked at him with surprised eyes. "What is so important over their that you two can't save the lovey dovey whispering for later. I've got the mic here."

"Sorry man, sorry." Goten chuckled, raising a hand of apology to him then stretching it out for him to continue.

Bra laughed facetiously and proceeded to lean over to whisper one last thing to him, "put two and two together Goten and when you do, don't say _anything_ to _anyone_ just yet. We'll talk later."

"Bra!" Trunks called out when he saw her denying his request. She mouthed an apology and smiled at her brother. "These two, I swear… anyway, back to what I was saying…"

Goten sat quietly attempting to listen to Trunks' speech but was too distracted with the equation Bra put into his mind. Once it hit him he stood up from his seat wide-eyed and ghost faced. Trunks stopped mid speech as everyone looked at Goten, anticipating for him to say something. Instead he stood there frozen, unable to communicate the words from his mind to his mouth.

Bra looked around then up at her husband, _he must have gotten it_. She tugged on the hemline of his pants, "um… love? Can you sit down please? Everyone is staring."

"Sorry was that a bit much man?" Trunks asked, scratching the back of his head embarrassed.

"Goten?" Bra said, now tugging his arm. When he didn't respond, she yanked on his arm, forcing him to sit down.

His stone cold face broke when he took his seat as he turned to his wife, whispering without noticing everyone's demeanor, "Bra, are you—"

She instantly sealed his mouth shut with her hand, laughing nervously as she knew everyone's eyes were still set on them. She whispered through gritted teeth, "Love, now is not a good time. We'll discuss this once we have a moment to ourselves. Ok?"

With her hand still on his mouth, he nodded. She slowly removed her hand, revealing a giant blissful smile across his face.

"Sorry… sorry Trunks, it's nothing. Continue please," Bra said awkwardly.

The rest of the night resumed without interference. Goten tried to keep his composure. Each time he thought he had a moment alone to attempt to ask his wife, she kept a tight lip or was vague in her answer "I think so, but I'm not sure. We'll talk later ok? I just want to be very careful if that's the case ok, love?"

He finally stopped digging for a better answer after the fifth attempt. But decided to ask elsewhere. When he asked Marron she simply told him she didn't know either because Bra never showed her the test and that she was told to go and start the wedding. She proceeded to tell him that Bra mentioned she wouldn't tell anyone the answer without telling Goten first.

* * *

Once the party ended and everyone left, the newlyweds were in their hotel room for the night, removing their formal clothes. Goten proceeded to ask one more time, "ok babe, we're finally alone, will you get _please_ just tell me what's going on? Are you pregnant or not?"

Bra sat on the edge of the bed in her matching white, laced undergarments as she began to remove her earrings. She looked up at him as he was unbuttoning his dress shirt, his bare torso peeking through the opening, his onyx eyes locked onto her seriously, impatiently waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you a clear answer honey… I'm just scared… I don't know one hundred percent that I am or not. It was one test… it's still really early and I won't know until I know for sure from a doctor or until I see it with my own eyes on the ultrasound. But yes my love, I think I am pregnant."

She reached over to her suitcase and pulled out a white stick and handed it to him. Goten looked closely at it. There were two distinct pink lines. The answer seemed as clear as day to him. A smile automatically stretched across his face. He looked at his wife and felt as if he was seeing her in a new light. His soul felt more happier than he already did marrying her that day.

"Are you sure? I mean, is this the only test?" He asked, recalling Paris showing him five different tests when she was pregnant. Although his reaction to her pregnancy was completely different to how he was feeling now.

"Yeah, just the one. I mean, I guess I've been more moody and hormonal than usual, but I thought it was because of the wedding or even that my period was about to start. Which eventually led me to think it also contributed to the reason I've been constantly tired lately."

"So… you're pregnant?" He asked again excitedly, his glance switching back and forth from the stick to his wife to her stomach. He felt his heart come alive once more. He was overjoyed.

"I… I sure hope so." She smiled just as brightly as he was. She placed a hand on her belly, looking down at who might be in there.

"I can run to the store right now and grab you another test if you want." He suggested. She stood up and grabbed his hands, peering up at him with her sapphire eyes.

"Babe, I know you're anxious, so am I. But it can wait till tomorrow. We'll grab a test on the way to the airport before we fly off for our honeymoon, ok?" She said, elated to see him head over heels from the news.

"I love you so much Bra. You've made me the happiest man a million times over, today alone. First the wedding and now this?" He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too Goten," she added with a kiss, "just remember, it's still really early and I want to be more cautious this time around."

"Right." He instinctively picked her up in his arms, "honey whatever you need, I will get you. Are you hungry now? Do you need anything? Are you tired? Should you be resting now? It's been a long day." He rose frantically at the opportunity.

Bra laughed and kissed his cheek, "put me down hon, I'm fine."

He did as she asked then wrapped his arms behind her back, her doing the same behind his neck. They both smiled and stared at each other for a few seconds. Goten proceeded to plant several kisses of adoration all over her face making her giggle.

"Are you sure? I want to make sure you're ok throughout this entire pregnancy," he continued to insist. She smiled lovingly at him, her hands slowly released its hold and traced down the collar of his unbuttoned shirt. She paused at the top button of the shirt and began peeling it off gradually, exposing his bold shoulders.

"The only thing I want to do is enjoy some time with my new _husband_ for now… and by that I mean I _really really _want to enjoy our first time as husband and wife," she said seductively, looking at him with lust as she bit her lower lip enticingly. His arms dropping to his sides as she began to kiss his collarbone delicately.

"That is, if you still have a little bit of energy left for me," she teased, pulling the shirt down to his wrists. Exposing the rest of his taut body and kissing his chest.

He placed his hand on the curve of her back, pulling her almost bare body to his. She looked up at him as he smiled intoxicatingly to her, "my love... for you, I'll always have some energy for _that._"

Their lips met as they kissed passionately. Bra moaned keenly inbetween the kisses. Coaxing one another of their need to finish the night off right. Goten's hand moved up her back and with one flick, unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. His eager hands caressed her breast as she let out a small whimper, breaking their kiss.

"What? What's wrong?" Goten asked tentatively.

"They're pretty sensitive right now. Just be gentle with them."

"Oh. Got it."

Goten trailed a few kisses from her temple to her neck. His hands tracing down her body till they sat at her hips. He picked her up with ease as her legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her chest gently as she hummed approvingly. Her hands tangling themselves in his thick hair. He took a few steps till his legs touched the edge of the bed.

Goten laid her down gently, planting kisses all over her body. His hand smoothed over her stomach as he paid special attention to it. Leaving extra kisses and smiling in between each one.

"I know it's still early, but I love you already. Stay strong and hang in there for us ok? We can't wait for you to meet your big sister." He smiled at her stomach as he left the message.

"Goten…" Bra smiled, taking in the moment. _This was how it was supposed to be. This was __always_ _how it was supposed to be. _A tear rolled down as she watch him adoring her flat belly. She took his face in her hands and pulled him up to her. "You are too much. I love you."

"I love you." He replied and kissed her lips as they continued where they left off.

* * *

Bra opened her eyes. Dim lighting shone through the giant window of their room from the city lights. She turned her head slightly as she heard Goten breathing deeply behind her. His body wrapped and tucked beneath her as he held her closely. She wondered idly how much time had passed. She couldn't sleep. It was odd how sleepy she felt at the ceremony but couldn't fall fast asleep after such a long day.

She slowly took Goten's arm and moved it aside as she carefully got up from the bed. A slight chill gave her goosebumps when her bare skin hit the air. She found Goten's dress shirt on the floor and put it on to keep her a little warm.

Feeling slightly parched after their little rendezvous just before they went to bed, Bra made her way quietly to the mini fridge. The dim light granting partial vision as she grabbed a bottle of water to drink. As she took a few large gulps, she walked over to the large window. She looked out at the big city. The lights illuminating the many signs of businesses, city streets and buildings.

She turned around and glanced over at Goten, fast asleep. She smiled knowing that he was now her husband and she was his wife. She looked down at her stomach, their family of three would be a family of four in less than a year's time. She placed a hand over her little belly. "Please give me another chance. As your grandfather would say, you are born with strong-royal-Saiyan blood," she whispered, giggling to herself.

Everything that happened in her past led her to this very night. The things that were wrong were made right. What she used to regret, she took as a lesson in life. What was once lost was now found. The things she gave up on were now the things she fought for keeps. And with that moment, Bra understood why it was so hard for her to fall asleep that night. She had realized she was so happy and in love that reality was finally better than her dreams.

_**The End…**_

* * *

_**EN: **__Yes folks, the end has finally arrived... (i originally scheduled it so I could give you all a special holiday chapter, but things happen) I might still add in a small chapter right after this, but just like Bra, I finally found my finish line... Thank you to trunkims for giving me the idea on how to finish off this final chapter and a HUGE thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, faved, etc. Especially the folks who followed this from the very beginning in the early 2000's, about 13 years ago! It was almost a year when I started this sequel and I'm happy and proud to have finished it the way it should've been. ^_^_


End file.
